


表

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 134,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 1946年，汤姆·里德尔作为博金-博克的店员，有着简单的生活。金妮·韦斯莱在一次简单的任务中发生意外，最终出现在了他的生活里。考虑到他的存在、他的未来和她自己的感情，她面对着艰难的决定。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514079) by [NesiyLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NesiyLemon/pseuds/NesiyLemon). 

**第一章**

金妮最后看了一眼身后人来人往的对角巷，接着进入了通往翻倒巷的拱门。所有人都在快乐地大声谈笑，忙于购物，对她的存在一无所知，或许他们甚至在努力忽略有这样一条巷子。

那挺好的，她本来就应该保持谨慎。

她抬头看向肮脏拱门和生锈栅栏另一端的蓝色天空，这是她在冬天唯一喜欢的东西，那种不存在于其他季节的纯粹的蓝总能帮助她保持冷静。

这一年的十一月没有下雪，但她在充满阳光的早晨仍然觉得像是行走在雪中。她在苏格兰待过七年，而北欧的海风似乎从来吹不到她在南方的家，这让她觉得自己对这个话题还是有些权威的。

‘我希望可以更暖和一些。’她想道，她低头看向自己落脚的肮脏破烂人行道，叹了口气。

尽管天气寒冷，金妮相当快乐，快乐且愤怒。自从在上学时进入凤凰社以来，这是她最重要的任务，但她还不知道自己到底是什么感觉。确实，在过去十年中，她在对抗伏地魔的大多主要战役中扮演重要角色，但在凤凰社仍然将她视作为“罗恩·韦斯莱的关联人“的情况下，这是她第一次独自执行任务。金妮是一个成年人了，但她不应该被暴露在危险之下，独自执行任务，如果必须这样，那总是一些无关紧要的小任务。

还可能是“哈利·波特的关联人“，毕竟，金妮是他的女朋友，而没人想让救世主消沉。

金妮讨厌自己在伏地魔战败后被放置的位置，她对此并没有什么好说，但她还是要完成自己的工作。因为，当她终于说服他们让她执行这个任务时，她几乎等不及这一天的到来。

然而，金妮觉得自己被注意了，她觉得他们希望她可以证明自己能做到，并且不让任何人失望；而那就是让她不快的一面了。

金妮几乎等不及这该死的一天快点结束，好改变“她没用”这个古怪的念头，还有因为她与哈利·波特的关系而让她特殊的一切。

她十一岁时从伏地魔的手中幸存了下来，当她上学时，她差不多每年都从一个最可怕的巫师手中幸存下来，而且发生的事情还没有给她留下永久创伤……金妮再次叹了口气，打断了开始激怒她的思绪。或许负责傲罗课程的巫师们不是那么吹毛求疵，他们认为她的申请可以加强他们的力量，而不是拖累他们。

自从霍格沃茨之战起，这种展望就让她兴奋，让她觉得自己更像是一个责任人，而不是一项资产。

在她毕业后，她加入了霍利黑德哈比队，成了一名专业魁地奇球员，这是她仍然享受的一份工作，但她知道自己不能永远打球，她想要做更多，她想帮助社会。

加入傲罗似乎是很有逻辑的一步，因为凤凰社让她很失望，作为哈利·波特的女朋友，她毫无用处。

哈利·波特……

好吧，因为某些原因，她同他之间的关系也不如从前了，他们都说不上到底怎么回事。在过去几个月里，他们的关系十分紧张，或许和他在她生日的几天前向她求婚而她拒绝了有关。然而，如果金妮好好想想，她能想到从年初开始的争吵和一个星期之久的冷战。

他们决定暂时分手，留出时间思考一切，他们在没有任何压力的情况下到底想要什么。现在，她一个多月都没见他了，这渐渐粉碎了她内心里时不时会痛苦的东西。

尽管很少有令人兴奋的任务，她也不得不全力投入哈比队的训练，金妮还是努力成为凤凰社的活跃分子，只要他们提出要求，或者说，她会烦所有人给她点儿事做。

战争对家庭的影响是彻底的，在恢复正常状态之前，仍然有很多事情要做。仍然有许多人因为看到他们的朋友和家人被折磨至疯狂而遭受精神创伤；当人们的财产被食死徒们洗劫一空时，他们陷入了贫穷；还包括诉讼和他们不记得自己犯过的罪行。

只一个巫师就导致了一连串的后果，但她认为，这才是他。哪怕死了，他也仍然纠缠这个世界，有时，她觉得他绝不会真正消失。

许多食死徒仍然支持伏地魔的思想，金妮试图在这一方面做出行动。他们分散了，但仍然以他们前主人的名义恐吓他人，然而，当他们被捕，他们更多是在圣芒戈精神病房延长停留，而不是被送进阿兹卡班的牢房。

最后一战十分艰难，如果可以金妮回到过去，她首先要找到那个混蛋，一看到他就杀了他。她失去的校园朋友比她所希望的要多得多，她的哥哥们和父母也失去了老朋友，一些自从凤凰社之初甚至之前就陪伴他们的朋友。

暂时来看，韦斯莱家不止失去了一个孩子，而是两个。乔治比其他人遭受了更多痛苦；他花费更多时间抚平自己的伤痛，自从弗雷德死后，他再也不一样了。他渐渐失去了运作与弗雷德一起开展的生意的欲望，他卖掉商店，搬到了美国。因为一个女人和一个红发女孩，乔治最终回到了英国，自愿成为一名傲罗，帮助他的老朋友们保护那些有需要的人。

而金妮希望所有人都安全，想要拥有她一直想要的生活。

她想回到那些在家的懒散时日，那时，事情还没有复杂，战争还没有开始。然而，这是一个永远也不会开始的傻梦，因此，她最好是专注于她的任务。

翻倒巷的大多数商店有着不同寻常的陈列柜，来摆放同样不同寻常的物品。没人质疑，这条巷子是英国最能找到市面上没有的东西的地方，或许她正注视的那罐皱巴巴的头也会同意她的看法。

她皱起眉，从玻璃陈列柜旁走开，继续以缓慢但沉稳的步伐穿过街道，她靴子的鞋跟敲打在荒凉的街道上。金妮知道，这条街总是这样，尤其是在伏地魔死后，如果他们仍然打开门做生意，把商品就那么摆放出来，金妮才会惊讶呢。总来这条街的巫师们知道他们到底想要什么和应该从哪里得到，他们更愿意使用飞路粉作为交通工具，因为这是保护他们隐私的最好方法。

传说这里并不总是这样，但这条巷子很老了，比对角巷要老得多，这里的名声让你无法相信那些建筑里曾经会有什么好东西。

附近的教堂响起了钟声，宣告现在是上午十一点，金妮开始觉得不耐烦了，每走过一扇窗户，她都觉得有人在看她，她感觉十分不自在，也是因为这种原因，很少有人走在这条该死的巷子里，她相信自己吸引了很多注意力。她很不舒服，她假装仔细地看窗户里的一罐眼睛，但也没什么帮助，但金妮不必等太久，因为和她任务有关的那个男人出现了。

那个男人从街道的相反方向大步走来，他穿着一身黑，但从他的鞋子和鼻子上的墨镜看来，他穿的明显是麻瓜服装。

金妮来回打量了他几次，确定这个男人就是她的目标，但他的外表解释了凤凰社为什么难以确定他的所在和他在做的事情。

伊戈尔·凯维多生活在麻瓜之中，梅林才知道他在做什么，那根本不是什么好消息。

在她身后，凯维多走进博金-博克的商店，门铃响了起来，金妮交叉起手指，希望他不会认为她的存在太古怪。

金妮站在翻倒巷最著名的商店旁，俯身观看橱窗里摆放的一些书，那些书明显至少五十年没被清理了，她将一对双胞胎在霍格沃茨时发明的伸缩耳放在了上面。她靠在玻璃旁边的墙上，用斗篷盖住伸缩耳，拉上兜帽，接着开始读一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，让自己看上去更加自然，就好像她在进商店之前要重新理一遍清单。

凯维多绷着脸进入了商店，多年的训练有素让他控制住了对即将发生的事情的满意感。经历了几个月的艰辛工作，换一个时候都不会被原谅的失败，与伦敦生活相关的许多焦虑，还有对于魔法部仍然很麻烦的法律体系的躲避。无论如何，一切都回到了正轨，他终于达成了似乎几十年前托付给他的计划；他只需要一样小东西，就一切就绪了。

金妮偷偷看进商店，发现凯维多靠在柜台上，胳膊搭在上面，柜台后面的巫师和他打了招呼。

“早上好啊，凯维多先生，我发现我的儿子原来可以用那个古怪的仪器联系到你，我希望那时不算太早，你没有在睡觉。”金妮认出了打招呼的男人，是博金先生，他从博克手里买下商店后的店主。

“早上好，博金先生，别担心，毕竟是我要求订单一到达就尽快通知我。你的妻子怎么样？”凯维多微笑地说，明显心情很好，和传闻中的他相去甚远，传说他是一个和他的外表一样的无脑野蛮人，谁挡了他的路，他就要把谁踢走。

“一如既往地好，她和他在后面确认今早到来的余下商品；有时候，我们的客人多得不寻常。”博金说，他在柜台后面蹲下，好像打开了一个安全柜，接着，他将一个盒子放在柜台上，将它推向了凯维多。

盒子很小，用棕色的纸和绳子包裹，浅色与柜台的深色木头微微形成了对比。凯维多慢慢打开包装，将纸推到一边，镶着深绿色天鹅绒边的小盒子上没有显示任何开口，他再次将它放到柜台上，看向博金。“可以由你来吗？”他用手指敲击着盒子，看着这个巫师。

博金露出微笑，用魔杖轻轻拍打盒子，盒子慢慢打开，露出一只银色怀表，表盘上有着十三个小时，而不是通常的十二个小时。凯维多微笑着拿起表链，将表举到眼前，将它转过来，露出后面的复杂装饰。

金妮在商店外面屏住呼吸，更紧地攥住自己假装在读的皱巴巴羊皮纸。她终于可以看到她的任务的实物了，现在她只有几分钟来思考如何将它从凯维多身上偷走。这么一个小东西就能在傲罗和凤凰社之间搅起几个星期的轩然大波，真是令人惊奇。一小群巫师花费数小时在建筑外研究和探测凯维多在寻找的东西，还有他想在不引起注意的情况下在博金-博克里买什么。

“凯维多先生！我想我听到了你的声音，你怎么样？我希望一如既往地好。”博金的夫人笑着走到她的丈夫身边，将手放在了他的肩膀上。“我看你终于得到了你想要的东西，我可是花了很久才找到啊！我从来没有和那么吓人的巫师一起工作过！”

凯维多大笑起来。“博金夫人，反正不管你说什么，我相信他们都无法抵挡你的魅力。”他说，让老女巫愉快地大笑起来。

“哦！但这是什么？”她更像是在自言自语，她在柜台后面蹲下，拿着一个相框出现了。“我不知道我们这儿还有一张照片……亲爱的，看看我找到了什么！我好多年都没见过这张照片了！”她说，将相框递给了她的丈夫。

博金先生调整了一下鼻子上的阅读眼睛，认真看着这张照片。他也好些年没见过它了，当他上次看到它的时候，博克仍然和他一起工作。

博金看着的照片并不危险或重要，可以划分在安全范围之内，它只是稀有而令人好奇，是窥探本世纪最伟大黑巫师的私生活的一扇窗户，二十世纪四十年代，他曾经在这个商店里工作过。如果他们让无用的丽塔·斯基特知晓它的存在，他们很可能赚到足够的加隆去开展一项新生意了，因为在他死后，她一整月都在探查他的私生活。

《遇见伏地魔背后的汤姆》或者那类愚蠢的东西。

凯维多决定利用博金的沉默，从外套内袋里拿出一本蓝色小本子做笔记，当巫师将相框递给他时，他吓了一跳。凯维多接过它，将笔记本放在柜台上，但立刻后悔了。

两个年轻巫师在他对微笑，她看上去很不自在，但他，凯维多立刻认出了他，他自己就有一张他的照片，他甚至还有他的几缕头发。

凯维多皱眉看着这张照片，几乎不敢相信自己看到的东西。

“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”博金说。“这是他为商店工作的最后一年。我总是说，当他最后一次走出我的门，进入街道时，他就死了，之后，伏——神秘人诞生。”博金说，窒息地纠正了魔法界仍然畏惧说出口的名字。

“她是谁？”凯维多将手指放在女人身上，她和伏地魔各占据了照片的一半，她挽着他的胳膊。

“她在这里工作了大约两个月，接着就消失了。”他停下来思考了一下。“我不记得她的名字了。”博金摘下眼镜，合上镜腿，将它放在柜台上。“当神秘人辞职时，我们以为他是因为她才离开的，因为这个女孩的消失和他的辞职十分接近，那时，他就像一个不同的……人。很努力工作，受过良好教育，不制造冲突，他似乎会拥有一个光明的未来和美好的家庭，但我们都知道最终到底发生了什么。他们之间好像有些什么，她也和他一起生活了一段时间，但谁知道怎么回事。”

三个人沉默了下来，金妮在商店外面越来越焦虑。

她已经决定了当凯维多走出商店时，她要怎么做，她并不怎么想知道杀了她哥哥的巫师的爱情生活。

“啊……拜托！快点出来，我们好解决！”她咬着牙想，一边回头看着商店里面，一边开始撕手中的纸。

凯维多将照片还给博金，他将它递给了他再次消失在柜台后面的妻子，这时，她突然吸了一口气。“怎么了？”博克看着他的妻子问，她已经开始关上了保险箱。“你没有打碎什么东西吧？”他有点担心地问。

“别傻了，亲爱的。我已经完全忘记是什么让这张照片这么有趣了。”

博金忍不住露出了笑容，凯维多选择开始数要为怀表和他们之前提供的一些优秀服务所付的钱。他相信好工作总应该被奖赏；他是从最棒的人那里学到的。

同时，金妮真的为照片里的女孩感到难过了。

“我必须走了，博金先生，我真的很抱歉不能留下聊聊……”凯维多一边说，一边拿起表链，微笑地看着它，接着将它放回盒子里，把盒子塞进他的外套内口袋里，最后道别，转身离开。

金妮收回放在玻璃上的伸缩耳，准备应对凯维多的出来。她很紧张，呼吸也急促了，她上次有这种感觉还是哈利向她求婚那晚，这糟糕透了。

她看着街道两侧，确保空无一人，又看了看附近的商店窗户是否有人在偷看，或许博金-博克对面商店的那个老女巫仍然在，但她现在不在乎了。

“这会很容易！”金妮想，站在玻璃陈列柜的中央，等待凯维多出门。

门铃响起，门打开了，凯维多甚至没在人行道走上两步，金妮就撞上了他。凯维多吓了一跳，他抓住金妮的肩膀，用力将她推到了还没关好的门上。

看到他珍贵的表以慢动作在他和女孩之间甩动，凯维多悲惨地发出一声惊恐的尖叫，甚至没有注意到盒子撞上了他的脖子。

金妮以迅速的条件反射抓住了掉落的表，这是一个她即将会后悔的动作，接着，她的头撞到了商店的实木地板，将她肺里的空气撞了出来。世界似乎突然停止了，金妮注视着天花板，缓慢地眨眼，努力不要失去意识。她完全忘记了，凯维多暂时不是她的首要目标，她的世界只有脑后的疼痛了。

金妮迷糊地从地上爬起来，面对前门；她拉上兜帽，想隐藏她因为摔倒而羞愧通红的脸和会暴露她韦斯莱身份的头发。

她抬起头，准备面对凯维多，但她看到的东西让她愣住了，外面覆盖着一层没人踩踏过的厚厚积雪，在门口形成了一个直角。离她几厘米的地方是木盒和那块表，玻璃和金属溅了一地，甚至链子都与表分离了。

金妮伸出手，捡起了盒子底部，她打算将表的碎片放在里面，但是，当她开始明白街道上的雪意味着什么的时候，她停了下来。血液流动得更快了，她的心像跑了一场马拉松一样快速跳动，她的视线再次开始变黑，威胁着让她失去意识。

凯维多本应该在门口，准备袭击她，但他不在，而她身后却有一个人，她可以听到附近木头的咔嚓声。金妮回过头，露出了十分惊恐的表情。在距她几米远的一架梯子上，靠着书架皱眉的人正是汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。他比金妮一年级时将生命倾注在那本日记中的他更高更成熟了，轮廓更加清晰，有着同样冰冷的蓝色眼睛，他应该二十多岁，不比她大多少。

一阵尖锐的疼痛迫使金妮将注意力从这个巫师身上转移，她发出一声呻吟，用手捂住脑后，又倒在了地板上，这次，她昏了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

汤姆·里德尔叹了口气，伸展了一下身体，让自己滑下椅子，直到他再也看不见桌子上的书和纸。快早上八点了，他又无法入睡，不是因为他不想睡觉，而是因为他在研究没有任何进展时感到的挫败。他知道那没有任何意义，但他找不到理由去批判在进行个人研究时几个晚上不睡觉的行为。

他的蓝眼睛有了黑眼圈，他看向昨晚关店之后一直在浏览的书的书脊：《禁忌咒语》；《鞑靼的神话与传说》；《失落的古咒语概要》；《如何猎象或控制野兽的遗失技巧》；《狼人》；《咒语理论》。汤姆翻了个白眼，挺直了后背。“谁给这些书取的名字？”他皱着眉头，自言自语道。

汤姆将正在读的书——《魔药与化学：麻瓜科学的研究》——放在了他的旧日记上，环顾四周。

他的房间不大，位于博金-博克商店的阁楼上，有着低矮的屋顶。一道从天花板上垂下的帘子将他的书桌、书架、一张小沙发和浴室与放着他的床和衣橱的区域隔开。帘子通常会打开，让阳光透过脏兮兮的玻璃圆窗，照亮这间蓝色与金色的隔间，让它在白天保持温暖，可在冬天，这基本没什么用处。

他的床没铺，似乎要邀请他躺下来，蜷缩在毯子下面，一直睡到他弥补了在过去几周失去的那些个小时，但这是汤姆不会接受的提议，哪怕他右眉上开始的偏头痛也不能让他同意。

他站起身，对床做了一个手势，施了一个无声咒语，它开始自己整理了起来，接着，他对搭在桌子对面的沙发上的衣服做了相同的动作，让它们在衣橱或浴室里找到自己的地方。不使用魔杖施展咒语是他的秘密之一，也是让他十分骄傲的一件事。至少，他的日常生活不必需要魔杖，只有制作魔药或者施展更复杂的咒语时才会需要它。

他等着咒语收拾好他的房间，回头看了一眼表，疲惫地叹了口气，是时候开始这一天了。

他冲了澡，接着看向他刚刚拂去水汽的镜子里面。他眼睛下面的黑眼圈比他想象中更明显，他的头发似乎需要剪了。用右手按摩了一下颈后，他感觉到了他祖父的冰冷戒指贴上了他的皮肤，他若有所思地看着它，让自己回忆了一会儿他从他们那里夺走它的那个夜晚。

汤姆握了几下拳头，帮助自己除掉那种突然而来的感觉，他抓起梳子梳着头发，他太累了，不想去想那种事情。

他没花多久就收拾好了，他去了商店的二楼；这是一个只有他使用的住宅区域。通往阁楼的楼梯通向一条可以进入这层楼三个卧室的走廊，其中两间已经被店主占据了，当他们需要留在商店里照管某些生意时，他们就会住在那里，还有一间是很少被使用的客房。进入楼梯间之前的最后一扇门通往一个设备相当齐全的厨房。

汤姆进入房间，立刻去了窗边，一只送《预言家日报》的猫头鹰正不耐烦地等待。他将硬币放进绑在它腿上的小钱袋里时，它轻轻啄了啄他的手，让他知道他迟到了。

汤姆将报纸夹在胳膊下面，将受伤的手放到嘴边，吮吸着伤口，他用另一只手点燃了壁炉，将水壶倒满水，准备泡茶。他将报纸放在桌上，从水果碗里拿出一个苹果开始吃，并回顾今天必须要做的事情，他茫然地注视着前方，想忽略抽动的偏头痛。

炉子上的水壶开始鸣叫，汤姆又挥了挥手，打开柜子，一个茶壶、一些草药和两只马克杯从里面飘到了桌子上。几分钟后，火焰变成了绿色，卡拉克塔克斯·博克从火焰中走了出来，拍打着衣服上的灰尘。

“早上好，里德尔！”他和汤姆打着招呼，几乎都没看他一眼，就拿着报纸和一杯茶出了门。男巫用力关上前门，声音响彻房子，让汤姆偏头痛得更厉害了，他只好闭上了眼睛。

他吃完苹果，下楼来到商店，他的茶飘在他的身后。他走到作为商店主要入口的大壁炉前，让一些木头飘进里面，点起了火，让壁炉准备迎接客人。

接着，他走向门口，利用玻璃的反光确保他的外表整齐，并将告示牌翻到“营业”，又把他们需要另一个店员的告示摆好。

上午九点整，博金-博克商店准备就绪了。

汤姆坐在柜台后面的高脚椅上，茶杯在他的旁边冒着热气，他打开商店用来控制库存的记录册，喝了一口茶。魔法的高效率让订单已经通过壁炉到达了，很幸运，今天不是很多。

一堆盒子堆在地毯上，汤姆让它们飘向他，落到柜台上；他开始迅速地打开每个盒子，有序地记录每个物品，接着将它们放到一边，之后他就可以给买主写信，告知他们的订购已经到货了。

有时，他会停下来翻看一本标题引起他注意的书，浏览和评价内容，但今天没什么有趣的书。

当他写完信并将它们塞进信封，准备让博克在午休时将它们寄走时，他已经在喝第二杯茶了。他挥了挥手，将这些订购物品和信送进了身后的架子上。

汤姆站起身，走向仓库。前一天晚上到了几本书和魔药样品，他需要给它们分类，并在商店找到一个地方陈列它们，这是一项他宁愿手工去做的工作，可以帮助一天过得快一点儿，因为他不能在工作时间读书。

确实，他现在的生活处于待机状态。尽管他真的十分擅长这份工作，但他不在乎。

他有时会想，他是否不应该接受这种工作，而是去魔法部工作，尤其是当他遇到相当棘手的客人或一两个根本不喜欢他的老同学，他们本是过来买东西，却总要对他的现状贬低几句。这非常恼人，但汤姆只是用微笑和热诚来对抗他们，事实证明，他的缺乏回应是让他们恼火的最好方式，当他帮他们把商品送到壁炉旁，并告诉他们欢迎下次光临时，他们总会有点尴尬。

汤姆拿着他需要陈列的盒子回到商店，将它放在与正门垂直的架子上，接着，他拿出了梯子，将它靠在架子上，爬上去开始工作。

他正将一个瓶子抱在胸前时，门突然开了，那股冲击力几乎让门铃飞出去。汤姆掉落了捧着的所有东西，才没有也摔下去，他惊讶地看着门口。

一个头发非常红的女人躺在几步远，她面朝天花板，看上去失去了意识。汤姆走下几级梯子，当看见她慢慢坐起来时，他停了下来，她将手放在头撞到地板的地方，接着用兜帽盖住了头。

她伸手想要抓住面前的一个木头盒子，但她突然转身看向他。汤姆对她困惑地皱起眉，想要问她是否还好，这时，她突然露出了惊恐的表情，就好像他要变成一个狼人，接着，她昏倒了。

那是他没有预料到的反应；上次有人那么看他还是在他得到手上那枚戒指的夜晚。

他跳下梯子，走到那个女人身边，跪下来，在她的头上寻找伤口，但什么也没找到，她似乎只是有点脑震荡。

他看着她想要抓在手里的盒子，注意到了那只破碎的怀表和街道上未被触碰的雪，博克之前离开商店后，雪很快就掩盖了他的脚印。汤姆不知道有什么人可以像跳着一样幻影移形，这种行为本身就需要专注，否则会分体，更别提根本不会像她那样撞上关着的门了。

汤姆不知道怎么回事，但无论如何，这就是发生了。

回头看向这个女人，汤姆认为最好是让她坐下并唤醒她，因此，他将她抱了起来，当博克突然出现在门口时，他几乎把她掉了下来。

“怎么回事？”他粗鲁地问道，看向汤姆怀里的女孩，接着看向他，并关上了身后的门。

“我不知道。”汤姆回答，他将她放在壁炉旁的扶手椅中，接着立刻去仓库找到可以唤醒她的东西，然后又回来了。

他再次单膝跪下，把一个瓶子在她的鼻下放了一会儿，当她有动静时，他又盖上了它。

金妮慢慢恢复了意识，她的头好像随时会爆炸，她觉得十分困惑。她首先看到了壁炉里的火，接着，她的目光落在了面前的男人们身上，她不禁用全部力气抓住了椅子扶手。在她的右边是一个有着可以与海格相媲美的胡须和头发的男人，只不过他的头发是橘色的，他将手搭在膝盖上，似乎要用那双蓝色小眼睛刺穿她的胸部。

金妮裹好斗篷，用一只手挡在胸前，觉得很不自在。

另一边是单膝跪地的汤姆·里德尔，他一只手搭在扶手上，另一只手握着一个小瓶子。他很用力地皱着眉，金妮怀疑会留下一道皱纹。

那个男人先开口了。

“我是博克，博金-博克商店的共同拥有者。”他将一只手放在胸口，慢慢地说道，就好像她反应很慢。“这是我的员工，汤姆·里德尔，我相信他同我一样好奇你刚刚发生了什么。”

“嗯……”金妮完全失语了，她只是从一个巫师看向另一个巫师。

“我在街道另一边的商店里，我仍然不相信我所看到的……”

金妮看着他们，不知道他们刚刚看到了什么，因为她都不知道自己做了什么，为了争取一些时间，她选择趴在膝盖上，将脸藏在手中。‘我无法相信竟然发生了这种事。’她惊恐地想。‘这不可能发生！我在昏迷，我用力地撞到了我的头，我现在在昏迷！为了那只愚蠢的表根本不值得！我完了……’

“我觉得她有点惊恐。”汤姆说，他分开挡住金妮的脸的头发，她突然挺直身体，避开了他的触碰。

“你叫什么名字？”博克仍然缓慢地问道。

“吉妮维娅，我的名字是吉妮维娅。”她最终说道，觉得最好假定她真的与汤姆·里德尔处于相同空间了，她最好小心一些，而不是沉默不语。

“你出了什么事？”汤姆问。

“我……我被袭击了……”当伏地魔的生平闪过她的脑海，金妮决定放胆一试。她认为他的前任盖勒特·格林德沃在被逮捕之后，在这个国家一定也有追随者，做着某些食死徒所做的事情。“格林德沃的人……”

“格林德沃！！”博克叫道。“可上次与他相关的袭击……”博克停住了，看向汤姆寻求帮助。“是在八个月前。”汤姆看着他的老板说。

“公众所知而已。”金妮低声说，试图弥补她的谎言，“我想我在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点。”

汤姆困惑地摇了摇头，准备问出最后的问题，让她的小谎言不攻自破，但博克将手放在他的肩上。“我们尊重客人的隐私。”汤姆看着博克站起身，将手放在背后。

金妮开始站起来，不断地感谢这个巫师，难怪他们有那么多顾客。金妮觉得很晕眩，当她眼前一黑时，她用手捂住脸，没有发觉自己又倒回了扶手椅中。

汤姆上前扶住了她，将一只手放在她的背后，另一只手抓住了她的前臂。金妮不由自主地绷紧身体，看向他。“谢谢。”她看着他的眼睛说，那双眼睛的颜色与她记忆中一样，但却有着黑眼圈。汤姆收回了放在她背后的手，另一只手从她的前臂滑向了她的手，想要确保她不会摔倒。

突然，两个人都因为这种触碰而全身一震。汤姆后退几步，背靠到了壁炉一侧的墙上，而金妮倒在了扶手椅中，他们都怀疑地看着自己和对方的手，金妮觉得很不安，还有一种似曾相识的感觉。

“刚刚怎么回事？”博克问道，他茫然无措地来回看着他们。当没人回答他时，他选择去门口捡表的残骸，他用咒语让地板之间的小碎片都安全地回到了盒子里。

金妮再次从扶手椅中起身，当汤姆走向前时，她示意自己不需要帮助。“我认为这不是一个好主意……”她没有说完，他就明白了，但她没有去看汤姆的反应。她可能根本什么都看不到，作为她的前任好友，他可是一个将所有感情隐藏在一张完美冷淡的面具之后的高手。

她绕过扶手椅，来到博克身边，他将盒子递给了她。“我相信所有碎片都在里面了。”当金妮接过盒子，博克趁机握住了她的手，无声地注视着她，可能在享受这种亲密。汤姆在壁炉旁翻了个白眼。“博克！”他以权威的口吻说道，另一个巫师惊讶地看向他，并放下了金妮的手，她看着博克的表情就好像她要开始发射咒语。

博克尴尬地咳嗽了一声，选择为她打开门。

金妮立刻出了门，她转向博克，感谢他的友善和招待，然后向前走去，她的靴子尖距离现在覆满了博克脚印的雪地仅仅几英寸。她从门口看向左边，触碰着可以读到招聘店员的广告的玻璃，接着看向汤姆。

她不知道该说什么，在他们对视的那几秒钟，她没有感谢他、对他微笑或表露任何感情。金妮张合着手，想要忘记他留在她皮肤上的那种长久的感觉，并走向前方。

在她的斗篷消失后，博克对汤姆笑了一下，也离开了，他穿过街道，去对面的商店谈生意。

汤姆倒进了金妮坐过的椅子中，揉着鼻梁，试图缓解在过去半个小时加剧的偏头痛。在他面前，壁炉里的火焰变成了翡翠绿色，汤姆站起了身。“欢迎来到博金-博克商店，请问需要什么帮助吗？”他微笑着说，在身后握着仍然让他困扰的手。

他决定周末要休息一下，一直睡到星期一。他明显需要休息。

* * *

金妮走过她大概在一个小时前走过的那条路，注意到了几个色彩明快的商店，表明它们是最近才开张的。雪地上有一些脚印，她经过的商店里都投来了橘色光线。她抬起头，但天空不再是蓝色，而是深灰色，预示着今天还会下雪。

她的头还是很疼，她的右手仍然因为与汤姆的冲击而敏感，她的情绪几乎崩溃了。她加快速度，想尽可能拉开她与那个该死商店的距离，她努力不跑起来，以免为自己吸引不必要的注意。

她觉得很迷茫，不知道接下来要做什么。

对角巷与她今早在的时候截然相反，现在这里几乎空了，可能是因为即将到来的坏天气。

金妮更喜欢热闹，她可以在其他巫师中迷失自我，在经过的时候触碰到他们，这样她才能确定这一切都是真实的，她不是在做梦。街道上的商店也与她记忆中的样子没什么不同，因为这种熟悉感，她觉得更踏实了。

有几次，她突然停下来环顾四周，深吸一口气，让目光落在汤姆碰过的手上。

她觉得首先要找一个落脚的地方，因为她现在没什么危险，她选择了最明显的地方。不想再浪费时间，她幻影移形到了破釜酒吧，走进了几乎空荡的酒吧。金妮走向吧台，认出了有着头发和胡须的年轻汤姆，他也比她那个年代的他有着更多肌肉，这很合理，因为她至少在五十年前。

她要了一个房间过周末，她写下她的名字，用一个小逗号结束，他把房卡给了她。

酒吧还是老样子；可能1500年多德瑞奇·戴西建造它时，除了卫生间和水暖系统，它就是这个样子了。保佑那些认为它们是建筑基础设施的建筑师们。

房间可以俯瞰麻瓜街道，和她记忆中的一模一样，只要她忽略麻瓜们更加正式的穿着和所有建筑上方的起重机。

金妮倒在床上，用胳膊挡住眼睛，所有东西看上去一样，但却又不一样，这让她疲倦，她脑后的疼痛传到了前面，让她想吐，还有她手上的那种感觉。

金妮小心翼翼地看着她的手。那里似乎没什么痕迹，没有标记或伤痕，只是一种蛰伏的感觉，她不禁猜想，他是否也有相同的感觉。

‘他到底多大了？’她问自己，这是一个奇怪的问题，这都可以归咎于她摔倒的副作用。

在内心深处，她仍然相信这一切都是一个梦，凯维多现在正因为她胆敢偷他的东西而踢她，但刚才和她一起在商店里的是汤姆·里德尔，而汤姆·里德尔两年前就死了。出于某种怜悯，他的尸体就埋在小汉格顿他父亲的尸体旁。

她上次看见汤姆时，他十五六岁，但是现在，他似乎不比她大多少，可能二十一二岁。他更高了，他的脸更加棱角分明，金妮不得不同意，当哈利对她讲述他的宿敌时，他说的“他很英俊”挺对的。

当然，她早就知道了，但在成熟后，他的面容更加精致了。

“该死……现在是怎么回事？”

金妮再也躺不住了，她开始在房间里踱步，将口袋里的东西都倒在桌上，重新整理东西，让房间看上去更像是属于她的，而她的思绪却一直停留在博金-博克。

如果她没有估错他的年纪，那意味着汤姆没多久就会消失哈利告诉她的那十年，之后，他会回来申请黑魔法防御术教授的职位。

金妮想起今天早晨自己的话，如果有机会，她会杀了他。

显然，上天听到了她的话，提供了机会，现在怎么办都取决于金妮。

现在事情不一样了，握住她的手的人并不是真正的伏地魔，或者对她哥哥的死亡负有责任的那个巫师，或者是在未来导致了混乱的人，那个巫师至少将花费十年时间才会完全成为他自己。

金妮从来没有杀过人，也没有准备好去杀汤姆·里德尔，此刻，他已经练习谋杀了一些巫师，就算她想碰碰运气，她在被他杀了之前就杀死他的可能性也极低。

她再次倒在床上，用胳膊挡住眼睛，有一个问题比拿汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔怎么办更重要，那个问题就是“我他妈怎么来到过去的！？”金妮大声地问道。

金妮坐起身，挥动了一下魔杖，将装着表的盒子召唤了过来。没人凭空回到过去，那是不可能的，是某种只能通过物品传播的魔法，那么，那块怀表就是唯一的解释。她用魔杖尖触碰着那个东西，喃喃了一道修理咒语，但什么都没发生，金妮又试了一次，还是得到了相同的结果。这个咒语没问题，她用过它许多次，那是所有巫师在上课的第二天就能掌握的基础咒语。

金妮小心地从盒子里拿起怀表。玻璃已经碎了，指针掉了下来，表似乎由龙骨制成，上面用罗马数字刻了13个小时，数字甚至都和通常代表的不一样，因为制表人选择将4写成了IIII。表后面装饰着花纹和一个花体“S”。金妮立刻将它与萨拉查·斯莱特林联系了起来，但斯莱特林是一个中世纪巫师，怀表是近代产物，她放弃了这个想法。

或许它属于一个斯莱特林，而不是建造了学校的那个人，或许它属于另一个姓氏以“S”开头的人，她无从得知。金妮需要更多时间思考，最主要的是，她需要休息，从她今早与大地的亲密接触之中恢复过来。

为了她的生理健康和更重要的心理健康，她决定休息一天，好好理清思绪。

第二天早晨不如头一天那么顺利，当金妮醒来，想到自己不是在2000年，而是旅馆老板昨天告诉她的1946年，她就不得不坐在桌子旁的椅子上，把头夹在腿间，才能止住惊恐。

她在1946年，她落到了伏地魔工作的商店，还不知道要怎么回到自己的年代，那里可能有一个非常愤怒的凯维多在跺着脚等她。根本毫无头绪，金妮认为，最明智的行动就是诅咒决定派一个人去从所谓伏地魔最强大的追随者那里偷东西的凤凰社天才。

“那些家伙到底是谁？”她问自己。

金妮都开始感觉，自己没死就算幸运了，这是最糟糕的任务计划，或许对那些家伙暴打一通都比诅咒他们更合适，当然，前提是她能找到回家的方法。

金妮权衡了一下她的选择；尽管知道她会受到热烈欢迎，她也不能联系她在陋居的亲人寻求帮助，那可能干扰未来。她的年纪也不能回霍格沃茨了，而且，没有文件的话，她可能都无法申请工作，那很重要，因为她需要拿工资付房租、吃饭和寻找可以修表的人。

她要去哪儿找人帮她修表呢？一定要是一个她信任的人，不会拿着它消失的人，因为它很明显是一个非常强大的物品。

邓布利多会是完美人选，可他死了。

当金妮走下楼吃饭时，她想到，邓布利多在未来死了，但现在，他很可能在重新装修霍格沃茨的办公室呢，或者他至少仍然是一个教授，她不太确定，她只知道，他还活着，这让她差点儿从楼梯上摔下来。

几乎午夜了，金妮仍然在起草她打算寄给邓布利多教授的那封信。她羞于承认，她的周围有太多纸团了，她甚至都没有解释完发生的事情和她需要的东西。然而，她还是将纸的数量从十二页缩减到了四页，她写的东西的连贯性还是让她很满意。

金妮伸展了一下身体，决定今天就到这儿了，她撞到地板的地方仍然很疼。她爬上床，将毯子拉过头顶，看了看至少不再困扰她的手，闭上眼睛睡着了，她最后想到的是汤姆·里德尔，和他此刻在做什么。

此刻，汤姆·里德尔在睡觉。并没有从昨天就开始，因为星期六早晨商店也开门，但他还是睡了整夜，几乎没有及时开门，晚餐前，他本想读完昨天的书，但还是趴在桌上小睡了一会儿。吃过晚饭后，他一边听收音机，一边阅读《弗兰肯斯坦博士的不幸遭遇》——一本讲述由巫师创造的怪物导致了法律严禁炼金术和麻瓜科学并仍然有争论的历史小说时，他几乎在厨房的桌子旁睡着了。

当他躺在床上，虽然仔细地分析过了他的手，他最后想到的却不是金妮，而是他清醒的那些夜晚的效率和它们对他人生的影响。当然，它们非常富有成效，但他没兴趣死于疲劳，毕竟只有两个魂器，他仍然是一个挺普通的人。

然而，金妮那晚出现在了他的梦中，第二天早晨，当他捧着《预言家日报》喝茶时，他觉得十分心烦意乱。

汤姆梦到自己回到了密室，又变成了16岁，他正穿过由蛇雕像守卫的走廊，进入密室中央，来到面无表情看着他的祖先的雕像之下。汤姆不知道定自己在那里做什么，他不应该在那里，他已经将那段经历封锁在他的日记里，很少想起那段人生。

走廊里传来的脚步声吸引了他的注意力，不知为何，他不禁露出了微笑，他只能这样做，因为他控制不了自己的身体。

一个女孩正沿着走廊走来，她的脚步声回荡在密室里，她应该不超过12岁；一个一年级学生，她的红发系成了马尾。

他的注意力完全集中在她身上，他听不到她说的话，或者自己的回答，当他俯下身紧紧地抱住她时，他吓了一跳。他单膝跪地，感觉她的脸埋在他的颈窝，她的手紧紧抓住他的衬衫，她的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上。他好多年都没有这种鲜活的感觉了。

当汤姆漫不经心地看着手中的报纸时，细节渐渐被他忘记了。他的梦没有任何意义，他只在上个星期五和那个女人一起待了三十分钟，她的小时候竟然会出现在密室中。

他决定，他必须每晚都睡觉，至少睡两个小时，很明显，缺乏休息对他造成了伤害。

* * *

当金妮下楼来到酒吧的餐厅区域吃饭时，已经过了午饭时间。她写完了给邓布利多的信的初稿，等休息一下后，她要重新读一遍，确保把一切都写了进去。

她总结了可能相关的一切。她的身份、战争、任务和那块表（她甚至微微描述了它），似乎很完美，但金妮也没什么可比较的；因此，她慢慢地吃着午餐，品味着所有原材料，就好像这是她第一次吃它们。

只需要做两个决定了，她要怎么存活下去和要拿伏地魔怎么办。她认为，将两个结合在一起就是解决她的状况的最好方案。

博金-博克需要一个新店员，对于可疑的人来说，它的政策很友好，博克看上去像是那种只因为她的长相就雇佣她的人，他不会在意她的身份和过去，所以，那值得一试。

她相信自己肯定会得到这份工作。

那样她的经济就没问题了，但也会让她离她的敌人很近。金妮想起，只要汤姆愿意，他可以友好和礼貌，现在的他似乎就在这样做，因为如果他不这样的话，他就不会在博金-博克工作了。另外，她记得哈利曾经向她提起过，汤姆在商店里做得非常好，因此，她可以每天轻松地见他，而不用担心被杀。

金妮不知道与他一起工作和可能结束他的生命对她的未来是否明智，她甚至还没有开始想象它可能造成的影响。

她几乎肯定，另一个选择就是被困在远离伦敦的某栋房子里，等待魔法部人员告知自己如何返回未来。那似乎令人无法接受，还有对于汤姆人生的决定权的微小可能，让她决定不对邓布利多提起，汤姆就是战争的源头。

‘或许最好提都不要提到战争……’她想，因为邓布利多可能会想要知道哪一方胜利了。金妮深吸了一口气，感觉很挫败。毕竟，按照她的想法，信还没有完成，金妮需要更多时间去思考要写什么，她需要知道自己到底想要做什么。

* * *

汤姆在星期一早晨醒来，感觉焕然一新，黑眼圈消失了，他的桌子很干净，为他富有成效的新一周做好了准备，尤其是现在，他已经决定每晚都睡觉了。

他双手捧着茶，坐在柜台旁，享受着水通过陶瓷传来的温暖，这与寒冷的早晨形成了令人愉快的对比。

汤姆不得不多点亮几根蜡烛，才能看清商店里面，因为天空布满了乌云，这意味着又要下雪了。这是完美的学习时间，而他却在无聊地等待订单到来。

生活有时真不公平，他想，他想着昨天发现的一本书，它掉在了他的书架后面，上面画满了飞行的巫师。

楼上有人从壁炉里出来，把椅子撞倒在了地上，汤姆看向墙上的钟，接着看向博克开始踉跄下来的楼梯。对于星期一来说，他的老板可来得太早了，但是，当博克几乎在最后几级台阶上绊倒时，汤姆确定，博克可能都不知道今天是星期一。

博克走向汤姆，对他叫着问好，将汤姆的马克杯拿了过来。他走向壁炉，倒在一把扶手椅中，伸开双腿，将脚踝交叠。不久后，壁炉噼啪地变成了翡翠绿色，一堆不同大小的盒子砸到了他的腿上，这个男人又发出了一声刺耳的声音。

闻到店里的廉价酒精味，汤姆在桌子后面皱起了鼻子，他从外套口袋里拿出魔杖，将今天的订单召唤到他身边，表情泰然自若，仿佛他不是第一次见到这种景象了。

上午过得很慢，汤姆慢慢地记录着新订单。

外面开始下雪了，而里面，博克在壁炉前睡着了，正轻轻打鼾。汤姆决定打开收音机，避开这种令人不悦的声音，商店里响起了理查德·瓦格纳（他唯一能忍受的麻瓜作曲家）的《特里斯坦和伊索尔德》选段。

看见金妮走进商店时，他有些惊讶，毕竟，当她离开时，她看上去可不像会回到这家商店了。

她穿着与上周一样的衣服，戴着兜帽，当她摘下兜帽时，她的头发落了下来，和她小时候一样。

汤姆皱起眉，止住了这种想法，因为在星期五之前，他可没见过她，那只是他疲惫的思想创造出来的梦，这个想法到底是哪儿来的？

博克被门铃惊醒，回过头来，发现是一个客人，他站起了身。当他认出金妮，他笑得更开怀了，他伸出手，在回想她的名字时犹豫了一阵，但他还是热情地欢迎了她，让她坐在他对面的扶手椅上。

“有什么我能帮到你的吗，吉妮维娅小姐？”当他们终于舒舒服服地坐下后，他问道。“你没有把什么东西落在我们的地上吧？”

“没有，真幸运，博克先生，我是为另一件事来这里的。”金妮不自在地说，羞怯地低下头，这是她以前最喜欢的招数，可以让珀西对她言听计从。

“哦，真的吗？”

“很不幸，我一时无法回家，而我发现自己突然拿不到我的钱……”金妮继续盯着地板。“我记得见过一个告示，说你在招人，就决定过来了……”

博克没像之前那样看着她的胸部，而是真真正正地看着她。评估她的话语和雇佣她的风险。“里德尔。”博克对着柜台叫道，示意他过来。“你觉得怎么样？”

“她之前的事情没有……”博克举起一只手，让他安静下来。“不是，里德尔，我想知道，你觉得她是否能为商店带来更多客人……”博克的眉毛几乎扬到了发际线，在“客人”这个词上加了重音。汤姆对他的老板皱起眉，换上了一副淡漠的表情，感谢自己明智地周末睡了很多觉，这提高了他的耐性。

金妮害怕地从博克看向汤姆，但当她意识到博金为什么倾尽所有买下他的合伙人的股份时，金妮没有表情了。博克是一个傻瓜。一个只为了她可以满足他的乐子在就雇佣她的傻瓜。

如她所想。

博克转向金妮，握住了她的手。“你被雇佣了，吉妮维娅。” 金妮忽略了博克的手给她带来的厌恶，努力露出感激的表情。“我什么时候可以开始上班？”

“当然是今天下午！”博克拽着她的手站了起来。“让我带你四处看看！”

这种参观相当浪费时间，博克要描述大量珍贵物品的细节、柜子上的保护咒语和保护它们的架子。汤姆背着手跟在他们身后，每当博克惊恐地回头看他时，他就会提供帮助。

“如果你拿不到你的东西和钱，那你待在哪里啊，吉妮维娅？”当他们终于参观完毕，来到柜台旁边时，博克问道。

“住在破釜酒吧。”金妮说。“很幸运，我的钱还能撑到月末。”

“破釜酒吧？”博克大笑起来。“博金和我愿意为我们的雇员提供住宿。长期员工汤姆占用了阁楼；当你在这里工作时，我很愿意你住在客房。”

金妮做了个深呼吸，她没有料到这种选择，因为她根本不介意住在酒吧。

她是有钱，但不像她说的那样能撑到月末，她只寄希望于汤姆可以为她开一个小小的例外，让她在最后一周可以先不付钱，等她从店里拿到工资再付房租。“我会考虑你的提议，博克先生，谢谢你的体贴。”金妮微笑地说，终于把手从博克那里拽了出来，从他身边挪开了。“我能使用你的壁炉吗，外面真是冷得让人不想走路。”

“当然可以！”博克将手放在她的背后，只在去拿飞路粉时才将手拿开。“我无法保证我下午会来迎接你，但你的新同事肯定会在。”

“再次感谢你，博克先生。”她对她想要暴打的巫师露出微笑。“里德尔先生。”她对汤姆说，他仅仅点了点头，就坐在了身后的凳子上。

金妮坐在破釜酒吧里，觉得食物难以下咽，博金-博克商店一个房间的提议让她如鲠在喉。这个提议不诱人，她本来就要在工作时间冒着被伏地魔谋杀的危险，她可不想夜晚也要冒着这种奉献，更何况，博克还可能在半夜进入她的房间。

“汤姆！”金妮挥手叫道。

“你还需要什么吗？”他微笑地问。“另一瓶黄油啤酒？”

“哦，不用了。我在想，我能不能多待几晚，月末再付钱……我不能……”

“不行！免谈，自从1747年就不行了。”金妮张开嘴，想说服汤姆，但他没有给她机会。“那时有一个客人没有履行诺言，还不想离开房间，把三楼放了火，就是这个规矩了。”

“但是……”

“免谈。”

汤姆和金妮沉默地看了一会儿彼此。

“那要火焰威士忌吧。”金妮最终说道。

金妮坏心情地上楼进了房间。她别无选择，只能接受那个提议了。

她没什么好收拾的，她一刻都不敢将那块表单独放在房间里。环顾四周，她已经想到自己会想念这张床、她在上面写了那么多信的桌子和她在内烧掉所有关于她的故事的证据的垃圾桶了。

想到要住在博金-博克，她会像想念她在陋居的卧室一样想念这间小屋子。

金妮将门在身后关上，高高扬起头，表示出对与伏地魔、偶尔还有博克居住在同一屋檐下这个决定带来的未知未来的蔑视。

在飞路粉旁边的小碗里留下一枚硬币，金妮抓了一把飞路粉扔进火中。她现在没有理由省钱了，她预料中的短暂人生不需要什么花费，除了食物，或许还有她的丧葬费。

“博金-博克！”她走进绿色火焰，轻声说道。

当金妮从火焰中走出，想拍打掉衣服上的灰尘时，汤姆正坐在壁炉前的一把扶手椅上。“正好开门，小姐……嗯，我不知道你的姓氏。”他说，他站起身走向门口，将告示“营业”的一面朝向外面，并打开了门锁。

“你可以叫我吉妮维娅，如果你愿意，金妮也可以。”金妮跟着他走到门口，接着又回到扶手椅旁坐了下来，她突然觉得自己很年幼。“我们差不多大吧？我们跳过姓氏这一阶段会好一些……汤姆？对吧？”

汤姆只是对她露出了微笑，她记得，当他将她拉进日记里，给她看什么东西时，他也会露出同样的微笑。

金妮几乎无法控制逃跑的冲动，她一直保持警惕，但她知道，现在没有理由这样做。汤姆不知道她是谁，他不知道他会成为谁，他会做什么和他会给这个世界带来什么混乱。

他只是一个和她同龄的巫师，有着一份相对无聊的工作，对，他已经杀了几个人，但除非她做了什么愚蠢的事情，比如诚实，否则他没有理由杀她。

金妮强迫自己在扶手椅中坐直，脱下斗篷，将它搭在身后，她交叠起双腿，将一只胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，手捧着脸，将全部注意力集中在汤姆身上，应用上她在与斯内普和那些斯莱特林们一起上的魔药课中学到的社交技巧。

“好的……吉妮维娅。”他选择使用她的全名并不令人惊讶，金妮知道他不是出于礼貌，只是因为他不喜欢“金妮”这个昵称，但并不总是这样，只有当他开始控制她时，他才这样对她。“博克先生有一些生意要谈，就由我来给你找些活儿吧。我们本需要一个店员来接管国际事务，但博克先生很明确地表明，他更想你留在这里，协助我的工作。”

‘当然……协助。’金妮想，抿紧了嘴唇。

“我承认，我还没有决定要分派给你什么任务，因为大多数时候都相当平淡。”汤姆从扶手椅中站了起来。“你已经参观了商店的主要部分，现在似乎应该去看一下仓库……让我们看看我是否能找到一些灵感。”

在参观商店的过程中，金妮并没有注意太多；她一直被博克放在她的斗篷和毛衣之间的手分心，无论她多么努力地避开他的触碰，他总是能跟随着她。

她从一数到十，才没有对他念咒。

参观仓库并没有花费很多时间，因为汤姆无需像博克那样给她留下什么印象。

参观结束后，金妮靠在柜台上，准备回答汤姆的问题：“你决定是否接受客房了吗？”

“不，我还没有决定下来，首先，我需要认真估计一下我的经济状况。”金妮对汤姆露出微笑。“我们还是上楼吧。”汤姆理解地点了一下头。“如果你接受的话，博克先生让我带你看一下你将要居住的地方。”

汤姆带头爬上楼梯，进入厨房。里面没什么可看的，厨房比陋居的厨房小，和西里斯家的厨房一样大。她的房间也平平无奇，以灰色适量装修，窗户下摆着一张双人床，可以俯瞰后院和附近的一栋麻瓜小房子。

里面还有一张桌子和一个将会空一阵的衣柜，金妮需要买一些这个年代的衣服。她简短地回想了一下，她在未来见到过许多裙子，她觉得自己更喜欢家里的那些裤子。

下午顺顺当当地开始了，汤姆给金妮弄来了一把椅子，让她和他一起坐在柜台后面，让她开始给他今早写完的记录册编索引。

没过多久，第一个客人就出现了，这是一个想要卖给他们被恶灵掌控的娃娃的女巫，汤姆拒绝购买，说隔几家门面有一家商店专门收购这种被诅咒的物品。

看见他热心严肃地和女巫交谈，还有点担心地拿着令人毛骨悚然的娃娃，寻找瓷下面潜藏的东西，金妮被吸引了。

汤姆似乎很正常。

但在下午过了一半时，金妮感觉很疲惫，处于神经衰弱的边缘，汤姆让她下班，她没有浪费机会，立刻离开了他的身边。

此刻，她开始回想起她在霍格沃茨的第一年，她几乎是跑向了壁炉。

* * *

之后，汤姆几乎把《弗兰肯斯坦》掉进了装过晚餐的空盘子。他的新同事在他的身边度过了一个相当不自在的下午，她绷紧身体，就好像在想着非常沉重的事情，随时准备逃跑。

他们没有说几句话，当商店里的工作完全可以独自完成时，他根本不知道要拿一个助手怎么办。另一方面，当他问她是否没事，她看上去快要哭了之后，他认为开始任何闲聊都是不明智的，他决定先发制人，避开任何不必要的接触，早早把她打发回家。

他不知道发生了什么，但也没有觉得困扰，那是她的问题，他才不在乎。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

金妮倒在她在破釜酒吧的床上，将脸埋在枕头里，开始哭泣。

她宽慰地接受了汤姆让她提早离开的提议。

在下午的时候，金妮的表现可能比预想之中夸张，汤姆或许发现了她的行为十分古怪、不专业。

她知道他或许不会多想；此刻，她感谢冈特家族为了保持血统纯净，而导致了汤姆的精神不正常。

她别无他法，只能让眼泪流干；她宁愿像现在这样哭泣，也不愿意这样度过一天。

她不明白怎么可能有这种感觉；自从事情发生后，已经过了很多年，她已经将一切都保留在了脑海中坚固的墙后面。

在那件事发生后，金妮没掉一滴眼泪。她不愿让任何人知道伏地魔以任何方式毁了她。

金妮转过身，面对着床顶，布上绣着一座森林，她可以看见一些动物穿梭在树和灌木丛之中，这可以帮助最精力充沛的巫师睡着。

她在学校的第一年似乎已经过了去几个世纪，而不只是十年前的事情。她仍然记得在父母购买的二手书中发现那本柔软的黑色日记本时，自己有多惊讶；还有她收到一份礼物的那种满足感。

那天下午，她将日记本放在床上，避开了为一年级准备的厚重书本，她开始整理行李箱，把制服放到一边，书放在另一边，一些在周末穿的普通服装，最后把羽毛笔和新墨水瓶放在最上面。

当一切都按照她的喜好收拾好，她坐在床上，翻开了日记本，页面泛黄，但上面是空白的。她不介意它很旧，毕竟，她拥有的所有东西几乎都是二手的，如果它是崭新的，她或许还不会那么喜欢它呢。

金妮决定利用这个好天气，走下楼梯，带上了她的父亲喜欢在院子里工作时使用的麻瓜钢笔。她拿起门外的扫帚，飞上屋顶，坐在最喜欢的地方，将日记本翻到第一页。在强烈的日光下，第一页上面似乎写了什么东西，金妮皱着眉，将日记本贴近自己的脸，变换角度，想确定自己是否看错了。

上面写着“T.M.里德尔”，金妮立刻担心这不是一份礼物，而是偶然掉落进她的东西里，属于别人的财产。她决定忽略恐惧，摘下钢笔盖，先写点什么。

之后，那一年一闪而过，她发现自己正握着哈利的手飞出密室，一条大蛇死在了她的脚下。

现在，她不再哭了，可她觉得内心有点空虚，现在向邓布利多将全部事实和盘托出并请求他，不，要求他提供一个无法与外界联系的房子，直到她可以回到自己的时间，这还不算太晚。

“伏地魔。”她大声说道，尽管在她十一岁以后，她就克服了说出这个名字的恐惧，可她还是遵守着不能大声说出它的规则，此刻，这感觉很古怪，将它和商店里的那个男人联系在一起也很古怪。

想起她所了解的她的汤姆，那个日记本里的汤姆，还有她在今天接触的他和哈利所告诉她的他，金妮认为，现在她要应付的是汤姆·里德尔，不是伏地魔。

尽管对于这么年轻的人来说，他已经是一个强大的巫师，已经杀了相当多的人，但他还不是她所了解的伏地魔。他还没有散发出能将他区别于这个汤姆的东西，他周围所散播的那种黑暗力量的味道。

或许她觉得他的灵魂还没有像未来那么破碎，这让他更像人类。

金妮深吸一口气，从床上坐起来，她的手在身后支撑着身体，腿在面前伸开。

她的头开始疼了，她觉得自己迫切需要洗个澡，但是她没有勇气穿那套星期五就没换过的衣服，好吧……如果她想诚实一点儿，是前一天的晚餐之后就没换过。

金妮从斗篷口袋里拿出她的小钱包，数了数钱，将她需要吃饭和直到星期一早晨的房费放在一边，她很高兴地发现，自己剩下的钱可以买点儿衣服。

当金妮意识到，生活在1946年的唯一好处是通货膨胀时，她翻了个白眼。

她打算买衣服的那些钱可以让她在破釜酒吧多待一个半星期，那是她可以远离汤姆和博克的宝贵时日，但她很需要买内衣，她再也拖不了了。金妮不想手洗她现在的内衣。

她看着角落里全身镜中的自己，发现自己的脸上挂着哭了太久的那种可怕神情，她试图用手指梳头发，但却悲惨地失败了，她心想，还得买一把梳子。

她紧紧裹上斗篷，走进了对角巷，她立刻去了摩金夫人长袍店，她发现那里被一个扫帚维修店占据了。‘现在呢？’她问自己。

一个带着土黄色丑帽子的女巫提着一堆袋子从她身边经过，金妮立刻抓住机会，问她哪里可以买到二手衣服，她立刻找到了几个门面旁的一家商店。

商店里面温暖宜人，几个女巫在看衣服。商店靠近门的部分陈列了一些时尚的新衣服，金妮小心地看了看架子和模特身上的昂贵衣服。她决定要在这个区域买新内衣和新鞋，毕竟，谁会穿二手内衣啊？

除此之外，她不会在这里买其他东西，所以她很快走到了后面放置二手衣服的地方，这里的价钱明显可以付得起，她能买很多衣服。相比数量，她总是更看重质量，但她从来没有过只有一身衣服的时候，因此，质量就成了一种奢侈。

金妮开始拨弄一些衣服，发现都是些长裙。换一个时间和地点，她会拖着赫敏试穿所有她找到的衣服，但是她现在没有时间了，在周末，她也没看到足够的女人，能让她知道到底什么流行。

她将一些衣服推到一边，发现了一条她认得的款式的蓝裙子，因为她几个星期前才在一部麻瓜电影上见过，她的父亲时不时就会强迫全家人看电影。

当她最终回家时，她一定要感谢哈利把那部古怪的机器给了她的父亲。

当她最终回家时。

金妮不记得那部电影的名字了，内容也不特别，她利用她父亲强迫她待在沙发上的两个小时打了个盹，至少当哈利和赫敏没有戳她的肋骨让她醒来时，她是那么干的。

她回想起来，所有的演员的穿着和她周围的人很相似，因此，她决定参考那种裙子款式，让一个店员帮助她，并接受不得不把款式并不是优先的几个小时奉献出来……穿裤子会很古怪，她不想做一个穿裤子的怪人。

当店员意识到金妮要买全套衣服时，她兴奋极了，她将捧着一大堆衣服的金妮推进了试衣间。当金妮终于被放走，商店已经关门快一个小时了，她的胳膊上挂满了袋子，让她很难在对角巷里行走。

她将袋子扔到床上，把新衣服铺在被子上，施咒让它们飘进衣橱，趁着衣服自己折叠或飞来飞去的工夫，金妮去好好洗了一个澡。

当她坐进浴缸里时，水几乎沸腾，她在商店里买的浴盐让小房间里飘着令人愉快的香味。

金妮看着汤姆触碰过的手；那种刺痛的感觉早就没了。

明天，她必须早早去商店，和他一起工作的七个小时在等着她，那是漫长的七个小时，但她几乎准备好了。

她已经在他身边活着度过了一大半下午，活着……她不确定能活多久，但她已经活着购物，还穿得像个洋娃娃一样了。

金妮知道自己能在第二天做任何想做的事情。

因为沐浴的舒适，金妮感觉精疲力竭，她再也不想去购物了，她也决定在吃完晚餐时喝点热巧克力，因为她模糊地记起，她看的电影好像和巧克力有关。

金妮围着毛巾，打开了衣橱，里面整洁有序的衣服让她很满意。穿好衣服后，她在镜子前转着身体，皱眉欣赏穿着新露肩深蓝色裙子和红色高跟鞋的自己。她不认得自己了；这与她平常的穿衣风格相差甚远。

在与她的哥哥们一起在房子里跑来跑去、夏天一起打魁地奇和战争之后……没有时间打扮，他们都相当注重实用性，她发现这些衣服都很笨重。她宁愿继续穿牛仔裤，把这些裙子留给电影里的女演员，她的短发和优雅的步伐似乎更合适。

她揉着胳膊，将头发从右肩膀拂到前面，明天，她要将它梳起来，似乎没人像她喜欢的那样散着头发。

她的晚餐很顺利，最终，她拿了一小杯热巧克力回到房间，换上长及脚踝的流行睡袍。她相信等自己醒来的时候，它会缠在她的腰部，她盘腿在床上小口喝热巧克力时，她这样想道。她醒来时总是被那些东西缠着，因此，她宁愿穿查理留在家的舒服旧衣服，此刻，如果能穿大三号的宽松裤子和破旧T恤，金妮愿意剪短头发。

* * *

穿着蓝色上衣、及膝的紧身高腰裙、红色高跟鞋，围上一条黑色披肩，金妮在上午九点准时到了博金-博克，她环顾四周，寻找汤姆。

“你别在壁炉前面，吉妮维娅；今天的第一批包裹随时可能到达。”汤姆在柜台后面说道，他正搅拌着面前的茶。

金妮回头看向火焰，正好看见它们改变了颜色，她不得不抓住最近的扶手椅，才没有在脚被盒子埋没时摔倒。

“你还好吗？”他问，金妮点点头，她挥了一下魔杖，盒子开始在她周围飘浮起来。“早上好。”她对他打了招呼，将掉落的披肩披上肩头。“我应该将这些放在哪儿？”

“你可以将它们放在柜台上。”汤姆指着旁边说，金妮让盒子飘落在深色木头上。

她到的时候，汤姆专注地看着她，很高兴发现她明显更放松了。无论她昨天怎么回事，今天她似乎都可以控制自己了，汤姆希望今天可以过得顺畅一些，别再有什么意外。

他无法否认，他开始对她感到好奇，如果他在霍格沃茨见到她，他会以为她是一个韦斯莱，那头红发似乎和那家人很像。而且，她就那么突然地出现在商店里，汤姆甚至打算花些时间重新阅读关于幻影移形的书，好为他看到的一幕找到解释。

在街道另一边的博克也是目击者，他将女孩送回家后，他在商店里谈论了这件事，他发誓，她似乎像是被推进商店，而不是幻影移形。

还有博克雇佣她的事，好吧，这并不出奇，因为她穿的那条裙子解释了博克雇佣她的理由，他真的不想再知道什么了。

然而，真正引起他的注意的是这一连串的三件事情，换一个情况，他都不会那么在意，会把它们归为巧合。

就像任何体面的巫师一样，他决定忽略上占卜课的提议，而是学习一些对他的教育有用的东西，因此，他并不知道该怎么想。

所以，他开始回想他放在商店里的书，想记起是否有什么书可以让他弄明白这个问题。

首先，他在那天早晨碰到她时，他们的触碰产生了一点共振，接着是那晚奇怪的梦。他不能忽略他无意识地给梦中的女孩和身边这个女人所定义的关系，最后，他将金妮送走时的那种似曾相识的感觉，还有他拉过她书写的记录册，想要重新看一遍时，他似乎认得她的笔迹。

那晚，他的《弗兰肯斯坦》又差点碰到他的盘子的脏表面，因为那种感觉持续了好几个小时，而汤姆并不明白原因，因为他确定自己根本没和她有过交集。

将巧合当作什么重要的事情十分荒谬，汤姆觉得预言里会有更多证据，但梦和似曾相识的感觉？荒谬！

他只有迷失在书本中时，才可以休息。

‘吉妮维娅，她是谁？’他喝了一口几乎变冷的茶，接着靠向一边，将两根手指放在她继续书写的册子上。“请写得更加好辨认一些。”他的话让她惊讶地恼火起来。

“你说我的字很难看？”金妮不可置信地看着他。

“什么？当然不是。”汤姆在椅子上坐直身体，皱起了眉头。“我只是要求你这样做，因为这个册子是商店的存档之一，如果未来有人需要翻阅它，可以轻易阅读我们所书写的内容对于他们来说是很重要的。”

‘有病。’金妮想，她翻了一页，阅读她要添加索引的下一个物品名称。她的字迹与汤姆的字迹对比结果很糟糕，印刷体混杂着潦草的笔迹，简直是一场灾难，但又不是无法辨认。不是所有人都会那种只有在三十年代学写字的人才会的完美字体，她坏脾气地想，他之前可从来没有抱怨过。

汤姆一口喝光了剩下的茶，开始在新的记录册上记录订单，当他结束时，它们也在身后的架子上摆好了。有金妮在他的身边，他没办法使用另一半柜台工作，这让他想起，他仍然没有决定应该给她什么任务。

汤姆也不知道博金是否听说他的合伙人给他雇佣了一个助手，而不是他们需要协助交涉其他国家的顾客和货物的人。

博金的妻子很快要生了，她很可能不愿意听到她的丈夫不得不继续海外出差，不能有相对正常的工作日程。

他不知道她是否会反对博克。

博克上次做下愚蠢的决定并影响她的计划时，博金夫人亲自冲到了商店，博克和汤姆当时正在厨房里，她一进入厨房就拼了命地冲博克叫嚷。

那太滑稽了。

汤姆只能拿着晚餐，在阁楼的沙发上吃完。

商店不仅有架子陈列他们的商品，还有一定数量的玻璃柜，汤姆就是这样为金妮找到了一份工作。柜子里的东西很多年都没动过了；至少除了为客人拿东西之外，他没碰过。那些物品通常有点危险，或只是太精致昂贵，而不能移动；清扫和整理柜子会是一项缓慢的工程，需要付出很多精力，那肯定能让她忙上几周，远离他和客人们。

他做完手头上的事情后，把金妮的新任务告诉了她，当他审核订单和准备给客人的信时，她要继续编索引，等他结束后，她就可以开始整理柜子了。

金妮并不是很热衷于打扫，但汤姆不能责备她，毕竟，收拾仓库和商店也不是什么让他兴奋的事情，但是，这除了是他必须完成的任务之外，还可以帮助时间过得快一点儿。

博克过来取要寄给他们的客人的信和包裹，但他多停留了一会儿，听他在魔法部的一个知情人说，有大事要发生了，没人知道是什么事情，但他们应该做好准备。

汤姆都数不清已经有多少根本没发生过的重要事情了，因此，他只是点了点头，赞同博克所说的一切，等着他离开，好继续工作。

汤姆让金妮提前去吃午餐，她消失在通往破釜酒吧的绿色火焰中后，他决定利用午休时间学习，所以，他关了商店，拿着一个三明治去了阁楼。

金妮在下午到达时，汤姆已经准备好了一块抹布、一个水桶和一双皮手套，这样她就不必冒着被诅咒或者更糟的危险用手碰任何东西。

“我为什么不能用魔法？”在清空了第一个柜子后，金妮问道。

“你可以使用魔法，但是你做完后，就没什么事可做了。”汤姆捧着一堆书，在她旁边停了下来。“和其他商店不一样，每年的这段时间相当漫长，因为所有人都开始买圣诞礼物了，我们的订单可不怎么符合节日气氛。”金妮不再擦洗那块顽固的污渍，而是扬起眉毛看着汤姆。“我无法反驳。”她微笑着说，他继续拿着书走向了商店后部。

那天的余下时间过得很顺畅，晚上，汤姆终于可以读完《弗兰肯斯坦》了。

* * *

金妮很高兴这一天就这样过去了，工作很平常，给了她大量时间思考自己可以怎么回家。她还没有决定要在给邓布利多的信中写些什么，但那急不来。

如果说错了话，一切就会变得非常糟糕了。

第二天也差不多这样，随后的几天都是如此。

这是乏味生活的开端。

金妮开始明白，人们为什么会觉得汤姆有一个光明的未来，在这四天里，他对她不能更加礼貌和友善了，如果金妮不了解汤姆是什么样的人，他会给她留下很好的第一印象。

在那些天里，他们没怎么说话，因为金妮将更多时间都花在摆放玻璃柜里的东西上，而当订单在早晨到达时，那是他们唯一靠近彼此的时刻，汤姆似乎也不想一边工作一边交谈。在余下的时间里，他会往返于仓库和商店前部，整理摆放东西。

金妮本来很难接受汤姆·里德尔可以做那种体力活，但是现在，他在衬衫外面只穿着马甲，卷起袖子抱着一个盒子或一些书，魔杖几乎从他的口袋里掉落，金妮已经不再那么震惊了。

他不是她记忆中日记里的那个汤姆，但他肯定也不是伏地魔。

他只是汤姆·里德尔，一个名声不好的商店里的员工，他可能仍然在决定余生要做什么。

她无法否认，她开始对于他到底是什么样的人感到些许好奇。

金妮将自己白天在仓库里使用的用品收好，转身去看汤姆锁好商店的门，她走向壁炉，准备回破釜酒吧，感觉他的目光跟随着她。

“吉妮维娅，博克让我向你确认，你是否接受客房。”她叹了口气，抱紧了装着飞路粉的小碗。

“嗯，我接受那个房间。”金妮点头。“既然我可以免费住在这里，为房间付钱没有任何意义。”

汤姆走向壁炉，将胳膊搭在扶手椅靠背上。“如果我们对于生活所下的决定能像经济问题那样容易，我们的人生一定更加愉快。”他理解地点头微笑。“我接受住在这里只是因为我可以占据整个阁楼，但是你不必困在这里太久，不是吗，吉妮维娅？”

金妮听出了他问题中的陷阱，露出了微笑。“对，这些问题总是非常直接，不是有正面就是负面影响，没什么折中的。我会在星期一带来我的东西。周末愉快，汤姆。”她说着，将一把飞路粉扔进火中，走进了绿色火焰。

金妮从破釜酒吧的壁炉中走出来，惊讶地见到了阿不思·邓布利多。这位巫师离她几步远，正一边和一位笑着的娇小女巫交谈，一边拍打着身上的灰尘。

邓布利多感觉到了她的目光，他看向金妮，露出了微笑。

金妮感觉自己身后腾起了火焰，预示着有人要来了，她微笑地对他伸出双手，因为她不知道自己还能做什么。她本打算给他写一封信，但是现在，她无法忽略可以私下和这位巫师谈话的机会。

邓布利多困惑地看着她，但却握住了她的手，注意到她握得他有多用力。“邓布利多教授，我需要和你私下谈谈。”邓布利多继续困惑地看着她，但他露出了微笑，礼貌地示意她继续，告诉他她想要什么。金妮看着那个女巫，她露出了受到冒犯的表情，离开了他们身边。“一个星期之前，我从2000年过来了。”她低声说，让邓布利多不得不弯下腰才能听到。“我的名字是吉妮维娅·韦斯莱，我的父母是亚瑟和莫丽·韦斯莱，我真的需要你帮助我回家。”金妮环顾四周，确保没人听到她的话，她又看向了邓布利多。

阿不思·邓布利多什么也没说，只是将一只手放在金妮的胳膊上，拽着她走向汤姆，他向汤姆要了一个单间吃晚餐。汤姆示意一个侍者带他们去楼上的一个房间，还拿上了一份今日菜单。进入房间后，邓布利多慢慢脱下斗篷和外套，将它们搭在椅背上，开始阅读菜单，这让金妮觉得越来越紧张，她不知道在此刻说什么话才合适，她应该对一个死去的人说什么。

“2000年？”他最终说道。“2000年的生活是什么样？”

金妮僵住了，她看向膝盖上扭绞的双手，一周以来，她都在思考要在信中告诉他什么，而现在，她根本没有时间思考。“我们仍然处在一场战争的余波中。”她最终说道。“我为一个组织工作，这个组织在一定程度上导致了下一个试图净化世界的黑巫师的覆灭。”

面前的巫师没有说话，金妮松了口气，邓布利多没有对她的话做出提问，他只是等待她继续。

邓布利多或许十分了解谁会是下一个黑巫师。

金妮觉得备受鼓励，她解释了更多自己的身份，接着讲到她在那个命中注定的上午所做的事情，并拿出装着怀表的盒子，将它放在了他们之间的桌子上。

邓布利多拿过盒子，慢慢地打开，将盒盖放在餐具旁，拿起了表。他在指间翻转着它，仔细地观察后面的装饰。“你刚刚给我讲的故事……韦斯莱小姐……”他在她的姓氏上犹豫了一下。“十分奇特，而这块表，我想我知道它是什么，但我必须回霍格沃茨确认一下。”

“你认为你可以修好它？”金妮开始感觉充满希望。

“我要测试它的咒语才能确定。”邓布利多说道，这时，汤姆端着食物走了进来，想看看房间里是否安排得当。

他离开后，他们开始沉默地吃饭，他们快吃完时，金妮才找到说话的勇气。她正在和一个死去的人吃饭，这让她打了个哆嗦，如果坐在她面前的是弗雷德，她或许就不会这么克制了。“请问你认为它是什么？”她问道。

“它很明显可以让使用者穿越时空，但这不是时间转换器，我的意思是，这不是一个常规穿越的物件。如我所说，我必须分析咒语才能确定，但我相信，这块表让你来到过去的一个特定日期，也会送你回到你离开的同一天，这和正常的时间转换器不同，时间转换器最多只能回去几天，那个人必须遵循过去，才能回到他们穿越的那天。”

“你觉得它属于什么人吗？”金妮皱着眉问道，她接受了邓布利多对上个星期发生在她身上的事情的解释，不必一天天地活过接下来的五十年历史让她松了口气，至少她现在有盼头了。“它的后面有一个‘S’。”

“尽管我听说这块表，我却从来没见过，我认为它属于乔舒亚·史密森，一个生活在上世纪的巫师，在成功改变了一些魔法部重要员工的过去后，他最终死在了阿兹卡班，我相信他导致了一些人的死亡，甚至让他们不复存在。但没人找到过他的表。”

沉默了一会儿，他继续说道。

“我明白，在你开始这场……小冒险的那天，我已经死了。”邓布利多说，金妮目瞪口呆地看向他，他笑了起来。“别担心，金妮，我知道我总有一死。我只是需要知道和我有关的一些事，不会导致任何问题。”金妮继续惊呆地看着他，当他俯身将胳膊肘放在桌子上时，她坐直了身体。“巧克力蛙里有我的卡片吗？”

金妮眨了眨眼睛，最终笑着摇起了头。“有，教授，会有你的卡片的。我认为我和我的哥哥们都集齐了27套有你的卡片了。”

邓布利多站起身，开始穿衣服。“那我肯定死得很快活，毕竟，一个巫师的最高荣誉莫过于出现在那些卡片上了。”他调整了一下斗篷，对金妮露出了微笑，他将表放进盒子里，接着将它塞进了口袋。“别担心这块表，我会尽量快些修好它，将它还给你，请不要给自己吸引任何注意。现在，如果可以的话，我答应了一位老朋友喝一杯火焰威士忌，如果你需要什么东西，请随时给我写信。”他正要离开房间，却又回过了身。“我应该把猫头鹰派到哪里？”

“送到对角巷的猫头鹰邮局，我暂时租了一个信箱。这样更方便，以防我搬到其他地方。”

“当然，那就晚安吧，金妮。”邓布利多微笑地关上了身后的门。

金妮倒在椅子上，看着火焰在小房间对面的壁炉里劈啪作响。

和邓布利多的会面比预料中进展得更好，但同时，也令人尴尬。既然已经做完了这件事，她感觉好多了，她觉得自己很幸运，可以在今晚找到他，现在，她可以在周末担忧即将与汤姆·里德尔在一起的生活了。

* * *

她给一只购物袋施了魔法，将所有衣服都装了进去。对于搬家，她没有一点动力，她又开始质疑自己居住在博金-博克的主意了。

邓布利多毫不费力就看出来他已经死了，汤姆不会注意到她认识他吗？如果他发现她还知道更多东西，他就不会像邓布利多那么友善了。

她应该搬到法国南部，靠近山峦的地方，那里天气温暖和煦，她可以一边等邓布利多把表寄给她，一边修剪花园消磨时间。

但她必须做一些可以修补未来的事情，她一边想，一边将她的新高跟鞋放进了袋子里。

“没有旅行包吗，吉妮维娅？”星期一早晨，汤姆指着金妮抱在怀里的纸袋子问道。

“显然没有……”她对他笑了一下，开始走向楼梯。“你不用来了，我记得房间在哪儿。”他要跟随她时，她说道。

她慢慢地爬上楼梯，感觉木头在她脚下咔嚓作响，她觉得楼梯是由令人毛骨悚然的东西做成的，比如棺材。

她打开通往自己新房间的门，一切都和汤姆为她展示的那天一样，除了一扇她之前没有注意到的门，她探进头去，发现里面不过是一间小浴室。

没什么吓人的。

金妮将袋子放在地板中央，拿出魔杖，让衣服飞到衣橱里，接着，她坐在床上，用一只手捂住脖子，叹了口气，她觉得这是最糟糕的主意了。

甚至比独自跟踪凯维多还糟糕。

她回到商店时，汤姆已经开始工作了，他没有理她，金妮只是坐在座位上看着汤姆，直到他终于停下来，问她有什么事。“我没事可做。”

“哦……嗯……让我想想。你可以清空橱窗，然后我们选一些陈列的物品。”金妮扬起眉毛看着他，就好像她刚刚意识到了他没有想到的东西。“怎么了？”

“没什么！我现在就去做！”金妮消失在了仓库中，她想，那个命中注定的早晨，她所看到的那些陈列物品竟然是她摆放的。

金妮坐在橱窗里，试图恢复一些木框，这时，汤姆从另一边的小门探出头来。“吉妮维娅，午饭时间到了，博金想在破釜酒吧见我，他经过镇上……”当汤姆见到金妮脸上的害怕表情，他停了下来。

他不由自主地伸出一只手，帮助她出来，她接受了，现在，她一脚踩在地板上，一只手搭着门框，另一只手被握在他的指间，她没有呼吸。

自从他们初次见面的那天后，这是他们第一次触碰，汤姆伸出手帮助她时没有多想，但金妮明显想到了。“怎么了？”他困惑地问，接着突然想起了他们第一次见面和他们第一次一起工作的那个下午时，她的古怪表现。

“没什么……”金妮从他的手中挣脱了出来。“去吧，别迟到了。”她绕过他，从壁炉上拿起装飞路粉的碗，把它递给汤姆，他在绿色火焰中消失后，金妮发出一声呻吟，在一把扶手椅上坐下来，将头搭在膝盖上。

他没有再说什么，但他明显觉得她很古怪。

对于他的触碰，金妮没有做出最好的表现，而汤姆也没做什么特别的事情，任何人都会那样做，但她无法控制自己的反应。

触碰他的想法让她十分不自在，因为在她穿越到过去之前，他上次触碰她时，他几乎杀了她。她发出大声叹息，站起了身，对于之前发生的事情，她无计可施，她只有一个小时翻找厨房的柜子，找到东西做午饭。

午休时，她一直在厨房里忙碌，煮饭、吃饭和读有人留在桌上的《弗兰肯斯坦》，当开店的时间到了，她下到一楼，坐在柜台后面等着汤姆。

最初的十五分钟过去，金妮将厨房里的书召唤了过来。当半个小时过去，她开始认真思考他不在的原因，当一个小时过去，金妮放弃了，她回到了厨房。很快就无聊了，金妮又回到商店，整理橱窗；当她走到外面，一个老巫师向她走来，他抱怨着商店一直关门，年轻人连十五分钟的责任都承担不了，金妮在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖，终于把他送走，她才进去了。

感觉没有动力打扫任何东西，独自在一个空荡荡的商店里也令人毛骨悚然，金妮回到厨房，开始做晚餐。突然被独自留下，让她开始觉得恼火，但是，可以平静地度过下午，也让她宽慰，如果汤姆晚上或者在她睡觉时回来，甚至第二天才回来，那可太幸运了。简直完美！

怀着这种希望和巨大的无聊感，金妮在炉子前愣了神。

汤姆回来时，厨房里飘着安德鲁斯姐妹唱的《布吉乌吉吹号童子》，音量几乎放到了最大，他发现金妮正背对着门坐在桌旁，她将膝盖搭在桌子边上，用椅子后腿晃来晃去。她正专注地阅读他留在桌子上的书，并没有听见他叫她，汤姆环顾厨房，发现了一壶茶和一个蛋糕，他意识到她一直在烹饪。

汤姆拉出她身边的椅子，拿着一杯茶和一块她的蛋糕坐下时，金妮几乎摔倒。她起身关掉收音机，靠在柜台上，将胳膊环抱胸前。“我无法相信！”她说。

“什么？”汤姆问，专注地吃着蛋糕。

“在突然将我独自留下，几乎把我吓死之后，你还有心情偷我的蛋糕。”金妮扬起眉毛说，微笑地看着他吃蛋糕。

“我叫了你几次，下次别这么大声地听收音机了，另外，我会再拿一块，我爱这个蛋糕。”汤姆仍然专注地吃着面前的食物，所以，他没看见金妮的坏笑。蛋糕不是她感觉无聊的产物，她喝掉的四杯酒才是。金妮想起，她在霍格沃茨度圣诞节时，汤姆曾经列举了一些他最喜欢的食物，她决定试探一下，他是否对她说了实话。

显然，他很诚实。

“那好吧。但发生了什么？”

“博金先生想让我和一个客人谈谈，这是一个很棘手的家伙，得需要点激励，才会卖给我们一份稀有的手稿。”

“激励？就像是……暴力类型的激励？”金妮问道，她把胳膊撑在柜台上，觉得很惶惑。

“你说博金是不是派我去诅咒那个老头？”汤姆皱着眉转向她，但她什么也没说，汤姆将那认作了默认，他将注意力转回盘子，继续说道。“尽管这个商店做这种类型的生意，但却不会在交易中使用任何暴力，否则我会拒绝参与这种事情。我不是一个暴力的人，吉妮维娅，这不是我的天性。”

“哦……”金妮不知道该怎么想，她不知道他是否曾经只为了兴奋而杀人，她知道，他喜欢操纵和玩弄别人，但她并不将其考虑为暴力。

“让你失望了，我很抱歉。”

金妮翻了个白眼，当然，她毫不惊讶，如果博金-博克使用任何与暴力相关的手段，它会被迫停业，如果汤姆参与了这种事情，会对商店产生一些影响，邓布利多会知道的，而在未来，所有人都会知道。

汤姆吃完了蛋糕，拿着茶杯站起身看了她一会儿，他的蓝眼睛没有表情。

“谢谢你的蛋糕。”他最终说道，微微举起了马克杯。“明天见。”

他穿过桌子和走廊之间的短短距离，金妮的目光一直跟随着他，他离她越远，脚步也就愈加轻快。

在汤姆周围，她仍然觉得很古怪，如果他做出什么突然举动，她就想要逃跑，但这个小试探比她预料得要好，金妮带着些许自信去睡觉了，她试图回忆起在他们通过日记的交流过程中，他与她分享的更多信息，一些她可以在不引起怀疑的情况下试探的东西。

* * *

“汤姆？汤姆？”金妮站在楼梯底下，抬头看着汤姆紧闭的阁楼门，她的腰上系着一条灰色围裙，围裙口袋里塞着一块餐布。“汤姆，你醒了吗？”门突然打开，汤姆警惕地看着她，金妮发现他只穿了一件半敞的白色衬衫，头发湿着，手里拿了一条毛巾，她的脸红了，这表明他刚刚洗完澡。‘所以邪恶的巫师也洗澡……’金妮想，试图将注意力从他身上转移。

“我在做薄煎饼。你想吃点吗？”金妮微笑地问，将一只手放在臀部。

“你叫得好像商店被抢劫了，结果却只是问我要不要吃薄煎饼？”汤姆露出了不可置信的表情。

“嗯……对。”金妮说，笑得更厉害了，但汤姆仍然古怪地看着她，一边思考，一边擦干他的头发，金妮赶紧停下一连串方向越来越奇怪的想法，而去想很可能没人给他做过任何东西的事实。

“为什么不呢？我马上下去。”他说道，接着关上了门。

汤姆下楼时，金妮已经坐在桌子旁等待他了，他将外套搭在椅子靠背上，一边坐下，一边拉下他的背心，看着面前的盘子。“你怎么能在不到二十四小时之内做了两种我最喜欢的东西？”

“运气？”汤姆只是对她露出微笑，开始吃东西了。“它们怎么样？”

“非常好。”汤姆停下来说道。“我上次吃它们还是在霍格沃茨的时候。”

“哦……那是很久以前了吧？我听说霍格沃茨的食物非常好。”

“是真的，吉妮维娅。美妙极了，我认为，除了图书馆，那就是我最想念那个城堡里的东西了。”

“你早晨通常吃什么？”金妮微笑地问。 

“没什么可细说的。”他说，用叉子轻轻地敲着盘边。“一个苹果和一杯茶，如果我有时想好好吃一顿英式早餐，我就会去破釜酒吧。”

“那太惨了……”金妮玩笑地说，他笑了起来。除了魔药，他什么都不会做，她毫不惊讶。

余下的一天里，汤姆和金妮结束了橱窗的工作，当一只大猫头鹰出现在商店里，在汤姆面前放下一封信时，他告诉她，他必须再去拜访昨天的那个客人。

金妮躺在床上阅读《弗兰肯斯坦》时，听到汤姆到达了厨房，她的目光追随着他在走廊里的脚步声，她盯着门，听见他在门口停下，接着，脚步声继续穿过走廊，上了通往阁楼的楼梯。

第二天早晨，金妮只是煮了茶，因为她不想让他觉得她会每天做饭，打扫商店就已经够了，她可不想再加上另一项无聊的差事。她不是他的女仆。“进行得怎么样？”

汤姆从报纸上抬起头来。“很好，我成交了，还得到了一些额外利润，博克和博金会去客人家里结束这项生意。”金妮对他露出了微笑，他看上去很骄傲，不仅因为他完成了任务，还为商店带来了更多利润。

接下来的几天，他们又回到了日常状态，与他在吃饭时聊天和她必须触碰他时，金妮不再觉得奇怪了，他们之间的沉默几乎与她在家时和她的哥哥们之间的沉默一样，不再有尴尬的气氛让她焦虑了。

金妮开始想念她的哥哥们和父母，想念她的卧室和凤凰社会议，但她尤其想念哈利，他的拥抱和亲吻，尽管他们差不多算是分手了。

她想知道到底过去了多久，他们会等着她，猜测她为什么花了这么长时间吗？他们会将她定义为失踪人口吗？凯维多会被抓住和审讯吗？还是，在这里过去的每一天都不过一瞬，当金妮回到她的时间时，她会回到石头地板上，一个相当愤怒的凯维多正拿着魔杖等着诅咒她？

她利用汤姆上次不在商店的时候去了猫头鹰邮局，看是否有邓布利多的来信，有时，只要想到那只将她带到这里的表，她就会变得焦虑，担心邓布利多修不好表。她也猜测着凯维多必须寻找这个小东西的理由。

他肯定不是为了想自由穿越时空才想要这只表的，背后一定有更大的秘密，和伏地魔有关的原因。他留下了如何东山再起的指示吗？没有了魂器，伏地魔彻底地死了，凯维多想回到过去，得到一个魂器吗？

金妮从她正在清理的柜子上抬起头，看向在商店另一边与一个客人交谈的汤姆，他看上去十分友善。她总会感到惊奇，这怎么可能是同一个巫师；他怎么可能在未来做出那些事情。

感觉到被人观察，他看了她一眼，但立刻又将注意力放在他的客人身上。

金妮仍然没有想好该拿他怎么办，想到她做的决定可以在未来导致的后果，这让她害怕，例如，她知道她的父母加入凤凰社后变得更亲密了，这种亲密导致了婚姻。如果她阻止汤姆·里德尔变成伏地魔，她的父母还会相爱吗？会不会在一个特定的时间，尽管他们没有加入凤凰社，却仍然会结婚？如果她做了什么，她很可能不复存在！

金妮迷失在思绪中，将柜子里的不同物品拿了出来，她甚至没有意识到汤姆已经将客人送到壁炉旁，也没有注意到他进了仓库。所以，当她感觉自己手中的头骨的犬齿刺穿她的皮手套，扎进她的皮肉时，她吓了一跳，摔倒在地上，痛苦地叫了起来。

汤姆找到金妮时，血已经染红了她的裙子，她正试图掰开头骨的下巴。汤姆蹲下来，认出这个头骨属于一个吸血鬼，那些生物在死后也保持着那种讨厌的条件反射，他完全忘了商店里还有一个。

“让我看看！”他以权威的语调说，但金妮没有理他，继续尝试掰开下巴，可她越挣扎，头骨就越用力地咬她。

他抓住金妮的腿，将她拽向他，让他可以碰到她的手和头骨，她惊讶地叫了起来。“汤姆，别！求求你别！”他将头骨拉向自己，金妮尖叫起来，想将手缩回来，却让头骨咬得更深了，她觉得自己的半只手都要被扯掉，她忍不住将额头贴在他的肩上，咬紧牙关。汤姆将手伸进头骨里面，推了一下，拆掉一边的下巴，立刻减轻了金妮手上的压力，接着，他拆掉了头骨的另一边。

他将牙从她的手上拔下来，金妮在他的脖子上呼了一口气，两道血滴在了她的衣服上。

“对不起，吉妮维娅。我完全忘记我们还有这个东西了。”汤姆说，但金妮没有看他，她从他的肩上抬起头，这是她在密室里触碰过的同一个人，她睁大眼睛，盯着她的手。“吉妮维娅？”她只是点了点头，抓住一边的架子站了起来，手上的疼痛传到了肩膀，她从没有这样痛过，痛得几乎不能呼吸。

汤姆搂住她的腰，另一只手抓住她受伤的那只手的前臂。他可以感觉到她的身体绷得更紧了，但是他也感觉到，她靠在他的怀里寻求支撑，他带着她穿过商店，在身后留下了一条长长的血痕。

他们坐在柜台后面的椅子上，他开始摘下手套，金妮试图挣脱自己的手。

“让我看看，吉妮维娅，如果我们不摘下手套，我就看不到咬得有多严重，也没法止血。”他抓住她的手腕说道。金妮注视着他的蓝眼睛，点了点头，汤姆立刻开始了。

汤姆从二楼的厨房召唤了一块干净餐布，擦着金妮的手，血止住了，这是一个好迹象。他从柜台里面的一个架子上拿出一个装着一些药剂和绷带的盒子，召唤了一碗清水。“看上去我们很幸运……”他一边说，一边用湿布清洁她的手。“没那么糟。”

“没那么糟？”金妮低声重复道，现在，震惊已经褪去，她觉得越来越愤怒。“这东西几乎咬掉我的半只手！”她提高声音说。

“本可能更糟的；你知道吗？”汤姆打开一个瓶子的盖子，开始往伤口上洒一些液体，它开始沸腾时，金妮吸了口气。“如果这个头骨是最近的，我们或许得去圣芒戈了，要知道，吸血鬼牙齿中的毒液要花上几年才能消失，治疗过程可比被它咬疼得多。”汤姆包扎好金妮的手，接着转向另一只仍然戴着手套的手。

“我可以自己摘手套，汤姆。”但他没有理她，而是慢慢地将手套从她的右手上摘下，渐渐露出她的白皙皮肤，他握住她的手，在手中翻来覆去。

“我只想确保没有——”

“里德尔！”门突然打开，几乎把门铃扯掉，这突如其来的声音让他们吓了一跳。“对那个老约翰逊真是干得好！你可以指望……”博克停了下来，惊讶地看着他们。

汤姆将手放在膝盖上，金妮将受伤的手贴近胸前，用另一只手盖住了它，博克跟随着金妮的动作，目光追随着地板上一路消失在一个书架拐角的血，他震惊地睁大了眼睛。

“发生了什么？”他走向柜台。

“我忘记我们商店里有一个吸血鬼头骨了。”汤姆冷冷地回答，拉下他的背心，注意到他的衣服上也沾染了一些血迹。“但是一切都很好，吉妮维娅的手明天就会像新的一样了。”

“至少……”博克又看向了地板，血迹已经开始干涸了。“但你没弄坏吸血鬼的头吧？”他一边说，一边消失在了架子和柜子的后面。汤姆叹息着从金妮身边走开，去跟上博克。

那天剩下的时间里，博克都待在商店，和汤姆讨论新客人将要送到商店里的产品、潜在买家和另一位收集一些属于格林德沃的物件的客人，似乎可以与他谈谈价格。

谈话延续到了厨房里，金妮觉得被排除在了话题之外，根本没有尽到自己的责任，另外，她的手开始感觉非常酸痛，她决定做一份三明治，接着进了自己的房间。

金妮才睡了几个小时，突然的爆炸声就吵醒了她，紧随而来的是一个身体撞到墙上的声音。金妮半睡半醒地穿上她时间旅行那天所穿的裤子，接着跑上通往阁楼的楼梯，敲了几次门，才意识到，她正在汤姆而不是弗雷德和乔治的门口。

用力吞咽了一下，金妮再次敲了敲门，叫了一声他的名字，但她没有听到任何回答，她又敲了敲门，这次，她将耳朵贴在门上，试图听到些什么。转动门把手，她听到门闩开了，但门没有动，她用了更多力气，但是门一动不动，一定有什么倒在它上面了。

在她的不断努力下，门开了一点，地上一个东西的声音吸引了她的注意力，汤姆的手正放在地板上，手掌朝上，手指半握。

金妮咒骂着再次用力，她推不开，但是她至少创造出了进入房间的空隙。门猛地在她身后关上，汤姆侧倒在地，头枕在胳膊上。

金妮看着周围的一片混乱，挣扎了一会儿，她应该将他从门口拖开，这样她就可以离开，还是帮他呢？

显然他今晚没死，因为如果他死了，那未来就不会有伏地魔了，不管怎样，他在头骨的事上帮了她，所以……她叹了口气，从口袋里拿出魔杖，用咒语让他从地上起来，在不被散落在地板上的几本书绊倒的情况下，她将他送到床上，用力地将他扔到了床垫上。

对自己的工作很满意，她环顾四周，这一半房间似乎不像另一边一样被毁坏了，一道帘子分隔了房间，一些纸散落在地板上，但在另一边，椅子似乎坏了，书本从架子上掉落下来，地板上全是纸。

金妮走向桌子，用一道咒语将它扶起，接着绕过它，去看椅子的情况，她发现爆炸的坩埚仍然在地板上滴落魔药。

她决定忽略坩埚和未知的魔药，最好留着让他处理，因为那肯定很危险。她后退几步，认为最好回到她的房间，她打赌，如果他醒来而且需要什么东西的话，他会叫人的，就在这时，她觉得自己的脚踩上了一本书，但是，她低头抬起脚，却发现那不是一本书。

她慢慢弯腰抓住那本黑色日记本，用力地吞咽了一下。

她很久没将它拿在手上了，她已经忘记了冰冷封皮的触感和沉甸甸的页面。

她打开了汤姆的日记的第一页，他的名字写在那里，很清晰，因为他是在几年前而不是几十年前写下的。金妮翻动日记，将手放在一页上，她可以感觉到它因为魔力而搏动，那么明显和响亮；将他的灵魂束缚在页面中的魔力似乎在召唤她。

金妮环顾四周，根本没有思考自己在做什么，她发现一支羽毛笔仍然插在墨水瓶里，在魔药爆炸并让他撞上门之前，汤姆很可能在使用它。她将它拿在指间，将笔尖放在空白页面上。

‘你好，汤姆。’她坚定地写道，她几乎认不出自己的字迹了。字迹消失了，在她刚刚书写的地方之下，一个新的句子出现了。‘我的金妮，我一直在想你。’

金妮扔掉羽毛笔，惊恐地捂住嘴。这怎么可能？他怎么会写那句话？告诉她他想她！他们只会在未来相遇，那是几十年后的事呢，这怎么可能？

日记让金妮困惑，她盯着又恢复了空白的页面，并没有意识到真正的汤姆已经醒了。

他坐在床上，慢慢地将手放在脑袋上，环顾四周，他最后的记忆是正在做一些关于他正在制作的魔药的笔记，突然就被推到了最近的墙上。他刚要躺回床上，这时，他注意到了金妮，突然明白了自己不在地板上的原因。她正背对着他，手里似乎拿着什么东西。他带着不祥的感觉从床上起身，转动着胳膊，以便消除肩膀的疼痛，他走向了金妮。

令汤姆惊恐的是，她突然转身，将日记抱在胸前，但他什么也没说，他不能让她知道，她拿着的那本空白日记对他很重要。

“梅林的胡子啊，汤姆！你吓到我了！你不应该站着！”金妮惊讶但微笑地说。“我小时候也有一本非常相似的笔记本，我把它作为日记本，我想我是出神了，没有听到你过来。”她将日记本放在桌上，走向汤姆，仍然微笑着将他推回了床上。“怎么回事？我听到了爆炸声，你在门口的地板上，我几乎开不了门！”汤姆的腿撞到了床垫，他坐了下来，试图弄明白她一连串的话。“我希望药剂不会流到楼下……汤姆？”

“嗯？”

“你还好吗？”金妮俯下身，将汤姆的脸捧在手中，强迫他的蓝眼睛看着她的棕色眼睛。她将手伸进他的头发，轻轻抚摸着他的头骨，寻找是否有破碎的地方。当她将手从他的头发中拿走时，汤姆闭上了眼睛。

“我没事。”他最终睁开眼睛说。“我想，我撞得太厉害了。”

“那好吧。如果你不需要什么，我就回床上去了，但是如果你改变主意，请叫我。”汤姆点点头，看着她离开，并关上了身后的门。

她的脚步声消失在走廊里后，他起身走向桌子，抓住了他的日记。他翻了几页，看看她是否做了什么，但是除了他写下名字的第一页，其他页面仍然是空白的。

然而，金妮拿着日记的样子让他不安，这不只是因为她将他的魂器捧在了手中。 


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

金妮将门在身后关上时，汤姆并没有躺下。

首先，他用咒语清扫了房间，接着清理了他之前制作的魔药，还花了一些时间去寻找他在坩埚爆炸之前做的记录，复习他写过的东西，为刚刚发生的事情补充几句话。

当他终于靠坐在枕头上时，他翻动着作为他的魂器的日记本。他突然再次跳下床，在书桌旁坐下，日记本在他的面前摊开，他将几滴墨水落到一张空白页面上，它们立刻被纸张上的魔法吸收了。

现在，他手中拿着羽毛笔，却不知道要做什么和写什么了，这对他来说是十分不寻常的。他做了一个深呼吸，将羽毛笔尖放在页面上，留下了一个小墨点。

‘一个女巫将你拿在了手里，她发现你是什么了吗？’他的句子消失了，在下面，一个同样笔迹的新句子出现了。

‘她无需发现她已经知道的事情。’

“她已经知道什么了？”汤姆猛地从座位上站起来，大声重复道，他抓着日记本，看着句子逐渐消失。他又用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，再次开始书写。

“她知道什么？”这个问题在页面上停留的时间似乎更久，汤姆咬紧牙关，觉得很愤怒。墨水又消失了，但是魂器没有回答，汤姆又坚持写下了同样的问题，但仍然没有得到回答。他自己的魂器怎么能不回答他？汤姆将日记本扔到墙上，挫败地捶打着木头桌子。

他深吸了一口气，将日记本从地上捡了起来，然后走到床边躺下，若有所思地注视着天花板。

他的这位新助手有问题，而他却不知道是什么问题，这让他忧心忡忡。

他最终睡着了，日记本仍然被牢牢抓在他的胸前。

当汤姆下楼时，他发现金妮正在炉子前面，一只手用锅铲指着天花板，另一只手背在后面。“早上好，汤姆。”她回头说道。“我还想呢，在昨晚发生的事情后，你会喜欢来一顿精神饱满的早餐。你觉得好些了吗？”她问，晃了晃火上的平底锅。

汤姆将椅子拉过来，慢慢坐下。“有点酸痛，但我会活下去的。”他还以为金妮会问他做了什么魔药和它怎么会爆炸。

虽然事故已经过去了几个小时，发生的事情真的让他很不高兴，尤其是她离开后，他重新阅读了自己做下的笔记，意识到自己有多愚蠢，一点小爆炸就可能造成灾难性的事故，如果他再次搅拌魔药，它变成气态之后就会成为烈性毒药。

然而，金妮什么也没有问他，她只是一直在说话，告诉他，她的哥哥们总是在他们的房间里搞爆炸，让房子处于警戒状态。

利用金妮在房间另一端的工夫，汤姆不慌不忙地观察着她。她的红发在后面编成了一条辫子，她穿着一件灰色毛衣和一条突出她的曲线的黑色裙子。

她看上去无趣得很，似乎与他遇到的其他人没什么不同，但是背后一定隐藏着什么。种种的巧合，她惊恐又好奇地看着他的样子，商店里的气氛正在改变，不再紧张了，但有时又有点亲密，而现在，魂器莫名保持神秘，拒绝回答他对于她如何了解这本日记的性质的追问。

“你有多少兄弟姐妹？”金妮将盘子放在汤姆面前，他们开始吃饭后，他问道。

“我有六个哥哥。”金妮说。“五个……”她纠正自己。“一个在战争期间死了。”

“和六个哥哥一起长大肯定不容易。”汤姆说，没有理会金妮的最后一句话，避开了这个微妙的话题。

“我可以告诉你，我见够了各种裸男，我学会了打架，我还是一个出色的魁地奇球员。”汤姆将银器放在盘子上，带着笑意看着金妮。

“怎么了？”她问。

“没什么。”他说，将一块煎饼放到嘴边。“你的手怎么样了？”在咽下食物之后，他问道。

“我觉得好多了……”汤姆将椅子拉近金妮，对她伸出一只手。

“让我看看。”金妮惊讶地看着他，犹豫地将仍然包着绷带的手放到了他的手中。汤姆慢慢地拆开绷带，手指抚过金妮白皙皮肤上的红色伤痕，这让她想起了昨天被咬的那一口。

“怎么样？”她低声问道，因为他太近了，太近了，金妮觉得他们之间根本没有足够的空气供人呼吸。

当汤姆抬起头时，金妮对上了他的双眼，他不禁俯下身去。壁炉中的火焰突然呼啸起来，汤姆坐直了身体，将椅子推到原地，拿起银器，像被烫到一样扔掉了她的手。金妮猛地吸了口气，想掩饰自己停滞的呼吸，她也抓住自己的餐具，狼吞虎咽地吃着煎饼，她觉得自己脸红了，一半是因为羞耻，一半是因为让他靠得这么近的愤怒。

‘他们是算准了时间吗？这可不好。’她恼火地想。

博克从壁炉里走出来，拂去衣服上的灰尘，在最近的椅子上坐了下来，他把胳膊放在桌子上，脸搭在上面，立刻开始打鼾。

“博克先生？”金妮叫道，有点担忧地对另一个巫师伸出了手，但汤姆举起手，点头制止了她。几秒钟后，博克起身靠在椅背上，头仰成了一个不舒服的角度。

汤姆慢慢地站起来，拿起他的盘子和茶杯，示意金妮跟上。她也拿着她的东西，跟着他走进走廊，把东西放在汤姆旁边的柜台上。“怎么回事？”她问，所看到的一幕仍然让她惊讶。

金妮不记得见过谁喝成这样。

“得喝了一两个晚上吧。”汤姆一边吃，一边平静地说道，很明显，他们刚刚目睹的场景对他来说已是司空见惯了。

在那一刻，她觉得很理解博克，不是酩酊大醉，而是那种极度的疲劳。

昨晚，她的房间小得让人感到幽闭恐惧，而在发生汤姆的事情之后，她不禁踱步了数个小时，焦虑非常。从她关门上锁的那一刻起，日记的话语就回荡在她的脑海中，而现在，如果她可以忘记自己见到的东西，金妮宁愿把眼睛挖出来。可是金妮知道，她根本忘不掉自己在那些页面上读到的东西，还有她将它捧在手中的感觉；她只能努力想明白已经发生的事情。

他们的相遇在五十年后，他怎么会认出她呢？金妮甚至还没有写下她的名字……

她只想到了麻瓜们关于灵魂伴侣的老概念；两个灵魂总会认出彼此，不管是哪个世界和人生，亦无关空间和时间。但那只是传说，小孩子的床头故事。

不可能的，但在此刻，她只能想到这个。

汤姆·里德尔站在她身边，对她的身份一无所知——但他的一部分却认识她，拥有关于她的记忆。如果这没有藐视时间定律，那怎么可能？

金妮又看向他。汤姆已经吃完了，现在正在吹茶，阅读放在柜台上的报纸。

她也不能问他这件事，可能他甚至都没有意识到他的魂器这样做了。

她回忆起哈利救了她的那天，在邓布利多的办公室里，她安全地待在她母亲的怀里，听着校长讲述发生的事情，现在，她考虑着他说过的话，怀疑魂器是否在她身上留下了痕迹。

她与坐在她身边的这个巫师之间有任何羁绊的想法实在令人毛骨悚然。

那天早晨，她花了几乎全部自制力才离开她的卧室，一个声音尖叫着要她离汤姆远点儿，但金妮决定不仅忽略它，还要给他煮饭。当她将围裙系在腰间时，她觉得自己好像把一直唠叨的理智都绑上了，而这个理智一直在告诉她，她与汤姆·里德尔说话都是疯狂的。

反正，尽管他是这种人，或者说恰恰因为他是这种人，金妮找不到照做的力量。

在她的一年级结束后，无论她多么努力地否认，可即使现在，她每次想起，都会记得自己在那个二年级前的暑假感到的背叛，那些她想念那本日记的日子，因为她打心眼里知道，他是她的第一个朋友，绝不会出卖她的秘密和取笑她的朋友。

她已经将一切告诉了他，哪怕那尽是些一个11岁孩子的琐事，可在那时，它们对她来说十分重要。现在，麻烦又来了；她变得太习惯在他身边，危险地喜欢他的存在。从经验得知，那样是非常冒险的。

金妮吃完饭后，汤姆把盘子送到了楼上的水池里，开始开店。金妮皱着眉看他。他出奇地安静，她开始感觉焦虑了。‘他知道了吗？魂器告诉他什么了吗？’她恐惧地想，觉得喉咙发紧。

订单从壁炉里出来的声音让她吓了一跳。汤姆挥动魔杖，让它们飞向她身边的柜台，微笑地让她知道，现在轮到她登记了。

见到他的微笑，金妮放松了下来。

如果他真以为有奇怪的事情正在发生，她和她讲的故事有什么不对劲，他没有表现出来，这让金妮推测，他的沉默可能与昨晚的事故或者刚刚厨房里发生的事情有关。

因为汤姆需要更加仔细地检查一些刚刚到达的书，思考博克从壁炉里出来之前发生的事情，因为金妮被安排了新任务，这天早晨过得相当快。

事情开始于他本想验证自己改变配方后的治疗魔药的效果，让它反应得更快一些，但局面却失控了。现在他们接触的时候，他也开始感觉不舒服了，或许不像她那么不舒服，但也足够让他心烦。他不是那种失去控制的男人，尤其是在女人周围。但那一刻不同，她离得那么近，他都意识到她屏住了呼吸。

那天早晨博克出现时，汤姆见到他从未这么高兴。

他试图将这件事放到一边，却一次又一次地失败了，甚至他必须在不被咬伤的情况下专心地安装吸血鬼的下巴时，他的思绪也总是回到同一个地方，当午餐时间到来，汤姆几乎得出了唯一的结论，他必须对金妮使用摄神取念，因为她绝不会主动告诉他任何事。

汤姆正要关闭壁炉时，它改变了颜色，一个巫师从火焰里走了出来。他穿了一身黑，更加突显了他的苍白皮肤、古典面容和金发。

“汤姆！我终于过来了！”巫师说道，他走向汤姆，伸出一只手，汤姆握住摇了摇。“阿布拉克萨斯……是什么风把你吹过来了？我们正要关门呢。”

“当然是你，我是来接你吃午餐的。我们需要谈谈这个周末。”他随意地将手插在口袋里，脸上挂着大大的笑容，与汤姆一起吃午饭和他为他们安排的计划明显让他很高兴。

“这个周末？”汤姆困惑地皱眉重复道，他不记得在最近与阿布拉克萨斯有过任何安排。

“对，你就和我来吧，我可不接受别的结果。”马尔福威胁地说道。“如果你拒绝，我妈会永远恨你的。”他补充道。

“那好吧，让我先关门。”汤姆过去关门，正式开始午休了。马尔福走向柜台，注意到了金妮。“我不知道还新雇了人。”他靠在柜台上说。

汤姆走向壁炉，拿起装飞路粉的碗。“博克几个星期前雇佣了她，她的名字叫吉妮维娅。吉妮维娅，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。”汤姆为他们做了介绍。马尔福对金妮伸出手，当她将手放在他的手上时，他轻轻亲吻了它。“乐意为您效劳。”他微微一笑，接着转身走向汤姆和壁炉。

阿布拉克萨斯先进入了火焰，汤姆抓取一把飞路粉后，将碗放回了原处。“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福……我认为我绝不会忘记他。”金妮在柜台后面哼了一声，汤姆露出了愉快的坏笑。他消失后，金妮在裙子上擦了擦手背，试图抹去阿布拉克萨斯的嘴唇落在她皮肤上的感觉，她觉得马尔福的触碰要让她起皮疹了。

金妮深吸了一口气，起身走上通往厨房的楼梯，她用力地打开门，仍然坐在椅子里的博克惊醒了，几乎从座位上摔倒。“怎么了！？”他吼道，挺直身体，用双手揉着眼睛。

“对不起，我只是开门开得太用力了。”金妮走向他们存放面包的柜台。

“里德尔在哪儿？”

“他去和一位朋友吃午餐了。”

“哦……”

金妮认为，根据那种声音，与他单独待在同一个房间是不明智的，因此，她迅速准备好食物，然后进了卧室，对于博克的闲聊，她只是做了简短的回答。

* * *

马尔福和汤姆坐在一张能看到麻瓜街道的桌子旁，一起聊着马尔福在魔法部的工作，他又被提升了，他不喜欢越来越多有麻瓜血统的巫师加入工作和升到管理层，哪怕是在微不足道的部门。显然，一个双亲都是麻瓜且没有一个祖先有魔法天赋的巫师竟然进入了神秘事务司，那可是魔法部最重要的部门之一。

汤姆若有所思地听着马尔福家族最后一批成员的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福快速细数魔法部的人员，他升得越高，他提供的信息质量就越好，通过他们偶尔一起吃饭或持续通信，他一直知道，如果麻瓜出身的巫师和混血巫师一直被接受的话，魔法社会将无法持续。

有很多人也有同马尔福和他一样的想法。汤姆的姓名在他们之中流传，用他的想法和观点吸引了格林德沃的前支持者和其他对魔法部包容性政策毫无兴趣的巫师们的注意。最近，他的团体开始自称为食死徒，这个名字让他们觉得自己团结在欢庆死亡和纯血巫师凌驾于低等巫师和麻瓜之上的事业之下。对于汤姆来说，这是一个代表可以帮助他永远生活在自己想象的完美乌托邦中的巫师群体的名字。

他们真的只需要有人指引他们。

他们吃完饭后，谈话夸张地调转了方向。“你的新同事似乎挺友好的。她姓什么？”阿布拉克萨斯十分好奇地问。

“我不知道。”汤姆回答道，他看着玻璃窗外面的麻瓜，觉得很乏味。

“你不知道？”马尔福愣住了。很少有汤姆·里德尔不知道的东西。“那她从哪儿来？”

汤姆觉得自己对她的信息有一种古怪的占有欲，似乎与阿布拉克萨斯分享他和金妮如何相遇都不是一个好主意。“博克雇佣她是为了吸引更多顾客，我认为她不会待太久，博克的妻子最终会发现的……要么她自己就会离开。”

马尔福笑了起来。他的一位同事是博克夫人的朋友的朋友。办公室里总是流传着这个女人的新故事，她脾气火爆，但却御夫无道。“如果非要我猜的话，我会说她是一个韦斯莱。”

“我也那么认为的！”汤姆笑着说，将杯子举到了唇边。“但他们实在太多了。如果我们在霍格沃茨见过她，我觉得我们应该记得，你不觉得吗？但她也说她没有念过霍格沃茨。”

“我想是吧。她会和你一起参加我的圣诞晚餐吗？”阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉毛问道，脸上挂着可怕的微笑。“一直陪你到第二天的午餐？”

汤姆皱眉看着阿布拉克萨斯，消化着另一个巫师所说的话。“我没有和她睡觉，阿布拉克萨斯。”他嘶嘶地说。

阿布拉克萨斯看上去十分惊讶，甚至有点震惊，汤姆与金妮这种长相的人住在一个屋檐下，却什么都没做。“古怪。”阿布拉克萨斯总结道，汤姆翻了个白眼。“为什么？”

汤姆扬起眉毛，看了阿布拉克萨斯一会儿。“这不关你的事！”

“什么！？拜托！你们两个之间怎么回事？请告诉我没什么，这样我就可以邀请她去吃晚餐了！”马尔福直言不讳地说。

“什么都没有，马尔福；我只是试图以专业的态度对她。”汤姆徒劳地回答。

“真的吗？”马尔福坚持地问道。

“对，阿布拉克萨斯，真的！”汤姆停了一会儿，若有所思地看着地板。“还有，想到和她那样就感觉不太对。”

马尔福皱起眉头，好奇地看着他，分享这种私密话题让他有些惊讶。“好吧，如果你觉得她不吸引人，那是你的问题。我要邀请她参加晚餐，你觉得呢？”

汤姆想说他不允许，他不想他靠近她，如果他碰她一根汗毛，他都会杀了他。“我并不在乎。”

“那好吧，反正上午九点我会在庄园等你们，我约了一些我们的朋友，我们要去牛津的一个新地方吃早午餐……”

当他们讨论完周末的计划后，汤姆意识到开店已经晚了几分钟，他希望博克现在可以照管一下。他走出博金-博克的厨房壁炉时，里面是空的。水池里有要洗的盘子，但博克没有睡在早晨那把椅子上了，所以他下了楼。

“博克先生，你这是十分不成体统的！”他进入商店，这是他听到的第一句话，紧随而来的是博克的笑声。他环顾四周，在一个架子后面看到了金妮的红发。“如果你不离开我，我就要自卫了！”

“我不明白，在我接受你成为我的雇员后，我为什么就不成体统了。”博克回答道，他的声音因为酒精和期待而嘶哑。汤姆不确定自己应该去她的身边，还是上楼，然后等待金妮离开商店的结果，结束他的所有问题。但是，在他做出决定之前，金妮对上了他的目光，看到他在那里，她很惊讶，并替他做了决定。

“这不像话是因为我在和汤姆相处。”她对博克说。

巫师突然停住了坏笑，金妮看向汤姆，他不可置信地看着她，就好像他无法相信她刚刚将他拖进了这个烂摊子里，还是以这种夸张的方式。

突然，商店里的气氛变得十分尴尬和恼人：金妮放下了魔杖，博克没有了摸金妮裙子的兴趣，他本来的意图不仅只是摸她的大腿的。他没想到金妮会那样说，他也不想冒险冒犯博金-博克自从开店以来的最好雇员。

汤姆·里德尔的帮忙等同于钱，如果他离开了，博金会杀了他。

汤姆开始慢慢走向金妮和博克，绕过架子和玻璃柜台，尽可能多花一点时间到达商店后部，他不想做没有准备的事情。昨天晚上，他只睡了几个小时，阿布拉克萨斯带来的魔法部新闻让他有点脾气暴躁，而现在，他那个任性的助手又给他带来了麻烦。

同时，仍然在梯子上试图避开博克的金妮红了脸，自从霍格沃茨一年级那场著名的情人节事件后，她就没这么脸红过了。她刚刚对博克说自己和汤姆·里德尔在谈恋爱，她甚至不知道他可能会告诉给哪些人！一方面，与汤姆保持一段假关系并不比博克的觊觎让她觉得安全，但另一方面，如果这会影响未来呢？

金妮立刻想起博金给凯维多看的那张照片，汤姆身边有一个女孩……金妮突然感觉很麻木。那是她吗？

她是照片里的那个女孩吗？那不可能是她，一定是别人。

“你还好吗？”汤姆的谨慎话语打断了她的胡思乱想，金妮几乎从梯子上掉下去。

她开始爬下梯子，博克仍然抓着她的裙角，突然的紧张几乎让她一脚踩空。她的双脚都落到地上后，汤姆将她一把搂过，他们都看着博克。金妮仍然有些迷失在自己的思绪中，她仍然在想那天早晨自己从博金那里听到的故事，她的另一些注意力则集中在汤姆贴在她的腰上的手上。

金妮深吸一口气，让自己专注于现在，她向他靠得更近，将头靠在他的肩上，一条胳膊搂住他，另一只手放在他的胸前，将手指探进他的马甲，随意地抓住黑色布料。

“嗯，一切都很好，里德尔。”博克说，他清了清喉咙，接着走出了商店。金妮做了一个深呼吸，站在汤姆面前，看着他冷漠的眼睛。

金妮抓住他的外套领子，开始摇晃他。“那个男人怎么回事！？他为什么那样做？！”

汤姆小心地掰开她的手，将它们握在手中，唇上露出残酷的微笑。“吉妮维娅，问题不是他为什么这样做，而是他为什么这么久才做。”金妮扬起眉毛，想起她已经意识到博克是因为她的长相才雇佣她的。“多谢你的帮助，汤姆。”她不痛快地说，但汤姆已经走向了商店前部。

金妮有些恐惧地听汤姆对她说，他周末要离开。在博克事件发生之后，她真的不喜欢单独待在商店里的主意。

确实，她上个周末都在独处，因为汤姆选择将自己在阁楼里隔离，她在工作之余几乎见不到他。但她仍然有这种感觉。就算博克现在相信她在和汤姆谈恋爱，她也怀疑他还会接近她。

第二天，金妮听到厨房里传来响动，她走进房间，以为会发现博克在做什么事情，却见到一个梳着优雅背头的棕发男人正在开合橱柜。一个怀孕的女人坐在桌子旁，一边读报纸，一边漫不经心地揉着隆起的肚子。“早上好。”金妮说，希望给博金夫妇留下好印象。

博金先生停下手头的事情，用尖锐的绿眼睛看着她，显露出他的权威和总是拥有自己想要的东西的态度。他上下打量了她一番，然后转向橱柜，嘀咕着博克是一个蠢货，并忽略了她。博金夫人从报纸上抬起头，很不满意自己的所见，她咂了咂舌头，将报纸叠起来，贴到肚子上。“如果我没错，你是吉妮维娅吧？”

金妮扬起一条眉毛，这种语调表明这个女巫要开始一场金妮不会喜欢的谈话。

“对。”她礼貌地回答。

“哦，吉妮维娅什么？还是你的父母没有给你别的名字了？”金妮对另一个女巫露出微笑，这种态度似乎让她恼火。

“只有吉妮维娅。”她说，在离她最近的椅子上坐下，从水果篮里拿了一个苹果。

“只有吉妮维娅？那这个‘只有吉妮维娅’此刻在做什么？让我猜猜！肯定不是去德国出差见客人！”她讥讽地提起了商店招聘新雇员的条件。

“不，我一直在打扫和重新安置陈列柜。”金妮一边说，一边开始吃苹果，看上去心不在焉。毕竟，博克雇佣她又不是她的错，她也不打算让博金夫人说的话影响她。

“打扫？”博金夫人尖声叫道。“打扫？我们每周派我们的小精灵过来四次干这个！他可以处理！我看出来这里发生什么了！无法置信！你的合伙人真是令人无法置信！”她对她的丈夫说道。

博金转过身，耸了耸肩。“显然他的计划没起作用。”他对金妮扬了扬头。“她在和里德尔约会。”

“粗鲁！”金妮想道，博金怎么可以那么随便地忽略离他不到两米的她，故事传得这么快也让她有点害怕。

“反正那真是令人宽慰！”女巫做了一个深呼吸，揉着她的肚子。“我不知道他可怜的妻子是否能忍受另一宗风流韵事了！我希望他至少能有最基本的体面，离她远点儿。如果他做了那种事，我怀疑里德尔先生是否会接受继续在这儿工作……但即使如此，你在这里生活也是相当不合适的。”她对金妮说道。“你打算什么时候找住处？”

金妮不自在地看着她，尤其是她和汤姆根本什么事都没有。“住处？我不知道自己是否会工作那么久，需要自己的住处，博金夫人。”金妮说道，她吃完了苹果。

“我希望不要！你可以下楼开始打扫了，我们很快下去。”金妮慢慢站起来，走出了房间。她离开时，一只猫头鹰开始敲打窗户，但博金将它放进来时，金妮已经下楼了。

就算有博金夫妇试图阻挠，金妮也决心要度过愉快的一天，她会整理离商店前部最远的架子，尽可能远离他们，到了午餐时间，她会去破釜酒吧吃饭，下午都在丽痕书店读书。或许还在破釜酒吧吃晚餐，接着，她会起草一封给邓布利多的信，问问她的怀表怎么样了。

她站在仓库里戴皮手套时，博金跳下了最后几级台阶，金妮后退着撞到了墙上。“帮帮我的妻子！”他一边说，一边跑去打开门锁，对壁炉施了咒语，燃起火焰，让新的木头漂浮进去。

“博金夫人怎么了？”金妮摘下手套，靠在柜台上，汤姆做了什么事吗？

“格林姆夫妇被捕了。”博金说，他绕过柜台，进入了仓库。“谁？”金妮大声问道。

博金突然在门口出现，他皱着眉，十分生气。“格林姆夫妇！在格林德沃被捕之前设法抽身的家族之一，但还是被指控为主要支持者了！”他看着她说道，就好像她很愚蠢。“在魔法部逮捕格林德沃并发现一部分人并没有受到法律制裁后，他们决定重审关于一些家族的案子。今晚，他们派遣一队傲罗去了他们家，找到了一个秘密房间，里面装满了与格林德沃的通信、照片、关于他的宣言的书籍和很多违法物品。”博金低声说道。“格林姆夫妇首当其冲，傲罗们很快会开始拜访其他巫师了，那意味着很多人会想在他们到达之前处理掉他们最罪恶的所有物，他们会把三分之一的身家寄过来的！”

他们听见博克在楼上大笑。“我的信使绝不会让我失望的，博金！”他在楼梯间叫道。“我可以闻到我们今天赚到的加隆的味道了！”他出现在楼梯上，搂着喜笑颜开的博金夫人。

金妮将手套放进柜台里的一个架子上，就在这时，第一个顾客走出了火焰，接着是另一个，一个又一个。突然，金妮发现自己在通往厨房的楼梯跑上跑下，为等候的客人准备茶点。博金夫妇和博克尽快工作，购买了他们带来的大部分东西，把剩余的送到了巷子里更专业的商店里，离开商店的客人没一个不满意的。

金妮真想知道，在伏地魔的两次死亡之后，商店是否就是这种状况。

他们要关店时，太阳已经落山了。

午餐之后，博金夫人很快就放弃了，尽管脑子不累，但她的大肚子需要休息，金妮代替了她，在两位巫师的指导下记录新物品。

一天结束后，金妮精疲力竭，很可惜，她打算在丽痕书店度过的舒适下午被毁了，她只得到了腰酸背痛。她几乎是爬进了自己的房间，然后决定至少要出去吃晚餐。金妮还差几页就读完《法兰肯斯坦》了，它会是晚餐时的完美伴侣。

博金夫妇坐在厨房里，一个家养小精灵忙着为他的主人们准备晚餐，她经过桌子进入壁炉时，他们没有理她。

金妮走进破釜酒吧的餐厅，占据了一张桌子的一大群人让她感到惊讶，汤姆坐在首端。这是一群古怪的人，有着各种年龄的男巫和女巫，一些人的脸上带着疑惑的表情。马尔福是第一个注意到金妮的人，他起身走向她，引起了汤姆的主意。阿布拉克萨斯搂住她，将她拉到汤姆身边，汤姆对她微笑地说：“吉妮维娅，我听说你今天在商店里很忙。”

“有点吧，我们刚刚关店。你错过了所有乐趣！”金妮也微笑着说，她努力从马尔福怀里挣脱出来，将胳膊环抱在胸前，小心地观察着坐在桌子周围的巫师们。“一切都好，但我真的累坏了！”她又转向了汤姆。

“听到这个我很难过。让我把你介绍给我的朋友们吧。”汤姆圆滑地说，他从椅子上站起来，让她挽住他的臂弯。

他们环绕着桌子，汤姆把她介绍给了所有男巫和女巫，金妮觉得越来越紧张。

她认得一些名字，知道他们是谁，一些人看年纪就知道是汤姆在霍格沃茨的同学，一些人自从他杀死哈利的父母后就一直待在阿兹卡班，要么就是她知道一些人的孩子。金妮血液冰冷地意识到，她正在被介绍给第一批食死徒。

“你感觉还好吗？”看着她越来越苍白，汤姆问道。“或许你坐下会好点儿。”他紧紧地搂住她说，以免她昏倒。

“吉妮维娅，你想和我们一起吃晚餐吗？”阿布拉克萨斯走过来说。

“你可以叫我金妮。”她说，对他露出不诚恳的微笑，“我不能接受邀请……我不知道是怎么回事，我一定比预料的还要疲惫。”金妮用手捂住脸，忽略了面前发生的事情。“我想打包回商店吃。”

“你确定？你可以同我和汤姆一起坐下来，我给你拿把椅子。”马尔福转身要去找店员。金妮抓住他的胳膊，制止了他。“别了，我最好还是回商店里。”金妮对所有人道了别，但马尔福殷勤地坚持要和她一起去，帮她找侍者点晚餐。

汤姆告诉她，他会在明天晚餐后回来，接着，他转向了一个巫师，金妮现在知道，那是高尔的祖父，而高尔是德拉科的前任保镖。

金妮和阿布拉克萨斯找到了一个侍者，他们一同坐在柜台旁边的高脚凳上，阿布拉克萨斯要了一杯火焰威士忌，一边喝，一边看着金妮。“那么，金妮，在博金-博克工作怎么样？”他问道，将玻璃杯放在了柜台上。

“今天之前都相当平静。”金妮在座位上伸直身体，想避开一条腿离她太近的马尔福。金妮想友好一点，但如果他觉得可以碰她，她可不想友好了，尤其是她确信，来自他的一丁点儿触碰都会让她染上某种被社会抛弃的疾病。

“哦，对，我听说格林姆夫妇的事儿了。可惜啊。他们的长子菲利克斯是我们的朋友。”阿布拉克萨斯用杯子指着汤姆的方向。“天黑之前，他在魔法部待了一天，试图让他的父母回家，但很不幸，他们仍然在阿兹卡班。他们说傲罗们仍然在工作，但我们还不知道他们是否逮捕了其他巫师。”

“我们肯定很快就会知道了。”金妮说，魔法部把那种巫师关起来，她可一点都不难过。金妮模糊地记得，阿布拉克萨斯在最后一战之前就死了，但她一点也不记得他是否活到看着他的家庭和儿子被控诉与格林姆夫妇同样的罪行，她确定他肯定不会无动于衷的。

阿布拉克萨斯喝完酒，又点了一杯。“你圣诞节要去看你的家人吗？”

金妮沉默地看着他。如果阿布拉克萨斯知道如何创造奇迹，她肯定要和她的家人一起过圣诞节。“我不知道。怎么了？”

“我家每年二十四号都会组织一场晚宴，汤姆一直都参加，因为你和他住在一起，我觉得你或许愿意给他作伴……”他嘀咕道，用杯子藏起了坏笑。

金妮有点不可置信地看着他。今天，似乎所有人都在抓紧时间对她说最荒谬的事情。“你在问我是否和你的朋友有非专业的关系吗？”她带着笑意问道。

阿布拉克萨斯放下了杯子。“有吗？”他扬起眉毛问道。“他告诉我没有，但既然我有机会了……”阿布拉克萨斯清了清喉咙。“对于他是否说了实话，我有点犹豫。”

金妮不禁大笑起来。她很惊讶，德拉科是一个烦人的傻瓜，卢修斯十分卑鄙，而阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福？金妮不知道要作何想法，但这解释了很多。“那我可以告诉你，阿布拉克萨斯，这是事实。”马尔福扬起眉毛看着她，将玻璃杯放在了柜台上。“真的吗？”他靠近她问道。

“对！”金妮又笑了起来。“在你带他出去吃午饭那天，我们有大概两分钟的美妙爱情。”阿布拉克萨斯翻了个白眼，怀疑地看着她。“我们的老板有点烦人，汤姆正好过来救了他，让他免于被咒语攻击。”

阿布拉克萨斯喝完余下的酒，又要求重新倒满。金妮看了看柜台后面的钟，希望他们可以快点送来她的食物，因为她开始担心马尔福的威士忌酒量了。

“我知道了。”他喝着新一杯的酒。“但是，圣诞节行不行？这个邀请仍然有效；十分欢迎你。”他眨着眼说。

就在此刻，金妮的晚餐到了，她起身走开，并没有给马尔福答案。

“再见吧，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“反正我会把你算在客人名单上的，金妮。”阿布拉克萨斯举起杯子，也站了起来，开始走回他的桌子，他在她身后叫道：“圣诞节见。”

金妮深吸了一口气，她注意到汤姆在阿布拉克萨斯身后看着她，金妮挥了挥手，然后抓了一把飞路粉，消失在绿色火焰中。

第二天，她走进厨房做早餐时，发现博金夫妇坐在桌子旁。他们对她友善多了，或许昨天她的帮忙让她在他们眼中没那么一无是处了。

他们的小精灵准备了她的早餐，他们谈论着昨天，他们今天要重新修订存货库存，确保一切有序，明天才能开铺，因为他们又期待着比平时更多的顾客。

午休时，一位客人来和他们一起吃饭，他是一个有着大量物品要售卖的重要巫师。金妮立刻意识到，这个巫师就是博克几天前提过的那个收藏了格林德沃私人物品的巫师，在谈话过程中，金妮发现那根本不是一个小数目，他曾经把房子租给过那位黑巫师，在他被捕后，他保留了一切，从他的书籍到他的木梳。

他的兴趣在于售卖，那栋房子是一个第二居所，傲罗们最近已经发现了它。

博金夫人请金妮帮助她下楼，结束商店的盘点，让另外两个巫师商谈交易。除非必要，博金夫人并不与金妮交谈，她继续带着些许不满看着她，但除此之外，她只对她的存在做了一些无关痛痒的评论。

总而言之，这一天进行得非常顺利，也如预期一般，并没有就这样结束。当金妮帮博金夫人爬上通往二楼的狭窄楼梯，在厨房的桌子旁坐下来，家养小精灵送上了一些点心，金妮不得不在刚刚到达的博克身边坐下，是博金叫他来帮忙完成交易的。

这时，金妮被告知，这位客人不得不在商店里留宿几晚，他们不知道要住多久，但她必须把客房给他让出来。

“但是……但是我睡在哪里啊？”她惊恐地问道，一得到答案，她就后悔了。

“既然你在与里德尔交往，你可以睡在他在阁楼的床上。”博金先生说，金妮脸色苍白地说不出话来。“你今晚就搬吧。”

博克站起来，碰了一下她的肩膀，让她跟上他。

金妮跟随他走到客房门口，他打开门，停在房间中央，环顾四周。

金妮走向她的衣橱，她从破釜酒吧搬来时装衣服的纸袋仍然保留着。她不想与汤姆·里德尔住在同一个房间，既然她现在有了钱，她认为在她可以在对角巷找到一个房间或小公寓前，租一间房是明智的。

她正准备打开衣橱的门，开始用咒语清空里面的东西时，博克突然将她压在了衣橱上，他的双手按在她的脑袋两侧，他低下头看着她的眼睛。“我不禁注意到，你似乎不喜欢与里德尔先生一起待在阁楼里，我觉得这很奇怪。”他微笑着说，微微挺直身体，但却没有把手从衣橱上拿开，一直将金妮困在原地。“你确定里德尔和你不止是朋友？”

金妮用力地推着博克的胸膛。“你又不成体统了，博克先生。”金妮咬紧牙关，生硬地说，伸手去裙子后面摸索魔杖。

“不成体统？我只是想享受我的投资。”博克转身走近金妮，但这次，她没有动，她会让博克认清楚自己的立场，哪怕她丢了工作，哪怕她必须加入食死徒才能盯着汤姆。

“我不介意再投资一点，给你租一个有着好景致的漂亮地方。”博克双手插兜，转到一边，回头看向金妮早上没铺的床。“我或许误解了你和里德尔，但我不推荐你待在阁楼里。”博克转向金妮，唇上挂着邪恶的微笑，他抬起手，想要摸她的脸，但在他这样做之前，博金在厨房里叫了他。

博克转身离开了房间，在关上门之前，他坏笑地看了她一眼。

金妮做了个深呼吸，让自己平静下来，她用魔杖敲击着另一只手掌，几簇火花从尖端喷射了出来。他真幸运，博金叫了他，否则等她收拾完他，他们就得从地板上捡起他的残骸了。他怎么敢？他以为他是谁？

金妮打开衣橱，拿出她叠起并放在底部的纸袋子，将它放在地板上。她用魔杖敲了敲衣服，它们开始飞进袋子，她对她的其他物品也重复了这个咒语。

有人敲门，她走过去，猛地拉开了门，这让博金夫人吓了一跳，她用手捂住心脏。“哦……对不起！”金妮说道，为这位怀孕的女巫让出了地方。

“博克告诉我们，你接受搬进阁楼，因为你们两个本来就打算那样做的。”博金夫人和蔼可亲地笑着说。

金妮困惑地看向她，她身后的动作停止了，这意味着咒语结束，所有衣服都装进了袋子里，准备被送到破釜酒吧。

“什么？”

“你和汤姆呀！”她微笑着说。“我挺高兴的，他花太多时间独自待在阁楼里了，总是把鼻子埋在那些可怕的书本里。”博金夫人绕过金妮，从地板上抓起她的包，又回到她身边，推着她行走。“你能相信，我曾经发现他在读关于幽灵的书吗？”

“哦……但我本来计划——”另一个女巫并没有让她说完，而是握住她的手，将它放在她的大肚子上。金妮感觉宝宝在里面踢她，她深吸了一口气，在博金夫人决定与她分享这个时刻时，她就完全缴械投降了。

“但是如我所说！”在放开金妮的手后，她继续说道。“这么年轻的人花那么多时间学习是不正常的……”

在抱怨汤姆的生活方式和停下来感觉宝宝的踢动之中，金妮决定自己永远也不要生孩子了，很明显，博金夫人正在经历剧烈的荷尔蒙波动，因为她这么突然地停止鄙视她是不正常的。

金妮确定自己绝不可能搞定这种事。

她们在楼梯顶端停了下来，博金夫人试图推开阁楼的门，抱怨汤姆施了太多锁门的咒语。她相当不快地从口袋里拿出一串钥匙，打开了门，抱怨着他的不信任，他以为这是贼屋吗？

金妮跟着女巫走进阁楼，夜空晴朗，星光透过窗户照射进来，让地板微微反光。房间十分整洁，没有一丝几个晚上前吵醒她的那场爆炸的痕迹，汤姆或许得到了他想要的结果，因为一只装满了银色魔药的坩埚在他的桌子上轻轻冒着泡。

博金夫人将包放在汤姆的床上，又回到金妮身边，与她手挽着手下了楼。余下的夜晚十分顺利，家养小精灵为新客人准备好了客房，做了金妮吃得不是很好的晚餐，最终，博金夫人宣称她十分疲倦，这个夜晚终于结束了。

博金夫妇决定回家，博克邀请客户同他一起，他要带他去看看客房，他们可以在那里完成交易，而金妮决定上楼，当博克回来的时候，她可不想在厨房待着，让他再次上下其手。

金妮爬上通往阁楼的楼梯，令人毛骨悚然的想法一直跟随着她。天气改变了，没有光亮从玻璃圆窗里透过，里面十分黑暗，博金夫人打开的门像一张张开的大嘴，等待着吞噬她。

金妮走进房间，并没有关门，她拿起装着她所有物品的纸袋，低头看向窗外，想知道如果她决定跳下去会发生什么，她深吸了一口气。她可能会摔断双腿，那会对汤姆的人生产生极大的帮助，因为在他发现发生的事情和博金夫人用一把钥匙就解开了他的咒语，然后决定杀了她时，她不会乱跑。

金妮从窗边转过身，又看向房间里面。她走向沙发，重重倒在垫子上，紧紧地将袋子抱在胸前。她看着桌子上的坩埚，让自己迷失在魔药缓慢沸腾的声音中。

金妮宁愿尽管离开这里，博克的威胁一点也吓不到她，她也不在乎让博金夫人改变汤姆·里德尔的生活方式的希望落空，但她决定等着汤姆，她知道他并不喜欢惊喜，他或许宁愿她是向他宣布的那个人，商店里的所有人都认真地接受了他们假装的恋爱关系，虽然那只是为了避开博克，可现在，又有一个谎要说了。

她听见走廊里响起汤姆的脚步声时，已经过去了几个小时。金妮站起身，在门口等着她，但是，汤姆几乎撞上她才意识到她在那儿。“怎么……”汤姆警惕地看着她，接着注意到她身后打开的门。“怎么回事？”他皱着眉问道，怀疑地看着她。

“哦……这是一个有趣的故事……”金妮笑着说。“你会喜欢的。”

汤姆将行李箱放在桌脚，脱下斗篷，靠在桌子上，将双臂环抱在胸前，不耐烦地请金妮开始讲述她是怎么进入阁楼的。

金妮焦虑地走到他面前，给他讲述这天发生的事情，她仍然将纸袋抱在胸前，叙述并没有花太长时间，但是，她讲完并看向汤姆时，她很惊讶地发现他露出了担忧的表情，这与她的预料完全相反。

“怎么了？”她嘀咕道，开始担心他的反应了，因为她还以为会看到他愤怒或恼火呢。

“那天，当你问我，我们是否使用暴力时，我承认我没有对你说实话。”金妮等待着，准备应对汤姆接下来要说的话。“博金和我都不赞成，但是如果事情的进展不如预期，博克通常会把他的伏地蝠唤出来。”金妮大声地抽了口气。

“什么？他有一个那东西？”她的喉咙里涌起了肿块，她记得自己学过，这个摄魂怪的“表兄”生活在热带。

“对，他有一只。”汤姆揉着鼻梁，叹了口气。“所以，我认为激怒他不是好主意。我不确定，但我愿意拿几个加隆打赌，就因为你已经拒绝了他，他会毫不犹豫地让你消失。这又不是第一次了。”

金妮俯向前，将头靠在膝盖上。“但我不想这样做。”她轻声说道。

“别担心，如果你睡在我的沙发上，我不会介意的。”汤姆在她面前蹲下，试图看看她的脸，但却没什么成果。“在新年之后，我们就分手，说我们还没有准备好同居，你可以在对角巷寻找一个新的地方，也不用冒险在午夜被伏地蝠吃掉了。”

“这似乎是一个好计划。”金妮抬起头说。“一个月也没什么。”汤姆起身走开了，让她起身，在小沙发上好好躺下，她背对着他，面对着垫子。“我欠你一个人情，汤姆。”她说，接着将袋子放在头顶，把双膝抬高。

“我会让你知道你能怎样报答我的。”他一边说，一边弯腰观察坩埚里的魔药。

“棒极了……”她咕哝道。

汤姆脱掉外套和马甲，将它们放在椅背上，看向仍然在拿头顶的袋子玩荒谬的平衡游戏的金妮。

这会是漫长的一个月，魔法部发生的事情也会增添忙碌。汤姆将行李箱放在桌上，拿出一本晚餐后阅读的新书，让行李箱中的其他东西飞到各自的位置。汤姆叹了口气，开始拉上隔开房间的帘子，他最后看了一眼金妮，接着把帘子放下了。

* * *

响亮的敲门声吵醒了两个人。汤姆环顾四周，天还没亮，没到工作的时间。“怎么了？”他听到帘子后面的金妮问道，但他无法理解另一个声音说的话。“你是什么意思？”汤姆下了床，拉紧睡觉时穿的上衣，将长袖挽到胳膊肘，穿过了帘子。“发生了什么，吉妮维娅？”他揉着脸问道，眨着眼试图看清金妮身后举起发亮魔杖的强壮巫师。

“傲罗来了。”她回头看着他说，脸上写满了困惑。

汤姆来回看了看金妮和那个占据了客房的巫师。

“你最好留在这里。”金妮对那个巫师说，接着跟随汤姆下了楼。

她赶上他时，他已经打开了门，正用权威和自信的声音与四个傲罗中的负责人交谈。

“如我所说，没有法律执行司出示的搜查令的话，我不能让你们在夜晚的这个时间进入商店。”汤姆冰冷地说道，他开始恼火了。“现在是凌晨四点，博金先生和博克先生不在商店，只有他们才能决定是否与你们配合，我没有这种权力。我不能做出可能让我失业的决定。如果你们想在店主不在的情况下搜查这间商店，你们必须给我一张法庭指令。”

“我们知道，自从格林姆夫妇被捕，你们就开始接收非法物品了！”傲罗威胁地用魔杖指着汤姆，大声咆哮道。

“这间商店里没有违法的东西，我们的交易都是合法的。”汤姆冷冷地回答。“我们的所有生意都是正规的。在魔法部的上次检查中，一切参数都正常，什么都没有改变。这是侮辱。”

“所有人都知道博金-博克……”

“博金-博克的作为都是合法的，很显然，傲罗们也是依据相同的法律，才在没有带必需文件的情况下，深夜强行搜查。如果你们还需要什么，我们上午九点开门。”汤姆关上门，将四个表情愤怒的巫师拒之门外。

“怎么回事？”金妮问道，跟在汤姆身后爬上通往阁楼的楼梯。另一个巫师坐在最后一级台阶上，等着他们两个回来。“他们想搜查商店。他们时不时就会来这么一次。”汤姆回答。

“我还以为他们是来找我的。”另一个巫师一边走下楼梯，一边说道。“我几乎吓出心脏病！”

“可能是吧，他们没有确切说明他们想要什么。”汤姆踏上最后几级台阶，打开门，等待金妮进去。“看看明天早晨会发生什么事吧，但我建议你最好在这段时间内做好准备。”这个看上去比前一晚更加苍白的巫师点点头，消失在了走廊里。

金妮坐在沙发上，看着靠在门上的汤姆。“我觉得我睡不着了。”他一边说，一边抬起头看着她。“如果你愿意，你可以在我的床上睡到起床。沙发有点太小了，如果你明天后背疼，就不能帮我的忙了。”汤姆走向他的衣橱，拿出一些衣服，进了浴室。

金妮从沙发上站起来，并不真的认为他是在给出一个选择，她接受了，他或许想继续制作桌子上的坩埚里仍然冒着气泡的魔药，所以，她决定配合，走到帘子后面躺下，将被子拉过头顶。

床单上有他的味道，仍然与她记忆中一样，她做了一个深呼吸。在水声中，她不久就睡着了。

“吉妮维娅！”有人在摇晃她的肩膀，想要让她醒来，但金妮不想离开舒适的床，它闻上去美好而熟悉，她觉得放松和舒适。

他正打算拽她的脚或者给她泼上一盆水。“吉妮维娅！”同一个声音让金妮翻了个身，仰面朝天。“让我睡吧，哈利，你醒着干什么？”她嘀咕道，伸出胳膊想找到那个让她不高兴的人，然后从床上坐起来拥抱他，用力把他拽倒。

“怎么回事，吉妮维娅！放开我！”汤姆试图从金妮的怀里挣脱，她让他在床边坐下，把他的脸拽到她的颈窝里，想让这个她误以为的“哈利”安静下来。

汤姆想叫醒她是因为到了起床时间，他也想让她看看街道上的傲罗们，他们还没能进入博金-博克，就去搜查清单上的下一家商店了，他们要利用日出前的时间搜查好其他商店。店主在对一个傲罗喊叫，而其他傲罗将一个个盒子摆放在街道上，这看上去相当滑稽。

然而，尽管是他被困在她的怀里，可她现在很脆弱。

汤姆也觉得这样不太好，但他是一个不浪费任何机会的巫师，她正睡着，他可以在不被察觉的情况下使用一点摄神取念。他做了一个深呼吸并闭上眼睛，让他的思维触须触碰着她。

他见到的第一幅画面是一个有着与金妮一样红的头发的巫师坐在一个厨房中，但她的注意力却在他与之说话的那个男人身上，他与他们差不多年纪，有着和他一样的黑色短发，但却相当凌乱，他有着一双绿眼睛，戴着圆框眼镜，唇边挂着自如的微笑。他推测这一定就是哈利了。

金妮开始走上楼梯，这栋房子有好几层楼，过了一会儿，她到达了她的目的地。汤姆注意到，她随着每一步而变得越来越小，越来越年轻了。

汤姆进入她的房间时，金妮明显想起了一段小时候的记忆。金妮几乎是跑到桌子旁，拿起一本与他的日记很像的黑色笔记本，坐在窗座上，将它打开，微笑着开始书写。

汤姆正要走近一步，他觉得这本日记对他来说十分熟悉，但是，当她开始抚摸他的脑后时，他分了心，咒语断了。

汤姆不知道该作何想法，所以他决定之后再想，现在已经够了。他抓住她的胳膊，将它们掰开，他站起身，决定走出阁楼，不去叫她了。在他起身之前，他回头看了一眼她，注意到她的红发铺在他的枕头上，衬托着她的白皙脸庞，当他起身时，她甚至都没有动，仍然微微张嘴熟睡着。

她看上去好像就属于他的床，十分诱人。他好奇地用指背摸着她的脸。他的手指落到她的颧骨上时，她轻轻呼了口气，她的呼吸吹乱了他的一缕头发。闻到她温暖醉人的气息，就像鲨鱼尝到了血，他的瞳孔突然睁大，他突然有一种将嘴唇贴在她张开的嘴上的冲动，去吞噬和偷走她的每一口呼吸。 

他突然颤抖了起来，他刚刚感受到的力量让他不安。他手指颤抖，谨慎地站了起来，走进厨房，避开了那个房间，避开了他的危险想法，避开了她。

* * *

金妮走进厨房时，他正在读报纸。“我的床比沙发好吗？”他头也不抬地问道。

金妮在他身边坐下，拉过茶壶给自己倒了一杯茶。“好多了。”她干巴巴地说。

“你还好吗？”他微微放下报纸，看向她。“你确定你睡得好吗？”

“嗯，一切都很好。”金妮揉着眼睛。“我梦见了我的家人……”

“我相信你很快就能再见到他们了。”汤姆又看向了报纸，她不记得几个小时之前他们之间发生的事情真是令人宽慰。

他花了时间思考他在她的脑海里看到的东西，吉妮维娅写的那本日记太像他的魂器了。他还没有忘记那天晚上她说的话，说她在小时候有一本类似的笔记本，还有魂器说她知道那是什么。这真的似乎太过熟悉了。

反正那是一段旧记忆，他是透过她的眼睛看到的，可能只是一段掺杂了其他东西的记忆吧。

“但愿如此。”金妮叹息道，慢慢滑下了椅子。接着，她坐直身体，将头靠在汤姆的肩上，又叹了口气。“你暂时是我唯一的朋友了。”

汤姆带着笑意看向金妮，她的行为让他很惊讶。“我为此感到十分抱歉。”

金妮忍不住发出一声大笑，坐直了身体。“我会在商店里等你。”她一边说，一边起身走出厨房。

这一天过得很快，金妮负责接收那天早晨到达的订单，很少，因为魔法部发生的事情让总与博金-博克做生意的巫师们害怕，接着，她去帮助汤姆。

汤姆一直忙着接待稳定数量的客人，不过都没有周末金妮与博克和博金单独在一起时多。顾客们带来了越来越多的传言，说很多巫师被审讯了，不仅是那些与格林德沃有点儿关联的人，只要对他的事业表示支持就会被抓。

金妮倒在壁炉前的一把扶手椅上，转动右手腕，缓解书写了一天的不适。“我今天累得做不了饭了，我要去破釜酒吧吃点东西，你想让我帮你带点儿什么吗？”

“你可以给我带和你一样的。”汤姆从扶手椅中站起来，对金妮伸出手，她毫不犹豫地接受了他的帮助。他莫名觉得放松，她对他的触碰不再感觉不自在了。

金妮消失在通往厨房的楼梯上，她要使用那里的壁炉，而汤姆也跟在她身后，去了阁楼。他脱掉外套，将它搭在书桌前的椅背上，然后打开书，看向坩埚里面，里面的魔药仍然在冒着泡，他做了一些笔记。接着，他起身从书架上拿了一些书和一些纸，回到他的桌子旁，心无旁骛地重新阅读他的笔记。

当一个盘子突然出现在他的视线中时，汤姆吓了一跳，金妮将盘子放在纸的上面，微笑道：“准备好了，里德尔先生。”

“我可以很快习惯这样的。”他一边说，一边将正在读的书放下。

“好吧，你可以，但是不行。”金妮慢慢在沙发上坐下，小心不弄掉她的食物。“你在读什么？”她开始吃饭了。

“相当无聊的东西，你不会想知道的……”他头也不抬地回避了她的问题。

“好吧……”金妮翻了个白眼。“你真的不介意我待在这里吗？”

“嗯？”汤姆一边看书，一边漫不经心地吃东西。

“我问你……别管了。”金妮观察着他，尽管他与她在一起，可他的思想明显在别处，他让她想到了赫敏。

想到她的朋友，想到她的家人会在她的时代做什么，她叹了口气。想到他们可能拼命地寻找她让她心碎，但她不可能知道未来正在发生什么。

她又将注意力集中到汤姆身上，当然，如果他可以忽略赫敏是麻瓜的女儿，他或许愿意和她聊聊，自从汤姆毕业后，她的朋友是霍格沃茨最优秀的学生了，他们一定有很多可聊的。

他吃完饭后，她起身走向汤姆的书桌，拿起书堆上的盘子，将它放在自己的盘子上面，去厨房洗碗。

博克正与那个占据了她房间的巫师一起坐在桌子旁，但除了简短的打招呼，他们一句话都没说。

金妮泡了茶，拿着两个马克杯去了阁楼，将一杯放在汤姆的座位上，他心不在焉地嘀咕了一句谢谢，她将自己那杯放在了沙发旁边的地板上。

她穿过房间，从墙边拽过一把椅子，将它变成了一个小衣橱，然后把她的纸袋里的东西都倒在汤姆的床上，放进新家具里。打开抽屉，确认一切就绪后，金妮拿出第二天要穿的衣服，认为她需要洗个澡。她将衣服放在沙发扶手上，拿起杯子，关上浴室的门，并将门上了锁。

这间浴室比楼下客房旁边的那间要大，但装修得不怎么优雅，而是相当简单。金妮拉上灰色浴帘，打开热水龙头，往底部撒了一些浴盐，她环顾四周，寻找放毛巾的地方，但只有一个小洗手台可以放东西，上面已经有了一些汤姆的东西了。

金妮把他的剃须刀和须后水挪到了水池的另一边，放下她的毛巾，接着，她忍不住打开了那个小小的深绿色玻璃瓶。闻上去很好。

浴缸充满了水，金妮慢慢坐下，几乎沸腾的水包围了她的身体，她重重地呼了口气。小泡沫从水里升起，开始在她周围漂浮，金妮闭上眼睛，在浴缸里沉得更深，她几乎觉得回家了。这太舒服了。

她的下一个意识是，她坐在浴缸里呛水，汤姆的手放在她的后背上。他拍着她的后背，帮她吐出肺里的水，并将几缕头发掖到她的耳后，仔细地看着她。

“吉妮维娅，请别死在我的浴缸里。”他讽刺地说，面无表情地站了起来。

“发生了什么？”她一边咳嗽，一边问道。

“我有一种你会做什么蠢事的感觉。”

“什么？”她困惑地看向他。

“如我所说，你在里面很久了，我敲了敲门，你没有回答，所以我就进来了，让你坐起来，你开始把吸进去的水都咳出来了。”

金妮惊恐地看着他，消化着他说的话，明白了这些举动都意味着什么。“我答应你，我下次洗澡时会更加小心。”金妮嘶哑地说，用颤抖的手抓住浴缸边缘，她觉得很尴尬，只想让他出去。

“但愿如此；我可不想研究让另一个巫师欠你不止一条命意味着什么。”他转身走开了。

门在汤姆身后关上，金妮做了个深呼吸。

她站起身，现在已经冰冷的水让她颤抖，她用毛巾裹住自己，抓住柜子，试图冷静下来。

汤姆·里德尔救了她的命。她背负了伏地魔的巫师债务。她为最愚蠢的事情欠债了。

穿上睡裤和厚毛衣，金妮打开了门。汤姆已经拉上了隔开阁楼的帘子，但还是掀开帘子看了看她，确保她平安无事。

“谢谢。”金妮说。

“不用……谢。”汤姆放下了帘子。

金妮走向她的沙发，一条深绿色毯子正等着她，她感谢全宇宙，他在未来死了。

* * *

汤姆第二天早晨拉开帘子，他那边房间的光线照亮了她这边，金妮发出一声呻吟。汤姆双手叉腰，弯腰对她露出一个微笑。“早上好，吉妮维娅，我很高兴见到你昨晚也幸存下来了。”

“汤姆，我跟你说，我觉得有人能神清气爽地起床真的十分可怕。”金妮气鼓鼓地咕哝道，她从沙发上爬起来，红发乱成一团，半睁眼睛皱眉看他。

“白天太短了，根本没空不高兴。”汤姆坐在沙发上说，这让她不得不收起双腿，他穿上鞋子，快速地系上鞋带。“我们有事要做，起来。”汤姆拍了拍她的膝盖，起身消失在门外。

对于舒舒服服的起床来说，这天或许很短，但这也是一个工作日如此漫长的原因。魔法部继续重走刑事程序，他们说格林德沃的案子也要被重审。

但更重要的事情是，也是在这一天，金妮又想起了她身处1946年。

还有几分钟关门时，一个高瘦巫师出现在了壁炉里。他穿着浅色衣服，举止傲慢，有着一双蓝色的小眼睛和一只大鼻子，就好像为了标志他的与众不同似的。

“我的客户让我来问一下这个商店里是否有人对这些物品感兴趣。”他尖声说道。他走向柜台，将一只盒子放在了上面，根本没想对它们恭维一番。

汤姆从仓库走出来，拉下袖子，穿上他的外套，与那个巫师打了招呼，并将盒子拉了过来。

汤姆开始拿出盒子里的物品：魔药，小盒子，一本日记，还有其他的东西。金妮看着汤姆，他扬起眉毛看着每个物品，很明显深受触动。

“你的雇主是谁？”汤姆问道，一边好奇地看着巫师，一边将东西装回盒子里。

“赫普兹芭·史密斯女士。”他敬畏地说。“如果有人可以去她的领地，她会很高兴的，因为她还有一些想要估价的东西，它们太珍贵，不能带到庄园外面。”

金妮认出了这位客户的名字，她怎么能不知道呢，当哈利在亲吻之间给她讲汤姆·里德尔的故事时，他花了好几分钟才说明白她的名字。

她绝不可能忘记。

赫普兹芭·史密斯拥有斯莱特林的纪念品盒，随着史密斯的死亡，汤姆会将它变成一个魂器，看样子这件事很快就要发生了。

很快。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

“吉妮维娅！？”汤姆愤怒地敲着浴室的门。她不知道还有其他人需要用那个房间吗？她忘了她不是阁楼里的唯一一个人吗？对于汤姆来说，自从金妮搬到这里之后，她就在浴室花费了很多时间，她好像要在那儿安家了。而他要迟到了。他迟到开店的次数到现在一只手就能数得过来，他也不想超出这个范围。“你他妈在那儿干什么？请别告诉我你又在浴缸里睡着了！我发誓，这次我会让你淹死！”

“什么？”已经穿好衣服的金妮突然震惊地打开门，汤姆吓得后退了一步。“如果我死了，晚上就没人给你端茶送水了。你将脱水而死，或者淹死在你的坩埚里。”

汤姆看着她，翻了个白眼，他做了个深呼吸，绕过她走进充满水汽的浴室。“如果你以为我像愿意喝茶一样愿意看到你活着，那你可要感到不愉快的惊讶了，吉妮维娅。”

“你听上去像我的一个哥哥！”她夸张地叫道，走出浴室面对他，“我本以为和你住在一起会是什么假期……我不记得曾经有人让我这么失望过。”

“好吧，我希望终有一日你会克服你的失望，我也希望有一天能认识你的那些哥哥们，好知道他们是如何让你在早晨离开浴室的。”他砰地一声关上了门。金妮笑着摇了摇头，听见小房间里开始响起了模糊的洗澡声。

她打开汤姆的衣橱，看着门上镜子里面的自己。她收拾了她的新衣服，除了她用来睡觉和从未来买的那些衣服之外，她就没有裤子了，可她感觉更像自己了。

这天，她梳了一条辫子，它绕过她的肩头，垂在了云杉蓝色高领上衣的胸前，她还穿了一条到膝盖下面的黑色裙子。金妮叹息着关上门。她看上去像她的祖母。她决定穿上红鞋，打破衣着的沉闷。

还有几个小时，他们就在阁楼里生活一整周了，一切都进展顺利，尽管他们每天早晨洗漱时会发生冲突，可除此之外，他们十分自在。

这真奇怪。

金妮已经习惯了与汤姆·里德尔同住一个屋檐下，他的存在让她感觉很舒服，昨晚，她躲在茶杯后看汤姆一边读书一边做笔记时，她偷偷地对自己承认了这一点。当汤姆还是她的汤姆，是她最亲密和最好的朋友，而不是一个斯莱特林的一段记忆时，她也感觉过同样的舒服。

很多个夜晚，她都与他一起靠在她床头的枕头上入眠，那时的他更加透明，好像她碰他，他就会破碎消失，拉上她床上的帘子，在黑暗中几乎看不见他。很多个下午，他会在图书馆的角落里帮她做功课，他会坐在她身边，阳光透过他的身体，凭他一人之力几乎不能给书翻页。当然，她知道汤姆那样做只是因为他在以她为食，他在她身边待得越久，他就会变得越强大，但如果她忽略这一点，那些日子，他们有着同样宁静和舒服的氛围。

那天早晨，她的问题是：汤姆为什么似乎已经接受了待在这个由书和坩埚筑成的新领土之中？他改变了他一直在研究的东西，要等到她可以在对角巷里租一个房间再继续吗？对于他们的处境，他也有相同的感觉吗？她无从得知，但她在这里也没感到不受欢迎，她不知道他到底在想什么。

金妮仍然睡在沙发上，这不是她曾睡过最舒服的地方，它很小，垫子也太软了，但这也比第二选择的木头地板上要好。

每天吃过晚饭后，金妮就会裹着温暖的毯子待在那里，准备睡觉。

她会读书和听汤姆允许她从厨房里拿过来的收音机，她放的声音很低，低得几乎听不到，但那是他们之间的协议。

他对研究的献身精神令人吃惊，金妮已经意识到了，很多个夜晚，他可能都睡不上几个小时。尽管奇怪，可看见这个世纪最厉害的巫师正为他的未来打基础，感觉还挺有趣的。

人们说得对，知识就是力量。

那天，金妮很好奇周末会发生什么事情，这是他们第一次一天半的时间都要处在同一个空间。在那之前，他们一直相对分离，但是现在，他们别无选择，只能给对方做伴了。

那天快结束时，一封来自赫普兹芭·史密斯女士的信邀请汤姆明天下午去拜访她，在得到她的代表的肯定意见后，她希望他给她的几样物品估价。

所以第二天，金妮会独自一人，不必担心汤姆了，她决定去破釜酒吧吃午饭，开始她的下午。酒吧里满是带着小孩的家庭，小孩们跑来跑去，在侍者中制造混乱。这是圣诞节前的最后一个星期，所有人都想尽快结束购物然后回家。金妮坐在一张远离孩子们的小桌子旁，观察着房间，她一边心不在焉地微笑，一边想着她在家里的朋友和家人。

突然，她的视线被挡住了，她抬起头，想看看面前是什么。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福带着笑意看着她。“想谁呢？”金妮真想打掉他的坏笑。

“我干嘛要想谁？”金妮坐直身体，露出微笑。“你来这儿干什么，阿布拉克萨斯？”

“节日传统迫使我给我的母亲买点好东西，但我们可不能饿着肚子购物，对吧？你一个人吗？你介意我坐下吗？”马尔福甚至没有给她回答的时间，问题还没说完就坐了下来，金妮厌恶地扬起了眉毛。似乎她不得不饿着肚子才能尽快从破釜酒吧消失了。

“对圣诞节晚宴感到兴奋吗？”他越过菜单看向她。

“什么晚宴？”金妮已经将注意力转向了坐在他们周围的巫师们，她想要听清他们说什么，希望这样可以消除桌子对面马尔福的存在感。

马尔福把菜单递给她，她立刻看都没看就将它放了下来，他一边像看怪物一样看着她，一边告诉侍者他们要吃什么。

被邀请参加马尔福圣诞晚宴的人从来不会忘记他们被邀请，这真是荒谬。

“我家的晚宴，你要和汤姆一起去，给他做伴的那个晚宴。”提到她同事的名字似乎唤回了她的注意力，马尔福注意到了这点，他翘起嘴唇等待她回答。

“我完全忘了，怎么了？”

“我问你是否对此感到兴奋？”

“并不，阿布拉克萨斯。”金妮又心不在焉了。“我不去。”

“好吧，你将是第一个拒绝邀请的人。”马尔福有点不可置信地说。

“凡事总有开头，不是吗？”金妮讽刺地问。

马尔福忍不住笑了起来，他又说道：“让我猜猜，你们两个之间不太顺利？我仍然不相信你没有和汤姆约会，那不可能。你看见他了吗？在学校的时候，女孩们通常会蜂拥而至。”

“好吧，我可不是慌乱的女学生，阿布拉克萨斯。你爱怎么想就怎么想。”

马尔福沉默地看了她一会儿。“你真的必须来，晚宴的第二部分是跳舞，客人名单保证了有很多潜在的舞伴。”

“听上去很有趣，但我不跳舞。”她利落地说，嘴唇抿成了一条薄线。一个侍者拿着两个玻璃杯和一瓶红酒过来了，他打开酒瓶，给杯子里倒满了红色液体。“我宁愿待在商店里煮点儿我的家人那晚可能吃的食物，然后读书读到睡着。”

“我觉得那不怎么健康。”马尔福几乎喝光了整杯酒，金妮觉得他可能有酒精依赖。“你最好出去找点乐子，而不应该去想你无法控制的事情。”

马尔福重新倒满了他的杯子。

“我相信我是唯一一个可以决定的人。”

“对。说到汤姆，他怎么样？你不常来这里吃饭吧？”马尔福用手托住下巴，转着酒杯。

“他去拜访一位客户了。”金妮说，决定忽略马尔福的第二个问题。

“嗯……”他喝下了第二杯酒，正当他要再次开口时，送来他们食物的侍者打断了他。金妮立刻开始小心翼翼地喝汤，想要忽略马尔福不受欢迎的存在，他决定倒满他的酒杯，然后开始吃饭。“你这周能和我一起吃晚餐吗？”他随意地问道。

金妮停下吃饭，看着他说：“什么？”她肯定听错了。

“你愿意和我一起吃晚饭吗？如果你有空的话，或许星期三吧。我知道一个比这儿优雅的地方，我相信你会喜欢的。”

“嗯……”金妮觉得自己不饿了，她震惊地看着马尔福。“我很抱歉，阿布拉克萨斯，但我不能接受。”

阿布拉克萨斯将银器放在盘子上，像一个不习惯被拒绝的人一样看着她，尤其是他在同一天被拒绝了两次。“所以你是在和汤姆约会了。”他确凿地说。

“阿布拉克萨斯，除了汤姆，我还认识其他男人，为什么非要坚持这个话题？我就不能只是他的同事吗？”她苦恼地问。

“同事？只是那样吗？甚至不是朋友？我只是觉得这很难是真的，但如果你坚持……”

“对。”金妮继续吃着她的午餐。

“那我必须坚持我的晚餐邀请，金妮。如果你和他没什么事，你就必须接受。”马尔福开始用力地切肉。

“只有在我与你的朋友谈恋爱的情况下，你才能接受我的拒绝？”金妮终于吃完了饭，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。

“他不喜欢分享。”阿布拉克萨斯说，他将肉放进嘴里，一边咀嚼，一边看着她。“在这种事情上，他可以相当有占有欲。”

“好吧，这对于我与之一起工作和生活的男人的形象可不太好，你不觉得吗？”她恼火地加重了“生活”这个词，但他没有告诉她任何她不知道的事情。“阿布拉克萨斯，反正我的答案都是一样，请别坚持了。”金妮流畅地从座位上站起来，从钱包里拿出一些硬币放在桌子上。“下午好，阿布拉克萨斯，再见吧。”

阿布拉克萨斯眯起眼睛看着她走开，她将斗篷披在肩上，进入了对角巷。他深呼了一口气，他想回家，一个人安静地待着，在那里，他可以尽情将盘子扔到墙上。

他看了一会儿金妮一动未动的玻璃杯，接着又开始吃饭。浪费了一瓶好酒。

冷风吹过，金妮努力拉紧斗篷。她用魔杖敲击着橘色砖墙，等待它们打开通往对角巷的门。她决定先去看看她的信箱，她直接走向那个地方，避开了商店之间的男巫和女巫。

这顿午饭给她过去的冒险开启了一个新篇章。在发生的所有事情里，她最不需要的就是一个马尔福想和她共进晚餐。

哪怕他只是觉得这种事情可能发生，就已经让她的家庭蒙羞了。

她慢慢打开邮局的门，以免吓到猫头鹰们，她走向她的信箱，她拿出小钥匙并打开小门，觉得自己的心都要停跳了。空的。又是空的。她已经来了快两个月了，不到一周就过节了，她开始觉得很忧郁。她确实很感激能有回到过去的充实经历，这很有趣，可是这相当艰难，她受够了。她想回家，回到她的家人身边，回到她的朋友和哈利身边。

她叹息着关上了邮箱的门，手在木头上停留了几秒，圣诞夜里，她需要一本好书。

丽痕书店几乎同她记忆中一样，一边有书架，一边没书架，旧书和墨水的味道也还是一样。她慢慢爬上通往顶楼的楼梯，沉浸在商店的氛围中，她抚摸着装饰墙壁的书的书脊。如她所料，商店里全是巫师，所以，金妮走向商店里比较冷门的书架，在一扇小窗旁的椅子上坐下，窗户照进来的光让她发现这是麻瓜文学区。她伸出手，拿起面前的书架上她可以碰到的第一本书，她想找到一个接下来几个小时可以舒服度过的姿势。

她返回博金-博克时，天色还很早，她走进翻倒巷，几个路人对她投来了好奇的目光，他们可能觉得有人想从那里买圣诞节的东西很古怪。两条街道的截然相反令人震惊，翻倒巷空无一人，地上的雪几乎没人碰过。她停在了她重新整理过的展示柜前；它与那天她等凯维多的时候一样。金妮没有商店的门钥匙，她直接幻影移形到厨房，博金的家养小精灵吓得几乎掉落了小胳膊中抱着的盘子。

金妮将斗篷放在一把椅背上，疲惫地叹了口气，坐了下来，她打开包着她从丽痕书店买来的那本书的棕色包装纸，将书放在了桌上。红色封面与木头的棕色形成了对比。她用手抚摸着烫金的标题，《傲慢与偏见》，她读道，没什么比达西和伊丽莎白之间的爱情让她更忧郁的了。这不是一个好选择，但她已经选了。

她一直读报纸读到肚子饿了，然后吃了些晚餐，上了阁楼，她要等汤姆拜访赫普兹芭·史密斯回来。她换上睡觉的衣服，躺在沙发上，裹着毯子，膝盖上放着那本新书。

“这是一条举世公认的真理……”它写道。

* * *

汤姆的下午比金妮的下午要有趣得多。赫普兹芭·史密斯让他在她的庄园里忙了整个下午，这几个小时对博金-博克来说富有成效。

几天前拜访过商店的巫师迎接了他，将他带进了赫普兹芭·史密斯正在等候的客厅。

汤姆对史密斯家族进行了研究，他们不是纯血家族，巫师的血脉只延续到十九世纪早期。这个家族本就相当富有，但第一个离开霍格沃茨的史密斯巫师确保了家族财富的增加，现在，他们在魔法界，或赫普兹芭所在的麻瓜界都是富豪。

她居住在一栋新近建造的维多利亚风格的房子里，它由灰木制成，有着高大的窗户，装修优雅但无奇，所有的设计都是为了向他人炫耀。

赫普兹芭有着收集珍贵和稀有的魔法物品的特殊爱好，现在，她想重新评估她的早期收藏品，想知道它们现在的价值，看看它们是否会保值。她的代表说他找到了一个可以胜任这份工作的人时，她很高兴。

客厅是一个散落着昂贵沙发和扶手椅的明亮房间，男巫打开门，赫普兹芭从椅子上站起来，“叮当”一声将茶杯放在了桌上，她尖声请他坐下。汤姆走近她时注意到，这个女巫比他矮很多，他弯腰亲吻她的手，让她露出了欣赏的微笑。

赫普兹芭似乎想通过穿色彩鲜艳和奢华的衣服来弥补她的矮个子，可这只让她看上去更肥胖，也与她的老态龙钟格格不入。

汤姆在赫普兹芭对面的椅子中坐下，等着她倒完他那杯茶。

“里德尔先生……”她微笑着开口道。“我真诚地感谢你付出你的时间，你本可以利用你的闲暇下午做其他事情。”

“不用客气，史密斯女士，博金-博克总是愿意为客人提供最好的服务，总有人有空拜访你的。”汤姆带着最迷人的微笑回答，他愉快地看着另一个女巫的笑容更深了。

实际上，汤姆并不喜欢他的外表，他太像他在小汉格顿杀死的那个麻瓜渣滓了，这总是提醒他，他的血统并不那么纯，他的体内携带着固有的弱点。但这很有用，让他可以散发出自信迷人的气质，轻易迷倒女人（和某些男人），很好地适应他的生活，这不过是他可以加以利用的又一个工具。

在此刻，它似乎尤其有用，因为赫普兹芭似乎回到了她的霍格沃茨少女时代，一脸红晕，尽管那可能是几个世纪前的事情了。赫普兹芭对于他如何得到博金-博克的工作十分好奇，他每次想要开口时，她都会打断他，分享一些她可以想起来的乏味人生经历。在吃了茶点之后，她终于给他看了让她叫他过来的东西。

他终于和这个女巫道别时，他快累坏了，他保证下周他会来参加她的新年派对后，她才放他离开。晚上，汤姆要给博克写一份报告，因为赫普兹芭给他看的东西令他印象深刻，她也表现出有兴趣用一些不那么稀有的物件交换商店里相似价值的东西。

马尔福正不耐烦地在家中的办公室里等着他。“你看上去糟透了，里德尔！”他上下打量着他。“客户是谁？”他挥手让他在对面的椅子上坐下，他倒了两杯火焰威士忌，将它们放在了桌上。

“赫普兹芭·史密斯。”汤姆倒在椅子里，按摩着鼻梁，接着将杯子拿到面前。

马尔福笑了起来。“这可是我的真实感受，里德尔！让我们庆祝你还活着！”阿布拉克萨斯碰了碰汤姆的酒杯，他们一饮而尽。

“谢谢你，马尔福，我需要这个。”

马尔福坐了下来，一如既往地开始讲述魔法部里的事情。重审战争案子之后，由于人手短缺，现在只好暂停了，因为所有人都想在今年的最后一段日子里享受假期、处理明年更紧迫的问题和避免任何可能导致不愉快后果的错误。

汤姆很想知道能是什么错误，但没人了解，这个问题来自一个叫做乌姆里奇的男巫的办公室。他是负责人，并坚持不分享信息。但他们希望部长能在明年年初出面，给他停职。

到了晚餐时间，两个男巫走向了破釜酒吧。他们已经安排好了同他们的小团体吃晚餐，但只有一部分人参加了。经过他们桌子的人可能以为这是一些霍格沃茨老同学的圣诞聚会。令汤姆恼火的是，在几瓶红酒和一些火焰威士忌下肚后，他们才讲到马尔福的圣诞节晚宴，这是每年这个时候的流行话题，然后才是他们需要为他们的团体创造一个象征图案。

他们要了一些纸，都围在了高尔身边，他是他们之中唯一一个会绘画的人，每个人都在评论，让这个巫师画了一张又一张纸。

他们决定应该有一条蛇，毕竟，他们的意识形态基础是由萨拉查·斯莱特林发展、建立和公布的，所以这是一个基础元素。最终，他们从他们使用的名称——食死徒——中得到了灵感，骷髅头骨成为了第二个元素。

他们终于设计完，酒吧的餐厅区已经要关门了，标志是一条蛇正从骷髅头里钻出来。他们称它为黑魔标记，他们笑着用火焰威士忌最后一次祝酒，然后道别和付账。

汤姆不得不抓住博金-博克厨房壁炉附近的椅子时，他才意识到，他喝得太多了。很幸运，厨房里空无一人，没人看见他失衡和不得不抓住厨房柜台才能走进走廊的样子。他走上楼梯，听到了女人唱歌的声音，一刹那间，他还以为是金妮在唱歌，接着，他听到了音乐声，就觉得这个想法有点蠢了。一定是她喜欢听的哪个麻瓜。

他做了个深呼吸，然后打开门，立刻靠在了门框上。

“汤姆？”金妮看向他，合上她正在阅读的书，并做了记号。“你还好吗？”

“好！我为什么不好呢？”他讽刺地问，一边走向书桌，一边开始脱掉斗篷，他将斗篷、外套和马甲一起扔到了桌子上。他很热，也不舒服，所以他松开领带，解开衬衫的第一粒纽扣，将屁股靠在桌边，揉着鼻梁，就好像这能让房间停止旋转。他看向微笑看着他的金妮。“怎么了？”他恼火地问，他本没打算喝这么多，也不高兴让别人见到他这个样子。

“你喝多了！”她说。

“什么？没有！”他激烈地否认道。

“对，你没喝多。”金妮笑得停不下来了。

他皱起眉头，慢慢从桌子旁站直了身体。他从口袋里掏出一张揉皱的纸，对它露出了微笑。在与赫普兹芭·史密斯相处一下午之后，这真是一个恢复精神的完美之夜。他坐下的时候，仍然能闻到那个女巫的香水味，很贵，从巴黎买的，也对，她一直强调分享。他需要洗个澡。

“那是什么？”金妮朝他走了几步，他的行为让她忍俊不禁，她也注意到他又失去平衡，靠在了桌子上。

“高尔画的一张愚蠢草图。”他把纸折叠了起来。

“让我看看。”金妮微笑地要求道，对它伸出了手。

汤姆若有所思地看着她。“不。”

“哦，拜托！让我看看嘛，汤姆。”她走近他，想从他手中拿到那张纸，他用手拦住了她。

“吉妮维娅，我不想和你分享这个。”

“别那样嘛，就看一眼！”汤姆将手举过头顶，想利用他们的身高差让她不能得逞，金妮扑到了他的身上。

“你真是不可理喻！我不打算给你看！这是隐私！”汤姆忍不住也大笑起来，他搂住了她，他们的重量让桌子开始向后滑去，将她推开了。金妮没有错失机会，她抓住他的手腕，让他弯下腰，这样她就拿到那张纸，并让他放开了她。

金妮露出胜利的微笑，后退几步，转身背对着他。“反正我不在乎。”他嘀咕道，走进浴室，打开了淋浴水龙头。

汤姆离开的正是时候，因为金妮不得不在沙发上坐下来，她的胃在翻滚。黑魔标记静止地待在纸上，但她很清楚它的动态。为什么？她为什么必须来到汤姆的这个人生阶段？此时，他正用挂坠盒制作魂器，还做这些事情。她为什么不能穿越到他人生中最兴奋的时刻，比如说他结束了霍格沃茨七年级的考试，或者她根本就不必撞上他呢？

金妮将头靠在膝盖上，颤抖地吸了口气。为什么世界这么恨她？

“你还好吗？”汤姆问。

她看着他，他靠在门框上，头发仍然湿着，毛衣袖子挽到了胳膊肘。“对，这个蠢东西让我难受。”她带着微弱的笑容，从沙发上站起来走向他。“蛇和骷髅头？我还以为一群富有的斯莱特林对于绘画会有更优雅的品位呢。”她把纸还给了他。

他的表情僵住了，他关上身后的门，将后背靠在光滑的表面上。金妮已经走向沙发，拿起收音机，关掉比莉·哈乐黛的歌，将它放到了书架上，并将一缕头发掖到耳后。他突然抓住她，将她推到书架上，咒语书纷纷掉落在地板上，她的心直往下坠，他将手按在她的头两侧，将她困在身前，在昏暗的火光中，他的眼睛是吓人的冰蓝色。

“吉妮维娅，我发现，”他危险地柔声说道，他的暗色瞳孔要在她的眼睛上灼出个洞来，她的心恐惧地咚咚直跳。“我似乎不明白你怎么知道我、马尔福或今晚和我一起吃饭的人在霍格沃茨的时候都是斯莱特林，这才叫愚蠢呢。”

金妮倒抽了一口气，诅咒自己说话没用脑子。“拜托，汤姆。”她颤抖地笑着将他推开，幸好他还没有恢复力气。“所有人都知道阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福是一个斯莱特林。”他看了她很久，接着用一只手稳住自己。

“我那天在破釜酒吧遇见你们的时候，在我等餐时，阿布拉克萨斯给我做伴，他告诉我你们是同学。不用多聪明就能总结出来，你和你的其他朋友们都和他是一个学院的，我只是做了个推测。”

“他总是愿意说得太多。”汤姆不情愿地说。

“对，他总是说没必要的话。”金妮看着汤姆说，想到午餐时候的事情，她翻了个白眼。

“怎么了？”她的表情让汤姆皱起了眉头。

“我们今天一起吃了午餐，他根本没给我时间说我是否想要他的陪伴，就在我的桌子旁坐下来了。”汤姆又面无表情了，他没有表现出这个信息让他多愤怒。“你必须和他谈谈，汤姆，他开始变得非常烦人，他坚持我们之间有事，还想让我去他那个愚蠢的派对。”

汤姆露出微笑，靠近了她，她颤抖起来，突然有一种似曾相识的感觉，她认得那种笑容、那种步伐、那个姿势，她什么也做不了，当他将她拉过来，让她继续的时候，她根本没法反应。

就好像她又是一个十一岁的小女孩了。

“他真的很不接受我不想去他的圣诞晚宴这个主意。”她靠在汤姆的肩头低声抱怨。“今天，他坚持要在这周三带我去吃晚餐，他也不喜欢我的拒绝。”她说出这些话时，感觉他把她搂得更紧了。

“好了，别担心，我不会让你去你不想去的地方。”他低声说，那种语调与多年前一样，他开始走向床边，他们一起倒在了床单上。“汤姆！你他妈在做什么？”她试图将他推开，觉得自己要被压碎了。但汤姆没有回答，只是拿开她抓住他的毛衣的手，他倒在她的身边，将她一起拉了过去，现在，她的头靠在了他的肩膀上。

“你说得对……”

他冰凉的手放在她的裤子和毛衣之间的皮肤上时，金妮不舒服地呻吟了一声，汤姆的手指落在她的腰线上，她紧紧抓住他的衬衫，抬起了头。

“我喝得太多了，我觉得很累。晚餐，下午那个疯赫普兹芭·史密斯……”

“这怎么能帮我应付马尔福？”

“我在把你标记为我的，我明天会解释。”

“什么？通过让我睡在这里？我可以告诉你，这没用。放开我。”

“就是这样，金妮。”他给他们盖上了被子。

他用了她的昵称，金妮觉得十分惊骇。“让我去睡沙发，汤姆！”他的回应就是并没有理她的抗议，而是将她拉得更近，还将他的腿搭在了她的腿上。

金妮屈服地做了个深呼吸，她刚刚一定想象到她又回到了十一岁，汤姆是十六岁，他正随意地躺在她身边读书和……慢慢杀死她，因为如果这是在现实中发生的事情，那可比与他的魂器分享恐惧和秘密还有打开密室更糟糕了。

* * *

金妮第二天醒来的时候，汤姆背对着她。她也终于睡着了，而更重要的是，她还活生生地好好醒来了，他似乎在夜间恢复了一些神志，放开了她。

她做了个深呼吸，享受着夜晚带给她的唯一好东西：不必蜷缩在沙发上醒来的好睡眠。

金妮开始起身，决定忘记昨晚发生的事情，回到他们的正常生活中。她很饿，她想坐在厨房的桌子旁，假装汤姆昨晚和食死徒们吃晚餐时，她就睡在那里，因为她不想昨晚的事情再发生了。

一直睡着的汤姆突然转过头看她。“你他妈的在干什么？”他冷冷地问道，带着敌意看着她。

“起床去吃点东西吗？”金妮反问道，她的回答让汤姆困惑地看着她。

“不，我想知道你为什么在我的床上？”

“你不记得昨晚发生的事情了？”金妮惊讶地看着他，不禁露出了微笑，尽管这十分不可能，可他忘记发生的事情还是让她很放松。

汤姆摇了摇头，倒回床垫上，用手捂住了脸。他痛苦地呻吟起来。

金妮开始大笑，看见一个年轻的伏地魔遭受宿醉的痛苦，比看见一个年轻的伏地魔喝多了之后靠在家具上保持平衡要更好。“如果不难受才令人惊讶呢！我都不知道你怎么上楼的！你回来，给我看了一幅头骨吃蛇的傻画，换了衣服，我请求你让阿布拉克萨斯别再邀请我和他约会，你认为最好的方法是……”金妮举起手，用手指画了个问号，强调她接下来要说的话。“标记我。”

汤姆揉了揉脸，接着放下了手，金妮大笑了起来。“真古怪，汤姆，你真古怪。”看见汤姆认真地盯着天花板，她把话咽了回去，这可能是汤姆应付尴尬的方式，她从没见过这样的他。“你不应该喝那么多酒！”她拍了拍他的腿。“但是因为你看上去要死了，而我饿坏了，我会把你的早餐送到床上，我们可以忘记这件事曾经发生。”

汤姆看着她穿过房间，穿上裤子，然后下了楼。他应该记得昨晚的一些事情，但回忆使他头痛，所以他选择下午再去想。

金妮拿着一些吐司和茶回来，她坐在床上，将早餐托盘放在面前。汤姆屈膝坐起，拿起他的马克杯，将胳膊搭在膝盖上。“可别养成习惯！下次你要自己做饭。”她又开始笑了起来。“我之所以这样做是因为我觉得我不应该认为整件事那么有趣。我从来没想过会看见你这个样子。”

汤姆看着金妮的样子让她安静了下来。“我真心请求你的原谅。”

“什么？”金妮笑着看向他，根本不知道作何反应，因为他在为什么道歉啊？

“我没有……好好表现。这不应该发生。”

“别担心，汤姆，什么坏事都没发生……”

汤姆的笑容暗示着他要说出什么可怕的事情。“就和上次一样。”

金妮脸色苍白地皱起眉头，准备应付他接下来的话，同时，她也在努力回忆她是不是对魂器做了什么事情，或者猜想他是不是要提起它。

每次他那么说话时，她都觉得自己在犯妄想症。

“你真的不记得发生了什么吗？真的？”现在轮到他对她笑了。

“发生了什么？”

“傲罗过来的那晚，我让你睡在这里，我想叫醒你，让你去看傲罗清查我们对面的商店，我不知道为什么，但你抱住了我的脖子，让我处于一个相当不舒服的姿势，并且……”金妮开始脸红了。“叫我哈利。哈利是谁？”

汤姆带着笑意看她，看着她的脸变得更红，直到她的脸几乎和头发一个颜色，她不仅明白了自己做过什么事情，还知道她用他最憎恨的那个人的名字称呼他。‘他会在未来憎恨……而不是现在……’金妮纠正自己。

“哈利是我男朋友的名字。好吧，前男友，这很复杂。”

“嗯。”汤姆咬了一口吐司，他明显觉得这比她的故事更有趣。

“这非常复杂。”

汤姆放下面包，伸手去拿茶。他的胃似乎还没有为固态食物做好准备，但他的头痛消失了。他们沉默地吃完了早餐，汤姆享受着安静，而金妮为发生过和她不记得的事情感到尴尬。

“你今天有什么计划？”她将盘子放到托盘上，最终问道。

“今天是星期日。没什么可做的。”汤姆说。

“你不打算进行你的那些神秘研究吗？”

“或许吧，但要晚一些，如你所说，等我感觉不像要死了一样的时候。怎么？你想和我做点什么？”

金妮觉得自己有些脸红，她挑衅地抬起了下巴。“我想知道是因为我想知道自己能做点儿什么事。到现在为止，我只想到了小睡一会儿。”

“我觉得你有一个靠谱的计划。”汤姆喝了一口茶，笑着评论道。

“是吗？”

“在午餐前，我们可以玩一玩。”汤姆欢快地提议道。她扬起眉毛睨了他一眼。“你喜欢下棋吗？我好久没玩过了。”

* * *

汤姆去洗澡了，金妮拿着托盘去楼下厨房，要在橱柜里找棋盘。汤姆过来的时候，她已经在破旧的木桌上放好了棋子。

如她所料，本世纪最令人恐惧的巫师是一个出色的棋手，他一边给她讲一个他愿意与之下棋的赫奇帕奇——第一堂魔药课时他们坐在一起，她在课间向他介绍了巫师棋；一边让她一败涂地。这也标志了每次斯莱特林与赫奇帕奇一起上课时，一个成功组合的诞生。

当金妮问起他是否还与她见面，像旧时一样下棋时，他说，有人在霍格沃茨放出了一个怪兽，而她是受害者之一，金妮不知道该如何作答了。发生的事情让她害怕，她的父母被迫将她带回家，自从那时起，他就再也没有见过她了。

汤姆小心地看着她，等待她说些什么，或者做些反应，提出问题，毕竟，这是他在学校里最好的记忆之一。他希望她问这个国家最安全的学校怎么可能允许这种事情的发生，但她什么都没说。

金妮只是俯向前，对她的国王喃喃了几个字，然后对他露出坏笑，说现在轮到他了。

棋子已经决定捍卫金妮的意图，用它们所知的所有技巧帮助她胜利，每当汤姆不看棋盘的时候，他自己的棋子都会作弊帮助她。以后，她会为了这个花招而感谢罗恩。

伴随着他们在棋盘上的争论和他对棋子的咒骂，上午很快就过去了。让她觉得很有趣的是，他输了之后，他从椅子上站起身，说他要去破釜酒吧给他们买些食物。

完全恢复的汤姆一下午都在桌子旁做研究，而金妮选择了她的沙发，读几页新书，或睡一会儿觉，她完全没有发觉汤姆根本没有全神贯注地做他本来应该做的事情，却在看她，思考昨晚发生的事情。

昨晚发生的事情现在十分清晰，汤姆不知道是什么让他对距今为止发生的一切更加困扰。她来到商店并不是他人生中的转折点，生活还是老样子，甚至当她搬到他的沙发上也没什么变化，但那可能是因为他大多数时候都习惯与他人分享同一个房间了。

他已经认定他们之间发生的事情很古怪了，汤姆做了个深呼吸，在椅子上滑了下来，将他正在读的书立在桌上，这样就能挡住金妮。

那天晚上他做的事情十分不像他，他从来没做过那种事，也没想过他会做那种事。他当时在想什么？但更糟糕的是，发生的事情根本没让她感到震惊，他不认识任何可以像她那样立刻接受发生的事情的女人。

他为什么将她抱在怀里，还让她再给他讲讲有什么事情困扰着她？如果他忽略他强迫她与自己睡在一起的话，这种举动似乎很正常。

他揉着眼睛，看向压在一摞书下的日记。他合上面前的书，在椅子上坐直身体，将黑色日记拉向自己，打开了第一页。

“你要告诉我吉妮维娅是怎么回事，还是我必须逼问她？”他写道，看着纸吸收了墨水。

“我觉得那不是一个好主意。”

“我有一个可怕的感觉，你认识她，她也知道你是什么，她还有些了解我，那根本不合理。”

“你是对的，那不合理。不用担心。”

“我真的不用担心？”

“什么对你最好，你就怎么做。”汤姆将羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，看向仍然睡在房间对面沙发上的金妮。她的一只胳膊滑落下来，手放在了地板上，而另一只手则捧着她一直在读的书。“我为什么觉得她属于我？”

“因为她属于你。”魂器说。

“那不合理！”

“别担心。”

汤姆等到墨水消失，然后合上日记本，将它放回了书的下面。他将胳膊肘撑在桌子上，揉着鼻梁，魂器毫无帮助。现在，很明显她知道这本日记是什么，她之所以有那样的态度是因为他们已经有过交集，而他可能没有给她留下好印象。但在那天早晨她倒进商店之前，汤姆从未见过她……除非这发生在未来。

这很荒谬，但却可以解释问题，他在未来的所作所为给她留下了印象，这也解释了那种似曾相识的感觉，那种恐惧和不自在，这似乎是那个晚上发生的事情的唯一解释。她那样抱着他，告诉他，她与马尔福的对话，就好像她已经习惯如此。

然而，这却解释不了他为什么与她那么亲密地拥抱，他从未这样拥抱过任何人。好吧，或许在只有书本给他做伴的情况下，他觉得在阁楼里待了这么久很无聊，但是仍然……

想到马尔福对她感兴趣，他就想保护她，她第一晚睡在阁楼时，他有她似乎很适合睡在他的床上的那种古怪念头，似乎他们本就应该很亲密。

汤姆摇了摇头，不是那种亲密，是某种新的感觉，可能来自于他开始在她身上发现的东西……非常吸引。

汤姆站起身走向金妮，在沙发上坐下，他将她的手从地上拿起来，用手指轻轻摩挲。

如果她确实来自未来，那就合理了，她对他的反应与她过去的习惯一样，但他的表现却不在她的预料之中，他没有意识到会发生这种事情。还有更多他不理解的事情。

金妮睁开眼睛，与汤姆十指相握。“你在做什么？”她半梦半醒地看着他。

“没什么。”他淘气地微笑道，他没有说出他想看看她的梦境，想看看他是否能在不被察觉的情况下捕捉到另一段记忆。

金妮将手从他的手中挣脱出来，将他的头发从脸上拂开，以便更好地看他。“你在说谎。”

“我绝不会对你说谎。”他低声说。

“那是另一个谎言。”金妮笑着回答。“你有点令人毛骨悚然，汤姆，你没有要做的魔药或者其他事情吗？”她转过身，将他从沙发上推了下去，让他不得不站起身。

汤姆带着笑意看着她，摇了摇头。他需要喝点东西，所以他下了楼。

金妮下楼吃晚餐时，她发现汤姆正坐在桌子旁读书，而博金的小精灵正在桌布上摆放盘子和银器。

“博金夫妇和我们一起吃饭吗？”她问，用手指梳理着刚刚洗过的头发。

“不，他过来打扫客房，我说服他留下来给我们做晚饭。”

“那是个好主意。”金妮欢快地说，她在汤姆旁边的椅子上坐下，双手捧着脸看家养小精灵忙碌。

晚餐十分平静，金妮与小精灵讨论做一道甜品的最好方法，而汤姆在读书。他们吃完饭后，金妮留在厨房里，让家养小精灵帮助她烘焙，她答应给博金夫人写一封信解释发生的事情，这样就没人会惩罚他了。汤姆选择回到阁楼，他想重新阅读一些关于魂器的资料，而这似乎是完美时机。

金妮走进阁楼时，汤姆正走出浴室，他们差点儿撞上。

“怎么了？”他没有让开，她恼火地问道。

“你闻上去真的很好。”他喃喃道，脸上竟然露出了迷茫的表情。

“什么？”金妮不自在地露出微笑，她不确定自己刚刚听到了什么。

汤姆缩短他们之间的距离，抱住了她，他将脸贴在她的颈窝中，深深地吸了口气。

“汤姆，你真的又开始吓人了，怎么……”金妮开口问道，但他将手放在她的脑后，抓住她的头发，让她停了下来。

她是薰衣草和香草的味道。

“我不想让你睡在沙发上了。”

她的心停了下来。

“我想让你和我一起。”

金妮试图将他推开，给他们之间拉开一些距离，但这只让他双手抓住她的腰，将她拉得更近。

“你又喝多了？”她紧张地笑道。汤姆没有回答她，只是将她一直推到床边。“汤姆？你在干什么？”

“金妮，拜托。”

“汤姆，别这样。”金妮紧紧地抓着他的毛衣。

汤姆没有理她，而是将她推了下来。在一阵挣扎之后，金妮终于将他推开了一点。她看着他的脸，窗户照进来的光并不足以让她看清所有细节，但那也足够了，凌乱的头发，愉快的笑容，还有眼中的一抹红光？

金妮翻了个白眼，想要再次推开他。“你不过是一个善于操纵的混蛋。无论你做什么都不管用。”

他笑着抱紧了她。“别傻了，睡觉。”

金妮没有理他，又做了尝试，他真的很重。汤姆拽了一下她的腿，她这才停下，他的手指勾勒着她的内裤，然后来到了她的腰际。“你不舒服吗？你不觉得你自己属于这里吗？你感觉不到吗？”

她没有回答。

“睡觉吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

第二天早晨，汤姆是第一个醒来的人，他的胳膊一直压在金妮的身下，他的头好像要爆炸了。虽然窗户只透进很少的光线，也足够让他困扰了。他只能感觉到她的后背靠在他的胸前。

发生了什么？她为什么又在这儿？

他记得的最后一幕是他来到阁楼，坐在桌子旁，日记本放在他的面前，他准备研究一些东西，而她正在厨房里和小精灵忙碌。在他打开那本黑色日记本之后，他就不记得发生了什么。汤姆叹了口气，对于情况的迷茫让他觉得很恼火。

感受到他的动作的金妮翻了个身，将脸埋进他的毛衣中，快乐地叹了口气。

除了伦敦魔法部的图书室以外，霍格沃茨拥有全国最好的图书馆之一。他正是在那里开始了对魂器的研究，发现了如何创造它们，因此，他将所有关于这个课题的记忆都存放在了日记中。他创造了一个小世界，无论他何时忘记一些细节，他都可以得到信息。

前一晚，他正在猜测他自己的魂器怎么可能对他保守秘密。他们是同一个灵魂的两个部分，而作为创造者的他必须对魂器拥有全部控制权。

这些物品显然很复杂，毫无疑问，因为创造它们的咒语就是如此，但在它制作完成之后，魂器的目标就是等待他的创造者死亡，设计杀死他人——巫师或麻瓜——的完美环境，并使用这种能量创造一具可以容纳其他灵魂的身体。

它不应该有意识，另外，它不应该有秘密，更别提伤害或影响它的创造者了。

这似乎在昨晚已经发生了。

汤姆感觉金妮在他的身边放松了下来，他无意识地将她搂紧了。

他忽略了一些重要的事，但他太累了，没法去看金妮脑海中的东西。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着她发丝中的麝香味和她昨晚与小精灵烘焙时衣服上沾染的淡淡香草香气。

他试图回忆起他是否已经用光了所有的头痛药剂。

汤姆受不了一条胳膊血液不流通了，所以，他开始放开了金妮。“几点了？”她紧紧抓着他的毛衣。“哈利，待在这里……”

汤姆停下动作，看着她。不知为何，被误认为她的“哈利”，他觉得很不舒服。毕竟，她在他的阁楼里，他的床上，抓着他的毛衣，还躺在他的怀里。他有些想要改变这种状况，想让她意识到，将她抱进怀里的是他，但他又觉得这样做只会给自己带来更多麻烦，他不允许。

“虽然很诱人……”他将胳膊从她的身下抽了出来。“但我们必须工作了，吉妮维娅。”

金妮被他的声音吓了一跳，用力推了她一下，汤姆差点儿从床上掉下去，幸亏她的手仍然抓着他的毛衣，他才停在了边上。汤姆抓住她的手，愤怒地看着她。“吉妮维娅！如果你让我掉下去，我发誓……”她突然将他拉向自己，让他的话停了下来。她将他拉得那么近，他只能看见她充满怀疑的棕色眼睛。感觉金妮灼热的呼吸喷在他的脸和唇上，他开始觉得不自在了。“你在做什么？”他问。

“看看你的眼睛！我相当确定它们昨晚是红色的！”她放开了他，咬着牙说。

“红眼睛？”汤姆不可置信地重复道，他从床上爬起来，抚平毛衣的领子。他打开衣橱寻找衣服。“如果我的眼睛成了红色的……那我真的出问题了……我们必须去圣芒戈过夜，而不是这里。”

“我觉得你已经出了问题……”金妮讽刺地说，她从床上坐起来，将脚放在冰冷的地板上。

“好了，什么都没发生。”汤姆说，忽略了她想说的话，而是寻找衣服，想要摆脱这种尴尬的境地。

“没有吗？那之前两个晚上发生了什么？我确定不是我开始的这种事！”金妮捶了一下床，低声说道。

汤姆停了下来，他希望在失去理智之前，他可以拉上分隔阁楼的帘子。给他们之间竖起一道屏障。对，第一次时他喝多了，但这次呢？他不知道，但他不会让她知道。“你或许没有开始，但你也没有阻止，你没有离开！”

“你以为我没有尝试？”金妮愤怒地说，她站起身走向他，叉腰停在了一个安全距离。“你一晚上都抓着我不放，我几乎无法转身！”

确实，她没有试图阻止他，也没有推开他，在夜晚醒来时，她甚至也没想回到沙发上，这十分恼人，但事实是，在正常情况下，金妮绝不会那么对他，如果换作别人，比如……马尔福，她早就会让他在圣芒戈住一辈子院了。但汤姆不是别人，他是伏地魔，如果金妮那样做，她不确定他会如何反应。她记得魂器不喜欢被反驳或骚扰；她认为本体的感觉只会有增无减。

每次她做那种事后，都会有后果。

她宁愿让汤姆觉得他想让她接受与他睡在同一张床上，也不想与本世纪最可怕的巫师开战，尤其是他现在很不稳定。汤姆·里德尔和红眼睛可不是好结合，她确定，她昨晚确实见到了。金妮热爱生命。另外，他不是第一次要她在晚上做伴了，虽然这明显不是她十一岁时他们之间的那种关系，可也不算什么新鲜事。她也可以想象抱着她的人是哈利，这能给她带来些许安慰。

更重要的事是再次见到哈利和她的家人。

“什么？”汤姆问道，他隐藏了她的话带给他的惊讶。那真糟糕。

“你有时真的令人毛骨悚然。”她一边说，一边走向窗边，转身背对着他，低头看着满是雪的荒凉街道。

汤姆顺手将衣服放在床上，大步走向金妮。她总是对他这样说。

“你知道我觉得什么叫毛骨悚然吗？还令人怀疑和古怪？”汤姆问道，他环抱胳膊，以抗拒他想将她困在他与墙壁之间的冲动。“是你。我知道你在隐瞒什么事情，我也知道那与格林德沃无关。”金妮眯起眼睛，谈话的方向让她不太高兴。“而我开始明白是怎么回事了。我希望你能在我亲自发现之前与我分享真相……”汤姆转身走向浴室，顺路拿起了衣服，他没有看见金妮因为他的威胁而脸色苍白。

那天，商店里的气氛很紧张。客流又减少了，恢复了魔法部决定重审案件之前的样子。

汤姆不需要金妮的帮助，也没有提出要求，所以，她利用这个机会重新整理商店后边的架子和考虑汤姆的事情。

关门的时间到了，在汤姆锁上前门之前，金妮就上了楼。他们在走廊里撞到了，金妮胳膊底下夹着《傲慢与偏见》，没有理他就进了厨房，消失在飞路的绿色火焰之中。

* * *

金妮那天的反应正如他所料。这意味着她害怕他会发现她隐瞒的事情。

汤姆记起，傲罗出现在商店里的那晚，金妮靠在柜台上等他，所以她不是在躲他们。她在一家以灰色生意和名声不好的客人而闻名的商店里工作，她不害怕可能被与格林德沃有关的人发现。

他几乎肯定，他关于她的理论是正确的，她怎么可能不是一个时间旅行者呢？汤姆很明显知道金妮在这里的原因。他知道，未来所有人都会认识他，所以，她一定知道他是谁，那很明显，但她想要什么？他达到了他的目标吗？他确定他会得到自己想要的一切，但他也知道，他的愿望和想法不会得到很多巫师的赞同。有些人会为他而死，而其他人则会因他而死。

她是被派来阻止他的吗？

魔法部派了一名傲罗过来，想在问题开始之前就将它结束吗？

很可能，但时机似乎不对。

为什么要在他已经拥有两个魂器时尝试杀他？他仍然是一个籍籍无名的巫师，他做过最大的事情就是拒绝了魔法部的工作，但汤姆已经比大多数巫师更强大了。为什么不派人去他上霍格沃茨之前的那所孤儿院呢？

汤姆试图回忆，除了邓布利多，是否还有其他古怪的拜访，但他没想出来。

是因为她出现在了错误的时间和地点吗？汤姆叹了口气，让自己从阁楼书桌旁的椅子上滑了下去。他想的事情太复杂，让他早晨仍未消除的头痛又卷土重来了。

这种巧合不存在，一定有目的，一个合理的原因。汤姆忠诚地相信预言的存在，但他不接受巧合，因为发生的一切都有其因，是某人做下的决定，哪怕其后的原因只是源于心情和感觉。

尽管他想问魂器发生了什么，可他没有心情重复前一晚发生的事情了。

汤姆揉了揉脸，站起身来，他在书桌上靠了一会儿，接着穿过分开阁楼的帘子。他看了一眼床头柜上的表，已经很晚了。他推测金妮已经在破釜酒吧吃完了晚饭，因为酒吧的餐厅区域已经关门了，她可能独自待在那里的一间客房里。

‘很好！我终于能好好休息一晚了。’他想，然后盖上了毯子。

* * *

金妮确实是在破釜酒吧吃了晚饭，但她本没打算那么晚返回商店，更别提被自己的脚绊倒了。她低声咒骂了一句汤姆的朋友们。那些家伙记得汤姆曾经在晚餐上介绍过她，并坚持给她买一杯酒水，为了让他们闭嘴，金妮就接受了。一杯酒变成了两杯，几杯酒下肚，当她猛然醒悟时，她正在对他们所讲的霍格沃茨生活发笑。

和食死徒喝酒的一个晚上。

金妮想，幸亏她在未来没见过他们，他们很可能还有点理智，没有追随汤姆的疯狂。否则，她必须把这件事也加进“她从未想过自己会做”的单子上了。

她在楼梯底部脱掉鞋子，慢慢爬上楼梯。蜡烛已经熄灭了，房间里漆黑一片，这意味着汤姆睡着了。

金妮走进浴室，看着镜子里面的自己。黑色服装让她看上去仿佛来自坟墓，她的头发很乱，嘴唇红肿，瞳孔因为酒精而扩张。她看上去糟透了。她洗了脸，换好衣服，准备睡觉，她想将晚餐抛在脑后，好好休息，明天才能面对汤姆。

她倒在沙发的枕头上，疲惫地叹了口气。金妮想念这个不舒服的地方。可满足感很快变成了冷意，温度比昨晚更低了，这晚下着大雪，阁楼比平常更冷。

金妮找不到她的毯子了。它不在沙发扶手上，也不在旁边的地上。汤姆可能把它收回了衣柜里。金妮不是很想去帘子那边寻找，但她的牙齿开始打冷战了。

她花了一会儿才找到她的毯子；它盖在汤姆的那条毯子之上。金妮踉跄着几乎摔倒，一瞬间，她还以为他听到声音醒了过来，但他甚至没动。她慢慢走近，在床边坐下，看着他睡觉。

他的一只手搭在腹部的毯子上，胸膛有节奏地起伏着。他深吸了一口气，皱着眉头，好像下意识地感觉有人在看他。他清醒的时候从未有过现在这种放松的表情，他的嘴唇微张，那种天真的样子根本与他本人不符。

金妮俯向前，她的嘴角挂着好奇的微笑。

她想……她想……到底干什么来着？她用指尖摸着她的嘴唇，犹豫地咬着唇。

她想揍他。

对，她就想那么干。用力地揍他！她有大把理由那么做，从他的出身到他偷走了她的毯子。他活该。

那不是真的。

金妮做了个深呼吸，慢慢将毯子从汤姆的胳膊底下拽出来，她突然想起自从她来到这里后就没有想过的事情。她将头靠在汤姆的肩上，把毯子盖在自己身上。就好像靠近他和触碰他让他更加真实，让她确信他不是一个魂器。他就在这里。她考虑杀死的人是1946年的汤姆·里德尔。

她现在就可以这样做，而他甚至不会知道发生了什么，她可以将他戴在手上的戒指和日记本拿给邓布利多。阻止可怕的未来。她只需要……

有人轻轻拽着金妮的一缕头发，唤醒了她。外面的天空阴云密布，太阳躲在乌云背后，这很棒，因为她觉得自己无法见光。

汤姆侧卧在她的身边，用手撑着脸，他将手指伸进她的头发，完全沉浸在自己所做的事情当中。

金妮转过身，面对着天花板，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。她既怀疑又困惑她在汤姆的床上做什么，但这次，她是不“请”自来的。她清楚地意识到自己做了什么，却找不到合理的解释。

她绝不会再喝酒了。

“你有我见过最红的头发……”汤姆喃喃道，她的呼吸停住了。

“汤姆？”金妮低声说，当他的指关节摩擦着她的脸颊，一根手指慢慢滑下她的下巴，他用她在密室中见过的那种强烈的目光盯着她时，她被恐惧麻痹了。

这是她那天看到的最后一幕。

他俯身凑近她。然后露出了微笑。

他碰到了她的嘴唇，时间似乎停止了，宇宙开始缩小。只有她和他，他的手滑下她的脑后，将她拉得更近。他的另一只手粗暴地掀开她的毯子，放到了她的腰上。他冰冷灵活的手指落到她的毛衣和裤子之间时，金妮不禁发出一声惊讶的尖叫，汤姆利用她嘴唇分开的一瞬间加深了这个吻。

金妮迷失在了他的吻之中，她闭上眼睛，他的牙齿摩擦着她的下唇，她觉得自己像一只动物。她渴望更多。她抱紧他，抓着他的头发，渴望她从未知道自己想要的东西。

汤姆终于气喘吁吁地放开金妮，她注视着他。想到她刚刚所做的事情，她觉得很惊恐。

她无法正常呼吸了，她的胸口涌起一股焦虑和惊恐。她的手颤抖地从他的头发移到了他的毛衣。

汤姆仍然在看她，他有些好奇她接下来会做什么。他的拇指顺着她的腰来到了她的肋骨。他低下头，准备第二次吻她，但金妮突然伸出胳膊将他推开了，他不得不把手从她的身上拿下来，才能保持平衡。

“你敢再那么做，汤姆！你敢！”金妮叫着将他推到了一边。

她下了床，拉上帘子与他保持距离，接着用力关上了浴室的门。

汤姆仰面躺在床上，用胳膊挡住眼睛，脸上露出了微笑，他不禁发出震惊的笑声。“哇，真有趣！”他自言自语道。

他也很快起了身，他将毯子推到一边，挥手让床自动收拾起来，金妮的毯子轻轻飘落到了沙发上。他平静地换上衣服，刚才发生的事情仍然让他觉得十分有趣，金妮从浴室出来时，他正在给领带打结。汤姆看着她走向他的书桌，用他的一支铅笔挽上头发，然后下了楼。他以新的眼光注意到，她的衣服凸显了她的曲线，他想起了她的皮肤在他手中的感觉。

他摇了摇头，又微笑起来，将注意力转向了镜子中的自己。他系完马甲扣子，用手指理顺了她弄乱的头发。

他来到厨房的时候，她不在那里，他就从水果篮里拿了一个苹果，下楼去了商店，但那里也没有人。他坐在柜台旁做了个深呼吸，一边吃苹果，一边看着因为暴风雪而昏暗的商店。

他刚刚打开店门，金妮从二楼下来了，这天似乎将要与前一天一样，他们还会忽略彼此。汤姆刚刚坐在柜台后面，打开记录册，打算登记这一天的订单，这时，金妮从仓库里出来了，她戴上了皮手套，胳膊底下夹着一块布。

她走过汤姆身边时，他抓住了她的胳膊。“吉妮维娅……”金妮闭上眼睛叹了口气。“别这样。”她用力将胳膊抽了出来，继续走向商店后部。他恼火地叹了口气。

他承认，昨天晚上很古怪，他不知道发生了什么，但今天可不是，他不会忽略今天发生的事情。

这时，订单来了，汤姆挥手让它们整齐地落在他旁边的柜台上，他开始一边心不在焉地做记录，一边回想发生的事情。

有人抓住他的肩膀，将他唤醒时，他几乎要召唤魔杖，当他发现他身边裹在毯子里的金妮，他仍然在考虑自己是否真的不用召唤魔杖。她在这儿做什么？他试图回忆自己是否又做了什么事，但并没有，他睡了整晚，甚至没有听到她回来，或感觉她在他的身边躺下。

那天晚上的早些时候，汤姆觉得她一定决定在破釜酒吧留宿了，所以他才拿走了她的毯子。冬天总是那么冷，他可不打算错过机会。然而，他不明白这两件事之间的联系，她本可以将什么东西变成毯子，或者拿走她的毯子回到沙发上，她一直很尊重分隔的帘子，从未跨过这道界限。她为什么要留下呢？

汤姆侧过身，感觉到了他的移动，她保护地抱住了毯子。

金妮就像一个谜，一个非常难解的谜，而他喜欢挑战。

她躺在他的身边，就好像这很平常。他可以习惯在她的身边醒来。

当然不会是永远的。毕竟，他还有要去的地方和要做的事情，而这种温馨快乐的生活似乎不可兼得。它很吸引人，但却不适合他。

或许阿布拉克萨斯说得对，他可能在浪费机会。他拉过她的一缕头发，用手指绕上它的柔软。但他仍然对此有所保留，他在破釜酒吧里对阿布拉克萨斯说的话仍然成立，再越雷池似乎不妥。他的潜意识这样认为。

但她已经连续三个早晨出现在他的床上了，他无法忘记她在他身上的感觉。她完美地贴合他的怀抱和身体。还有就是她在他身边的表现，那是一种孤儿院和斯莱特林生活没有给过他的真诚，没人会不求回报地付出。而她的天真无邪出奇地吸引他，他发现自己想要更多。

当她醒来，微微张嘴叹息，用那双棕色眼睛看着他，他们不是同一个世界的人。他无法抗拒。他抓住她的脸并吻了她。他像抓住他渴望的一切那样抓住她，星火即可燎原。汤姆的手抓住她的腰，细长的手指捏着她腹部的柔软皮肤，她张开了嘴唇，这几乎让汤姆发出呻吟。

她做出回应，表现得同他一样渴求。她抓住他，就像溺水的人抓住一块浮木，她将他抱紧，一手拉着他的头发，胳膊搂住他的肩膀，紧抓着他的毛衣，他确定她和他一样渴望。

金妮将抹布扔到汤姆的头顶，他的思绪突然被打断了，他不愉快地皱起了脸。“怎么了？”他生气地问。

“停下。”金妮一边说，一边开始爬上楼梯。

“停下什么？”他坏笑着问道，他明白她是什么意思。

“我知道你在想什么。”她在旋转楼梯的第一级台阶上停下，看上去想要杀人。

“那我在想什么？”他挑逗地问，他舔了舔嘴唇，看着她下意识地将手放在他今早碰过的腰上。

金妮摘掉皮手套，将它们扔向他，一只打在了他的胸前，而另一只被他抓在了手中。“混蛋。”

金妮转身爬上楼梯，努力忽略身后的笑声。

她一边恼火地为自己的午餐准备鸡蛋，一边回想刚刚做下的决定：不与伏地魔发生冲突，不拿性命冒险。所以，在关店后不久，她没有听见他走进厨房，他碰到她的胳膊时，她几乎掉了手中的碗。

“你他妈在干什么？”她愤怒地看着他嘶嘶道。

“嗯？做饭？我每天不都在这儿做饭吗？”汤姆漫不经心地回答，他打开抽屉，从里面拿了一把刀。

“古怪，你可是头一次必须粘着我煮饭……”她讽刺地说。

“但面包就在你旁边。没有面包我怎么做三明治？”汤姆困惑地看了她一会儿，就好像她是个麻烦。

金妮生气地叹了口气，看了一会儿天花板，她觉得自己想骂他，她不在乎后果。这真是不可理喻。“汤姆，面包在那边！”她指着厨房的另一边说。“它一直在那边，你一直告诉我将它放在那边的。”

汤姆看向了她手指的方向。“哦……我的错。”他转过身靠在橱柜上，拉过金妮的一缕头发，在长指间把玩，金妮将头发拽了回去，拿着碗走向炉子。“我完全忘了。”

“我没开玩笑；我不想你用……那种态度靠近我。”金妮拿出魔杖敲了敲炉子，锅下燃起了火。

他又来到了她的身后。“吉妮维娅……”他低声道，她转过了身。他缩短了他们之间的距离，如果她没有用魔杖指着他的胸口的话，他就贴上她了。

“汤姆。”他变了表情，金妮觉得后背窜过一股冷流，他面无表情，眼神冰冷，身体紧绷，随时准备防御。

汤姆挥了挥手，金妮的魔杖掉到了地上，汤姆迈进了他们之间的最后一步。“我不喜欢被威胁，吉妮维娅。”他冰冷地说，握紧了她的手腕。“别再那么做了。”

他的手覆上她的腰，猛地将她拉向了他，金妮被迫双手推着他的胸膛，想让他们保持一些距离。

“你在做什么？”金妮问，看着他的手指划过她的脸颊。

“你觉得呢？”他的声音变得粗哑低沉。饥渴。

“我不想这样。”

“哦，真的吗？你今早的样子……你不能愚弄我。”汤姆对金妮低下了头，但他只是将嘴唇贴近她的耳朵。她浑身酥麻，倒抽了一口气。她能感觉到他抵着她的皮肤露出了微笑。

“那我应该开始小心你给我的吃喝吗，汤姆？”她嘀咕道，但他没有理她，他的嘴唇现在来到了她的下巴，印下一个吻。“如果你厌倦等我配合，你会给我喝爱情魔药吗？”

提到爱情魔药就足以让他放开她了；他皱起眉头，怀疑地看着她的眼睛。金妮立刻转向炉子，开始将鸡蛋倒进已经有些焦的黄油里。

“那是什么意思？”汤姆冷冷地问，他握紧了拳头，很明显，她的话让他很生气。金妮忍住了紧张的笑声，他怎么可能不被影响？哈利曾经告诉过她，她知道他那半疯的母亲用爱情魔药和咒语迫使她爱着的男人与她在一起，而他十分了解他们之间发生的事情，这件导致了他的存在的灾难性事件只会让他愤恨。

“我有一种感觉，你是那种憎恨得不到自己想要的东西的男人，在这一点上，你比阿布拉克萨斯更甚。”金妮背对着他继续说道。

“阿布拉克萨斯？”汤姆仍然一动不动，金妮不得不推开他，才能拿着锅走过去。

“那天他和我一起吃午餐时，他告诉我，如果你对谁感兴趣，你会相当有占有欲。”金妮将锅放在橱柜上，从里面拿出一只盘子，将鸡蛋倒了进去。“这可没有给我留下好印象，这也是我对……你的攻势不感兴趣的原因之一。这似乎不是非常健康的行为。”她拿着盘子转向汤姆，接着坐在桌子旁开始吃饭。在将地板上的魔杖召唤回来后，她让一杯水飘了过来。

金妮扬起眉毛看着他，她感觉很惶惑，希望在他的家庭史上没有太刺激他。看到他露出微笑并用手揉了揉头发，她松了口气。他可能明白，她只是把爱情魔药和麻瓜毒品做类比，根本没有在说他的家庭。

很好。

汤姆走向橱柜，从柜子里拿出一只盘子，在上面放了一些面包。他用咒语做好三明治，让果酱罐飘到他身边，茶壶去炉子上自动准备茶水。

“阿布拉克萨斯。”他捧着脸坐在她身边，笑着说道。他看着她吃了一会儿饭，接着又开了口。“有占有欲？他还说我什么了？我觉得他那么说只是因为他喜欢你。”

金妮没有回答。

“实话说来，你有点伤害我的感情了。”汤姆微笑着说。

“我伤害了你的感情？”金妮不可置信地问道。

“很严重！”汤姆说。“阿布拉克萨斯有坏影响，吉妮维娅，他喜欢通过说谎得到他想要的东西。你真应该离他远点儿。”

“我相信他会保持距离的，毕竟，都‘标记’了。”她翻了个白眼，举起手引用道。“你标记了我；他不会靠近我了。”

汤姆露出了微笑，她提起发生的事情让她觉得有趣，他不禁恶意起来。“要三晚以上，‘标记’才能生效，或许你应该再和我睡几晚，免得它失效。毕竟，他的派对快到了，而你知道，他喜欢喝酒。”

“汤姆，别这样。”金妮翻了个白眼，吃完了中饭。“我不会去他那个愚蠢的圣诞节晚宴。”她拽过《预言家日报》并将它打开，这样她就不用看他了，这同他们刚刚对话一样，很可能傻透了。

* * *

几个小时后，金妮盖着毯子躺在沙发的枕头上，她咬着糖羽毛笔，想解开早晨《预言家日报》上的字谜游戏。

本就该这样。

收音机在她身边的地板上轻声播放音乐，但这次不是因为汤姆在书桌旁学习。赫普兹芭·史密斯女士邀请他去吃晚餐，他无法拒绝。在关店后，他不情愿地下楼去了厨房，无奈地将飞路粉扔进壁炉，走进了绿色火焰中。

金妮叹了口气，沉浸在这晚阁楼的安宁之中。月亮高悬在星空中，圆窗的脏玻璃上透过些许光芒，却在靠近她周围的橘黄色烛光时消失了。

她还有几章就能把书看完了，这意味着明天她必须去丽痕书店再买一本书。这次得买一本厚一点的，然后去破釜酒吧吃晚餐。金妮露出了微笑。生活真不公平，她只能这样离开商店，避开麻烦几个小时。

她合上报纸，将它放在地板上，翻身想找一个舒适的睡觉姿势，在舒服的床上睡了三个夜晚后，她的身体已经不习惯狭窄的空间了。‘舒服是因为床大，不是因为我和他睡在一起。’金妮想，澄清这件事十分重要。她叹了口气。她正努力否认前几晚发生的事情，不想考虑她的家人和哈利会怎么想。

但那个吻……那个吻胜过她与哈利的初吻。可是，她无法将这两个吻相比，它们很不一样，就像这两个男人很不一样。

几乎是天差地别。

金妮震惊地将毯子盖过头顶。汤姆和博克一样，她有意让自己处在了一个可能会出错的状况里，而事态确实不好了，现在，她又想把自己的愚蠢决定归咎于他人。

现在向邓布利多请求要一个法国南部带花园的房子还不算太晚。

她听见楼梯底部传来了汤姆的脚步声，他的脚步沉重，明显很疲惫。他关上门，重重地叹了口气，他环顾四周，发现金妮正在沙发上看着他。

“怎么样？”她裹紧了毯子。

汤姆脱掉外套和马甲，将它们放在桌子上，解开领带和衬衫的第一粒纽扣，接着在沙发上仅剩的地方上坐下。“可怕极了。”他揉着脸说。“对我个人来说是这样的；对商店来说是巨大的成功。”他将胳膊放在她的腿上，看着面前的墙壁。

“恭喜你？”

“她一再坚持要我去她的新年派对……你和我一起去吗？”汤姆哀怨地问道。“努力一个晚上取悦老史密斯，这样我们就能为商店拿到额外利润？”

“听上去不怎么有趣。”

“马尔福不会去，我真的需要我的助手帮忙。”

金妮若有所思地蹭了蹭鼻尖。“既然你都这么说了，我觉得我可以去。但那是新年啊……很特别的。”

“我没和你说过，那是我的生日……”汤姆狡猾地微笑道。

“是吗？我不知道！”她说谎道，她当然知道。“有点可怜，你必须去她的派对……”

汤姆揉了揉鼻梁。“说真的，我宁愿待在这里，我需要读很多东西呢。”

“哈！怪人！”金妮轻轻踢了踢他的后背，他笑了起来。“反正我也打算一月一日。”

“怎么了？”他捧着脸，小心地看着她。

“我那天要搬到破釜酒吧，这样你就又可以自己住在阁楼里了！”她兴奋地说。

“哦……我完全忘了。”汤姆靠在沙发上说，她的腿夹在了汤姆的后背和沙发之间，这是一个不舒服的姿势，他也不像她一样兴奋。“我觉得我会想你，我已经习惯你的陪伴了。”

金妮眯起了眼睛。“我又不是没注意到。”她讽刺地说。

汤姆又将胳膊放回她的大腿上，闭上眼睛疲惫地叹了口气。

感觉他开始睡着了，她用腿轻轻地推了推他。“别在这里睡！上床去。”

“嗯？”汤姆揉了揉眼睛，站起身来。“我需要洗澡。”他嘶哑地说。“那个女人的可怕香水能穿透一切。你闻不到吗？”

“闻不到。”金妮拉起被汤姆坐下去的毯子，翻身背对着他。

汤姆叫她的名字时，她已经睡着了。金妮睁开眼睛回过头去。他已经拉开了帘子，正在那边看着她。“怎么了，汤姆？”她用胳膊肘撑起自己，声音小得几乎听不到。

“有事要发生了。”他低声说，在昏暗的光线中，他的眼睛像黑宝石一样闪亮。

“你在说什么？”

“你感觉不到吗？”

“汤姆，拜托，怎么了？我不明白……”金妮倒了回去，夸张地用胳膊挡住脸，表示他在午夜打扰她很烦人。

他立刻来到了她身边，紧紧抓住她的胳膊。她抬头看向他；他的表情森然可怖。

“摄魂怪。”


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

“哦，这真令人失望……”金妮将滑落的毯子拉上肩头，看着在商店屋顶打转的生物。

“摄魂怪。”他是这样说的，这就足以让她从沙发上坐起来了。

“什么？这里吗？为什么？”汤姆示意她跟上，接着消失在了帘子之间，金妮裹着毯子站起身，也跟上了他。

汤姆正环抱双臂站在窗前，惊奇地看着街道。但是，金妮看到外面发生的事情，她的反应是立刻蹲下，将后背靠在地板和窗户之间的墙壁上。

四个摄魂怪正像秃鹫一样在他们对面的商店之上盘旋。

这不正常，他们应该在阿兹卡班，他们在那儿干什么？

尽管他们之间有些距离，金妮也可以感觉到他们；空气更冷了，所以汤姆叫醒她之前，她正梦到穿过通往密室的走廊。

他继续保持着相同的姿势，面对着街道对面的摄魂怪，如果他们看向窗户里面，很容易就能看见他。她立刻抓住他的毛衣，将他拽了下去。

“你想死吗？”金妮将毯子披回肩头，恼火地说道。汤姆将她推到一边，翻了个白眼，单膝跪在地上，又转身看向窗外，他伏得很低，外面的人看不到他。

没什么可害怕的，他们对他们不感兴趣，毕竟，摄魂怪是他最喜爱的生物之一。

突然，他们听到了餐桌摩擦地板和椅子倒下的声音；他们望向隔开阁楼的帘子。汤姆看着金妮，露出了微笑。“我想，傲罗又来搜查这间商店了。”

“带着摄魂怪？”金妮低声问道，她将他推到一边，想看看是怎么回事。“对我来说似乎有点夸张了……”

一楼响起了模糊的门铃声，博金和博克打开门，一起走上街道，一个摄魂怪沿着街道滑了过来，盘旋在两位店主的上方，他们交换了一个眼神，将注意力放在同时进入他们视野中的四个傲罗身上。

“看看我们能不能听到什么……”汤姆打开窗户，微微探出身，冷风让他倒抽了一口气。

金妮靠近汤姆，将毯子分给他一半，他不由自主地露出了坏笑。他将毯子拉到肩头，尽可能靠近窗户坐下，这样他就能看见外面发生的事情，他将金妮拉近，把手腕放在她的膝盖上，集中精力观看外面发生的事情，她顺从地让他触碰她，这让他觉得很愉快。

傲罗又没有带着允许进入商店的文件过来。这次，他们明显做了更好的准备，带了一位词汇量更丰富的巡逻队长。换句话说，比那天与汤姆交谈的那个更有说服力和善于管理。

他们不明白他们为什么会带着摄魂怪，还不止一个，他们不仅威胁着店主，对于每个傲罗来说，他们就像保镖一样。毫无疑问，对于那些生物来说，这是不同寻常的任务，他们很少出现在巫师监狱以外的地方。

更奇怪的是，这项任务未免也太过无力。如果没有搜查商店的文件，他们绝不应该回来的，似乎魔法部有人想做些暗事，但却没有做好计划，他们决定把那种生物带到伦敦时，他们就知道会引起很多注意了。

这让金妮想起了她自己的任务。

“你觉得他们会进来吗？”沉默了一会儿后，金妮问道，她弯下腰，想缓解自己的不适。

“深表怀疑。”汤姆说，他重复着金妮的动作，感觉背部肌肉放松了一阵，接着立刻乞求更加舒适的姿势。

金妮逐渐对街道上发生的事情失去了兴趣，开始觉得厌烦和困倦。很明显，他们不会搜查商店，他们的计划失败了。他们带来摄魂怪是想最后威胁一下店主。很不幸，生意性质和声名狼藉的顾客让博金和博克比傲罗们更加熟知威胁的艺术。

金妮用手捧着下巴，看三个摄魂怪继续在对面商店的屋顶上转着圈。她看向远方，从阁楼上可以看见伦敦的美丽景致。地平线上矗立着壮观的大本钟、无数教堂塔楼，甚至还有那些仍然在重建的建筑旁边的起重机，第二次世界大战的阴影仍然笼罩着这座城市。

“好了，没什么可看的了。”金妮站起身，将毯子也一并拽走了，留汤姆独自暴露在寒风当中。“我要去睡觉了。”

汤姆也起身关上窗户，看着她穿过帘子，他在床上坐下，看了一眼摄魂怪。街道上发生的事情早就没什么意思了，但因为她待在那里，他才也留了下来。

他正要睡着，有人开始敲门了。“里德尔！”博克隔着门高呼道。“里德尔！”

汤姆穿过阁楼，停在了沙发旁边，金妮正坐在那里困惑地看着门。“他想干什么？”

“我不知道，但你应该拿着你的枕头去我的床上。”汤姆拉开帘子，这样从门口就能看到床了。“他以前从不在半夜找我。”

金妮顺从地走向了床边。

在经历之前的事情之后，她最不希望的就是博克又变得古怪起来。她真憎恨她的人生啊……她将毯子扔到床脚，把枕头放在汤姆的枕头上，用毯子盖上双腿，努力露出困倦和困惑的表情。

汤姆打开门时，她对博克点了点头，就躺下了，她转身背对着门口，将毯子拉到了鼻子。

汤姆走下一级台阶，靠在墙上，顺手关上了门。博克正努力掩饰因为看到金妮而感到的愤怒，然后才开口说话。

汤姆真想翻白眼，他没有猜错博克的意图，如果她待在沙发上，她会有麻烦的。

博克冗长啰嗦地为他讲述了傲罗的事情，他几乎没耐心了，因为很明显，他这样做只是想让他在外面和远离金妮。“博克，我们能明天再说吗？我要冻僵了，我真的需要日出之前这几个小时的休息。”

“休息？”另一个巫师笑着问道，但他的声音中毫无笑意。“当你醒着的时候，她可没给你多少时间休息吧？”

汤姆冷冷地露出微笑，抓住了门把手。“对。”他回头说，确保另一个巫师明白，他不喜欢对他私人生活的这种刺探。“晚安，博克。”他走进房间，关上了身后的房门，并用手施了咒语将门上锁。

他站在床边，发现金妮已经睡着了。

她正在她所属的地方。

他没想到，在她离开商店之前、他们一起相处的最后一段日子里，她还能躺在这里。

汤姆慢慢在她身边躺下，盯着她的脑后，小心不惊醒她。

她那天提到爱情魔药着实很卑劣，他像任何巫师一样被激怒了。从另一个层面来看，这是一句侮辱，但她肯定不知道她让他想起了什么，他已经把知情人都杀了。

他将手背在金妮的臀部放了一会儿，接着将一根手指滑上她的腰际。她回应了他的触碰，转过身将身体贴向他，她的头靠在了他的肩上，一条胳膊搭在他的胸前。“罗恩想要什么？”她低声问道，汤姆觉得很轻蔑。

他又开始觉得自己憎恨这个哈利了，他很多年都没有对任何人有过这种感觉。这怎么可能？这是她睡在这里的第四晚，那个吻之后的第一晚，她仍然想着那个她一个多月没见过的家伙，那个不再属于她的人？

这种轻微的恼怒让他想到她的嘴唇与他亲吻、她的手指在他的发丝中、她的味道和她的身体摩擦着他的感觉。她不可能感受不到开始对他伸出爪子的欲望，她只是在固执。就如她对所有事情的态度一样。

他做了个深呼吸，想要头脑清醒起来。汤姆搂住金妮，专注地感受将她抱紧、她的手放在他的肩上、她与他双腿交缠的感觉，接着，他睡着了。

第二天早晨，他还没有意识到她在这里，就感觉到她在他的身边伸展身体。

“已经早晨了吗？”他嘶哑地问道，用胳膊挡住眼睛，金妮想要坐起来时，他用另一条胳膊将她拽了下去。

“拜托，汤姆，让我起来……”金妮嘀咕道，她再次坐了起来，汤姆没有阻拦她。“你应该叫醒我的……”

汤姆也坐起身，将胳膊搭在膝盖上。“你看上去那么舒服，我不敢……”他冷静地说，好奇地看着她的头发在晨光中闪着光，他的唇上露出了挑衅的微笑。

“你真可怕……”金妮站起身，走向她的衣柜，挑选这天要穿的衣服。天气仍然十分寒冷，今晚她打算去破釜酒吧，所以，她觉得穿裤子会舒服点儿。

她觉得有点忧郁和痛苦，或许是因为摄魂怪。

金妮摸着抽屉里叠好的裙子，并没有理会坐在床上继续看她的汤姆。今天，她觉得没有勇气面对现实。她累坏了。她从抽屉里拿了一件白衬衫和绿毛衣——和哈利眼睛的颜色几乎相同，然后走进了浴室，今天她要做自己。

这个小房间比阁楼的其他部分更冷，所以她打开了热水龙头，等待蒸汽充满房间，她看着镜子中的自己渐渐消失了。

和伏地魔一起工作，和伏地魔一起生活，作为他的室友，现在又分享了他的床。她的人生怎么了？她用手掌擦干净镜子，再次看着自己的倒影。

她看上去很可怕。

她没多久就可以搬到自己的地方了。距离圣诞节还有两天，之后一直到新年都没什么事了。她要收拾好东西，然后和汤姆一起去赫普兹芭·史密斯的派对，这样，她第二天醒来时，她只需要拿着她的包搬出去就行了。

她认为一边与汤姆·里德尔亲近，一边思考该拿他怎么办是一个好主意时，她根本没有预见到这一幕。但她怎么能猜到事情会是这种结果？她知道博克可能有点麻烦，她猜对了，但汤姆呢？

这真是一个惊喜。

她必须对自己承认，她又拾起旧习惯了。她也有了一个与魂器一起养成的新习惯，低估与她一起工作的巫师，用他留在一本日记里的记忆令他困惑。

那是她来到这里之后的最大错误。

抱着她过夜的汤姆·里德尔不是一个困在日记本里的少年鬼魂，而是一个成年男人，她也不再是一个十一岁的女孩了。

现在，她踏进了一扇她最初就不应该打开的门。

现在太迟了。

她慢慢脱掉衣服，进入浴缸，让热水落在她的脸上，几乎烫伤她的皮肤。

金妮全部搞砸了。

尽管很累，她还是得说，这天比较顺利。除了在吃早餐时，汤姆轻轻拽了一下她的裤子，问她的裙子去哪儿了，之后，他一直保持距离，尊重她的个人空间。

下午的时候，金妮给刚刚到来的一个小盒子做记录时，她站立不安，感觉皮靴轻轻摩擦着她的小腿肚。

他们离得太近了。

火焰突然变绿了，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福从壁炉里走了出来，他拍掉无可挑剔的黑色外套上的灰尘，用一只手梳理了一下金发。

汤姆拿着手套从仓库走了出来，准备迎接客人，看见来客是谁时，他停了下来。“阿布拉克萨斯，我没想到会见到你……”他微笑着说，绕过柜台迎接另一个巫师。

“因为我不是来见你的。”马尔福盯着金妮说，她继续趴在柜台上低头写字，没有理会他们。

汤姆跟随着他的目光，抬头恼火地瞪着阿布拉克萨斯。他怎么敢那样不尊重她？她已经和他说了，她不想和他出去……他的蠢脑子怎么了？

对汤姆的想法一无所知的马尔福绕过他，在金妮身边弯下腰，想博得她的注意。

“你好，阿布拉克萨斯。”她头也不抬地说。

“你准备好了吗？”他欢快地问道，和她一起度过这一天的余下时光让他感到兴奋。

“什么？”

“出去？”

“去哪儿？”金妮放下羽毛笔，盖上墨水瓶，接着小心吹了吹墨迹，让它干得快一些。“我不记得和你有什么计划。”

“真的？”阿布拉克萨斯很惊讶。“你没开玩笑？你真的不想去吃晚餐？”他不可置信地问道。

金妮合上本子，看着阿布拉克萨斯，冷静地评估着她的想法。

“我今天已经有计划了，阿布拉克萨斯，但如果你愿意，你可以和我一起来。”她将手插进了口袋里。“你也可以来，汤姆。”

“哦，不，吉妮维娅，我不和你一起去。”汤姆翻了个白眼，开始锁商店的门。“我可不能毁掉你的夜晚。”

“我不是在问你是否想来。”金妮冷冷地说。

“不是？”汤姆双手插兜，精明地看着她，想看出她想要什么。他们又要像对博克那样“假装”了？他最不需要的就是阿布拉克萨斯觉得他改变了对金妮的主意。

“对，不是。”金妮一边说，一边爬上了通往顶楼的楼梯。

丽痕书店里的人比她上次来时还要多，她几乎撞上在壁炉前排队付钱的巫师。在她决定如何为汤姆和阿布拉克萨斯让开地方之前，就有人从后面撞上了她，几乎把她撞倒。

她希望刚刚为了保持平衡而搂住她的人不是马尔福。

“你怎么站在壁炉前面？”汤姆恼火地问道，根本没时间注意到他们前面的巫师，因为马尔福这时从壁炉里走了出来，撞到了汤姆身上，让他几乎又倒在了金妮身上。

金妮穿过人群，开始爬上楼梯，汤姆和马尔福跟在她的身后。

“你知道你想要买什么吗？”马尔福在她身后问道。

“不知道，我想先看看。”金妮靠在墙上，让一些人可以下楼。

金妮终于找到了麻瓜文学区域，她慢慢用手指抚摸着书脊，然后抽出了一本厚书。

“商店很快就要关了……”马尔福说。“可能半个小时吧。”

“怎么了，汤姆？”金妮没有理会马尔福，而是看向咬着嘴唇看着另一个角落的汤姆。“你可以去看看你想要的书，虽然你与我和马尔福一起来的，但你没有必要一直和我们一起。”

金妮对他露出了恶意的微笑。如果他有用眼神杀人的能力，她早就倒在地上了，但汤姆对她翻了个白眼，一言不发地走开了。

在试图让金妮与他聊天，却每次都失败之后，马尔福也走开了，他选择百无聊赖地靠在栏杆上等着二人，一楼的队列越来越短了。

“我们应该走了。”他走向正在挑选图书的金妮。“我们还要找到里德尔，或许要阻止他买下这里整个地方……”

“嗯？好吧。”金妮给马尔福看了看她拿着的两本书。“这本还是这本？”她问道。

马尔福皱着眉看着书名。“我不知道，金妮；你为什么不选择一些正常的书呢？”他问道，意指她给他看的是麻瓜书籍，而不是恰当的巫师文学。

他们正要下楼寻找汤姆时，终于看到了抱着一大堆书的他。金妮和马尔福笑着对视一眼，汤姆这时才意识到，他从书架上拿了太多书了。

“你们不明白，我需要这些书。”他权威地说，声音中没有争论的余地。

“当然。”金妮努力不要笑出来。

“让我帮你吧……”阿布拉克萨斯走向汤姆，从他怀里抱走了一半的书。

收银员将书分三摞打包，他们每个人拿了一份，走进了壁炉。

“阿布拉克萨斯，我相信我们可以达成共识……”他们在破釜酒吧坐下吃晚餐时，金妮将书放在一把空椅子上。“我们不会再和汤姆·里德尔一起去书店了。”

“你说得对。”马尔福将他的书放在了金妮的那包上面，然后在她身边坐了下来。

“你们两个真是令人无法忍受。”汤姆说，也将书放到了椅子上。他们沉默地看着用棕色纸包裹的书已经高过了桌子。“也没有那么多……只是比较大而已。”

金妮用咳嗽掩饰了笑声。

“好了，我们叫一瓶酒如何？”马尔福问道，然后立刻叫了侍者，让他送一瓶葡萄牙语名字的酒过来。

等待侍者送酒上来的过程中，他们一直保持着尴尬的沉默，另一个侍者送上菜单时，他们才用这本小册子作为话题，缓解了安静。

“晚宴都准备好了吗？”汤姆无法再忍受沉默，选择了这个让他困扰的话题。因为他的在场，阿布拉克萨斯看上去心情不太好，毕竟，他今天下午去拜访的意图是带金妮出来吃晚餐，只有金妮，而不是金妮和汤姆。

桌子的另一边，金妮打开了她的书，一边咬着拇指，一边阅读最后一页。不用多看，他就知道她在走神。

“对，几乎一切都准备好了。”马尔福冷冷地说。“我们打扫完了客房，装饰了花园。金妮，我请小精灵在汤姆和我的房间旁边为你准备了一间房。”马尔福用一根手指按下金妮的书，她对他投去的眼神立刻让他后悔了。

“阿布拉克萨斯，我们说过了。”她捧起书，避开他继续阅读。

“或许你应该重新考虑，吉妮维娅。”汤姆无聊地用刀子割开一片餐巾纸。“那晚，博克通常会和一些……朋友在商店里吃晚餐……”汤姆想找到一些词汇描述他们，但他放弃了。“我觉得你应该和我们一起去。”

金妮不可置信地看向汤姆，紧紧地合上书，把它放在汤姆的书上。她张开嘴，想问他为什么之前不说，但侍者拿着酒过来了，给他们的杯子都倒上了酒。她做了个深呼吸，眨了几次眼，想消化他刚刚说的话，接着，她看向了马尔福。“我很乐意参加你的晚宴，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“博克怎么了？”他困惑地问道。

“没什么，但我最好别给他做蠢事的机会。”金妮将杯子拿到唇边，咽下了甜美的红色液体。

“你可别忘记，我们现在有‘事’。”汤姆顺畅地说道，金妮呛住了，睁大眼睛看着他，她想起了在他床上发生的事情。“记得我怎么做才让你摆脱麻烦的吗？”他看着她，笑着说道，她这才松了口气。“我外出时，你还留在店里，会显得很古怪。”

“我完全忘记了。”金妮一边喝酒，一边回答，听到汤姆的话之后，阿布拉克萨斯显得很恼火，她没有理会。“但你说得对，汤姆。”她拿过酒瓶，阅读着标签，但文字全是法语，所以她又给自己倒了一杯，这将是一个漫长的晚餐。

金妮和汤姆回到商店时，还不算太晚。

金妮将汤姆的书放在他的桌子上，然后在沙发上坐下，慢慢脱掉靴子。汤姆也抱着其余的书走了进来，他将书放在桌子上，在金妮身边坐了下来。

“你为什么不告诉我博克会在这里过圣诞夜？”她从他身边挪开了。

汤姆靠在沙发上，闭着眼睛做了个深呼吸。“我忘记了。”

“我真的怀疑……”金妮不高兴地嘟哝道。

“你说什么？”汤姆半闭着眼睛，困倦地问道。

“我说，你把我的枕头放哪儿了？”她不想争论，她只想让他起来，去阁楼的另一边，离她远点儿。

“还在我的床上。”汤姆又闭上了眼睛。她起身时，他真想知道，如果他把她拉到他的膝头会如何。可能对他没有好处。但他真的想再次触摸她，将她抱在怀里亲吻她。

“别睡着了。”金妮将她的毯子和枕头扔向他，然后走进浴室，关上了门。

汤姆将她的东西推到一边，站了起来。他换了衣服，拉上帘子，这时，金妮在沙发上坐了下来，她没看他一眼，就将毯子拉过了头顶。

* * *

圣诞夜到来了，金妮迫不及待地想让它过去，她仍然觉得很累，想到要参加派对对她的心情一点帮助都没有。她走上楼，在拉上的帘子旁停了下来。

“汤姆？”她叫道。“你活着在里面吗？”午后，她打算看看他在做什么，是学习还是做什么坏事。

金妮在沙发上睡到很晚，平常起床工作的时候，她就醒了，但她觉得很累，根本没有起床的勇气。她终于起床时，帘子仍然拉着，这没什么奇怪的，汤姆总是那样，免得光线会将她弄醒，他还是很体贴的，但她总能听见他的声音，比如在床上移动，或者翻动纸张。

尽管他是本世纪最强大的巫师，可他的强大似乎不足以面对圣诞夜的疯狂。

如果他不在商店里，她也听不到他的声音，那他很可能昨晚读书到深夜，现在还在熟睡。

时间渐渐过去，金妮在厨房里懒洋洋地读着她的新书，她中午大吃了一顿，因为她觉得马尔福的圣诞节晚宴肯定不会是一大群人整晚吃好吃的食物，拼命地喝气泡酒。

饥饿的金妮可无法置身于魔法界的上流人群之中。

汤姆没有回答她时，金妮犹豫了一会儿，不知道要不要穿过帘子看看他是否在那里。她之所以有这种感觉，一是因为她此刻很清醒，如果那晚她没有过去，她和汤姆的关系会仍然相当“简单”，第二，那是他的空间，作为客人，她想尊重一些。

“不，我不能说我还活着，金妮。”他的声音从她的身后传来，她立刻转过了身。

和她说话的并不是真正的汤姆。

而是魂器。

她揪紧衣服，震惊地滑坐到地板上。“你……”

霍格沃茨的汤姆，她现在与之一起生活的汤姆，当然，还有她曾远远见过的伏地魔，在她不幸遇到的汤姆·里德尔的所有形态之中，她最憎恨的就是正在桌上看着她的这一个。

他是她最糟糕的梦魇。

魂器将双手背在后面，带着残忍的愉快看着她，那骇人的微笑并没有传达到没有感情的冰冷蓝色眼睛之中。金妮可以透过他的身体看到他身后的门和楼梯。但她盯着面前的男孩，这个让她十一岁开始梦魇的始作俑者。她的目光扫过他的霍格沃茨制服、胸前的灰绿色徽章和长及脚踝的黑色长袍，接着落到了他的眼睛上。

她看向旁边，日记正敞开地放在书桌上，页面空白，似乎只是一个笔记本。

他轻轻向她迈去一步，金妮收回了腿，他迈出第二步时，金妮松开帘子缩了回去，一直退到墙边才停下。她戒备地对着帘子，不敢相信自己的所见所闻。

魂器像一个鬼魂一样穿过帘子，冷静地走向她，她的心跳几乎停止。她无处可逃，只能闭上眼睛，用力将后背贴着墙壁，转过头去，她的脉搏很快，她低声自语道：他没在这里，他不可能在这里。

“别那样，亲爱的金妮。我不会再伤害你了。”他被她的反应逗乐了。

金妮看着他，喘着粗气，他在床脚停了下来，她无法说话，她害怕他的话的含义，她感觉到的恐惧让她麻痹。“你——你做了什么？”

“我从你身上吸收了一些能量。”他带着同样熟悉又恐怖的微笑说道。“我觉得你能感觉得到。我之所以这样做是因为我想再次见到你，我需要和你聊聊。”

“你每天都和我说话。”

“那毕竟不是我，我存在于一本日记之中。”他不愉快地说，就好像他无法相信，她竟然不明白他和他的创造者之间的区别。

金妮没有回答，只是等着汤姆继续说下去。

她对他无话可说。

汤姆安静而认真地看着她，微微将头歪到一边。“看见你这么沉默真是奇怪，我不习惯。你总是说个不停。”当她继续沉默时，他咬住嘴唇，坏笑了起来。

“你长大了。”他说。

“你想从我身上得到什么？”金妮又问道，她开始感觉愤怒，甚至盖过了和他在一起所感到的恐惧。

“能在这个阁楼里而不是霍格沃茨和你聊天，能见到一个我本见不到的你，我有些惊讶。”汤姆无视了她的问题，将胳膊环抱在胸前。“但我一直在分析我保留在日记中的信息……”

“你保留的？”金妮打断了他，开始从地上站了起来。

“对，我保留的。别忘了，我与住在这个阁楼里的男人是同一个人。他的一片灵魂强行融入一段记忆，成为了一个完全不同的个体，但却也相同。”

金妮做了个深呼吸，显然，她忘了。

在与汤姆一起生活形成习惯后，在前几天发生的事情之后，她已经在这里的汤姆和她在霍格沃茨遇到的汤姆之间画了一条线。汤姆·里德尔和伏地魔甚至都遵循着相同的原则，他们是同样的巫师，她知道，但他们有区别。

“但是，如我所说：我十分好奇。怎么可能呢？你回到了五十年前，我怎么能清楚记得我们之间发生的事情呢？在你将笔尖落在我的页面上和你最后一次进入密室之间的事情。”

金妮几乎咬破了嘴唇，她在等汤姆解释，解释他为什么从日记里出来，她现在想起来了，那时在霍格沃茨，他开始从日记里出来时，她也有一样的疲惫感。她怎么能忘记呢？

“因为这里发生的事情，还有，我觉得你不会喜欢你听到的，我们现在被联系起来了。”汤姆有些无奈地说，他的话中之意并没有令他愉快。

“怎么联系起来了？”金妮问道。

“我们的灵魂紧密相连。一切开始于我决定在霍格沃茨里走一走的那一刻。”

金妮想起了自己在格兰芬多塔楼中爬下床，穿着校服被鸡毛围绕，因为不知道发生了什么而困惑和恐惧，她坐在黑暗里，等着其他女孩出去吃早餐，不要发现她这样坐在床上，问一些她必须回答的问题。

“如你所知，对于寻常的灵魂来说，控制欲很普通，它不会造成长期后果。”汤姆将手背在身后，透过窗子看向这座城市的屋顶。“但我不是寻常的灵魂，我不是鬼魂，我是不一样的。当我触碰你的灵魂时，我有一种感觉，可以说是一种印记，那是魂器起效过程中的一部分，一个灵魂换一个灵魂，你早该在那天死去。但你没有，所以你的印记永远不会消失。而现在？现在，我们有着最深层次的联系。我们被束缚在了一起。”

“但那是什么意思？”金妮害怕地问道。

“意味着不论何时，我们总会找到彼此，就像——”他仔细斟酌着词语，“灵魂伴侣。”他停顿了一会儿，观察着她的反应。“但也不确切。我最初被制作出来就是为了杀人，之后让我自己起死回生，那是个不应该有任何爱意和恻隐之心的生命。”

“不，汤姆，你误解了。”金妮颤抖地说，她拒绝相信他的话。

“我永远不会误解，吉妮维娅。”魂器说道。“在你的人生中，我总会在某一刻出现，带给你一些悲惨，我会尽我所能地拥有你，因为那是我烙印你时的目的，哪怕我没有意识到我想要你的原因，或者我想做的事情，我都要占有你的灵魂，将其与我自己的灵魂交换。这就是现在在这间商店里，你和汤姆·里德尔所发生的事情。”

金妮不可置信地摇着头，从地上爬了起来。

“你知道我的故事，你知道我的计划，我的目标，你知道我的生命中没有你这种人的位置，但就算这样，我还是跨过了那条线。如果我没有在未来对童年的你那样做的话，我就绝不会这样。那些日子，我一直待在你的身边，你将能说与不能说的一切都与我分享，我想再次见到你。”

“那双红眼睛……”

“是我。我不能像控制你一样控制我的创造者；我不能伤害他或改变他的意图。我所做的是……我该怎么说呢……打道回府。”汤姆被自己的比喻逗乐了。“因为我已经与你狭路相逢，这让他微微放下了戒备，所以，你第二次睡在了这里。”汤姆看了一会儿床，然后又看向了她。“想要那样的人是我。”

“你第一次碰我时，发生了什么？那种力量？我不是说你，而是这个1946年的汤姆……”

“那时候？我也不确定，你不应该为此缺少睡眠，我相信你在接下来的几天会需要充足的睡眠。”他坏笑道。“我想这是时间旅行和回到我身边的一种副作用吧，事情一发生，我就意识到你来到这里了。”

“别说得好像我是自愿来到这里似的！”金妮控制不住地叫道。

“那无关紧要。”汤姆翻了个白眼。“你或许是偶然来到这里，但你来了，你唤醒了我，你唤醒了我们的小诅咒……”汤姆缩短了他们之间的距离，金妮又坐回了地上，将脸埋在膝盖上，用胳膊抱住了头。

“住口！”她害怕地叫道，一声抽泣溢出她的喉咙。

“你是我的，吉妮维娅，从现在到永远，等到我最终穿越死亡峡谷时，你会是站在我身边的那个人。”

房间突然安静了；金妮可以听到自己的抽泣声在突然空荡的房间里回响。这声音似乎过了很久才消失，只剩下她的泪水在冲刷今日的记忆。今天和长久以前的记忆……

* * *

汤姆发现金妮坐在他的床脚，手放在腿间，眼睛盯着前面的衣橱。“吉妮维娅？”他意识到，她不太好。

金妮看了他一会儿，然后又看向衣橱，用毛衣袖子擦掉脸上的泪水。汤姆开始希望之前有更多人来商店给马尔福的母亲挑选礼物，那样他就不必处理这种状况了。“怎么了？”金妮俯向前，将脸埋在手中，她的头发将她挡住了。

汤姆穿过阁楼，将包放在桌上，压住了他的日记本，然后在金妮面前弯下腰，指关节撑着她的膝盖，将几缕头发掖到她的耳后。“吉妮维娅？”他又叫道。

金妮做了个深呼吸，然后看向他，他的眉毛微微扬起，蓝眼睛中满是好奇，他的嘴唇抿成了一条线，但那肯定不是因为关心。

她要说什么呢？她不能告诉他，他的魂器决定攻击她；魂器告诉她，她属于他；他们永远都会纠缠在一起；在过去的一个小时里，她重现了人生中最糟糕的时刻。

不能。

“我真的很想回家，汤姆，我不想和你去赴晚宴，我想回家，我想见我的家人。”她说，这是一个合理又幼稚的谎话。

她什么时候变得精于此道了？

汤姆在她身边坐了下来。“如果你不在这里，那你会在做什么呢？”他想让她分散注意，尽管这个话题对于他来说无关紧要。

金妮又擦了擦脸，对他露出一个悲伤的微笑。“好吧，如果你非要知道的话，现在，我会帮我妈妈和姨妈做饭，因为我们……”金妮没有说出她的姓氏。

时间一点点过去，汤姆将枕头靠在墙上，背靠在上面倾听，而金妮盘着腿，给他讲述那些日子、对于全家忙碌整整两天的困惑、讨论、事故和所有的冒险。她讲完时，天几乎黑了，汤姆微笑着，对于刚刚听到的事情感到同情，金妮叹息着移开了目光，将一缕头发掖到耳后。

金妮沉浸在自己的故事中，甚至没有注意到，她已经与他分享了一些私生活，自从她到来之后，他头一次像他的魂器一样倾听她。似乎她忘记了他的一部分几个小时之前还在恐吓她。又回到老程序了：她带着烦恼，精疲力竭地来到他身边，让他倾听。那是他迷人的天赋，他吸引她，那么忠诚，那么善解人意。他就是那样，几乎毁掉了她。

“我要去准备晚餐了。”沉默了一会儿后，她不安地慢慢从床上爬了起来，没有看汤姆。

他懒洋洋地看着她拉开放衣服的抽屉，想找些衣服穿。之后，他用咒语点亮了房间中的蜡烛，从床头柜上拿起一本书，开始阅读，在这场单方面的谈话后，他觉得有点困倦。

他放下书，看了一眼表，觉得既愤怒又不可思议，他从阁楼的另一端看向紧闭的浴室门。

都这么晚了！这怎么可能？

他下了床，咒骂着自己的心神错乱，开始脱外套和马甲，将它们放在床上，然后打开衣橱，拿出行李箱，将睡衣和明天要穿的衣服放了进去。

他拿出去派对穿的衣服，没有敲门，就走进了浴室。

金妮吓了一跳，手中拿着的黑色眼线笔在脸上划了一道。“你在做什么？我在用浴室。”她睁大眼睛看着汤姆，不敢相信他刚刚所做的事情。

“对，用得没完没了！你以为我没注意吗？”汤姆从门后面的架子上拿了一条干净毛巾，将它搭在肩上，将衣服放在其他毛巾的上面。“阿布拉克萨斯让我保证，我们会在晚宴开始的几个小时前到达，我讨厌迟到。如果我要等你从浴室里出来，我们可能连晚宴都赶不上……”他一边将衬衫扣子解到胸前，准备刮脸，一边看着镜子里的她争论道。“怎么了？”他看着她生气的脸问道。

“你什么时候开始养成这种习惯，直接进入女室友正在使用的浴室了？”他的新表现令金妮震惊。

“我没有……不过基于最近发生的事情，你可以假装我们是……”汤姆停了下来，看着她，思考自己应该怎么说。“兄弟。”

金妮无法相信她的耳朵。“你亲了我！”

“我不在乎，吉妮维娅，别夸张了！快点做好你的事情，然后让我收拾。”

“在你差点让我把笔戳进眼睛里之后，别想着催促我！”她指责道。

“就好像我会让你做些违背意愿的事情似的……”汤姆嘟哝道，他在脸上涂上剃须膏。“另外，你看上去很可怕。”

金妮翻了个白眼，将他推到一边，想好好照镜子，却差点让汤姆刮到脸颊。“小心点儿！”他眯着眼睛从镜子里看着她，低声威胁道。

“小心？”她讽刺地重复道。“如果我没穿衣服，你今晚就只能在圣芒戈享受他们的大餐了……”她擦掉脸上的黑色痕迹，几乎鼻子贴着镜子，化完了妆。“另外，我看上去不可怕，我还没准备好呢……”

“那条裙子呢？我们是要去派对，不是去工作。”汤姆专注地看着镜子里的倒影，语出讥讽。

“怎么了？”金妮解开头发，用魔杖指着脑袋，思考要怎么弄头发，她看了一眼裙子。这是她购物之后，在破釜酒吧里换上的第一件衣服。

“我见你穿过五次了，我还以为女人喜欢买新衣服呢。”

他的话让金妮扬起了眉毛。“我不知道你还对女人的衣服感兴趣，汤姆……”金妮讽刺地说，将头发简单地盘了个高髻。

“这是我最近养成的习惯，不过并不是所有女人的衣服……”他停下了下巴上的剃刀。“只是你的。”

金妮用胳膊肘撞了一下他的胳膊，几乎让他割到自己。“吉妮维娅……”他再次警告道。

“汤姆……”

她看着镜子里的自己，拉下了裙子，挽起了袖子，看着镜子里的汤姆，他总是保持无可挑剔的外表，他将会成为伏地魔，见到他做刮胡子这么平凡的事情，感觉有点古怪。

“你漏了一个地方。”她打破了尴尬的沉默，转向汤姆说道。

他放下剃刀，困惑地看着她。

“这里。”金妮从他的手里拿过剃刀，抬起他沾满剃须膏的下巴，在他没有反应之前，将剃刀放到了他的喉咙。汤姆停下呼吸，用力地吞咽了一下，他没敢动，只是从眼角看着她，一只手抓住洗手池稳住自己，另一只手悬在了她的腰上。

金妮咬住嘴唇，慢慢划动剃刀，划过隐藏颈动脉的脉动皮肤。她屏住呼吸，手指不知不觉地颤抖着。此刻，他的性命掌握在她的手中。他第一次成为了野兽口中的脆弱动物，可以被一口咬断喉咙。

她只需按下刀子，伏地魔就会永远消失了。

他们之间保持着沉默。

接着，她拿开了剃刀。

她感觉他的手指紧紧握住了她的手，放低她的手腕，将剃刀扔到了柜台上。她一直盯着他的眼睛，他的瞳孔扩张，眼中的蓝色几乎看不见了。过了很久，他才放开了她的手。她移开目光，扭开水龙头，冲洗手指，然后又无声地关上。

她抬起头时，汤姆面无表情。他继续用冰冷的目光看着她，但他那刀子一样强烈的目光，与他在早晨亲吻她时的眼神一模一样。

金妮强迫自己露出微笑，用他肩上的毛巾擦了擦手指。

“不客气。”她讽刺地说，他露出坏笑，从她身边退开，又转向了镜子。

“为了什么？不杀之恩？”

“别那么夸张，汤姆。”金妮放松地说，她将浴室门在身后关上，然后在木头上靠了一会儿，担忧地微微抿起嘴唇。汤姆打开她身后的门时，她几乎倒下。

“你在干什么？”他皱眉问道。

“没什么！”她站稳身体，回头看向他。“你不用洗澡吗？”

汤姆翻了个白眼。“别忘了，我们住在那里，收拾好你过夜需要的东西，明天还要吃午餐，我们会在晚饭前回来。”他说着，又关上了门。

“好……”金妮对着门说。

她回到衣橱旁，拿出一个之前买衣服时得到的手提袋，将需要的东西装了进去，接着，她打开收音机，盖住了流水的声音，然后坐在沙发上读书。

“我还以为你淹死了呢！”他穿戴整齐出来时，她说。

汤姆没有理她，而是从衣橱里拿出外套，拎起手提箱。接着，他在金妮面前停下，伸出手帮助她起身。

“走吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

汤姆第一个进入壁炉，消失在了通往马尔福庄园的绿色火焰中。火焰变成普通颜色时，金妮坐在最近的椅子里，深深吸了口气，她看着博金的家养小精灵恼火地用刀杀了一只鸡，将它塞进了炉子里。厨房里摆满了食物，甚至天花板附近也飘着一些；似乎博金要举办派对，她确定，所有人都会比她在马尔福的派对上吃得好。

金妮有一种不祥的预感，但可能是因为她觉得非常疲惫吧；魂器偷走了她的力量，让她感觉精疲力竭。她没有把汤姆·里德尔与魂器和伏地魔当作同一个人，她的汤姆·里德尔在下午有效地分散了她的注意力，但是现在，她打算做些什么，因为她觉得一点活力都没有，下午发生的事情开始沉甸甸地压着她的思绪。

但是晚餐……金妮很了解那会是什么样，马尔福的圣诞节晚宴在她那个年代非常受欢迎，就算是在卢修斯·马尔福抹黑了家族名声之后，什么也没有改变。魔法部所有显赫的巫师都会出席，哪怕他们的血统并不纯净，是真正的纯血家族使他们感到特别，正如坎塔克罗斯·诺特写道：“神圣的二十八家族。”

诺特的书出版不久后，马尔福的圣诞晚宴便开始了，她的家族在最初几年都有接到邀请，但是他们极力主张拉开他们与不同社会阶级的纯血巫师、其他巫师和麻瓜之间的距离，另外，坚持传播诺特和斯莱特林的想法的格林德沃的出现，更是逐渐减少了韦斯莱家族的生意，让整个家族的经济状况相对艰难，他们就不再接到这场盛事的邀请了。

她的家族被称为纯血叛徒，这个观点正是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福传播和推动的。

‘人生真是充满讽刺。’金妮苦涩地想。或许她在用错误的方式看待问题，或许她不应该小心汤姆，不应该浪费时间去想让他在历史上消失的影响。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和他的儿子在黑魔王的崛起中扮演了至关重要的角色，如果没有马尔福家族的关系网，汤姆会达到他日后的地位吗？阿布拉克萨斯知道汤姆并不是他自己声称的纯血吗？另外，阿布拉克萨斯知道汤姆·里德尔到底是谁，或汤姆对他说了谎，以免阿布拉克萨斯将他排除在他的圈子之外？

阿布拉克萨斯或许不知道，他的独子和继承人会那么早就追随疯狂的伏地魔吧？

她绝不会理解汤姆和马尔福之间的关系，或者汤姆和他那些成为食死徒的霍格沃茨同学之间的关系。

金妮慢慢从椅子中站起来，在桌上靠了一会儿，然后从碗里抓起一把飞路粉，将它扔进了火中。

“怎么了？”汤姆扬起眉毛问道，他很好奇她为什么没有立刻跟上他。“我正要回去找你。”

“我们开始怀疑博克和你在一起了。”马尔福站在汤姆身边，有些担心地补充道。

“没事啦！厨房里全是食物，我问了一下小精灵那些都是什么菜。”金妮微笑着说，她先看了一眼汤姆，然后看向穿了一身黑色的马尔福。

真古怪，她一直以为汤姆会从长袍到衬衫都穿黑色，但他没有，或许因为他穿一身黑色就会让他看上去很吓人，那有违他的计划。汤姆打着一条深红色的领带，看上去很喜庆。

“让我带你去看看你睡觉的地方……哦，不是你，汤姆，你已经很透彻地了解我的房子了。”马尔福笑着说，他强烈地看着金妮，然后转向汤姆，将手放在他的后背上，推着他往前走。

金妮走进走廊，觉得很不自在。她正式进入了马尔福庄园，这是一种可怕的感觉，她回家的时候，要洗几个小时的澡……

真可怕。

金妮特意落在两个巫师身后，没有理会他们的交谈。

她心里十分苦恼。

客房在庄园最私密的区域，主人房甚至在更加僻静的地方，这样不会受到打扰；阿布拉克萨斯就将他们的房间安排在了那里，他们不是家人，但汤姆经常来拜会他们，有这种特权，而金妮又和他一起，没有必要将她安排在其他厢房。走廊里只有六个房间，其中两间居住着庄园里生活的马尔福一家，另外两间是她和汤姆的房间。

至少马尔福准备了两个房间，这说明他已经不认为汤姆和她是一对了。

汤姆背着包走进了他的房间，阿布拉克萨斯立刻跟了上去，留她一个人探索她的套房。

金妮的房间很大，从木地板到窗帘都是浅色。一面墙上有一个大石头壁炉，壁炉的前面有一张四柱床。金妮走向床边，从包里拿出睡衣和明天午餐需要穿的衣服，将它们整齐叠好，放在了绣花被套上。

想到与韦斯莱家族对立的马尔福一家结交，她甚至觉得更心烦意乱了。她拿现在的状况没什么办法，不待在这里的话，就要待在商店里，引起博克的怀疑……但她现在想到，她本可以在破釜酒吧定一个房间的。

‘好吧，现在太迟了。’她想道。

阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆进入她的房间时，金妮正在看花园。

“你觉得怎么样？”马尔福笑着说，希望能让金妮惊叹。

“我觉得看上去挺好的。”金妮冷冷地说，她拉上厚重的窗帘，没有看一眼马尔福的恼火表情，汤姆咳嗽着忍住了一声笑。

马尔福舔着下唇，微笑地看着她，然后看向汤姆。“我们去看看我父亲在哪儿，他让我告诉他你何时到来，他想和你谈一些重要的事情。”说完，他走进了走廊。

“我希望这场重要的谈话不是又劝说我和你一起工作，阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆做了个深呼吸，厌烦地看着马尔福。

另一个巫师犹豫了一会儿，正想回答他，但金妮打断了他。

“在魔法部工作怎么了？”金妮问，她真的很好奇他拿什么借口拒绝那里的工作。

“在以最高荣誉从霍格沃茨毕业后，我想做黑魔法防御课的教授，却被迪佩特拒绝了……”

“他说他太年轻了！你能相信那个老头吗？他真的没有发现天才的眼光……”马尔福插嘴道。

“我休了个小假期，我返回英国时，工作邀请几乎压死我，不仅来自魔法部，还有其他国家，也有几个家族想要私人聘用我为他们工作。”他冷冷地说，好像可以选择去哪里工作是件坏事。

“你的同事是霍格沃茨最好的学生之一，不仅如此，他还是个校园英雄！”马尔福补充道。

“你从没告诉过我，你是个英雄，汤姆！”金妮嚷道，她想看起来兴奋一些，但却只流露出了讥讽，因为听到有人说汤姆·里德尔是个英雄，而不是变态的谋杀犯，实在是太古怪了。

“总是那么谦逊！”马尔福看着汤姆笑道，汤姆对他翻了个白眼。“汤姆六年级的时候，有个混血巨人叫……叫什么来着，汤姆？”

汤姆扬起眉毛看着马尔福，睁大眼睛将手插在口袋里，努力回想那个名字。“嗯……海格。应该是海格。”

“对！反正这个大家伙叫海格，明显与霍格沃茨格格不入，他是半个怪物……在那一年，这个混血巨人养了一个极度危险的宠物，让它像一只猫一样肆无忌惮地在霍格沃茨游荡！几个学生被攻击了，一个学生死了，他几乎让学年取消！”马尔福说话时，他们正走下通往一楼的楼梯。

“对，汤姆告诉过我，有一个蛇怪和——”

“但他没有告诉你，是他阻止了混血巨人，并将他的怪物击退进了禁林。”马尔福打断了她的话，金妮终于注意到他，他表现得十分开心。

“嗯，他没有告诉我。”金妮希望自己露出好奇和惊讶的表情，而不是内心正在沸腾的愤怒。她爱海格，她的哥哥也爱海格，在霍格沃茨的时候，哈利每个星期日都和他一起吃午餐……马尔福怎么敢那么说海格？

金妮等不及想要揍他那张愚蠢的脸了。

“但事情就是那样，他甚至还得到了一个奖杯……学校的特殊贡献奖。”马尔福抒情地念着这个奖项。“你拿它怎么办了？”他问汤姆。

“我把它留在了学校的奖品陈列室。”汤姆漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

金妮和他对视一眼，他轻轻歪了歪头，唇边挂着浅笑。

“好了，知道我和这么重要的人一起工作可真好……”她说。“但你还没有解释，你为什么不想为魔法部工作。”

“说真的，那是因为我累了。”汤姆说。“为了成为尖子生，我在霍格沃茨时顶着巨大的压力，半个魔法部都准备好让我步步高升，有些人甚至问我是否预见到自己将来可以做魔法部部长。”

“真的吗？”金妮惊讶地问，她当然知道他十分聪明，她知道他拒绝为魔法部工作的真正原因，但她不知道他被给予了那样的压力。金妮仍然记得七年级有多么艰难，那么多考试，那些重要的决定，她甚至没有想过战后重回霍格沃茨的压力，城堡仍然在重建，她必须走过弗雷德死去的地方。

“我决定我需要做其他事情，在那些考试之后，我需要休息……”汤姆摇着头。“我几乎乞求博金让我和他们一起工作。‘你有太多资质了。’他这样对我说。现在，我喜欢我的工作，我也相当擅长，我可以无拘无束地做其他事情，而不用为一些重要的事情负责。”

“哦！你说得对！”马尔福说。“我几乎忘了，你是个全优生，不是吗？诺特告诉我，他几乎三个月没见到你。”阿布拉克萨斯比汤姆年长一岁，比他早离开了霍格沃茨。

“对。”汤姆笑道。“我仍然无法相信我做到了；我觉得我相当幸运，还能活到现在。”

他们在东厢房中央的一扇门口停了下来。马尔福先走了进去，等汤姆和金妮走进去后，他关上了图书室的门。

一幕巫师和麻瓜之战的壁画之间坐落着一个巨大的石头壁炉，马尔福先生翘着腿坐在壁炉前面，膝头放着一本书。他儿子叫他的时候，他才抬起了目光。

至少，马尔福一家似乎对图书室很有品位，墙上排列着书籍，一些非常漂亮的书卷在房间里的桌子上摊开。

阿布拉克萨斯的父亲微笑着与汤姆握了握手，然后观察了一会儿金妮，目光在她的头发上流连许久，只是对她假笑了一下。

‘粗鲁。’金妮想。

马尔福坐了回去，示意他们也坐下。

汤姆想得没错，马尔福的父亲正是要说他在魔法部给他留了一个位置。

听马尔福先生讲话几乎是超自然的，他遣词造句、表达自我和争论的方式……阿布拉克萨斯和卢修斯能说服魔法部官员和影响校董事会，很明显是受他影响。

汤姆不为所动，他一直挂着友善的微笑，认真倾听另一个巫师的争论，但却并没有将心思放在他的身上。她似乎是房间里唯一一个意识到这一点的人。

她开始看出汤姆是如何利用马尔福的特点，另一个巫师一直说话，太沉迷于自己的声音之中，根本不在乎谁在倾听。

或许不是他们说话的方式影响了其他巫师，金妮想……或许他们只是用钱来换取他们想要的东西。

金妮慢慢从椅子中站起来，周围发生的事情很无聊。她决定看看房间里的书。她站在墙边讲台上一本打开的手稿旁，正想触摸那页复杂的金色插图，阿布拉克萨斯突然来到她身边，吓了她一跳。

“碰那个东西不是个好主意……这本书几乎有一千年了。”他在她的耳边轻声说，将一只手放在了她的腰部。“我和你说过，你穿这条裙子很好看吗？”

“没有，但谢谢你友好的恭维，阿布拉克萨斯。”金妮说，马尔福的接近令她很不自在，但是她想要推开他的胳膊时，阿布拉克萨斯的手滑下了金妮的胳膊，用细长的手指轻轻握住了她的手。他看了她一会儿，然后微笑着将她的手拉到唇边，轻轻一吻。

“我很高兴你过来。”

“好吧……”金妮没什么好说的。马尔福放下了他的手，金妮收缩着手指，然后将胳膊环抱在胸前，想甩掉马尔福的触碰带来的不愉快的感觉。

阿布拉克萨斯带她游览了图书室，为她描述他认识的每本书，每次他们停下时，他都想搂住金妮的腰，这让她很恼火。如果他的父亲不在的话，她早就拍开他的手了。

他们正在看图书室里陈列的最后一本书，马尔福先生皱着眉头从椅子上站了起来，似乎没能说服汤姆接受魔法部的职位让他很沮丧。

与他道别后，三个人回到了阿布拉克萨斯的办公室，他给他们倒了一杯火焰威士忌。

“真遗憾，我的父亲没有说服你和我一起加入魔法部，汤姆。”马尔福用杯子挡住了笑意，这不是他第一次说这句话了。

“但你为什么在魔法部工作呢，阿布拉克萨斯？”金妮看着杯子里搅动的冰块，然后看向他。“从这栋房子的样子来看，你不必工作。”

阿布拉克萨斯神秘地笑道：“家族传统。”

“哦……”

“我的家族几个世纪前就创造了财富，但不是一次性的，我的一位祖先几乎毁掉了一切。他喜欢找乐子，他大部分时间也确实在这样做，对家族其他人来说，包括他的儿子，他像个混蛋，债台高筑。他的妻子向他们的长子和继承人抱怨，他已经受够了他的父亲，因为他给他的津贴还不够吃饭，他必须工作才能生存。”马尔福起身重新给杯子里倒满了酒。“他掌控家族生意时，他还清了欠债，甚至通过他在魔法部工作的经验恢复了一小笔原始财产。为了防止他的后人像他父亲一样，他死的时候留下一道诅咒，迫使所有家族继承人至少在魔法部工作七年，才能参与家族生意，否则就会有可怕的事情发生。”

“比如？”金妮问。

“他没有说，我们也不想知道。”马尔福说。

“很明智。”金妮喝完酒，将杯子放在了桌子上。

之后，他们陷入了尴尬的沉默，马尔福若有所思地看着他的杯子，汤姆交叉双腿，想让杯子在膝盖上保持平衡，金妮做了个深呼吸，环顾四周。

马尔福召唤了一个家养小精灵，让他给他们送一些吃的。

“我们不应该和其他客人一起吃吗？”金妮含着一嘴食物问道，阿布拉克萨斯笑了起来。“这取决于你有多饿……”他看向安静咀嚼的汤姆，他将食物从盘子的一边拨到另一边，没有回应他的眼神。“晚餐部分在开始的几年后就有点过气了，尽管我们还会提供食物，可我们总是建议你在来吃前就吃点东西。”

他们沉默地吃着饭，金妮忍不住一直看着汤姆，她不喜欢见到他这么安静的样子，这似乎不像他，让她觉得他在计划邪恶和可怕的事情。她用红色鞋尖轻轻碰了一下他悬在空中的脚，对他露出了微笑。“你还好吗？”

汤姆微笑地看着她。“好，怎么了？”

“没什么……”汤姆又看向他的盘子，打算继续吃饭，他以为她不会再说什么了，但她又说道：“你在说谎……”

“什么？没有！”汤姆困惑地看着她，但她如此轻易就得知他在说谎，他开始感觉很烦恼。这让他更加怀疑，她在未来认识他，他们在很长一段时间都相当亲密，这样她才能在别人看不出来的情况下分辨出他在说谎……

甚至邓布利多都无法分辨，他肯定她没有对他使用任何咒语或魔药。还是她用了？不……商店里甚至没有，是他偏执了。

“你又那样了。”金妮问他。“你为什么不太好？”

“吉妮维娅，什么事都没有，我为什么和你说这种谎话？”

“我不知道，但你不说实话。”

汤姆生气地深吸一口气，皱着眉看向她。金妮也看着他，表明他有所隐瞒让她多么恼火，如果她知道那些沉默之下的信息，对她来说会更好。

桌子对面的马尔福来回看着他们两个。

“你们两个还好——”

“好！”他们异口同声地朝他叫道，吓得他把叉子掉到了盘子上，他防御地举起双手，翻了个白眼。

他们吃完饭后，马尔福带他们去了阳台，他的办公室可以眺望庄园前方，三个人靠在栏杆上，看着通过门钥匙到达的客人们，他们都穿者昂贵的礼服，傍晚的冷风吹拂着他们的长袍。

金妮穿的裙子露着肩膀，不足以在低气温下为她提供保护，她哆嗦着揉搓胳膊，想让自己暖和起来，但没什么用。一件斗篷突然披到了她的肩上，金妮惊讶地看向汤姆，但他正看着马尔福，他的脸上没有表情，这意味着他不太高兴，她看向另一个巫师，他唇上挂着热情的笑容，正在穿外套。

“谢谢你，阿布拉克萨斯。”她说，接着又转向栏杆，将马尔福的斗篷拉紧，布料上他那强烈的男子气息以一种不愉快的方式冲击着她的嗅觉。

他们觉得无聊，一大波客人也到达了派对，他们就回到了办公室，金妮将马尔福的斗篷还给了他，他将它搭在了他的椅背上，汤姆也把自己的斗篷放在了那里。他们一起走下楼梯，她看了马尔福一会儿，他也对她笑着，但是接着，汤姆的手指在一瞬间滑下她的后背，吸引了她的注意。

他们走进举行派对的舞厅，金妮立刻将胳膊环抱在胸前，觉得自己好像被困住了，她想一直尖叫，直到脑袋爆炸。

‘这真傻。’她不痛快地想。‘我无法相信这真的发生了。’她在脑海中重复了几遍这句话。很明显，阿布拉克萨斯十分希望她接受晚宴邀请，他一直坚持要她来这个派对，那种令人毛骨悚然的马尔福式微笑……但是汤姆……都是她的错，无论魂器那天下午说了什么，她拒绝相信，如果她不和他一起度过那么多时间，他还会对她感兴趣，金妮确定，他们想和她在一起都不仅仅因为她的性格和为人……或许汤姆会吧，但如果魂器说得没错，他的兴趣要比马尔福的兴趣更加令人烦忧，比他在思考的事情更糟糕。

不管怎样，她现在都陷入了一个荒谬的三角恋，她想逃离。在所有可能发生的事情当中，这件事是最糟糕，也是毫无意义的。

这不是她的父亲强迫他们所有人观看的麻瓜电影，这是真实的世界。

或许她应该冒险与博克一起留在商店，或许她应该在不引人注意的情况下离开派对，在破釜酒吧租一个房间过夜。

她做了个深呼吸。现在最重要的事情就是保持冷静。如果她保持冷静，今晚就会过得很快，然后她可以享受一个安静而愉快的圣诞早晨……和阿布拉克萨斯，然后和他与他的父母一起吃午餐。

金妮又做了个深呼吸。

上天一定恨她。

三个人待在客人之中，一个小台子上的乐队演奏着当时流行的巫师音乐，一些人已经开始跳起了舞，他们一边谈笑，一边随着旋律摆动。

马尔福夫人突然出现在他们身边，将手放在阿布拉克萨斯的肩上，并对汤姆露出了微笑，汤姆也对她笑了笑。“你的朋友，汤姆？”她注意到了金妮，眨着眼问道，金妮拼命忍住翻白眼的冲动。

“一位同事。”汤姆纠正道。“吉妮维娅。”

“很高兴见到你，马尔福夫人。”金妮努力友好地打着招呼。

“我高兴才对，亲爱的。”另一个女巫看也没看她，从飘浮的托盘上拿过一杯酒，然后环顾着房间。“请原谅，但其他客人需要我。”她说完便走开了，向他们附近的一位巫师伸出了手。

马尔福夫人一离开，她的丈夫就出现了，他带走了他的儿子，说他需要将他介绍给一些人。

汤姆和金妮两个人处在尴尬的沉默中，其他客人就在他们不远处跳着舞，但是，如果汤姆敢邀请她跳舞，金妮一定会当场杀了他。

他们从飘过的托盘上拿了一杯酒，她甚至没有看他一眼。

“我以为你不想——”

“别说了。”金妮耸了耸肩膀，打断了他。

这不可能。

“我只是想确定一下。”汤姆说，他举起一只手让她淡定，她的不自在逗乐了他。

“你已经说得太多了。”金妮咬着牙说，汤姆笑了起来。“今天下午，你说得对……”他困惑地看着她，喝了一口酒，接着看向舞池，等待她继续。“我应该买一条裙子；我不能穿这种东西。”她看着一个穿着优雅长礼服的女巫说道。

汤姆靠向金妮，搂住她的腰，在她的耳边喃喃道：“但这是我的最爱之一。”金妮粗鲁地用胳膊肘撞着他的肋骨，翻了个白眼，虽然他一时难以呼吸，但他没有放开她，而是用拇指慢慢摩挲着她的腰，她因为这种亲密而颤抖。“我们去壁炉旁坐一坐吧，我看到了我认识的人。”

他放开她后，她做了个深呼吸，他的亲密给她带来的反应让她感到恼火，她跟在他身后，努力避开跳舞的人们，走向他们的目的地。但在他们穿过舞池之前，一个女巫叫住了汤姆。

“汤姆！”她叫道，他转过了身。

“你……”汤姆惊讶地微笑道。“我还以为不会再见到你了！”他走向那个女巫，接受了她的拥抱。

“真是个惊喜！”她放开了他，带着友善而怀念的微笑看着他，但她的手一直放在他的肩膀上。

“你去哪儿了？”汤姆好奇地问。“我想念你在魔药课上的陪伴和我们在图书馆中下象棋。”她笑了起来。“吉妮维娅，我之前跟你提过的同学。”

金妮热情地对她笑了笑，她为她感到难过，因为她对他微笑的方式明确表明，她对再见到汤姆是什么感觉，而他当年几乎杀了她。

真是无法想象，汤姆可以与她如此自然地对话，他可以对他刻意置于危险中的人微笑和打招呼，哪怕他几乎杀了她，他也不会因为她的在场而表现出任何的不自在。

女巫简单地讲述了她毕业后的生活，并对他选择毕业后在博金-博克工作感到十分惊讶。

“我一直以为你去了魔法部！”她说。“那个商店一点都不适合你！”

“或许是吧，但我想要一个简单一些的职业生涯，我希望过几年可以发展自己的生意。”他说。

“但是博金-博克……安全吗？你没有参与……你懂得……犯罪吧？”她放低声音，犹豫地问道。

“当然没有，虽然我不想在魔法部工作，但不意味着我不想四十多岁就退休呀。”他狡猾地笑道，眨了眨眼睛，她笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你愿意和我跳舞吗？”她一边问，一边用手抚平裙子。

“下次吧。”汤姆假装失望地说，他对金妮伸出一只手，她自然而然地握住了，他将她拉到了他的身边。“我们要去壁炉旁找一些朋友。”

汤姆不比她高太多，因为她遗传了她父亲的身高，但也足以让她抬起头看到他对他的前校友投去的目光了。

她对汤姆道别时就好像她不会再见到他了。金妮放开他的手，将胳膊环抱在胸前，冷冷地看着他。

“你知道你伤害了她吗？”她指责地问道，他翻了个白眼，转身背对着她，开始走路。“你那样利用我真差劲儿，你以为你是谁？”

汤姆突然停了下来，他转过身，十分恼火地大步走向金妮，她忍住了想后退的冲动。

“你在抱怨我？你也是一样。”他抓着她的胳膊说。“现在感觉不好了？”汤姆放开了她，将双手插在口袋里，古怪地看着她。

金妮惊讶地看着他，他说得对。

“你怎么能把这两件事相提并论？她只是邀请你跳舞！”

“好吧，或许我真的不喜欢跳舞，又或者……”他靠近她，将手放在她的背上，像周围跳舞的人们一样转了个圈。“我只想和你跳舞。”

金妮立刻挣开了他，用一只手捂住眼睛。“我们去找你的朋友吧。”她很害怕他刚刚说的话，她只想让他住口，快点儿走向那该死的壁炉，她已经后悔谈起这个话题了。

这几乎可以算作跳舞了，她不敢相信自己在马尔福的派对上跳了舞，更糟糕的是，她和伏地魔跳舞了……这几乎和亲吻他一样糟糕。

巨大的大理石壁炉旁摆放着沙发和扶手椅，坐在上面的巫师们纷纷起身和汤姆打招呼，并让出了中间的座位。金妮做了个深呼吸，他们对汤姆的敬畏让她不安，而且她被忽视了，没人要给她让出座位。这群混蛋。换一种情况下，她一定会觉得受到了冒犯，但因为他们看上去都像食死徒，她绝不敢被他们冒犯，她甚至不在乎。

她顺从地走向汤姆，他停下说话，惊讶地看着她，这也吸引了他周围巫师的注意。然而，金妮只是在汤姆的扶手椅的扶手上坐了下来，对投来的目光泰然自若，好像她就属于那里似的，她翘起腿，将注意力放在壁炉上，无视了他们。

一名巫师突然邀请她时，她不得不抓住汤姆的肩膀，才保持了平衡。她认得他，那晚在破釜酒吧，他是那群逼她喝酒的汤姆的同学之一，但她不记得他的名字了。汤姆微微动了动肩膀，示意她把手拿开，她微笑着站起身时，他也没有理她。

“你不知道我的名字吧？”他一边走向通往花园的大玻璃门，一边带着真诚的微笑问道。“不过没关系，骑士必须拯救危难中的少女时，通常都是这样的。”

“我处在危险当中吗？”金妮笑着问，挎住了他伸出的胳膊。

“对！你快要无聊死了。”他自顾自地笑了起来。“上次你称呼我为诺特，我想你现在可以称呼我的名字了……”

“诺特就够了，让我一次记一个名字，好吗？”金妮微笑地拍着他的胳膊。“拯救我这件事你做得很好，谢谢你。”

这位来自诺特家族的诺特，和撰写《神圣的二十八家族》来诋毁她的家族的诺特是亲戚，不过他是个相当好的同伴，和她聊了许多寻常话题，比如他非常庞大的家族，或许这个诺特未来没有支持疯狂的汤姆。

马尔福庄园里，她最喜欢花园，他们对房子外面和里面的舞厅花了同样多的心思，或许还要更多，因为他们清理了所有积雪，复苏了植物。外面在下雪，但雪花没有碰到他们，它们一碰到地面附近的咒语，就融化消失了，这样，客人们就可以不用穿外套走进花园，也不用担心被冻僵。

诺特在谈论马尔福带汤姆和他去他在法国的别墅时，阿布拉克萨斯出现在了他们身后，他的唇上挂着傲慢的坏笑，他对金妮伸出手，好像现在他才是拯救金妮于诺特的无聊陪伴的那个人，但金妮没有伸手接受，而是一直挽着诺特的胳膊，她攥紧了他的胳膊，换来了他的注视。

金妮真的不想离开诺特，和他在一起。

“你有什么事吗，阿布拉克萨斯？”她冷冷地问道。

“我需要和你谈谈。”马尔福收回了手，努力控制恼火的表情。

“我们能之后再谈吗？诺特在带我参观你的花园，我真的不想回去。”

“我保证很快，是很重要的事。”马尔福带着敷衍的微笑说。金妮恼火地抿起嘴唇。诺特不想激怒他的朋友，他立刻道别走开了，他一转身，金妮就抱起胳膊，等着马尔福说话，但他什么也没说，只是奇怪地对她微笑，他的一缕金发盖住了一只眼睛。

“所以？”金妮催促他继续。

“我想邀请你跳舞。”

“你说你想谈谈。”她叹了口气，指责道。

“我说谎了。”马尔福坏笑着说，耸了耸肩。

金妮翻了个白眼，绕过马尔福走向房子，她没有耐心听这种东西和应付喝醉的马尔福，她在门口停了下来，看着旁边的座钟，发现已经到了睡觉的时间。她看了一眼房间，汤姆还坐在同一个地方。她仍然不太清楚她的房间在哪儿，所以，她想告诉他，她要去睡觉了，然后努力不迷路。

她正绕过跳舞的人时，马尔福突然将她拽了过去，随着音乐而晃动。他将一只手放在她的背上，另一只手握住了她的手，她想挣脱他，他却带着她旋转起来，让她差点绊倒。

“现在没有这么难了吧？”马尔福在她耳边笑着问。

“你开心吗？你现在得到了你想要的，你开心了？”金妮怨恨地问，他离她很近，他呼吸中的酒味让她厌恶。

“呃……”他犹豫了一会儿。“我想是吧。”金妮翻了个白眼，停止了跳舞，这次，她没有踉跄，这让马尔福也停了下来。“我太累了，阿布拉克萨斯，我想去睡觉，谢谢你的这支舞。”她把他的胳膊拿开了。

“睡觉？但这也太早了！”他说，她的话让他很困惑。

“我累了，你出现的时候，我正要去告诉汤姆，我要睡觉了。”马尔福微微摇了摇头，然后微笑地看着她。

“如果你想睡觉，我带你去你的房间。”马尔福说，她环顾着房间，寻找壁炉和汤姆，因为马尔福把她拖到了舞厅的另一边。

“不用，阿布拉克萨斯，没有你的帮助，我也完全可以找到路。”金妮终于看到了壁炉那面墙，她开始走过去，但马尔福将一只手放在她的肩膀上，让她停了下来。

“我不是怀疑你的方向感，金妮，但那个厢房被施了魔法，你必须在我或汤姆的陪同下才能进入。”他诚恳地说。

“真的吗？”金妮十分怀疑他的话。

“对……那是房子里的私密区域，只有认可的人才能去那里。”

“好吧。”这个借口很合理。“那我叫汤姆带我过去，我不想让你无法尽做主人的责任。”金妮又想转身避开马尔福，进入汤姆提供给她的相对安全状态。

马尔福又制止了她。“别担心，我的父亲会照料客人们的，我回来后会告诉汤姆，你已经睡觉去了。”

金妮无法礼貌地给出其他借口了，他提到他的父亲时，她也有点卸去了防备，因为这让她想起了德拉科，他也以同样的方式谈起卢修斯，这让她想家了。她跟着他穿过舞厅的门，进入大厅，她一路都落在他身后几步远。他们进入卧室厢房的走廊时，她试着感受到某种咒语，却一无所获，她又开始觉得他在说谎了。

他们在她的卧室门口停了下来，金妮转动优雅的玻璃门把手，打开门走了进去。“谢谢你送我过来，阿布拉克萨斯，明天见。”她说，但马尔福没有回答她，而是看着地板，他们沉默地走了一路，现在，他没有回应她的道别，金妮觉得很不舒服。“好了，再见，阿布拉克萨斯。”金妮挥了挥手，开始慢慢关门，给他时间道别，然后，他就会出于社交礼仪离开她了。

门要关上时，阿布拉克萨斯用手挡住了它。“你不邀请我进去吗？”他笑着问道，酒精让他的眼睛变得呆滞。

“什么？”金妮假装不明白，又想关门。

马尔福没有回答，只是推开门，挤进房间，关上门，然后转身看着她，她一直想把他关在门外，让他很恼火。

他挤进门时，金妮把钱包和魔杖掉到了地上，金妮一直盯着他，向她的钱包走了过去。马尔福注意到了她的动作，走上前去，她不由自主地向后退，她的后背撞到床柱时，她觉得十分惊恐。在她有时间走开之前，他就欺身而上，将她压在了雕花木头上，弄疼了她的后背。

在她可以尖叫着让他停止之前，他的嘴唇就落到了她的嘴唇上，他咬着她的下唇，想让她张开嘴，这样他就可以加深这个吻，他的手抚摸着她的后背，一只手来到她的臀部，将她的下身贴向他。

她惊恐地扭动着身体，他呼吸中的酒精味很刺鼻，让她作呕。

她想将他推开，但他比她重也比她高，她可以感觉到他的肌肉在衣服下收缩和伸展，说明他在霍格沃茨时打过魁地奇。

但她也打过。

金妮感觉马尔福的手滑过她的大腿，开始掀起她的裙子时，她用将注意力集中到了她的问题上。利用他在找裙子拉链的时机，金妮将他推开了几步。

“停下！”她叫道，但他却大笑不已。

“哦，拜托，金妮，你想要的，你只是在欲擒故纵。刚才在楼下跳舞时你也是，但你还是跳了。”他一边说，一边将她推回了床柱上，他解开她的头发，拉过一缕发丝，在壁炉的昏暗光线下惊叹着它的色彩。她想用双手推开他，但他一动不动，只抓住她的头发，让她仰起头，让他可以亲吻她的脖子，他的另一只手抓住她的屁股，让她贴向自己，隔着层层衣服，感觉他有多么硬，也让她知道，他，一个马尔福，真的想要她，尽管他不知道她的血统，也不在乎她那样廉价地和里德尔一起生活。她的身体在他身下挣扎着想要逃脱。

金妮抓住他的胳膊，想让他松开她的头发，但马尔福似乎没有任何感觉。他俯下身，舔着嘴唇，然后迅速吻了她一下，他用舌头舔着她的下巴，在她耳边停了下来，金妮可以听到他灼热急促的呼吸。

他又将她的裙子拽了上去，用力将她的腿抬起来，他的指甲陷入了她的皮肤，金妮想把他的手推开，但她每次快要成功时，他都会拉扯她的头发，让她疼得叫起来。

马尔福终于抓住了她的内裤，将布料扯烂了。他将她搂紧，让那块布落到了她的红鞋边上。

“马尔福，你这个——”金妮忽略了他的手给她的头皮带来的疼痛，但她没办法说完想说的话，或者将他的手从她身上拿开，因为他的牙陷入了她脖子上的敏感肌肤之中，让她痛苦地叫了起来。

马尔福终于放开了她的头发，但他没有将手从她的屁股上拿走，他用手背擦干净嘴唇，看着她，欣赏着他给她的烙印。金妮的裙子被拽上去了一半，她觉得自己暴露在外，他咬得她很疼，他的行为让她恼火，她用力打了他一巴掌，在他的脸上留下了一个红印。

金妮拽下裙子，他摸着脸，用指尖轻轻滑过她的手指印，她突然的动作让他很震惊。

他咬紧牙关，将手穿过头发，看着金妮。

他绷紧了肩膀，她觉得他要开始对她叫喊和打她了，但他什么都没有做，她紧张地准备保护自己。他抓住她的胳膊，将她拉向他，接着将她推到了床上。

她的血液涌进了耳朵，她倒在床垫上，弹起身用拳头狠狠打了他的鼻子。

马尔福倒在地上，痛苦地尖叫着，他对她叫喊，但金妮没有留下来看他的反应，她需要离开这里，她需要离开这栋房子，但她不想回到商店，单独应付博克和他的客人，她需要把汤姆也带走。她抓住钱包，走进走廊里，环顾四周，然后又回到了她的房间，她想要她的衣服，她不想把任何东西留在这里，但阿布拉克萨斯已经开始从地板上爬起来了，所以，她跑进汤姆的房间，拎起他的行李箱，回到了走廊。

她必须让汤姆明白，她需要回到商店。

关上她的卧室门，她头也不回地跑下楼梯，回到派对上，同时努力抚平被扯破的裙子。金妮在楼梯上停了下来，梳理着头发，想挡住马尔福的咬痕，然后再进入舞厅，她不想引起任何人的注意。

她甚至不想想象，如果有客人发现了刚刚发生的事情，会怎么样。

金妮迅速穿过客人，寻找壁炉，她希望他仍然在那里。

她忍住没有跑向他，尽管她确定，马尔福绝不会坏着鼻子、脸上都是血地跟着她过来，但她真的想尽快离开这里，

金妮不想冒险，她没想到他会做那种事，但从另一方面来说，刚刚发生的事情是她的错，他那愚蠢的儿子觉得把魂器给一个十一岁的女孩是一个好主意，他一定是从谁那儿学来的！她早该知道！

虽然上天玩弄她，但她也在犯傻，她在想什么？她应该一直避开他，她应该告诉他，她和汤姆真的在一起。如果这能摆脱博克，那也能摆脱马尔福，她应该尽快回到自己的时间，到时候就没什么问题了。

她将行李箱放在汤姆的脚下，引起了他和诺特的注意。

汤姆困惑地看着地上的行李箱，然后抬头看向她。他恼火地皱起了眉头，接着，他注意到了她的样子，她凌乱的头发和不安的表情。

他注意到了她的头发下面脖子上的血迹，他眼下的一块肌肉抽动了起来。

金妮用两根手指触摸着脖子，用手指按摩着瘀伤，他将嘴唇抿成了一条线。她可以看出他在忍耐冰冷的怒火。她放下手，发现它沾上了血。

她应该把另一只手放在脖子上，而不是她用来打破马尔福的鼻子的那只。

“我想回家，汤姆。”金妮轻声说，诺特有些震惊地看着她，意识到了他离开她和马尔福之后，可能发生的事情，她对他轻轻笑了笑。

“当然。”这是汤姆的回答。他从椅子上站起来，提起了行李箱。“我们走吧。”他们没有对诺特道别，就算他们说了，他也不会回答，因为当他们转身离开时，他仍然睁大眼睛张着嘴看着金妮。

汤姆搂住金妮的肩膀，保护地将她揽在怀里。她最不想的就是如此靠近她的另一个麻烦，但她还是搂住了他，用她受伤的手抓住了他的外套，在唯一一个可以的人身上寻求安慰，让他为她提供支撑。

他们穿过舞厅，快速走进远处一扇小门，进入通往厨房的走廊。

汤姆将行李箱放在桌上，让一个家养小精灵为他拿一块干净的布和一碗清水。他抬起她的下巴，用指尖触碰着伤处，看是否还在流血。

“我没想到他会有胆量这样对你，吉妮维娅。”他说，接过了小精灵递给他的布。小精灵穿着脏枕套，金妮觉得他看上去有点像多比，她心不在焉地想问他的名字，但汤姆又开始说话了。“尤其是他知道你和我一起生活。”

“和你一起生活与和你在一起不一样，但别担心，他不会追过来的。”他将布太用力地压在她的脖子上时，她嘶嘶地说。“小心点儿……”

“哦……你说得对，金妮，他不会再追求你了……”汤姆咬着牙说。金妮将手放在他的胳膊上，他抬头看向了她。

“你别对他做什么事。”汤姆又将注意力转向了她的伤口。

“你为什么觉得我会对他做什么？”他轻声说，他不喜欢她声音中的威胁，但他没有表现出来。“有时候，我很惊讶，你觉得我是坏人，只想伤害他人……”他勉强笑着，眯起了冰冷的眼睛。

“我没开玩笑，汤姆！”金妮要生气了，她没有心情应付他，也没有理会他说的最后一句话。“忘了吧！”她说。

“吉妮维娅……”汤姆也无心争论，他只想做金妮不想让他做的事情；他想将她安全地锁在他的阁楼，然后回到庄园，找到马尔福，给他看看，动属于他的人是什么下场。

“就当为了我，汤姆。”金妮用流血的手捧着他的脸，让他的动作和思绪停了下来。他的蓝眼睛没有表情，但金妮可以透过他戴的面具看出，他对马尔福有多么生气，他多么想伤害另一个巫师。“汤姆，求求你……为了我。”

汤姆没有立即回答。他抓住金妮的手，移开了目光，他将布浸在碗中，看着血迹溶在清水中，然后开始清洗她手上的血迹，他注意到，她流了不少血。

金妮攥紧了他的手指。“我想听到你亲口说，你不会去找他算账，汤姆……求求你，答应我你不会再提这件事了。”她觉得很绝望。

“我会努力的。”

金妮闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸，她尽力了，总比没有好。

她松开他的手，抓住他的马甲，将手贴在他的心脏上。

“谢谢你。”

“在我改变主意之前，我们回商店吧。”汤姆说，他从桌子上抓起行李箱，忽略了他脑后的声音，絮叨着他为何就接受了……

他们踏进商店时，两个人都没有料到会见到博克请来吃晚餐的男巫和女巫坐在大桌子旁大笑。他们大多数长得都十分可疑凶狠，不知为何，他们可以听到有小孩在笑，任谁有孩子，甚至将他们带来这里，都是不合理的。博金夫人挺着大肚子，房间里的大多数女巫都围在她身边。

博克从椅子中站了起来，笑得比其他人都响亮。“怎么了，里德尔？马尔福庄园没有给你足够的隐私吗？”他在喧哗中叫道，其他巫师笑得更厉害了，很明显，所有人都认识汤姆，所有人都喝了不少酒。

汤姆和金妮交换了一个眼神，他笑着转向博克，将她搂进怀里，立刻开始了他们的伪装。金妮将头发揽到一边，盖住马尔福的咬痕，对博克尴尬地微笑着，这时，博金夫人拿着一部照相机，撑着她朋友的肩膀从椅子中站了起来，金妮用力抓住汤姆的外套，他困惑地看了她一会儿，然后露出了一个歪斜的笑容。

“你害怕拍照吗，金妮？”他在她耳边问道，如果她不想拍照，他不会感到惊讶。

“别傻了……”她冷冷地回答，但是，博金夫人站在他们面前时，她还是不禁抓紧了他，博金夫人很惊讶他使用了她的昵称。

“你们两个看上去真可爱！”博金夫人用肿胀的手指准备着相机。“我要给你们拍照！”

金妮开始觉得恶心了，这没有发生，她需要空气，需要离开这个充满烟草和酒精的房间，但是，时间放慢了，她只能感觉汤姆将她的手从他的外套上拿开，走到一边，将行李箱放在最近的扶手椅上。

汤姆抓住她的胳膊，让她的手挽住他的臂弯，他对博金夫人说，可以给他们一起拍一张照片了。她用相机对准他们的方向时，金妮露出了微笑，她觉得十分不自在和尴尬。没什么比这更糟糕了，她挽着伏地魔的胳膊，在1946年拍了一张照片，周围的巫师们都开始唱“接吻！接吻！接吻！”，她真希望脚底下有个洞，可以让她钻进去。

博克抓住她的裙子，他走进商店时，她就应该诅咒他，结束这一切的。

这个决定就可以杜绝之后一连串她不希望发生的事情。

照相机的闪光让她回到了现实，他夸张地将她拉向他，突然亲了她一下，他轻而易举地将她抱了起来，她的脚离开了地面。里德尔的戏剧天赋总是在人多时愈发强烈，房间里爆发了大笑和口哨声。

汤姆握住她的手指，弯腰提起他的行李，然后拽着她走上通往阁楼的楼梯。

他们在楼梯顶端停了下来，因为门用新咒语锁住了。汤姆创造了这个咒语，以防博金夫人和她的万能钥匙可以再次在他不知情的情况下开门。

金妮靠在门框上，头疲惫地靠在木头上，她想让他快点打开门。但汤姆面无表情地看了她一阵，然后走近她，将她的头发拂到了肩膀后面。他冰冷的手指触碰着被马尔福咬得红肿的皮肤，金妮闭上双眼，迷失在了他的手指落在她皮肤上的感觉中，他的味道太熟悉了。

她想起了她去霍格沃茨上一年级之前的那个夏天，她在陋居的房顶上，他们通过日记不断交流，他让她感觉特别和重要。

一切都那么天真无邪。

当生活艰难，她不忙的时候，她会回忆那些时光，那些她去霍格沃茨之前的更简单的时光。

她相信，她现在也会想念他，想念他舒适的存在，她绝不敢想象会是现在这样，在一个寒冷冬日的早晨，一间被烛光照亮的商店里，她坐在他的身边，听他的笔在纸上划动，他平稳的呼吸让她知道，他是真实的，他就在这里。每次他发现她望着他时，他都会对她笑一下，然后继续工作。

那些笑容。她记得她在霍格沃茨见到他时，那些浅笑……她绝不会忘记。

“我们必须消毒这里……”他放下手，打断了金妮的思路，她猛地呼了口气，站直了身体。

“随便你……开门吧，汤姆。”

他挥了挥手，门开了，他们走了进去，金妮关上门，靠在门上，眼睛盯着地板。

“你还好吗？”他问。

他的声音让她回到了现实，她走向浴室，感觉一点都不好。“嗯，别担心。”

金妮打开花洒，看着水流落下，接着，她转向一边，对着马桶吐了起来。

魂器来访，马尔福，她毫无疑问是博金对凯维多提起的照片里的女孩，她的神经十分紧张，现在，没有别人了，她终于受不了了。

她希望汤姆在门的另一边听不到她的声音。

汤姆将行李箱放在昨晚摊在桌上的书本和纸张上，一拳捶在上面，他揉着鼻梁，长长地吸了口气。

他慢慢解开外套，想着明天要做些什么。这是他第一个没有和马尔福在一起的圣诞节，虽然这不是个好理由，但他必须尽快返回庄园，他把斗篷落在阿布拉克萨斯的办公室了，她可能也把衣服落在了她的房间。很不幸，汤姆打开行李箱，发现她的衣服放在他的衣服上面。他仍然可以和他们一同吃午餐，看看阿布拉克萨斯会给他的碎鼻子找什么借口，看看他的父母会对此说什么。

这肯定会很有趣，但他需要好好睡一晚上，恢复对情绪的控制力，因为在此时此刻，他想杀了他。他想听到他尖叫，为触碰她，甚至是看她，而乞求原谅……汤姆用力地吞咽了一下，呼了口气。他不再是冲动的八岁小孩了，他用手背擦了一下嘴，他需要更多时间思考马尔福的事，和明天要做什么。

汤姆现在比较关心金妮的健康，他走向厨房，没有理会楼上的声音和博金的家养小精灵打扫厨房的声音，他打开抽屉，想找到给她的脖子消毒的药剂，之前她被吸血鬼头骨咬伤后，他最喜欢的药剂就放在了楼下的一个架子上，但他不想去。

他回到阁楼时，金妮还待在浴室里，他在床上坐下，将胳膊搭在腿上，玩弄着指间的瓶子，眼睛盯着地板。

“吉妮维娅……”汤姆低声念着她的名字，品味着这个声音。

那天下午，他有两次很惊讶。第一次是她用他的剃刀抵着他的喉咙，他几乎肯定她要割他了，而他不知为何一动不动，完全任她摆布……

他异常愚蠢，但是，几个小时后，马尔福给她讲述混血巨人的怪兽时，她比他更加愚蠢。

一个蛇怪，她曾经这样指出。

他突然灵光一闪。

汤姆立刻从床上爬下来，跑向了书桌，疯狂地翻着他的东西，然后将魂器抓在了手中，它冰冷的封面让他确定了他的想法和他的记忆。汤姆慢慢地坐回床上，翻阅着纸页。

他写下日记的那年是他人生中最重要的一年，那一年，他在连月的调查后，终于发现了斯莱特林的密室，发现了他如何可以永生。

斯莱特林的怪兽是什么。

他从来没有告诉过别人——她怎么知道的？

‘除非……’他的大脑狂热地转着，一切都明白了——是时间；总是与时间有关。一个超脱他存在的时间。如果他的肉体在未来死了呢？如果在他死后，她发现了他的魂器呢？如果有人把它给了她呢？

“我想得对……我发现你了。”汤姆露出了残忍的微笑，他肯定他是正确的，这完全合理。它将一切都完美地结合了起来。她的突然出现，她对他的厌恶，他的魂器对他说的话，在他们不得已一起生活之后，他们在对方身边不寻常的舒适，她似乎很了解他，可他甚至不知道她的姓氏。

他绝不会与任何人亲密到让他们很好地了解他，所以一定是非自然的，比如魂器和它的受害者之间的联系。

汤姆记得读过一些关于魂器幸存者和二者之间产生羁绊的可能性的材料，那是非常短的一段文章，他当时觉得这个信息没用；谁会在他的魂器手中幸存呢？但是，这就解释了他对她有保护欲和他莫名觉得她属于他的原因，这是魂器保护它对受害者的付出的副作用，为了确保这个人不会逃跑。

如果他想得真的没错，那么起因就是他往魂器里倾注了一段记忆，一段可以形成肉体形态与它的受害者交流的记忆。

汤姆漫不经心地转动着手指上的戒指，这是他制作的第二个魂器。他不会对他的其他魂器犯相同的错误了。

他把事情想通了，用手揉着脸，觉得莫名忧心。

这一切都十分麻烦。

如果她不能进一步证实他的理论，汤姆今晚都睡不着，哪怕他必须用武力来解决，以她今晚的状态来看，这会很简单。

他笑了，盯着浴室的门盘算了一会儿。

他在等待。

似乎过了很久，金妮才回到了房间，她穿着她最喜欢的毛衣和裤子，准备睡觉了，汤姆仍然拿着瓶子坐在床边，魂器放在他的旁边。

金妮走向他，但她在帘子旁停了下来，想将它拉上。她不想和他说话。

“让我清理你的脖子。”他看着她说，没有留下争辩的余地。

金妮叹了口气，在他身边坐了下来，将头发拨到一边，歪起头，让他可以处理她的脖子。

现在，谁才是猎物？

汤姆将药剂倒在一块干净的布上，将它按在她瘀伤的皮肤上，她咬着牙猛吸了口气。接着，他拿过她打破马尔福的鼻子的那只手，轻轻地将布压在她的指关节上。他的眼睛闪着光，带着一种全新的惊叹看着她，现在，她的迷都解开了。

“明天所有人就走了，我们可以好好地待在商店，没人会让我们接吻。”他坏笑着说，她发出了嘘声。“我们可以用另一个药剂，这样就不会留疤了。”

“对……我可不想脖子上留一个咬痕。”金妮抱怨道，没有理会他的话。

汤姆处理完伤处后，并没有放开她的手，而是轻轻地攥着。

“我很好，汤姆。”金妮将手从他手中抽出，从床上站了起来，她只想睡觉，但是她还没迈出步子，他就抓住了她的毛衣下摆。

“我想和你谈些事情。”他抬头看着她说。

金妮又在他身边坐了下来，她不得不将他的日记本从她身下拿走，她揉搓着双腿，不由觉得十分焦虑。

他们去派对时，它还没在这儿呢。

“我想了很多你的事情。”汤姆说，金妮不由自主地翻了个白眼，她双手撑着膝盖，想要起身，但他抓着她的胳膊，又将她拽了下来，他的指甲陷入了她的皮肤。“我终于确定你是谁了。”

金妮的呼吸停滞了。

“马尔福告诉你，我因为使霍格沃茨免于受怪兽袭击而赢得奖杯时，你告诉他，伤害学生的是一条蛇怪。”他冷静地对她露出了笑容，金妮努力用面无表情来掩饰她的惊恐。“海格的怪兽是一只八眼巨蛛，没人说是蛇怪。换句话说，听到这种话，我会觉得很奇怪，但如果是你说出来的，那就不同了。”汤姆将她拉近，他们的腿碰在一起，他的指甲轻轻陷入了她的皮肤，威胁着刺入皮肉。“现在，只有我的日记和我知道这件事。”他离她很近，金妮可以感觉到他喷在她脸上的呼吸。

“我不知道怎么回事，但是如果我错了，请告诉我……吉妮维娅，你来自未来吗？”

金妮震惊地看着他，回想着那天下午，她想知道她到底有没有提到蛇怪。她想起了他们的对话，心突然抖了一下。

她完蛋了。

金妮猛地抽出胳膊，笑着站了起来。汤姆也站了起来，恼火地看着她。“这是我今天听过最荒谬的事情！”她从他身边走开了。“拜托，告诉我你没有喝酒，我今晚可应付不了另一个喝醉的人了。”她看向汤姆，他仍然一动不动地站着，安静得吓人。金妮立刻拉上了他们之间的帘子，创造出一道屏障，这样她就可以抓住她的魔杖——

他的手突然从帘子的缝隙中出现，抓住了她的手腕。金妮尖叫着想向后挣脱，他穿帘而过，他不知道他的魂器在几个小时之前也做了相同的事情，不知道这是他第二次将她困在墙边，只不过这次是他的书架。汤姆将手按在她的头两侧，金妮的魔杖仍然放在她的包里，她知道，如果她一拳打破他的鼻子的话，他可不会像马尔福一样轻易接受的。

她深吸一口气，将后背紧紧贴在身后的书上，将脸转向一边，咬住下唇，屏住呼吸。“汤姆，求求你别……”她喃喃道。

她的话让汤姆放松了戒备，她以为他要效仿马尔福吗？她以为他这么低俗？“别担心，金妮。”他紧紧地搂住她，嘶嘶地说。“我不是有意吓到你的。”她在他紧紧的怀抱里一动不动，像一只被困在捕兽夹里的无助动物，即将被吃掉。

“你在说谎。”金妮低声说，她的胳膊无力地垂在身边，眼中闪动着恐惧，她知道她说错了话。

他放开了她，她走向沙发，拿起她的毯子，披在肩上，接着，他的手指又抓住了她的胳膊。阁楼里很冷，就好像有摄魂怪在场。

“你怎么会知道呢？”汤姆问道。她说得对，他一点歉意都没有，他故意吓她的，虽然不是以那种方式，但他还是想吓她。

“你很容易看清。”

“你怎么知道蛇怪的？”

“保护神奇生物课是我最喜欢的课。”

“你从来没去过霍格沃茨。”

“这是一个普通的科目。”

“你在说谎。”汤姆咬着牙嘶嘶道，他缩短了他们之间的距离，居高临下地看着她，在阁楼昏暗的烛光中，他看上去平淡无奇，也更加沧桑了。这是她童年时代的恐惧。

“你弄疼我的胳膊了。”

“谁告诉你蛇怪的，吉妮维娅？”他低声问道，他想将她摇晃散架。“你怎么知道我的？”

“我从未见过你……”她轻声回答。她迎上了他残酷冰冷的目光——与在霍格沃茨面对哈利的那个巫师那么相像。

“你会告诉我的。”

“我没什么好说……”她无法移开目光，她动不了了，在他冰冷的目光下，她开始无法呼吸。

金妮听到他念摄神取念咒语时，她根本没有力气反抗。

汤姆拨开了她现在的记忆，想触及她所知的他，金妮不能允许。她用尽力气，缩短了他们之间的距离，将他拉过来，亲吻了他，她的嘴唇触碰到他的那一瞬间，她感觉咒语中断了。

她回家时，她必须感谢她的爸爸让她和妈妈看了那部疯狂的麻瓜电影。

“别这样对我，汤姆，求求你……”她靠在他的胸前乞求道，就好像她一直迷失在了她一年级的记忆中。“别管了，让我平静地回家吧……”

他搂住她的腰，将脑袋靠在她的头上，她突然的吻吓了他一跳。

“如果你告诉我你是谁，我可以帮助你回家。”他清晰地说。“你知道我可以做到。”

他的话在她的脑海中一遍又一遍地回响。

“你不用付出多大代价，就可以回到你的家人身边，回到哈利身边。”

金妮将手放在他的胸前，然后抬起一只手，用拇指抚摸着他的颧骨。

“别说他的名字。”她低声说。她讨厌他说他的名字。多年以后，他想杀了那个男孩。她憎恨汤姆，全心全意地憎恨着他，但在她的内心深处有某种东西在涌动，那始于多年前的那个夏天，过去几个星期，在商店的闲聊和晚餐时的微笑使得它蠢蠢欲动。

他的手指触碰她的脖子时，她就有类似的念头，她想念他，渴望再次和他在一起，需要他的安慰。

“为什么呢？”他半闭着双眼，沉浸在她的触碰中。

“听上去不对……”

“为什么？”汤姆露出了她讨厌的残忍微笑，她感到了另一道摄神取念咒语，命令她为他展现哈利是谁。金妮愤怒地将他推向沙发，他抓住了她，让她尴尬地倒在了他的身上，她发出了一声尖叫。

他们的嘴唇相碰时，咒语结束了，可汤姆不在乎，如果他能将这样自愿顺从的她抱在怀里，那么他可以等。

并不只是一个吻让他分了心，她将一切都释放在了他的身上，她完全失去了自我，如果她之后回想起来，这只能称为突然的疯狂，换了另一种情况，她绝不会这样做。她坐在他的膝盖上，将他拉向自己，她探索着他的嘴，让他只能将手伸进她的运动衫，抚摸着她后背的温暖皮肤，享受着她在他的指尖下起鸡皮疙瘩的感觉。

她开始解他的领带时，汤姆停了下来。他好奇地想看看她能做到什么程度，他抓住她的双腿，将她推到沙发的一边，居高临下地看着她，但她的惊讶只是一瞬，她立刻将他拽了下来，又亲吻了他，她的双腿缠绕着他，身体靠着他摇晃，抵着他的嘴唇不断发出呻吟。

他停了下来，气喘吁吁地看着她。

她怎么了？什么改变了？

金妮一直盯着他的眼睛，抓住机会解开了他的领带，将它扔到了沙发旁边的地板上。她咬着嘴唇，无辜地对他笑着，然后开始解开他的衬衫，她拉开他的领子，亲吻他的脖子，然后开始解开她与他的皮肤之间另一块恼人的布料。她慢慢地将马甲滑下他的胳膊，她的双手抚过他的肩膀和后背，她咬着嘴唇，想着她很快就会碰到的皮肤。

汤姆脱掉了马甲，压在她的身上，她弓起了身子，将他夹在她的腿间。

她又将他拉向了她，吻得两个人都喘不过气来。

金妮完全解开他的衬衫后，他们的视线又胶着在了一起，她将一只手伸到他们中间，从他的腹部抚摸到他的皮带扣，她将衬衫从他的裤子里拽了出来，好解开最后一颗纽扣，这把他逗乐了。

她的手滑过他双腿之间粗硬的那处，引得他期待地呻吟了起来。他仰起头，深沉的眼中是疯狂的欲望。这不是那天早晨用一个简单的吻就能侮辱的那个人，不是她和他谈论爱情魔药和她不想对他做任何事情的那个人。

金妮完全迷失在了她所做的事情中，她的大脑一片空白，她只知道她需要他。他也需要她，需要这样。

这感觉很对。

她将手放在他的胸前，感受他在肋骨之下的心跳，她又将手滑下他的腹部，感受在她的触碰之下收缩的肌肉，她用指甲沿着后背划到肩膀，在他后背的赤裸皮肤上留下了半月形的指甲印，这感觉很对。

她想尽可能与他亲近。

“汤姆……”她抓着他的领子，在他耳边低语，他猛地吸了口气，决定要沉溺在她的疯狂之中。他像第一次吻她时那样用力地亲吻她，等她将他推开，但她没有那样做。他的手纠缠着她的发丝，诱哄着她张开嘴，他的舌头轻易地滑进了她的齿间。

那一刻，汤姆真的不在乎她这样做是否为了让他分心，他只知道她属于自己，她的脑海中没有哈利，只有他。

他现在绝不会放她走。

他加深了这个吻，他灵活的手指向下去解她的裤子。

他停了下来，低头去看他正在做的事情，他轻轻抽了口气。她抱得他那么紧，他的手在他们之间几乎无法移动。

金妮对他的挣扎浑然不觉，她抚摸着他的脸，让他抬头看向她，她用一根手指勾勒着他的下巴，然后又将他拽了下来，用力地咬了他的嘴唇，让他既疼痛又愉悦地呻吟出声，她又给了他另一个吻，他在她的唇上尝到了自己的鲜血。他几乎是不情愿地离开她的嘴唇，将血和唾液蹭到了她的脸颊上，他来到她的耳边，忘记了他不久前要做的事情。“再说一遍我的名字……”他低声命令道，他想确定她仍然在想着他，希望他可以沉迷在她的声音中，让他的双手滑下她的身体，抓住她，用力地冲击着她。

“汤姆……”她嘶哑地轻声说，几乎像是在乞求，她抓住他的领子，将他的衬衫拽了下来，想给他脱衣服，但汤姆没有理会她落在他赤裸的锁骨上的亲吻，他专注在脑海中闪过的念头上。

“告诉我……我的名字。”他又说道，他亲吻着她的脖子，用嘴唇探索着她的皮肤，在马尔福令人厌恶的咬痕上停了下来。

但是她不属于马尔福，她属于他，她是他最珍贵的所有物，她是他的，她是他的……金妮。

小金妮，最亲爱的金妮，宝贵的……

“伏地魔……”


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

他的名字，他的真实姓名从她的唇中吐出时，汤姆无法相信她真的这样做了。他颤抖地吸了口气，露出最残忍的笑容，然后将牙深陷入她的肩膀，盖住马尔福留下的印记，他有一种原始的冲动，想用印记标志他对她的所有权，让她知道她只属于他。

她现在只是他的，也将永远是他的。

而汤姆·里德尔……不……伏地魔从不分享他的东西。

汤姆的牙陷入她受伤的皮肉时，他们第一次触碰时那种贯穿她的力量又汹涌而来，她痛苦地叫了一声，他条件反射地咬得更深了。这让金妮回到了现实，她立刻意识到了自己在做什么；她的双腿缠在他的身上，她拉着他紧紧贴向自己，显而易见，他十分沉溺于她的疯狂之中；她可以感觉到他的心脏在胸腔里，在她的手下狂野跳动，她放在他脑后的手抓着他凌乱的卷发。

金妮用尽全力将他推开了，在他站稳之前，她打了他一个响亮的耳光，他几乎撞到了墙上。

不过她的力道不如几个小时前打马尔福时那么大。

而因为他的身份，因为是她起了头，是她坐在他的膝盖上亲吻他，这就更糟糕了。

她做了什么啊？

时间似乎在此刻停了下来；街上的风用力地吹着窗户，楼下的商店里传来了笑声；之前被距离模糊的声音都变得更加清晰了，他们甚至可以听见有人在楼梯附近的走廊里走动。

金妮靠坐在沙发扶手上，可以听见血液在耳中跳动，她将枕头推到地上，想尽可能制造一些空间，离汤姆远点儿。

她感觉血流下了皮肤，急忙用毛衣袖子盖住了新伤口，她焦虑地深吸了一口气，等待他的反应。

汤姆看着墙上露出的砖，好像他第一次见到它们，他十分困惑，他一面思考刚刚发生的事情，她所做的事情，那粗糙的表面也变得有趣起来。

最初，离开了金妮，他的身体觉得有些冷。

他半跪在地上，轻轻摸着她给他留下的掌印，努力控制急促的呼吸。

他可以听见金妮在他面前喘着气，但他知道原因已经变了。

汤姆低头看着二人之间的空地。

他突然恼了起来。她怎么敢打他？他什么都没有做错，她是他的，他不仅有权利而且有责任给她留下烙印，让所有人知道，但最重要的是让她知道。他看向金妮时，她表现得一点都不害怕，她正带着同样的怒火看着他的眼睛。

然而，汤姆绝不可能知道，金妮对自己的愤怒多于对他。

汤姆移开了目光，他必须平静下来；他用袖口抹了抹嘴唇，看到血迹，他叹了口气，他脑海深处的理性声音让他知道他刚刚做了什么。

金妮正在猜测她的行为可能带来的后果，并没有发现汤姆仍然在饥渴地注视着她；她没有看见他在用力地吞咽，他的喉结在期待地滚动，因为她的目光落到了阁楼的另一边，无视了他的存在。

汤姆从未发现她像此刻这么诱人，这种感觉与压抑的挫败和愤怒奇妙地充满了他，一股热量从他的脚趾直传到抽动的太阳穴。如果他立刻将她抱在怀里，完成他们刚刚开始的事情，他就和马尔福一个层次了，这也会将她推走，让他去阿兹卡班待上一段日子，这是他仍然一动不动地坐在原地的一部分原因。

这可能将注意力引到他的身上，立刻变成社会丑闻，让他的所有相识都对他退避三舍，这才是让他按兵不动的真正原因。

他知道，如果他坚持，她不会反抗，如果他可以友好一些，如果他露出那种可以让她立刻移开目光的微笑，她会让他再次触碰她，但他也知道，如果她是那种随便的女人的话，他们早就不是这种情况了。

金妮将穿着红金条纹长袜的脚放到了地上，远远地避开了他的膝盖，这时，汤姆将注意力转向了她。

“对不起，我不应该那样做的。”他努力真诚地说，觉得这是她想听的话，他拉上衬衫，系上了几颗扣子。

“不，我了解你。你对此一点都不愧疚。”金妮叫道，他的道歉不算什么，她想为刚刚发生的事情指责他。

汤姆做了个深呼吸，控制着汹涌而来的怒火，他又擦了擦嘴唇。血的味道开始让他困扰，但血都已经擦干净了。尴尬的寂静包围了他们，如同她用事实揭穿他的谎言时一般，他正要回答她，却听到了楼梯底部传来的脚步声。

“里德尔！”博克在楼梯底部叫道。“你们睡了吗？”

汤姆看向金妮，但她并没有看他，她只是站了起来，在汤姆可以阻止她之前，她用毛衣盖住了脖子上的伤口。

她快步走过去打开了门，博克惊讶地看着她，没想到会见到她，他踉跄地后退几步，靠在了墙上。

“有什么事吗，博克先生？”金妮问道，她努力表现得正常，将头发捋到了肩头。

“我们，”他用拇指指着旁边的走廊。“我们想知道，里德尔是否愿意帮我们喝完晚餐剩下的最后一些火焰威士忌。”

“汤姆？我不知道……但我想帮忙！”她笑着说，博克困惑地看着她，金妮竟然对这种活动感兴趣，可把他搞糊涂了。

这是非常不正常的，他没想到她会有这种表现。

金妮头也不回地关上了身后的门，走下楼梯，走进厨房，仍然困惑的博克立刻跟在了她的后面，他睁大眼睛看着她的后背。

汤姆在沙发上坐了一会儿，看着关上的门，她刚刚所做的事情吓了他一跳，他和他的老板一样困惑。

在刚刚的事情发生之后，她就站起来离开了，她就这么走了。

这真是难以置信。

他慢慢站了起来，看着天花板做了个深呼吸，想让自己有些耐心，他正要将衬衫塞回裤子，却注意到他的皮带扣压到了胯骨上。他拉开帘子，打开他的衣柜，拿出一件睡觉穿的旧汗衫套了上去，希望它可以抵御寒冷，也能盖住被金妮双手弄皱的布料和血迹斑斑的袖口。

他的头发十分凌乱，嘴角上沾染了干涸的血迹。汤姆用手梳理着头发，用舌头又舔了舔嘴唇，他注意到他的嘴唇仍然因为她的吻而微微红肿，他叹了口气。博克过来的时机不能更糟糕了，他让事情变得更糟了，那种力量仍然像第一次一样围攻着他，但是它现在并没有束缚在他的手中，他可以痛苦地感知到他们接触过的所有皮肤，他很难恢复平常的沉着。

他们所做的事情仍然让他觉得心不在焉，头轻飘飘的。

镜子中的他恢复了他想看到的样子后，汤姆关上衣柜门，离开了阁楼。他可以听到厨房里传来的笑声，他努力对可能看到的情景不要表现出恼火来，金妮坐在男人中间，可能就坐在博克旁边，他可能用一条胳膊搭着她的椅背。

他想得没错，但是，他走进房间，并没有将她拖出厨房，而是喝掉了塞进他手中的半杯火焰威士忌。没有巫师注意他，他们都专注地听着金妮给他们讲的故事。汤姆靠在柜台上，将杯子放在一旁，然后将手臂抱在胸前，不赞成地看着她。金妮几乎面对面地坐在他的对面，但她一眼都没看他，完全无视了他。

他最讨厌的就是被忽略了。

不到一个小时，他们就把酒喝完了，金妮越来越语无伦次，虽然不像其他喝得更多的人那么严重，但也足以让汤姆在杯子后面偷笑了。他肯定他现在可以得到一切想要知道的答案，而最好的部分是，她第二天早晨很可能不记得她说过什么了。

当然，除非她夸大了她的行为，这也是有可能的。

金妮必须抓着汤姆才能走上阁楼，酒精和疲惫压倒了她，如果不是必须要汤姆搂着她，她才能爬上阁楼，她早就开始感觉不堪重负了。

或者说麻木。

她真的分辨不出来了，她只知道，她不舒服，他用一只胳膊搂着她。

对于一个差点和伏地魔发生性关系的女人来说，这正常吗？

金妮开始大笑着，重新讲述博克和他的客人讲过的故事，尽管她知道汤姆都听过了。

他们走进阁楼，汤姆一边抓着金妮的胳膊，一边去关门，但这根本没有用，因为金妮的腿支撑不住，倒在了地上。汤姆甚至都没想抓住她，他关上门，然后看着她翻了个身，用手将头发拂到一边，又开始笑了起来。

汤姆双手叉腰，居高临下地看着她，金妮笑得更响亮了，她的肋骨都笑疼了。

她应该哭泣，她应该愤怒，她应该害怕，可她却在笑。

“什么这么有趣？”汤姆问道，他在她身边单膝跪了下来，用手撑着下巴，看上去很无聊。

“一切！”金妮恢复呼吸后说道。

汤姆什么都没说，他只是在等待，他们看着对方，他表情严肃，而她挂着傻笑。“我能问你一个问题吗？”他决定试试运气。

金妮举起一只手，抚摸着他的脸。“你的问题太多了，汤姆。”她回答，用手指轻轻拍着他的鼻子，然后闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸。“我好累……我觉得今天是最漫长的一天，我要在地板上睡着了。”

汤姆紧紧抿起嘴唇，她今晚不会回答他的任何问题了。他轻松地将她从地上抱了起来，她一点反应都没有，甚至没有睁开眼睛。

“我希望你把我抱到沙发上。”她喃喃道。

“我当然不会。”汤姆穿过帘子，将她放到了他的床上。

“我想念我的床。”金妮将毯子拉到鼻子，翻了个身。“我想念我的房间，我的衣服，我的枕头……”

“那些东西都在哪儿呢，吉妮维娅？”汤姆问道，他又拉上了帘子，想让房间暖和一些。

“家里。”

汤姆打开衣柜的门，回头看了一眼，犹豫了一会儿他应该做什么。“你的家在哪儿？”他脱掉汗衫，将它挂在门上，然后开始解开腰带。“吉妮维娅，你的家在哪儿？”她没有回答时，他又问道。

“在一个远离麻瓜的小村庄，我们可以整天打魁地奇，没人会看见我们。”金妮困倦地回答。

汤姆解开裤子，将衬衫从头顶拽了下来，又穿上了汗衫。

“你不是在这儿换衣服吧？”听到他的动作，金妮从枕头上抬起头，想看看他在做什么，但她睁不开眼睛，在昏暗的房间里什么都看不到。

“你为什么不先回答我的问题，然后我再回答你呢？”他说。

“梅林啊……我是一位女士，我要求得到尊重！”她受到冒犯地嘀咕道，又将头埋回了枕头里，打着哈欠。

“在刚刚的事情之后？”汤姆笑了一声。“我觉得那无关紧要了。”汤姆关好衣柜门，回头看见她正严肃地睁大眼睛看着他，他很惊讶。

“忘了今晚发生的事情，忘记发生的一切。”

“我觉得不可能，吉妮维娅。”

“汤姆，你不明白吗，我们……这……我们……”金妮想想出正确的词语，却发现她的喉咙收紧了。“你不明白吗？”

“对，吉妮维娅，我不明白。”汤姆坐在床上，用毯子盖住双腿，然后转向金妮。“但我想要明白。”他擦去她脸上流下的泪水，温柔地亲吻了她。

他放开她时，金妮已经闭上了眼睛，汤姆可以听见她在叹息；他又吻了她，她也回吻了他，轻轻厮磨着他的嘴唇，这个吻缺乏刚刚吞噬她的激情，几乎是呆板的。“我愿意明白发生了什么，你是谁，从——”她抓住他的胳膊，他的话被她吞入了口中。

汤姆结束了这个吻，耐心微笑着抚摸她的脸，她的反应让他很满意。如果她打算忘记发生的事情，绝口不提重要的事情，他真的要开始喜欢她的方法了。“我们睡觉吧。”他搂着她躺了下来，她的头靠在他的胸前。“拗不过你。”

金妮很快靠在他的身上放松了下来，她很快要睡着了。

“你还要搬出去吗？”汤姆突然问道，他从枕头上微微抬起头，想看清她的脸。此刻的她似乎不会搬出去了，她似乎不再对他生气，也让他碰她了。

“我觉得就算我想离开你，我也无法离开了。”

“那是什么意思？”这不是他期望得到的答案，甚至和他的问题都没有关系，但金妮睡着了，再也没有说话。

* * *

第二天早晨，汤姆天人交战了很久，不知从她身边爬起来去和马尔福吃午餐是否值得，汤姆看着浴室镜子里面的自己，用手揉了揉脸，不知道要不要刮脸和脱掉毛衣，他回头看着镜子里面的自己，发现后背上都是金妮留下的红色痕迹。他笑着回想起昨晚的事情：现在，他很好奇她醒来时会是什么反应。她会像他第一次吻她时那样躲起来吗？

他愉快地想，很有可能，但是，如果她再这么做，他会紧追不放，他受够了她孩子气的反应。他喜欢他们睡觉之前的状态，希望一直这样下去，让她每晚都和他睡在一起，这很适合她。

汤姆离开浴室，没有穿马甲和外套，看上去十分随意，他的目光立刻落到了金妮身上，他走向她，不禁笑了起来。他坐在她的身边，将手放在她的身上，把被子从她的胸前拽了下来。“吉妮维娅……吉妮维娅？”他轻声叫着，不想完全唤醒她。“吉妮维娅……”他将几缕头发从她的脸上拂开，俯下身，嘴唇几乎碰到了她的耳朵。“金妮？”

“汤姆？”金妮转动着身体，微微睁开了眼睛。“怎么了？”

“我要和阿布拉克萨斯一起吃午餐，不会太久的。”他微笑着说，她叫了他的名字，而不是那个哈利的。

“好的，再见……”

“再见……”汤姆说，然后亲了一下她的嘴唇，他很高兴她搂住了他的肩膀，主动回应。汤姆仍然想忘记马尔福，留在这里，将她舒舒服服地抱在怀里。他叹了口气，站了起来，他的目光一直没有离开金妮，她将被子拽了上去，轻声喃喃“别太久，汤姆”。这让他心情大好，他会习惯这些吻别的。

他准备好面对马尔福，不带着杀掉他的冲动了；他十分冷静，心思并没怎么放在马尔福庄园，而是想着他回来时，商店里等待他的人。

他走出阿布拉克萨斯的办公室的壁炉时，他已经坐在桌子后面的老地方等着他了，他在翻阅报纸，看上去和寻常一样精神奕奕。尽管如此，汤姆能感觉到另一个巫师的紧张，他可以看出他在思考他要说什么，想找些话说。他可以听见他在想：‘她告诉他了吗？他不可能知道，她为什么要告诉他？他对她来说什么都不是。’这让他相当愉快。一般说来，他应该用几道最喜欢的咒语让他看看，他对他所做的事情有多么不满，但是因为他心情好，阿布拉克萨斯昨夜一直担忧他来不来吃午餐和她对他说了什么，这也就足够了。猜测足以令人痛苦。

尽管他需要复仇，可他知道，更重要的是保持与阿布拉克萨斯的关系。无论那晚发生了什么，马尔福家族的重要性不会改变，他仍然需要他们，他仍然需要阿布拉克萨斯。

“她怎么样？”汤姆在桌子旁坐下来时，马尔福没有问候他，直接切入了主题。

汤姆冷静地说：“很累，我离开商店的时候，她还在睡。”

“哦……”马尔福皱着眉头，思考了一会儿。“好吧，她应该让你把她的衣服带回去吧。”

“对，我也忘了我的斗篷。”汤姆指了指椅背上的斗篷，用微笑掩饰了他的谎话。

他们走向卧室的厢房，汤姆想和马尔福谈谈，保证他不会再对金妮动手动脚，但他一直没成功，因为马尔福只是简短地回答他，他能理解，他可以感觉到他很紧张。

阿布拉克萨斯打开金妮留宿的卧室的门，汤姆走进去，在沾了血迹的地毯前停了下来，他有些惊讶。他回想着是否在金妮身上看到能流出这么多血的伤口，怒气又冲了上来。

他的理智占了上风，他记起金妮说过，她好好关照了马尔福，但并没有说她对他做了什么。

他放松了下来。

那么这些血迹的来源是碎鼻子了，因为他没看到有任何移动的物品。马尔福似乎喝了治疗魔药，隐藏了他与金妮的冲突的证据。对于马尔福这种地位的巫师来说，被金妮这种人打碎鼻子太丢人了，他再对她动手动脚之前一定会三思的。

他跨过污迹，走向床边，想看看她是不是把所有衣服都留在了床上，这时，他注意到地上有一条金妮的睡裙，他从地上将它捡起来，放到床上，几乎想翻白眼。

‘你昨晚干什么去了？’他想道。

汤姆叠金妮的衣服时，马尔福去了他的房间，不一会儿，他拿着一个行李箱和一个用深绿色天鹅绒包裹的长盒子回来了。

他等着汤姆收拾好她的衣服，问出了汤姆到来之后，他就想问的问题。

“你觉得她会原谅我吗？”他靠在床柱上，昨晚，他就是将金妮压在这里，他揉着鼻梁问道。“你觉得我应该给她写信吗？或者我应该邀请她来吃晚餐吗？我真的不知道我昨晚是怎么了，我——”汤姆举手示意他安静，他听到的话让他有点惊讶，他花了点儿时间才想出一个不会让他想对他念咒的答案。

“不用了，我觉得她不会原谅你。你所做的事情非常严重，我相信，如果你近期尝试和她说话，只会让一切更糟糕。”他说了谎。昨晚明明是她在让他冷静，但马尔福不知道，此刻，他已经忘了厨房里的事情，他只觉得她对他产生的影响令他更加恼火了。

他想明白了，如果他不小心一点儿，她可以对他的生活造成永久性的伤害。

“如果——”

“别想了，阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆在语气中加了一丝威胁。“另外，你做的事情……也算是把咱们都牵扯了进去，如果你不再那么称呼她，或者不在我不在场的情况下见她，我会非常感激的。”他漫不经心地说，提着行李箱从马尔福的身边走开了，他没有理会另一个巫师对他露出的惊讶表情。“见你父母之前，我能把这些东西和我的斗篷放在你的办公室吗？”

“当然。”马尔福知道话题改变了。“我替你高兴，我想你会比我对她好。”这次，和汤姆回他办公室的路上，马尔福再也没有说话了。

他们也真的没什么话好说。

“汤姆，如果你能以我的名义将这样东西给她，并附上我真诚的歉意，我会非常感激。”他们离开办公室之前，他递给了他一只盒子。汤姆接过盒子，将它打开，里面是一条珍珠项链，对于一个阿布拉克萨斯不怎么了解的女人来说，这是一份昂贵的道歉礼物，但阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福总是既奢侈又夸张的。

“当然。”汤姆将盒子放进了行李箱。

午餐和每年一样，只有他、阿布拉克萨斯和他的父母，第二道菜上来的时候，汤姆真希望他没来。

“昨晚发生了什么，汤姆？”马尔福夫人突然问道，她再也忍不住好奇了。

“昨晚？”汤姆困惑地重复道，就好像没发生什么特别的事情，他不知道她在说什么。

“你的红发朋友，我注意到她穿过舞池去找你，看上去很生气。”她居高临下地说，看上去好像有人冒犯了她所有的祖先。

他面无表情地看着她，小心地等待着，这个女人怎么敢这么说话？是她的宝贝儿子让她那样离开的。

“她不舒服好几天了，一直抱怨很累，她央求我回商店，我不忍心把她一个人丢下，然后回来，我真的很抱歉。”汤姆解释道，对于昨晚不能在这里过夜，他露出了很失落的表情。

“她不是你在博金-博克的同事吗？我记得我们检查宾客名单时，阿布拉克萨斯提过，她似乎挺友好的。”马尔福先生说。“我真希望我有机会和她聊聊。”汤姆不做声地吃了一口食物，他没有告诉他，他本来有大把时间可以这样做的。

“她不仅是他的同事。”阿布拉克萨斯突然说道，他没有理会马尔福夫妇对他露出的惊讶表情和汤姆的恼火。

“真的吗，汤姆？那太好了。”马尔福夫人说道，她真心为她儿子的好朋友感到开心，十年来，她看着他长大，一直很担心他对女孩缺乏兴趣。“她一定很特别。”

“我想是吧。”汤姆说道。

不，金妮才不特别。

“既然你终于开始组建你的人生，我想你想要一份真正有价值的工作了吧！”马尔福先生说，汤姆停下吃饭，皱着眉头，困惑地看着他，他不想听到他接下来要说的话。“我昨天的提议仍然有效。”

接下来的午餐中，汤姆拒绝了马尔福先生为他提供的魔法部的工作，含糊地回答了马尔福夫人关于金妮的问题，也一直没有理会阿布拉克萨斯。汤姆和金妮终于在一起了，阿布拉克萨斯掩饰不住他对此感到的失望，一直沉默地吃饭。

阿布拉克萨斯觉得，这或许是他的错，他总是说他们约会了，直接给了他们假戏真做的想法。但这也是最好的结果了，他的父亲不会赞同金妮的，他对她一无所知，不了解她的生活和她的家庭，更重要的是，他不了解她的血统。

午餐结束后，汤姆没有留下过下午，他歉意地表示，很担心生病的金妮独自一人待在商店里。他将礼物送给了马尔福夫人，她很喜欢，之后，他回到了博金-博克。

* * *

汤姆去马尔福庄园后一个小时左右，金妮醒了，觉得难受得要死。她的一只膝盖和胳膊肘受伤了，她的脖子很疼。她将被子拉过头顶，做了个深呼吸，她讨厌自己口中恶心的火焰威士忌味道。

她仍然觉得很累。

她按摩着脖子，指尖摸到了汤姆在她的皮肤上留下的牙印，她哆嗦了一下，起了鸡皮疙瘩。1946年的男人是怎么了，怎么会觉得咬别人是合适的呢？这肯定不是一件正常的事情。

更糟糕的是！她怎么了？

金妮突然站了起来，走进浴室里，砰地一声关上了门。她脱掉毛衣，只穿着里面的背心，将头发拨到一边，看着她的伤口。她分不出汤姆和马尔福的咬痕，只觉得整个伤口都在隐隐作痛。

她脱光衣服，冲了个澡，让热水按摩着她酸痛的脖子，洗完澡后，她穿上了她最喜欢、也是唯一一条裤子，然后在衣橱中寻找干净的毛衣。她在窗户边上站了一会儿，茫然地看着灰色的伦敦。她将头发胡乱挽了个发髻，决定用吃饱喝足来结束这一天，所以，她下楼去了厨房，顺路从她的包里拿出魔杖，将它塞进裤子的口袋里，从现在起，她要随时随地带着它。

她漫不经心地做了一个三明治，在最近的椅子上坐下，但她并不想吃。

“我差点睡了伏地魔！我他妈出了什么毛病？”她在空荡荡的厨房中问道，她将头贴在了桌子上。马尔福差点得逞，她不但没把他的房子烧光，还回了伏地魔的卧室，然后……然后……金妮坐直身体，抬头看着天花板，觉得既可怜又悲惨。

她不是这种人啊。

为了阻止他问那些不便回答的问题而亲吻他，最终导致了后果，但和汤姆·里德尔有关的事情都不简单，金妮无法解释昨晚发生的事情。什么都解释不了。这是判断的失误，她疯了。

根本没有合理的解释。

她的脑海中响起了魂器的话，但她无视了它们。

金妮明白他想要说什么，汤姆·里德尔被魂器影响，像魂器一样，觉得有需要控制她，但那不能解释她为什么促成了差点儿发生的事，也无法解释在床上的亲吻，更无法解释今天早晨，他去马尔福庄园之前，她对他充满深情的道别。

这太过分，也太古怪了。

她又将头贴在了桌子上。

她承认，问题来源于与他一起工作和生活。

汤姆·里德尔给她留下了强烈的影响。不管怎样，他不止一次试图杀掉她，但她刚刚进入霍格沃茨时，他也是唯一一个给予她支持的人。

她只知道，开头很糟糕，在分院仪式之后，她孤零零地坐在格兰芬多长桌旁，她的哥哥们没有一个坐在她的身边，他们总是忙着帮助她解决作业，或者在周末陪伴她。

金妮总是一个人，迷茫又害怕，他们没人听她的话，只有汤姆在，他甚至都不是真实存在的。

这仍然很痛苦。

所有人专心地让哈利快乐地过暑假时，所有人忙着上课和继续自己的人生时，只有他给她做伴。

汤姆那年能做出那些事情毫不出奇，说实话，如果他一无所成，那才令人惊讶呢。

从她在她的二手书中找到她的日记的那天，到他要在密室杀掉她的那天，汤姆一直是她的好朋友，她唯一的陪伴，她的世界。

那一年结束时，金妮喜欢上了汤姆，她对日记中的男孩的感情让她对哈利·波特失去了兴趣，毕竟，他们从来都没说过话。

在格兰芬多塔楼的很多夜晚，床周围的帘子拉着，他都在她的身边，有几个晚上，她醒来时会发现，汤姆将头枕在她的肩上，没有意识到他幻化出实体，脱离了日记。她在地牢中从斯莱特林们身边跑开时，他会告诉她，她很完美，然后将她的头发掖到耳后。

他吻过她一次；那是她最黑暗和最宝贵的秘密。

她的初吻，冰冷的嘴唇触碰，她终于说出蛇佬腔并打开密室时，这是他送给她的礼物。她一直保守着秘密，她的初吻是站在一堆骸骨上，由伏地魔的一段记忆给予的，她怎么能说出去呢？

有时，她做了什么让汤姆高兴的事时，他会吻她。是那种用力的、稍纵即逝的吻，落在她的脸颊，落在她的额头。这是他给她的奖励，让她一直兴奋，让她一直好奇，他总是牵绳的那个人。但是，他也总是避免触碰她。他的亲吻很少；金妮一只手就能数得过来。

他总是保持距离，但他已经过了界，已经足够让她爱上他了。

她知道，她无法对汤姆隐瞒任何东西，所以，他单膝跪在密室的地板上，跪在她面前，最后一次将她拉到他的怀里，光线包裹了他们，他给了她一个她永远也不会忘记的吻。

这远远不是一个纯洁的吻。

一个死亡之吻。

在他的眼中，这是她的最高奖励。

金妮长到十六岁，才放下了那最后一吻，因为那个吻充满了强大的意图和有约束力的思想。她要与哈利开始她的生活，完全放下他时，她才发现，他对她的灵魂触及得那么深。

她并没有每天想他，她几乎不怎么想他，她决定继续她的生活，证明伏地魔并没有对她造成伤害，但是，他一直都在她的思想边缘。

她和这个她最憎恨的男人在博金-博克所发生的事情丝毫不令人惊讶。十六岁的汤姆是十一岁的她所想要的一切。汤姆·里德尔聪明、英俊、有趣和友好，他关心她，他让她感觉自己很特别。

他和哈利截然相反。

二十多岁的汤姆也给了她同样的感觉，现在，她开始混淆了欲望和爱，他从未给过也绝不会给予的爱。

她从天而降进入他的生活后，他最初是保持距离的，他被迫与她一起工作，然后与她一起生活，但是，他还能怎么办呢……他们已经相遇，他们的灵魂已经纠缠。他的灵魂认得她的灵魂，就像飞蛾扑火一般。它盲目地替他做了决定，此刻的他在未来还没有出现，他绝不可能做出预言。

她似乎忘了，在她为伏地魔塑造的画面之中，那个男人有着红色眼睛和骨白色的皮肤，缔造了许多死亡，倨傲又疯狂。而汤姆·里德尔是有人性的，他做了很久正常的男人，有着正常的工作，他并不非常残忍。

他不再是十六岁，她也不再是十一岁了，他还没有分裂成许多魂器，她不知道她该怎么办。

她对他的感情说来话长，她让她对他的愚蠢迷恋肆意滋长，而他也随它发展。他为什么不呢？过一种正常的人生，有一份正常的工作，人们都喜欢他，他为什么要放弃有人给他暖床的机会呢？

哪怕他不喜欢她，或者不理解是什么情况？

金妮绝望地用头撞了几下桌子。

她无法再否认发生的事情了，她必须承认，她应该成为年度最愚蠢的人。

或者可以说是本世纪最愚蠢的人。

她从桌子旁站起来，将三明治扔进了垃圾桶，没有理会柜台上的脏盘子，她不饿了。

她走进阁楼，在床边的地板上抓起了汤姆的魂器。她打开它，一张接一张地看着空白的页面，但她不敢在上面书写，哪怕她想，哪怕她想告诉魂器中的汤姆，她有多恨他，他毁了她的人生，毁了她的价值观和品德。

将她变成了一个怪物。

一个和他一样的怪物。

金妮躺在沙发上，黑色笔记本放在她的心口，她深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。

她明天要做的第一件事情就是去看看邓布利多是否将她的表寄回来了。

她真的需要回到1999年。

金妮几乎没听到汤姆从厨房壁炉里出来，所以，她不得不跑到他的床边，将日记本放回原地，然后拿起她在他的书桌上看到的第一样东西，又坐回了沙发上。

不久后，汤姆走进了阁楼，他看到了她，镇定地走向她，将包扔到了她的肚子上。“我带来了你的东西。”他说，然后在她身边坐了下来，将胳膊放在了她的膝盖上，她不由自主地想挪开，但没有空间了。

“不应该麻烦你的。”金妮头也不抬地说，轻蔑地将包扔到了沙发旁边的地板上，她决心忽略他碰着她的腿。

汤姆翻了个白眼，将行李箱拉过来，打开了它。“马尔福给了你一个道歉礼物。”他拿出天鹅绒盒子，将它递给了她。

“给你吧。”她一眼都没有看他。

“我觉得这不适合我，是珍珠。”

“我真的不在乎。”她冷冷地说。

汤姆沉默地看着她。“吉妮维娅……”她心情不好，但他宁愿拥有坏心情的她，也好过没有她。他无法保证，他会等着看她是否会再次消失，她是否会和诺特一起吃晚餐，然后在凌晨时分回来。

他会找到她，将她带回来。

哪怕她不想回来。

“怎么了？”金妮被他的目光看得不自在了。

“你打碎了他的鼻子吗？”他问道，想让她对他证明，他是对的。

“对，怎么了？”她防备地问。

“没什么，他们还没清理你的卧室里的地毯。”

金妮放下手中的书，看向了汤姆。“除了马尔福的血，你在地板上还看见了什么有趣的东西吗？”她佯装随意地问道。

“没有……”汤姆的声音中带着一丝好奇，他立刻记起了另一样东西。

“嗯。”金妮没有追问，如果他不知道的话，她也不打算说。

“吉妮维娅。”他叫道，好像希望她继续说下去。

“怎么了？”

汤姆叹了口气，站起身，把包从地上拎了起来。“我告诉马尔福，我们在一起了。”他穿过房间，将包放在了她的衣橱上，他其实并没有那么说，但他觉得应该这样告诉她。

“你说了什么？”金妮抬头看向他，不知道自己刚才听没听错。

“我告诉他，你搬进阁楼和我一起住了。”汤姆说了谎，将金妮的衣服从马尔福的包里拿了出来。他没有那么说，但他还是觉得应该这样告诉金妮。

“我打了他的脸！你没有必要对他说谎！你不应该对他那么说！”金妮恼火地争辩道，他在想什么啊？

“他问我，他是否应该向你道歉，或者邀请你出去吃晚餐。”汤姆看向金妮，耸了耸肩。“似乎这样对他说才合理，你对他做的事情根本没用。”他将马尔福的行李箱放在了衣橱上面。“我不应该那么说吗？”他担忧地看着她。“我觉得在这种情况下，我们只能这样做了。”

金妮用书挡住眼睛，做了个深呼吸，她讨厌他装傻的样子，但她不能为此而责备他。

有点吧……但是并没有真的责备。

“我们今天要做什么呢？”他又坐回了沙发上，枕着她的大腿。

“我本来想睡一整天。”她冷冷地回答，不知道他为什么这么快就从马尔福庄园回来了。他应该一整天都和马尔福在一起，深夜才回来，到时候，她已经睡着了，根本不用看到他。

他为什么看不出来她需要独处呢？

“你睡得太多了。”汤姆揉着脸说，突然觉得很困。

“我很累。”

“你的脖子怎么样了？”汤姆认真地看着她问。

“还在我的脑袋和肩膀之间。”金妮不自在地回答。

“让我看看。”汤姆坐直了身体，向她俯过身去。

“不！”

“吉妮维娅，让我看看，别固执了！”他们纠缠了一会儿，他想扯掉她的毛衣时，她用书打了他的手。

“好吧，随便你吧！”汤姆嘀咕道，起身摇了摇头。他有大把事情可以做。

他拿起昨晚放在书桌上的行李箱，将它放到了他的床上，他用一道咒语将里面的东西放回了原位，也顺便收拾了乱放的书本和其他东西。他的日记本在阁楼里没有固定的位置，它轻轻敲了敲他的胳膊，汤姆此时正走到了沙发旁边，他将它扔给了金妮，她惊讶地看着它。

“给我干什么？”她困惑地问道，不明白他为什么把魂器给她，但汤姆没有理会她，这让她放松了许多，她明白了他在做什么，他想让他的魂器和手指上的戒指——房间里最重要的东西——不引起她的任何注意，这不过是一本普通的日记本。“你在做什么？”她看到他将坩埚放在了书桌上。

“我需要制作一些魔药。”他没有转身，而是将魔杖放在坩埚旁边，然后走下了楼梯。“我要制作更多治疗魔药。”他回来的时候，拿着一块木板，上面放着切好的材料；接着，他将一封信递给了金妮。“博金把这个寄给了我们，你介意读一下吗？”

金妮想将他的日记本和她的书一起放在沙发的靠背上，但它咚的一声掉在了沙发和墙之间的空隙中。“哦……”她用余光看着汤姆，但他正把材料扔进坩埚里，没有注意她。

她放心地打开了信，开始阅读。

“说了什么？”汤姆问道，用魔杖尖搅拌着魔药。

“傲罗在做新的调查，他说明天我们可能要独自面对一大波顾客了，他觉得很抱歉，他说博克在墨西哥，显然，博金的妻子刚刚生了小孩。”

“祝他好运。”汤姆漫不经心地回答。

之后，汤姆就没有说话了，余下的一天里，他都在制作魔药和记笔记。

晚餐之前，他做好了治疗魔药，想让金妮给他看看她的脖子，让他治疗，但金妮将他推开了，她不想再让他碰她，她进了浴室自己处理伤口，他的靠近让她恶心。

等到金妮回来的时候，她觉得他有话想说，他仍然在思考要怎么做，但是她不想了解，所以，她决定同他保持距离。她快速地做了些食物，下楼去了黑暗的商店，她点燃壁炉，把一张扶手椅拖到了壁炉前面。

她在壁炉前面坐了几个小时，思考着昨天发生的事情。无论在这里发生什么事情，都不会跟随她到未来，这是唯一让她安慰的事情。

美国人常说一句话：发生在维加斯的事情，就让它留在维加斯。

就像她从未将她在霍格沃茨一年级时与魂器之间发生的所有细节都讲给别人听一样，等到她回家的时候，表可以将她放在她离开后不久的时间，没人会知道这件事，金妮就很安慰了。

汤姆将另一把扶手椅拉到她的身边时，她吓了一跳，他坐了下来，将脚放在了壁炉前面。“我还在想你去了哪儿。我以为你可能离开了。”

“没有，但是我应该离开。”

“嗯。”他不喜欢她说的话。

“我很累。”金妮从椅子中站了起来。“我要去睡觉了。”

“吉妮维娅？”汤姆叫着她，但她已经走上了楼梯。

汤姆准备睡觉时，他走到了沙发前面。她脸朝里地躺在沙发上，呼吸规律，但却皱着眉头。他把毯子掀开了，阁楼上的冷空气包围了她，她瑟缩了一下，接着，他尽可能温柔地将她抱在怀里，怕吵醒她，他将她放到了他的床上。

“你怎么在没吵醒我的情况下把我抱到这里的？”第二天，金妮靠在他的颈窝里问道。

“魔法。”汤姆在半睡半醒之间嘶哑地说。

“你真没趣。”金妮气呼呼地说，她冰凉的手从后面钻进了他的毛衣，吓了他一跳。

“别这样。”汤姆恼火地说，将他的毛衣放了下来。

“那就让我起来。”金妮想挣脱他，但却徒劳无功。“汤姆？”当她感觉他将她搂在怀里，手慢慢滑下她的后背时，她叫道，但他只是亲吻着她的脖子，他曾经咬过的地方，咬痕已经快消失了，她缩了缩肩膀，更用力地想推开他。

汤姆放开了她，但他只是撑起胳膊，亲吻了她的嘴唇。

他亲吻她的嘴唇时，金妮觉得心跳加速，他的吻温柔但却坚定，他轻轻咬着她的嘴唇，要求她允许他加深这个吻。

她屏住呼吸，不知道该怎么办。‘这不过是一个吻。’她想，‘一个来自1946年的人的吻。我绝不会再见到他了。’她想，在他的触碰之下，她的脑袋已经不太好用了。

‘没人会知道……’

所以她让他吻了她，她摩挲着他的脖颈，手指抓住了他柔软的卷发，她知道，她下一个这样触碰的人，会是他的死敌。

但是她不在乎。

“嗯？”他松开了她，终于回应了她的叫唤，但她没有说话。“我对一件事感到好奇。”他用手指勾勒着金妮的下巴。“我咬你的时候，你有什么感觉吗？”他严肃地问。

“有，有人迷失自我，觉得他是一个吸血鬼时，你就会感到那种疼痛了。”金妮讽刺地说，把手从他的胸前滑下，推开了他，但汤姆一动不动。

“不是，我的意思是……这次和我们之前那种不同……”他用拇指抚摸着他咬过的地方，强调了他刚刚所说的话。

“啊……那个啊……我不知道你咬我和那个哪个更疼。”金妮泰然自若地回答，终于把他推开，站了起来。

她走向她的衣橱，看着汤姆从马尔福庄园拿回来的衣服，不知道自己是不是应该把它们一把火烧了，因为它们接触了那栋房子的空气。

接着，她听到汤姆在床上打了个哈欠，她看向他，发现他在伸懒腰，他的胳膊贴在床头的墙上，抬起来的汗衫露出了他的腹肌，他抬起头仰起后背时，还露出了轮廓清晰的下巴。

金妮觉得自己脸红了，她立刻又看向了她的衣服，好像房间里别无他物似的。

她不明白那天早晨发生了什么，但这种事情必须停止了。

这一天过得和博金信中说的一样，漫长又繁忙，顾客一直来来往往，他们甚至没时间关门吃午饭，但是，他们在仓库或者远处的架子后面相遇时，汤姆还是会将她推到最近的地方，将她吻得无法呼吸，然后坏笑着离开她，她和他一样喜欢这愚蠢的事。

她喜欢，但是她在努力不去喜欢。

晚上，他们在破釜酒吧吃晚餐，他们很累，甚至不想交谈，但他们的膝盖在桌子下面相碰了。

他们的新状态让金妮很困惑，甚至有点恼火，他毫不在乎他们是否应该牵扯在一起。很明显，只有她知道他们不应该这样做，如果她想对他解释，就会导致一连串她无法回答的为难问题。

但是这条红线已经跨过了，在圣诞节之夜，门就已经开了道缝，她没有力气去关上它。

那天晚上，金妮顺从地将枕头扔到了汤姆的脑袋旁边，在他的身边躺下，无视了他对她露出的得胜微笑，那种笑容就好像他们争吵了几个星期，她刚刚告诉他，他是对的。接着，他亲吻了她。

接下来的几天和第一天一样，只是顾客的数量在逐渐减少，人们不再害怕傲罗的所作所为，公众的注意力都放在了格林德沃的预审上；这些日子里，他们亲吻的次数越来越多了。

令汤姆十分沮丧的是，他在圣诞夜没能跨过的那条界限，这些天也没有进展。

热吻、伸进温暖毛衣下冰凉的手、轻轻的啃咬和抓挠开始变得平常，但他们没有脱掉一件衣服，她知道他有多么想要，每晚，她都能感觉到他的坚硬，但她无法忍受真的……那样做的念头。尽管她的身体渴望他的触碰，她的思想希望她屈从，但她绝对不会与他做这种事；她总会将他搂在脖颈中，在他的发丝中低声道晚安，他会发出沮丧的咆哮，然后靠着她放松下来，不可置信地问一句“认真的，吉妮维娅？”或者一句恼火的“真的吗？”

和伏地魔同床共枕，让他那样亲吻她，就已经让她很矛盾了，如果他们更进一步，她不知道她会有什么反应。

他们在目前的生活中约定俗成，汤姆不会问起她的人生，金妮也不会避开他和逃跑。他们会触碰对方，尽可能忽略现实。

在那些虚假宁静的夜晚，金妮总是在汤姆之后入睡。她觉得愧疚，她觉得自己以最糟糕的方式背叛了哈利，虽然他们已经分开几个月了。

她利用这些时间去思考，解读汤姆在白天时给她的线索；很明显，他喜欢她，她不知道她应该用“喜欢”的哪个定义，她甚至无法想象。她知道伏地魔不喜欢任何人，哪怕是他自己，他鄙视所有感情，认为这会让人软弱。

是她导致了这些情感，这一切都是注定发生的，她注定要回到过去，令他爱上她，之后，她会让他心碎，留下一个怨愤和冰冷的巫师。有时，金妮会沉迷于这种念头，

这可以写一本非常浪漫的小说了，如果她把它写出来，肯定会取得巨大的成功。

但是，金妮并没有幻想会在他的人生中留下印记。

汤姆·里德尔会忘记她，继续他的生活，最终变成伏地魔，而她不过是这位著名巫师生命中的一位过客。

如果他记得她，她一定会知道，因为他一定会捉住她，审讯她几个小时，直到她把知道的一切都告诉他，他最想知道的一定是她如何来到1946年，谁送她来的，他们的目的是什么，等他问完之后，他会杀了她。

去赫普兹芭·史密斯的新年派对的前一天是一个星期五，早晨的时候，他们都坐在厨房里。

汤姆看着身边的金妮，满足地叹了口气。今年的最后一周是他今年最好的时光，每天早晨在她身边醒来，给他带来了一种他不知道自己竟还需要的舒适，这出奇令人平静。

金妮在一边喝茶，一边读报纸，厨房里放着她喜欢的可怕的麻瓜音乐，他漫不经心地在她的膝盖内侧划着圈，读完了正在看的书。

他在努力保持他们之间的微弱平衡，尽管它已经从他的内心深处开始腐蚀他了。一方面，他想问出圣诞夜开始就困扰着他的那些问题，但是另一方面，他想与她保持亲密。他知道，如果他提起那些疑问，她就会自动睡回沙发上，在赫普兹芭·史密斯的派对之后，她也不会和他一起回到博金-博克，继续她为了躲避博克而不得不搬到阁楼上的生活了。

汤姆知道，他为自己创造了不必要的困境，不知为何，他甚至不是很理解，这让一切变得更加糟糕了。他总是无所不知的。

但是，他在她的身边觉得很舒服，这是在其他人周围都感受不到的。金妮知道他会做出什么反应，那为什么还要假装成另外一个人，变得疏离和冰冷呢？梅林啊，她可以看穿他的表情和谎言，这让他觉得十分脆弱和暴露，也让他更加想亲近她，因为只有她才可以真正伤害他。

将她赶走是不明智的，如果他把她放走，她很可能会在他没有准备的情况下回来，毁掉一切。

这就像是一个灾难公式。

他咬她的脖子时，他们之间产生了那种能量波。他研究了他的感觉，明白他为什么想用最原始的动作给她留下印记。

当然，金妮拒绝谈论这件事，这是禁忌话题的一部分，她不喜欢听他说，在那种能量波之下，他觉得他们的魔法同步了，就好像他们是对方体内的一部分。

他那一咬似乎唤醒了他们之间存在的束缚咒语，这是一个疯狂的念头，但他真的觉得自己有一部分在她的身上，他不喜欢这样，但却无法控制。

在意识到这一点之后，汤姆不再因为不能与她进一步发展而失望了，如果他们那样做的话，这种束缚会逐渐完整，他们的灵魂可能会交缠到永远。

他希望这种咒语能尽可能远离他。

“吉妮维娅。”他凑近她叫道，她看向他时，他们的嘴唇快要碰上了，这种突然的亲密让她吓了一跳。

金妮推开他，用报纸打了一下他的胳膊。“别那么做！”她抱怨道，他笑了起来。

“我们必须开店了。”汤姆说，他站起身，将椅子推到桌子旁边，在走廊里等着金妮，不久，她端着一杯茶跟上了他。

这是他们之间的一种新动态，总是等着对方，总是在一起，若无必要的话，绝不远离对方。

所以，金妮才没有如愿去查看她的邮件。

汤姆点燃壁炉，开了门，将窗户上的牌子翻到了“开门”。他真的没期望今天会有客人，他的主顾通常早就开始新年假期了。

他坐在凳子上，打开记录册，等待今天的订单到达，这些订单日日都不间断；金妮从他身边走了过去，龙皮手套塞在裙子口袋里，怀里抱着一些书，他忍不住将她拉到身边，将书推到柜台上，然后亲吻了她。

今天早晨，她的红发披散下来，肩膀裸露着，看上去美得令人窒息。多亏他的魔药，他在她的脖子上留下的印记早就消失了，但是他亲吻她时，那里仍然是他爱抚的第一个地方。

他的亲吻急切而渴求，但金妮也不落其后。她的双手慢慢滑上他的大腿，抚摸着他大腿内侧的裤子接缝，他的呼吸哽住了。

金妮不像这周刚开始的时候一样对这种事感到愧疚了，她的脑袋里仍然有声音告诉她，这是不对的，她不应该这样做，所以，她努力以不主动发起这种亲密接触来弥补。

第一个亲吻和触摸的人总是汤姆，而不是她。

他放开她时，他们都气喘吁吁，但她走开的时候，她可以感觉到他在盯着她的后背。

金妮把离她要整理的架子最近的梯子拽了过来，这时，她意识到，她就在她第一次见到汤姆时，他所在的地方，这让她有了一种感觉，今天会有什么事情发生。

上午过得很安静，他们多次靠在柜台上漫长地亲吻；下午的时候，阿不思·邓布利多来访了。

邓布利多站在门口，缩在袖子里面的双手在前面相握，他的半月形眼镜后面流露着好奇的神色。

金妮看了一眼汤姆，然后又看向了邓布利多，邓布利多的突然出现好像让他变得紧张不安，她能看得出来，他将放在柜台上的双手握成了拳头，他在努力不表露出不屑。她知道汤姆鄙视他的前任教授，但她亲眼目睹，才知道这种感情有多么强烈。

“你好，汤姆。”邓布利多走进商店，对他打着招呼。“你最近怎么样？”他友好地问道。

“很好，谢谢你。”汤姆皮笑肉不笑地说。“你需要什么吗，教授？我们可是很久没见了。”

“哦……我不是来买东西的，汤姆。”他转向开始走下梯子的金妮。“我是来和金妮小姐聊聊的。”

汤姆惊讶地扬起了眉毛，思考着他可能要和金妮谈些什么，他突然很生气，她对他隐瞒了这么重要的东西，这是非常没有必要的，且让他要面对他最憎恨的巫师。

“我们能出去走走吗？”邓布利多冷静地问道，没有过多理会汤姆。“我知道外面很冷，但不会很久的。”

“当然。”金妮立刻说道，她很想知道邓布利多要对她说什么，她打开门，等着邓布利多出去。她觉得十分紧张，他很可能带来了修好的表，告诉她如何使用它，他也可能是来告诉她，他修不好那块表，她将永远困在这里了。

“吉妮维娅。”她跨过门槛时，汤姆叫道，她和邓布利多都向他看去。他一边脱掉外套，一边走向他们。“穿上这个。”他将外套披在了她的肩上，他的手占有地滑过她的胳膊，然后才退开，为金妮抓住了门。

“谢谢你，汤姆，不会很久的。”金妮保证道，但她无论说什么或做什么都不会让他保持冷静。想到她单独和邓布利多在外面……邓布利多是一个充满秘密的男人，一个非常危险的巫师，他不想让她单独与他在一起，如果他对金妮说了什么话，让她离开他呢？如果他把她一起带到霍格沃茨呢？

如果他插手，他会杀了他。

汤姆深吸一口气，摇了摇头，他的理性占了上风，他走回柜台旁边，等着她回来。

他一直很善于消磨时间。

邓布利多从口袋里掏出那块表时，金妮的心跳几乎停止。

邓布利多微笑着说，他修好了这块表，他甚至找到了如何使用它的线索，所以，他把如何启用能让她回到1999年的咒语告诉了她。邓布利多向她保证，她会回到她消失的那一刻，没人会知道发生的事情，她对他露出了快乐的微笑。

邓布利多是一个世纪以来最重要和最伟大的巫师之一，是出现在巧克力蛙卡片上的人物，很少事情可以逃得过他的法眼，这位偶然的时间旅行者吉妮维娅·韦斯莱与汤姆·里德尔一起过分友好地生活和工作，他都注意到了。

尤其是他们之间的亲密。

他十分好奇。

“汤姆将会前程远大吧？”邓布利多在离开之前问道。

金妮看着他严肃的脸，随时可以回家的快乐突然被现实盖过了。

她搬到博金-博克之后，她最害怕的事情之一发生了：邓布利多发现了她的住处，他并没有写信，而是亲自过来拜访她。

邓布利多是这个时代唯一知道她的故事的人；只有他才会在未来将她的故事、汤姆、日记和她联系在一起。

现在，金妮后悔对他说过那些事了，哪怕是她的名字。

她为什么把她的姓氏告诉他？她为什么不能改变她的名字，比如吉妮维娅·格兰杰，或者简·史密斯什么的？

她肯定邓布利多在未来会记得这场相遇，他会怎么想她呢？

她仍然记得，哈利救了她并毁掉魂器的那天早晨，在他的办公室里，她只顾着被她的母亲拥抱，被她看不见把大脑放在哪里的东西愚弄而感到愧疚。现在想来，邓布利多的眼中除了悲伤，还有着其他意味，那是好奇，他把这个不敢问出的问题一直带进了坟墓。

在告知未来这件事上，金妮决定将汤姆和邓布利多公平对待，虽然邓布利多是一个好巫师，他仍然可能做出错误的决定。

“我不知道，我从未听说过他。”金妮说了谎，对一直帮助她的人说谎让她觉得很愧疚。

邓布利多对她露出了同情的微笑，祝福她好运，让她有什么需要就告诉他，接着，他走向了对角巷。

金妮裹紧汤姆的外套，看着邓布利多走远了。

现在事态变得……复杂了，她仍然不知道要拿汤姆怎么办。

她突然觉得很恐惧。

她走进商店，发现汤姆坐在柜台后面等着她，希望她把她和邓布利多的谈话告诉他。

“所以？”

“我要回家了。”金妮说，沉默地看着他脸上的笑意消失了。


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

汤姆看她的眼神令她琢磨不透，他面无表情，仿佛戴了一个面具，让人困惑又畏惧。

金妮慢慢穿过商店，叠起汤姆的外套，将它放在柜台上，然后把表放在了它的旁边，因为她没有口袋可以把它装起来。他知道这块表的事情，但是，如果他以为这不过是一块普通怀表，那就再好不过了。“别那样，汤姆。”她轻轻乞求道，但是汤姆没有看她，他合上记录册，将它放到了身后的架子上。

金妮绕过柜台，走到汤姆身后，她犹豫了一下，然后将手搭在他的肩上，他绷紧了肩膀，显然并不欢迎这个动作。“你知道我不会永远留在这里，我相信我们会再见的。”她试图鼓舞他。

她知道他们会再相见，但却不会以最愉快的方式。金妮回到属于她的时间之后，就不会再见到他了，毕竟，汤姆·里德尔已经死了；但是他会以魂器的形态，通过日记本见到她，他会用甜言蜜语和虚假的承诺迷惑她。

他突然将她推到了架子上，她来不及反应，只是闭上了眼睛。他离她很近，她能感觉到他的呼吸喷到了她的脸上，她能感觉到他一只手搂着她的腰，而另一只手握住了她脑袋旁边的木头，但是她没有勇气回望那双怒视她的蓝眼睛。

金妮颤抖地吸了口气，睁开眼睛，对他露出微笑，她轻轻地将手放在他的胸口，好像他根本没有暴怒。她专注地感受着手下渐渐缓慢的心跳，这颗跳动的心不属于一个普通男人。

“别大惊小怪了，汤姆。”她搂住他的脖子，吻了吻他的嘴角，想吻平他皱起的嘴角。“这不是结束，我喜欢你，我还想再见到你。”她摩挲着他的脸，轻声说道，这些话在她耳中听来十分陌生。“我真的还想再见到你。”她向他保证，但是他似乎没有听进去。

她能感觉到他的内心在沸腾。

“汤姆？”

汤姆慢慢眨了眨眼睛，然后露出了微笑，那是她讨厌的那种空洞的笑容，他终于吻了吻她的嘴唇，将她拉到怀里，她放松地叹了口气，哪怕这并不是她的所愿。

“我们当然会再见了，吉妮维娅。”汤姆在她的唇边喃喃道。“我不会轻易地放走你。”他补充道。

“噢，汤姆……”

“我们要考虑一些事情。”汤姆打断了她的话，终止了这段他不想继续的对话。

金妮一下午都在重新摆放货架上的东西，完成邓布利多来之前的工作，而汤姆则在仓库忙碌，检查库存，搬动箱子，他需要避开她。汤姆承认，面对她即将离开的新闻，他表现得不太好，他不应该将她用力推到书架上，幸好她的反应不太糟糕，假如她在他压住怒火之前鲁莽地将他推开……他叹了口气。

晚上，金妮做了饭，自从他的坩埚爆炸之后，她就很少与他分享她做的食物，每次他想尝尝香喷喷的饭菜时，她都会让他自己去做，说她不是他的女仆。

汤姆叹了口气，今晚似乎很特别。

“这是告别晚餐，对吗？”他坐在壁炉附近，背对着她，专注地盯着壁炉里劈啪作响的火苗，他觉得很冷。仓库是商店里最冷的地方，虽然整个下午都没闲着，但他仍然觉得很不舒服。

“算是吧。”金妮尝了一口食物，往里面加了点盐。“别那个样子。”她觉得很荒谬，安慰他实在是太古怪了。梅林啊，她可不会对哈利说，霍利黑德哈比队的一周训练一眨眼就过去了，他甚至都不会注意到她不在。

“你什么时候走？”

“不知道，估计要等恰当的时机吧。”她回头看了他一眼，但他仍然面对着壁炉。“我要给你几天时间找人替代我吧？”

“我们已经有属意的人选了，说实话，我们正在和他商谈合同，毕竟我们仍然需要人来处理国际生意。”汤姆叹了口气。“我想你可以随时离开。”

“哦……”真好，她可以随时离开了，但是她不想让汤姆有这种想法，事实上，他很可能对她的离开有了一些联想，他已经产生过一些引起问题的奇怪念头了。

另外，他们之间发生的事情令她觉得他们需要一个结束。。

就算她不必这样做，这也是一个敏感的问题，因为他是吓人的伏地魔，他不在乎感情这种愚蠢的东西。

“如果你能留下来参加明天赫普兹芭·史密斯的派对，我会非常感激的。她还指望着店里去两个代表呢，我真的不想一个人去。”想到要和那个老女巫待上一夜，或许还有她那些喷着难闻香水的老年朋友们，汤姆哆嗦了一下。

“既然你的态度这么好，我就和你一起去，挽着你的手，让邪恶的女巫无法伤害你。”金妮把食物装进盘子里，然后坐了下来。“但是你要向我保证，阿布拉克萨斯不会在场。”

汤姆笑了。“谢谢你的体贴，吉妮维娅，至于阿布拉克萨斯，我知道他也被邀请了，但是他好像去法国了，我觉得他不会想见到派对上的客人们，其实我也不想。我真的宁可待在商店里，但生意毕竟是生意。”汤姆低声说道，然后开始吃饭了。

“这样说不太友好。”

“你明天就知道了，那个派对会充斥着被马尔福派对排斥的人和泥巴种，他们都渴求关注和地位。会很无聊的。”他一边吃，一边厌恶地说，并没有发现金妮对他投去的困惑目光。这是她第一次听到他这样说话，真古怪，她清了清喉咙，然后改变了话题。她不想毁掉她对汤姆·里德尔的无瑕印象，见到他和食死徒们在一起就已经足够了。

她宁愿将偏见留给伏地魔。

“我不知道明天穿什么，我最好的裙子彻底毁了，还充满了糟糕的回忆。”金妮尽量失落地说。

“你明天可以去买一条新的。”汤姆用叉子指着她说。“我觉得深色会比较适合你，或许黑色吧。”

“我真的不喜欢黑色裙子，我穿着黑裙子参加过太多葬礼，已经不想穿着它去参加派对了。”金妮等着他说下去，但是汤姆在继续吃饭。“但是我可以买一条新裙子。”

“当然了。”汤姆赞同道。

他们安静地吃完了饭，汤姆将盘子放进水池，然后在金妮身边坐下，拿起她几个小时前放在他外套旁边的表。

“你把这个落在了楼下。”他说。金妮没有忘记，她知道他拿上了它，但是叫他还给她会引起他的注意。

他们在一起生活得太久了，有几次，他算是放心地把他的魂器托付给了她，金妮现在不想让他以为她觉得他是故意留着或者打算偷走它。

然而，她的计划似乎没用。

汤姆记得那块表，记得他第一次见到她时，她紧张地收集碎片的样子。它一定很重要，所以阿不思·邓布利多才会亲自拿给她。

“它为什么会在邓布利多那里？”他晃动着怀表。

金妮站起身，叹了口气，然后对他露出微笑，想让他知道，她没心情回答他的疑问和那些关于时间旅行者的疯狂理论。她抓住了表，但他没有松开表链；他只是盯着她，等待解释。

“邓布利多是我家的一位朋友，他知道这块表对我们的重要性，所以他提议找人帮忙修好它。”金妮解释道，再次想将表从他的手中拽出来。

“它为什么很重要？”

“这是传家宝。”

“你带着珍贵的传家宝走来走去，还摔倒并把它摔坏了？”汤姆拽动着表链。

“我有我自己的理由，汤姆。”金妮俯向前，表情十分阴沉。“如果你还继续提问，不把表还给我的话，我或许会选择和我的家人度过新年夜。”

汤姆露出了微笑。“真残忍，我还以为我们是朋友呢。”他可以保留它，用来威胁她，但是他决定不这样做。现在不是时候。“你为什么这么爱操纵人？”

“我不爱操纵人。”金妮争辩道。

他冷笑一声。“那你真是一个糟糕的骗子。”

金妮犹豫了一下是否要与他继续争辩下去，最终，她选择离开厨房，单独去阁楼里待上一会儿。

“洗碗！”她在走廊里喊道。

汤姆翻了个白眼，转向壁炉，过了一会儿，他深吸了一口气，揉着鼻梁。他应该怎么办？他弓起身子，将胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，面前的火苗吞噬着木头，与金妮有关的一切也这样吞噬着他的内心。

他当然知道会发生什么，她最终会离开博金-博克，但是令他烦忧的并不是她的去留。他告诉自己，这个女巫对他来说是无关紧要的，他只不过是好奇而已。但是，她对他这么了解，他们两个之间产生的魔法共鸣，这些都是他无法定义也不知道自己是否想要了解的。他不时会想起这些事情，在他无法宁心静气时，它们也会一直在他的脑海中作祟。

他真的很想知道。

但是，今天令他烦扰的是邓布利多和她的谈话。金妮回到商店后并没有把他们的对话告诉他，无论他多想让她说，他问起多少次，她都不打算告诉他。

自从在孤儿院的那个灰暗清晨，邓布利多第一次和他说话之后，他就打定主意，他必须小心应付这个男人。邓布利多是一个危险的巫师，善于操纵别人，为了达到目的不择手段，哪怕必须等待多年。

他能看穿邓布利多的表面，他知道，邓布利多也看穿他些许，所以他开始了研究。

汤姆知道他与格林德沃的关系，他曾是他的少年密友，现在是恶贯满盈的罪犯。他了解他们最初的意气相投，也了解他决定对魔法社会血统采取强硬立场时，他与格林德沃决斗时的沉默。

只有他才有力量阻止格林德沃导致的杀戮与折磨，但是当他再也无法忍受舆论压力时，他决定面对他。魔法部的威胁、迪佩特威胁将他从霍格沃茨解雇、与他弟弟的争论、甚至来自他学生的意识运动都没能阻止他的脚步。

也正是那时，他的名声跌落污泥，媒体们调查他的过去，发现他从内心深处支持着他的老友，那个他与之决斗的格林德沃。

但是，令所有人震惊的是，他没有杀死他。

他仍然坚信，她不属于这个时代，是邓布利多将她送回过去的吗？他有什么计划？

汤姆没有时间解开谜题了，她下周就要离开，他只有几天时间让她讲出来。

或许他可以使用魔药。

汤姆下楼走进仓库，在杂乱的魔药架前面停了下来，他一直更新着这些魔药并为此感到自豪。他翻转瓶子，阅读上面的标签。

吐真剂。

他拿出蓝色的小瓶子，若有所思地用一根手指抚摸着标签。这是一个无伤大雅的手段，她会在毫无察觉的情况下解释她为什么会知道伏地魔。

他将瓶子放回了原处，但是吐真剂会在使用者的身上留下痕迹，如果她决定向傲罗投诉，说他对她使用了吐真剂的话……后果会……十分麻烦。

它作为用在法庭上的官方魔药还是有其理由的。

这个方法不行。

他向阁楼走去，他的设想大多以暴力或不愉快而结尾。

他不会简简单单地给她施一道钻心咒，让她尖叫着求饶，发誓会把她的所有秘密都告诉他。

汤姆用手指揉着头发。那会令他感到十分满足，那是真正的自由。随心所欲，而不用担心任何后果，不用躲躲藏藏。

他走进阁楼时，金妮正坐在沙发上读书，没有抬头看他一眼，他将身后的门关上，她裹紧了从床上拿来的毯子。

他疲惫地叹了口气，他真的不喜欢被无视，他讨厌她这样做，就好像他根本无关紧要一样。

他从桌子上拿起一本离他最近的书，躺在金妮旁边的沙发上，将头搭在她的肩上。

他读了几行，就把书合上了，他看着封面，很后悔没注意到自己拿的是什么书。那是金妮的书：《傲慢与偏见》。这不仅是一本麻瓜小说，它的主题也似乎很荒谬。他将书放在胸前，闭上眼睛，专注地听着窗外的风声，感受金妮的胸口起起伏伏，他希望她说点什么。

“你决定好明天要做什么了吗？”他问道，声音中并没有表现出来厌烦。“吉妮维娅？”她没有回答，他又叫道。

“算是吧。你明天要干什么？”

“你不是想叫我和你一起购物吧？”汤姆反问道，他又打开金妮的书，抬起头，想看看她的反应，他很高兴地发现，她笑了。

“没错。”她说，和伏地魔一起购物这个荒谬的想法逗乐了她。

“我要重温一点东西。”他解释道，又合上了书。

“但这是今年的最后一天了，我觉得你应该休息。”金妮搂住汤姆，将一只手放在他的胸前，合上书看向他。

“我觉得我这周已经休息够了。”他说。“我已经很久没有这么早上床睡觉了。”

“你也没有睡得很早呀。”金妮用手指戳着他的胸膛。他说的是实话，他们这周比之前睡得要早很多，他通常会拿一本书读上几页，而她靠在他的身边，做《预言家日报》上的填字游戏，但是她总是在第二天早上才能做完，因为他很快就厌倦了他的书，更愿意将注意力放在她的身上。“我觉得你这样挺好的，你的眼睛下面不再有可怕的黑眼圈了。你看上去……”金妮犹豫了一下，突然想起那天早上在西里斯的房子里，双胞胎和她取笑他的外表，给报道他归来的第一张新闻照片画上了胡子和愤怒的眉毛。“像蛇……”

“蛇？像蛇？”他皱起眉头，看上去很困惑。“那是什么意思？我不敢相信你竟然这么说。”他听上去相当不可置信。

金妮捂着嘴笑了起来，她也无法相信自己这么说了。“对不起，反正明天你一定会赢得赫普兹芭所有朋友的欢心，她们都会以生意为借口来商店拜访你，实际上只为了见你一面。”

“这不好笑，吉妮维娅。”他抗议道，想到几个穿着昂贵的丑陋老女巫流连在他的柜台旁，在货架中大声说话，她们蓬松沉重的裙摆可能打碎所有东西，还会留下难闻的香水味，他几乎感到恐惧。“你为什么这样对我？”

“你遭罪我就十分高兴。”她挑衅道。

“你为什么这么残忍？”他抱怨道。“我没这么对待你。”他起身走向衣柜，顺手将书放在了桌子上。

“别生气！”金妮讽刺地笑道。

“你的话令我非常受伤，吉妮维娅，你不明白。”他非常严肃地说，然后拉上了他们之间的帘子，开始换衣服。

“像蛇……”听到他这样说，她露出了微笑。

* * *

“你要去哪儿？”她坐起来时，汤姆眯着眼睛，没有抬起头，只是抱着她的毛衣，嘶哑地问道。

“我去买东西。”金妮解释道。“你想来吗？”她笑着问他，他一脸困倦，皱着眉头，头发凌乱。

有多少女人见过他这个样子？

又有多少人见过他这样还能活下来？

这或许是一个非常稀罕的特权。

“梅林啊，不！”他嘀咕着翻了个身，背对着她，用被子把头蒙上。

“你确定？会很有趣的！”她问道，将头靠在他的肩上。

“走开……”

金妮笑了笑，打着哈欠站了起来。

“午饭后回来。”他在被子里闷声说道。

“好的，主人……”她向他保证，但是他没有对她的讥讽做出回应。

金妮在破釜酒吧的高柜台上吃了一顿充实的早餐，她一边阅读当天的报纸，一边大口吃着鸡蛋，丝毫没有在意她的头发碰到了盘子里的培根。

这时，有人将她的头发掖到耳后，把她吓了一跳。“阿布拉克萨斯……”她恶毒地说，挺直后背，抓紧了手中的报纸。他靠在柜台上，她不可置信地看着他。

“你怎么样？我没想到会在这里见到你！我正要去我在法国的房子，我突然想起需要买点东西。”马尔福微笑着解释。

“你的脸怎么样？”金妮合上报纸，她突然没了食欲，也不关心他在这里做什么。

马尔福假笑一下，没有回应她的挑衅。“见到你独自在这里，我很惊讶，金妮。”

“没必要，我就要走了。”金妮将腿移到一边，想从高脚凳上下来，但是马尔福按住了她的胳膊。

“我为派对上发生的事情感到十分抱歉。”他握紧了她的胳膊。“汤姆对我说，没必要继续和你沟通，但是我真的很想继续和你的友谊。”他一边说，一边搂住了她的腰。

这不是普通愚蠢，而是非常愚蠢。他敢接近她，真是胆大包天。

不过他是过去了，她要回家了。

“阿布拉克萨斯。”她站起身，披上斗篷。“我要回家了。”

“这么快就去找汤姆？我真的想和你聊聊。汤姆把我的珍珠项链给你了吗？你喜欢吗？”他歪着头问道。

“阿布拉克萨斯。”她叹了口气。“我说的回家，是回到我家人身边。”

“你不和汤姆一起工作了？”他疑惑地问。

“对。”梅林啊，他反应真慢。“我不和汤姆一起工作了，我要回家了。”

“汤姆怎么办？”他看上去有点担忧。“他怎么说？”

“什么都没说？”金妮又叹了口气。“我只是辞了职，又不是离开他。我真的等不及他来拜访我，见见我的家人了。”

“哦……”阿布拉克萨斯看着地板。“所以这是认真的。”

“当然，你以为呢？我挺喜欢他，他也喜欢我……”金妮对他眯起眼睛。“怎么？你不是以为现在还能约我出去吧？在你那么做之后？”

他没有回答，她也不知道他在想什么。

“你是一个讨厌的人，阿布拉克萨斯，但是如果你是来寻求原谅，那么我会原谅你。”金妮对他说，然后走向酒吧后面通往对角巷的路。

她真的希望他会忘记她。

* * *

金妮坐在丽痕书店麻瓜区她最喜欢的椅子上，她真的很喜欢待在这里，会让她想起她的爸爸。上楼的时候，她在门口发现了一个幽默的巫师在1947年写的游记，并带了过来。

她至少重读了三次，最后一次时，她甚至想到了一些有效的建议，不过那只是她的暂时想法。

她把游记放到面前的书架上，看向外面的屋顶和烟雾缭绕的伦敦。

金妮考虑了一下改变阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福关于她的记忆，因为她知道他不会像汤姆·里德尔那么忙碌，她真的不想让他在某张照片上认出她来，和卢修斯谈起这件事，或者直接告诉黑魔王，这可能会导致他做出一些联想。

如果真的那样，她相信伏地魔会想和她谈谈。

但是，如果她正活生生地坐在1946年的椅子上，那么她必须有理由相信，他不会记得她，他不会告诉伏地魔。

不必担心了，她放松了下来，很高兴可以避免一场冲突。

她从书架上拿起一本书，靠在椅子中，闻着新书的味道，开始阅读。

她打算一上午都待在这里，不去想在博金-博克阁楼里睡觉的那个巫师。

她也不会应汤姆所求，在午饭后回到商店。

他没那么重要，可以控制她的私人时间。

金妮叹了口气，抿起嘴唇，又看向窗外，想着今早与马尔福的相遇，她希望她做得没错。

或许上天也会让她正确地应对汤姆。

“金妮！”午饭之前，博克的声音响了起来，把附近的顾客吓了一跳。“我们终于找到你了！”

金妮惊讶地看着他，他双手叉腰，微笑地看向她，在他的身后，她看见了十分古怪的汤姆·里德尔。

“我们去了这条街上所有的服装店！我们都要放弃了！”他大声地说，丝毫不尊重其他开始摇头走开的顾客。

“是的，吉妮维娅，这条街上的九家店。”汤姆讽刺地说，让她知道，他觉得这趟旅程一点都不好玩。

“对不起。”金妮笑着说，合上了膝盖上的书。

“道歉没用！”博克笑着说。“博金想在破釜酒吧请我们吃午饭，庆祝他孩子的生日和今年不错的生意。”

“好棒！”金妮说，她站起身，将书放回原位，一边走向他们，一边调整肩上的斗篷。

博克最先下楼，汤姆跟在后面，然后是金妮，但汤姆突然停了下来，她几乎撞到他。

“小——”汤姆用手抓住她的膝窝，皱着眉头看向她，她的话噎了回去。

“我以为你去买新裙子了。”他说，表明他并不喜欢她说一套做一套。

“我去了，但是我没有看见喜欢的。”她笑着撒了个谎，他继续盯了她一会儿，然后笑了。

“好吧，算你幸运，站在我身边就够体面了。”他阴冷地说，手摸上了她的大腿。

“你真是一直那么自大。”金妮将他推到一边，走下楼梯，然后拽着他的外套将他拉了下去。

博金已经在酒吧里等着他们了，一瓶打开的酒已经没了一半。

午餐吃了一个下午，如果汤姆和金妮不用回商店准备参加赫普兹芭女士的派对，他们肯定要吃到半夜。他们披上斗篷时，博金将金妮拉到了一边。

“我的妻子给你的。”博金递给她一个纸袋。“是给你们两个的。”他用头指着汤姆，汤姆看了他一眼，又继续和博克说话了。“但我知道女孩会乐意先看看这些东西。”

“哦……”金妮低声说，努力表现出没被他的话所冒犯。她打开纸袋，拿出博金夫人在圣诞夜给他们拍的照片。“哦……”她惊讶地大声说道，看到照片上的汤姆在亲吻她，她不知道该说些什么。“博金先生……”她清了清喉咙，看了他一眼，然后又看向照片。“我不敢相信你将它裱了起来！”她笑着看向他，希望自己能表达出一些真诚和快乐。“谢谢你……”她做了个深呼吸。“真的太感谢了……”

“你不喜欢吗？”感觉到了她的不自在，博金问道。

伏地魔在亲吻她，她看上去像被一群愤怒的妖精踩过，她会喜欢这个时候被拍出来的照片吗？“我很喜欢，我相信汤姆也会喜欢的……这是完美的礼物……”她最后一次惊恐地看了一眼照片，然后将它放回了纸袋。“这是我们距今为止唯一一张合照……”她将纸袋紧紧抱在胸前。“我会将它放在我们阁楼里一个特别的地方。”

“另外，我和博克谈过了，因为我们今年的利润。”他将手放在金妮的肩上。“我们决定给你们两个一个小礼物，没什么特别的，但是足够你们租一个好房子。”他微笑着说。

金妮打了个哆嗦。这是什么玩笑？

接下来呢？一份奖金，足以支付她和伏地魔的结婚费用？

她必须尽快回家。

* * *

“怎么了？”汤姆跟在她身后走进厨房，朝她问道。“你的表情特别奇怪……”

“噢！没什么！”金妮转向他，将纸袋放在桌上，脱下斗篷。“博金把我们的照片给我了……他给它配了相框……”她哆嗦了一下。

汤姆傲慢地看着她，拿起纸袋，拿出相框看了看。“你看上去很可怕……”他对她讥笑道。“我会将它放在壁炉上，这样所有人都会看到。”他将几支蜡烛推到一边，将相框放上去，然后抱起了胳膊，照片上的金妮尴尬的样子，和他亲吻她时，她的惊讶表情，都让他想笑。“不……我觉得它放在商店的柜台上会更好。”

“想都别想！”她冲口而出。“我要烧了那个东西！”她冲过去想把照片从壁炉上拿下来，但是他抓住她的手腕，将她的胳膊按在头顶。

“你在干什么？”她突然惊慌的表情逗乐了他。

“我真的不想要那张照片。”她气呼呼地说，他坏笑着将她的胳膊举得更高了，她不得不踮起脚尖。

“但你不是照片里唯一一人，我真的不知道它怎么不好了，你非要烧掉它。”

听到他的话，金妮脸色惨白。

那张照片是可以证明她曾与他同在1946年的唯一东西，尽管她有些尴尬地站在他的身边，那个吻却足以让所有人知道他们之间发生了一些不该发生的事情。

然而，他真的不会让她现在将它烧掉。

金妮将额头靠在他的身上，低声说道：“我看上去真的很可怕，它让我想起了马尔福。”

“什么？”他惊讶地问道。“胡说，吉妮维娅！”他放开她的胳膊，抬起她的下巴，摩挲着她的脸，让她看着他。“如果你真的不想看见它，那就把它放进阁楼的衣橱里，但是别太大惊小怪。”

她叹了口气，将相框放回纸袋中，然后转身打了一下他的胳膊，把他吓了一跳。“好吧！随便你……”她憎恨地看了他一眼，然后走出了厨房。

她可以明天把它烧掉。

金妮爬上通往阁楼的楼梯，他紧跟在她的身后，她穿过房间，将它放在了衣柜上面。

“高兴了？”她问。

汤姆双手插兜，靠在门框上。“或许这是正确的决定，不是每个糟糕的日子都会被记录在照片中，可能会有更……”

“闭嘴，汤姆！”金妮叫道，她转身打开抽屉，寻找派对上要穿的衣服。

* * *

汤姆对着衣柜上的镜子系领带，看着镜子里的金妮坐在沙发上穿鞋。“我知道我和你说过，你想什么时候走都行，因为你没有签合同，但是我希望你能再留一周。”

“为什么？”她留意到了他的目光，看着他问道。

“现在的傲罗太难捉摸了，他们今晚很可能再大肆搜查一番，拘捕那些措手不及的人。如果新年第一天有一大波客人到来，我就不用一个人应付了。”他关上衣柜的门，看向金妮，整理了一下领带，然后系上了马甲的扣子。

“好吧……但是只留一个星期。”她指着他说。她不会再留一周，她打算在三四天内把事情处理好，然后就离开这里。

她觉得很紧张，她必须做一个与他有关的决定。

“那就够了。”他微笑着说，很高兴她可以给他所需要的时间。

“好的。”她站了起来。“你准备好了吗？”

“嗯，我们走吧。”他穿上外套，跟着她走下楼梯。

汤姆故意晚去了派对，他通常不会这样，但是他真的很希望赫普兹芭·史密斯忙着和客人交谈，不会注意他们的到来。然而，他的计划毫无用处，他们一走出壁炉，赫普兹芭女士就看到了他们，或者说看到了他，她立刻过来欢迎他们，安排他们于晚餐时坐在她的身旁。

这就不得不让部分已经落座的客人换地方，他们觉得受到了冒犯，尤其得知他们这样做不过是为了两个博金-博克的店员。

汤姆立刻坐在了赫普兹芭的右边，金妮在他旁边坐了下来。可是她没法避开汤姆，老女巫十分关注汤姆。哪怕汤姆抓起金妮的手放在桌面上，表明他带了女伴，赫普兹芭还是不断拉扯他的胳膊，吸引他的注意力。

金妮想，变老的一大优势就是可以紧紧地抓着汤姆的手吧。

晚餐一直持续到午夜，赫普兹芭每件事都要问两遍汤姆的意见，金妮看得出来，赫普兹芭每次这样做，他都会十分恼火。赫普兹芭邀请大家去花园欣赏新年焰火时，汤姆这才松了口气，搂住了金妮的腰。

“你在哪儿来着，吉妮维娅？我以为你是来保护我的。”他在她的耳边说。“但是感觉我好像是自己来的……”

“我不觉得你需要帮助，你做得很好……”金妮笑着说。“还有她的朋友们？你发现了吗？她们会成为你今天下午担心的那群顾客。我希望你准备好了。”

“你说得没错……”他站直身体，看着满天繁星。“有时候我遇到她这种客人，会让我怀疑我是不是应该找一份新工作了。”

“我真为你感到难过。”金妮笑着说。

“我以为你喜欢看我受罪。”

“你说得对，我一点都不难过。”金妮笑着说，将头搭在汤姆的肩上，他搂紧了她。

赫普兹芭为派对雇佣的侍者端着托盘走来走去，将香槟酒杯分发给客人。

突然，有人开始倒数，气氛热烈了起来，大家都满怀期待。

“汤姆……”金妮放下酒杯，突然叫道。“今天不是你的生日吗？”她看着他，担心自己记错了。

“对，是今天。”汤姆不喜欢她记得他的生日，他不希望她这样做，他希望今天只是新年第一天的前一天。

“那恭喜你！”

缤纷焰火开始绽放，繁星似乎都隐入夜空了，汤姆吻了她。

“谢谢你。”他松开她，目光灼灼地看着她，抚摸着她的脸，然后又吻了下来。

* * *

焰火表演后，赫普兹芭将她的客人带回了餐厅，餐桌挪到一边，留出了跳舞的空间。一支乐队演奏着欢快的乐曲，年轻的客人们立刻开始了玩乐。

汤姆和金妮坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上，很快就厌烦了派对。他们不跳舞，她仍然对跳舞感到后怕，而他不喜欢跳舞。这次，汤姆没有一起聊天的朋友，诺特也不会在场拯救金妮了。

赫普兹芭·史密斯时不时会过来要求汤姆和她一起跳舞，他每次回来的时候，都觉得十分恶心，看上去要死了一样。

“你觉得我们什么时候回商店合适？”

汤姆看了看壁炉上的钟。“再过一个小时走就不会不礼貌了。”

“嗯……”

“我和你说过吗，马尔福邀请我们和他一起去法国。”汤姆喃喃道。“他昨天写信给我，问我是否我们真的决定不去了。”他看着她，仿佛他做了极大牺牲。“但是工作优先。”他笑着说，金妮瞪了他一眼。

“我今早看见阿布拉克萨斯了。”汤姆将酒杯放在腿上，对她皱着眉头。

“怎么样？”他冷冷地问道。

“挺好的，我们又成为好朋友了！”金妮笑着回答。

“吉妮维娅，说真的……告诉我发生了什么。”汤姆凑上前，脸上带着轻蔑的表情。“如果他碰你，我会——”他停了下来，并不想告诉她，他想对马尔福做什么。他喝光了酒，然后又看向她。

“我没有说谎，他想道歉，问我是否接受那条珍珠项链，我承诺我会原谅他后，他就走开了。他求我不要告诉你，我有点可怜他。他似乎真的感到很抱歉。”

“金妮，他求你？”汤姆困惑地看了她一眼，然后靠了过来。“你对他做了什么？”他问。

“没做什么……你是什么意思？我在开玩笑……”金妮假装对他的指控感到很困惑。

“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福从不求人。”汤姆靠得更近了。“发生了什么？他在破釜酒吧做了什么？我以为他去了法国……”他更像是在自言自语。

金妮不知道要怎么回答了，这时，赫普兹芭女士挡在她与汤姆中间，解决了她的难题。

“汤姆！”她尖声叫道。“我整晚都在找你！”她夸张地说，好像她根本没有在不到一个小时之前将他拖到舞池里一样，从花园回来之后，他就一直坐在扶手椅上了。

“赫普兹芭女士。”汤姆强颜欢笑道，他向后靠着身体，尽量不让他的膝盖碰到她刺眼的粉裙子，避开她周身那股强烈的香水味。“需要我的帮忙吗？”他冷冰冰但又极其专业地问道，就如同她每次过来找他时一样。

“为了感谢你的到来，我要给你看两个东西。它们是我最珍贵的宝物，我早就想给你看看了，但我一直忍到了合适的场合！”

“噢！”金妮从赫普兹芭身后探出头，狡猾地笑了。“两个东西呢，汤姆！”她讽刺地说。“你想卖掉它们吗，女士？”老女巫看向金妮，打量着她的外表。她看了一眼汤姆，他用手捂住了眼睛。

“卖？”赫普兹芭看完了金妮的深蓝色裙子、白衬衫和色彩缤纷的项链，轻飘飘地说道。“我不打算卖，除非汤姆给出一个好价钱。”她转向已经站起来的汤姆，将手放在了他的后背。

“汤姆一定会给出合适的价格，赫普兹芭女士。”金妮避开老女巫蓬松的裙摆，挽上了汤姆的臂弯。“不是吗，汤姆？”她问道，他狠狠地看了她一眼，露出冷笑，但并没有回答她。

“我们去客厅吧，我让霍基把它们拿过来。”赫普兹芭没有注意到金妮的讽刺，转身走出舞厅，一边跟客人挥手或停下来赞美他们的衣服。

“我恨你。”汤姆说，紧紧地夹住了她的手。

金妮叹了口气，拧了他一下，他弄疼她了。

他们立刻向客厅走去，赫普兹芭一路都在不停地描述他们路上看到的艺术品。

赫普兹芭让他们在壁炉旁坐下，然后到外面叫她的老家养小精灵，她说她想要把惊喜保留到最后，不想让他们提前听到一丁点。

老女巫很快就回来了，她坐在沙发上，离汤姆很近，完全无视了坐在他们面前一把难看扶手椅上的金妮。

金妮不得不用咳嗽掩饰笑意，她在1946年已经快两个月了，与汤姆·里德尔在一起漫长、诡异、充满压力的两个月，但是她现在所见的场景……汤姆·里德尔靠在沙发的角落里，这个老女巫的靠近明显让他十分不适，他也十分厌恶她，但却不得不对她加以尊重，因为她是博金-博克最老和最大的客户。她要永远记住这段记忆，她发誓每次听到伏地魔，她就要回忆起来。

“主人？”一个嘶哑的声音在沙发后面尖声叫道。“你要的东西来了，主人。”穿着干净枕套的老家养小精灵在沙发后面举起了一个银盘。

老女巫用指尖从盘子上拿起一只精致的杯子，给汤姆欣赏，这是她最爱的杯子，但是汤姆却牢牢盯着盘子上的另一个物件。

他将它拿了起来，金妮吸了口气，感到十分恐惧，她知道自己正在面临什么事情了。

汤姆手上拿着一条金链子，链子的一端悬着一个挂坠盒，反射着壁炉里的光线。汤姆惊讶地张开嘴，完全被它的晃动所吸引，他闭上嘴巴，咬紧牙关，将一只突然颤抖的手按在了垫子上。金妮看得出来，他在极力控制自己，他抓着链子的那只手指关节都白了。

汤姆更加冷静地用另一只手拿起挂坠盒，小心地抚摸着上面的“S”，好像害怕稍有不慎，挂坠盒就会碎在他的手中。

“萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒……”他低声说道。

“还有赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的杯子！” 赫普兹芭晃动着杯子，想引起他的注意，但是他似乎没有听到她的话。

金妮也开始紧张起来，她觉得她正在目击自己不应该看到的一幕，她根本不应该在场。

她努力回忆着哈利对她讲过汤姆的这件事，多少天来着？他过了多少天才回到这栋房子，为了那个挂坠盒杀了赫普兹芭·史密斯？

“赫普兹芭女士，你在哪找到这个的？”他笑着将挂坠盒放在腿上，赫普兹芭也不得不放下赫奇帕奇的杯子，让他可以看着她的眼睛。

“当然是博金-博克啦！”她开心地说。“好多年前的事了，真是有些幸运！我觉得你的老板博克完全是在抢劫我，不过最后我才是它的拥有者。”

金妮在想，她是不是可以阻止赫普兹芭的死亡和汤姆用这个挂坠盒制造魂器。

“它怎么会在博金-博克？你知道吗？”汤姆握住挂坠盒，用他的蓝眼睛盯着赫普兹芭，迷惑着她，他的眼中是难以掩盖的欲望，那通常是他在达成梦想时才会显露的。

金妮发现他在念摄神取念咒语，但是赫普兹芭没有注意，她飞快地告诉他，一个怀孕的蠢女孩把这个无价之宝只卖了十加隆，金妮知道，她救不了赫普兹芭了。

赫普兹芭拥有这个挂坠盒，已经使汤姆想要铤而走险，她竟然敢碰属于他家族的东西，他立刻就想让她死。而她的最后一句话无疑是雪上加霜。

他想起了那个给他生命的女人。

“是一笔好生意！”他不情愿地将挂坠盒放回盘子，但没有表露出其他情感。

“确实，我买了这个挂坠盒后，他才给了讲了这个故事。我气得好久都没和你们店里做过生意，多亏你，我才继续光顾那里。”汤姆想要拿起赫奇帕奇的杯子，却轻轻碰到了赫普兹芭的手，她不开心的脸上立刻露出了笑容。

“嗯……”汤姆仔细看着手上杯子的装饰。

“你想把这些东西放到博金-博克重新出售吗？”汤姆将杯子放回了项链旁边。

“可能不卖吧。这些东西现在值多少钱？”赫普兹芭眯着眼睛问。

“我现在没法告诉你。我得做些研究，和相似的物品做对比，调查一下市场……”赫普兹芭烦躁地叹了口气，让他停了下来。

“你会来与我共进晚餐，给我讲讲你的发现吗，亲爱的？”她笑着对他说。

“当然，赫普兹芭女士。”汤姆站起来，伸手帮助金妮也站了起来，不能碰到那两样东西，他也不想继续待在这里了。

“我们回去跳舞吧！”赫普兹芭说道，她也站了起来，向门口走去，家养小精灵立刻跟上为他们开门，赫普兹芭在走廊里等着他们，但汤姆在小精灵面前停下，最后看了一眼斯莱特林的挂坠盒，他的瞳孔放大了，显得他的眼睛比蓝色更深。

“汤姆……我们走吗？”金妮拍着他的胳膊叫道。

“走吧。”他迈动了脚步，但目光仍然停留在盘子上，老精灵鞠了一躬，关上了门。

他们又坐在了壁炉前，但汤姆坐立不安，一会儿坐在金妮的椅子扶手上，一会儿站在壁炉旁。

“怎么了，汤姆？”当他第三次在椅子扶手上坐下，请旁边的侍者给他倒一杯火焰威士忌后，金妮终于问道。

他这样令她十分焦虑，她从没见过他这个样子。

“没什么，怎么了？”汤姆咬着嘴唇，带着微笑看向她。

“是因为斯莱特林的挂坠盒吗？”金妮问，他扬起了眉毛。“所有斯莱特林遇到斯莱特林的宝物，都会这样吗？”

“斯莱特林的宝物？”汤姆重复道，没有听出她的表达之中的含义，这令她松了口气。“霍格沃茨的每位创始人都留下了一件私人的魔法物品。他们在生时，那些不过是普通物品，可现在，它们却因为属于他们而闻名。”

“格兰芬多留下了他的宝剑，邓布利多拥有它很久了，但我们不知道它的样子，因为它失踪了几个世纪，邓布利多不让神秘事务司研究它。拉文克劳留下了一只仍然失踪的王冠。赫奇帕奇留下了一只金杯，而斯莱特林留下了他的挂坠盒。我真的不知道后两样并没有遗失，我没想到这个……女巫会拥有它们。”他鄙视地说。

“我必须知道博金多少钱卖给她的，否则我不知道要向她出价多少。”他低头深吸了一口气，好像突然非常疲惫。“她不配拥有。”他喃喃道。

“那谁配拥有它们？”金妮问，但是他没有回答，仍然在沉思。“汤姆？”

他笑着看了她一眼，然后抚摸着她的下巴和脖子。“最好是家人。”他低头吻了吻她。“我们回家吧？”

金妮点点头，站了起来，离开这里让她松了口气。

虽然汤姆想直接就离开，但他还是和赫普兹芭道了别。老女巫请求他们不要这么早离开，后来另一个客人将她拽回了舞池。

他们到达博金-博克时，汤姆将金妮拉进商店，让她帮忙寻找商店物品的记录。

“说真的，我们就不能明天找吗？”她坐在柜台旁，烦躁地看着他用咒语点燃了几根蜡烛。“记录册又不会飞走。”

“我们找到挂坠盒的记录就行，否则我今晚睡不着。”他恳求道，他将两本1926年的记录册放在柜台上，把上半年的给了她。“博克的笔迹比你更糟，但我相信我们很快就会找到记录的。”他假笑着打开了记录册。

汤姆在年末的记录中找到了，那天离他生日很近，他故意把另一本册子给了她。汤姆读了几遍记录，记住了博克用来检查挂坠盒真实性的咒语，他用拇指摩挲着“梅洛普·冈特”这个名字，发现上面标注已售出。

他对这页做了标记，然后看向已经合上记录册，正等待他结束的金妮。

金妮不知道要怎么办，她应该说些什么吗？拍一拍他的肩膀？

汤姆笑了，她从未见过他露出如此真诚的笑容。她看得出来，今晚的事情让他很高兴。

“我真的很感激你的陪伴和帮助，吉妮维娅。”汤姆走过来，抚摸着她的大腿和屁股。

“汤姆……你在想什么？”金妮问道，或许他会把他对赫普兹芭和挂坠盒的想法告诉她，看看他觉得她会不会把它卖掉。

“我在想我往古灵阁里存了多少钱，够不够买她的挂坠盒。”

“够吗？”

“我觉得不够。”汤姆笑着抱住了她，脑袋与她靠在一起。

“如果你愿意，你可以拿走我们用来租第一套房子的钱。”金妮嘲讽地说，不情愿地搂住了他。“我这个周末就要走了，我觉得你应该拿着它……算是占用你的阁楼这么久的一点补偿。”

“我不需要你的怜悯，吉妮维娅。”他冷冷地说。“你也没有打扰到我。”他看着她的眼睛。“我觉得很奇怪，我们在一起一直十分舒服，就好像这根本不是第一次似的。”

金妮笑着移开了目光。

汤姆舔了舔下唇，突然没有耐心破解她的谜题了。

“我真的很喜欢前几天……”他俯身亲吻她的脖子，把她的头发披散下来。

“嗯，我猜是的。”金妮讽刺地说，她拨开眼前的刘海，想把他推回凳子上，但是汤姆没有后退。“怎么了？”她问，他将几缕头发掖到了她的耳后。

“没什么。”他坏笑着说。“我们睡觉吧，我累了。”

汤姆拉着她走上楼梯，在狭小的走廊里揽住她的腰，停下亲吻她，他将她的衬衫从裙子里拽了出来，这样他就可以抚摸她的后背了。

“汤姆……”她拽着他的手。“睡觉……”

他露出坏笑，一鼓作气地拉着她爬上楼梯，然后将她推在门上，在她耳边沉重地呼吸。他不打算以放弃属于他的东西来开始新的一年。

汤姆颤抖地抓住了她的衬衫。

如果他今晚不能拥有挂坠盒，那么他要拥有她。

他亲吻着她，仿佛他已经忍耐了几个月的欲望，他张开所有感官，响应着她的召唤，那种感觉就像他的一部分在召唤他。汤姆知道，她也有着同样的感觉，他知道这种感觉吞噬着她，紧紧缠着她。

金妮起初没有意识到他在做什么，她几乎没有发觉他掀起了她的裙子，将她抱起地面，让她的双腿缠上他的腰，将她压在门上。当她发觉他冰凉的腰带扣贴在她的大腿内侧时，她才知道他在做什么，即将会发生什么。

“汤姆，不——”他吻上她的嘴，将她用力地按在木门上，让她与他下身紧贴。

“我愚蠢的小金妮啊……”他抵着她的嘴唇轻声说道，他撕开了他们之间的最后一道障碍，他知道他想要什么。“别这样。”他咬了她脖子上同一个地方，他的牙齿刺破了她的皮肤，一股熟悉的力量穿身而过，他进入了她。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**

金妮在躺在破釜酒吧三楼最后一个房间的床上，看着刺绣床顶上的小动物在玩捉迷藏。

她深吸了一口气，想舒缓自己的神经，她翻过身，看着卧室的门，她用一把椅子将它堵住了，这是一个幼稚的决定，因为什么也无法阻挡一个决心闯入她房间的巫师，但是她只想尽力阻隔她与外面的世界。她刚开始想把衣橱搬过去，但是无论她施多少咒语，或者多用力地推它，它都不动，所以她只能用那把简陋的椅子了。

太阳升起，日光从肮脏的窗户照了进来，她痛苦地将脸埋在了枕头里。

在博金-博克的汤姆再过几个小时就会醒来，发现她不在。他睡得很香，而她既愤怒，又愧疚和绝望。

她不知道等他发现她离开后，他会做什么？他会寻找她吗？让她回到博金-博克？对她念咒？

金妮转向另一边，看着深色的木衣柜，它与后面干净的黄色墙纸形成了鲜明对比。

她觉得房间很小。

她觉得自己很脏。

她在浴缸里待了很久，直到足以烫伤皮肤的热水逐渐变冷，指尖冻得青紫，身体不住颤抖。更悲惨的是，她觉得和进入浴室之前一样，她仍然能在自己身上闻到他的味道。

金妮按摩着脖子，这次没有魔药可以救她了，一定会留疤，但是她活该，她活该得到他在她身上留下的所有咬痕和抓挠，他用力抓过的地方开始浮现了黑色的瘀痕，接纳过他的双腿之间也酸痛不已。

她多么恨他啊，她一生中从未对人感到这么气愤。

除了她自己。

她控制不了。

每一刻都牢牢烙印在她的脑海中，仿佛他仍在她体内一般。当他解开阁楼房门上繁琐的咒语，两个人几乎都摔倒在地时，她没有试图将他推开，甚至没有停下来想想发生了什么。

是她把他的马甲和衬衫扯开，急着抚摸他的皮肤。是她将他推到床上，在他气喘之时坐到他的身上，让他发出呻吟，然后等他恢复力气，在欢笑之中将她按在床垫上。

她怎么解释自己的行为？她甚至都没法责怪他。在那几个小时里，她对他的欲望更甚与他对她的。

后来等她猛然醒悟，她急忙推开他的胳膊，不想与他肌肤相贴，更不想听到他在身旁熟睡的声音。她找到从1999年带过来的衣服，尽快穿上，觉得自己喉咙发紧，泪水要夺眶而出了。金妮把这几周赚到的钱都放在了桌上，把钱拿回去也没什么意义，她从第一个抽屉里拿出那块该死的怀表，去了破釜酒吧。

她在等待。

她还是做了，她跨越了那条界限。

她回家之后要怎么面对哈利呢？她现在明白她有多爱他，她有多想和他在一起了。她很想他。

她为什么把他推开？

她要怎么原谅自己？

她紧紧抓着怀表，慢慢坐了起来，她的头发落在脸上，挡住了汹涌而出的泪水。

她要杀了他。

* * *

汤姆走出浴室，把毛衣套在身上，他很多年都没觉得这么舒适惬意过了，他摸着湿头发，打量着凌乱的房间，从桌子到床边散落了一地东西。

书桌旁边的地上有一些书，床边都是衣服，他只能踩着许多曾在衣服上的扣子去洗澡。

他用咒语打扫了房间，然后坐在沙发上，把靴子从下面拽出来。

汤姆醒来时，花了很久才发现金妮没在他的身边。他伸出胳膊在床上寻找她的身体，但却只发现了她的枕头。汤姆希望他醒来的时候，她能在他的身边，不管怎样，他都喜欢她在他的身边，但是，在他们做了那样的事后，他以为她会留下。现在是清晨，她可能饿了，去厨房了，所以他没有多想。

他半睡半醒地将她的枕头拽了过来，嗅着上面属于她的味道，之后，他去洗了澡，冷水落在他的身体上，让他颤抖。

他边系靴子，边听着楼下的动静，比如锅放在炉子上的响动、水壶的声音，甚至是收音机里传来的可怕麻瓜音乐，但他什么都没听到，只有沉重的寂静。

他花了一会儿才意识到，这是他独自居住于这空荡商店的声音。

他走下楼梯，在厨房门口停住了。

空的。

他深吸一口气，突然觉得十分气愤。

她在哪儿？

他知道，但他不想接受。她不敢……

他走进厨房，四处寻找，想看看她有没有给他留下告知去处的便条；他甚至打开他放在桌上的书，抖动书页，但里面什么都没有。

“不可能。”他一边走回阁楼，一边嘟哝。他走到床边，拿起床头柜上的书翻看，又掀开被子，徒劳地希望她在这里留下了便条，他不想早早肯定这明显的结论。当他来到书桌旁，看到上面的钱袋时，他终于放弃了。

气愤变为愤怒，他在房间里乱转，猛地将桌上的一切都扫到了地上，书、树叶、羽毛和墨水瓶四处乱飞。他用拳头拄着桌面，深吸了一口气，她竟敢这样一声不响地离开他。

现在，他想起来她那边的床有多冷，说明她已经走了很久了。

他甚至没发觉她下了床，他明明是一个浅眠的人。

汤姆不知不觉地唤醒了他咬她时注入的原始魔力，它将他们的灵魂束缚得更紧密了。他闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸，让魔力回荡在他周身，通过这股魔力，他总能知道她在哪里。

“破釜酒吧。”他咬着牙说，将桌子掀翻在地，然后飞速走向床边。他在叠好的衣服中翻找魔杖，她那该死的衬衫和裙子都落到了地上。汤姆冲下楼梯，向壁炉走去，他平复了一下心情，然后抓起一把飞路粉，碗被碰掉在地，在他的黑裤子上留下了浅绿色的痕迹，但他没有在意，只是把飞路粉扔进快熄灭的壁炉，让它腾起了碧绿的火焰。

汤姆将魔杖塞进袖子，穿过酒吧，爬上通往客房的楼梯。他没有注意指引她位置的那股魔力，而是想着要找到她，操纵她，让她知道他有多么不快。

他抓住门把手，准备冲入房间，却突然停了下来。汤姆向后退了一步，然后又退了一步。

他到底在干什么？

汤姆又后退一步，猛地吸了口气，摇了摇头。他屈从于他的冲动，他失控了……而这都是为了她？他几乎认不出此刻的自己了。

她不配。

他慢慢穿过走廊，将魔杖收了起来，思考着自己在这里要做什么。

“你还好吗，汤姆？”身后有一个声音说道，他在壁炉前停了下来，吓了一跳。

“邓布利多教授！”他将要掏出魔杖的手收了回去。“没事，新年快乐。”他友善地笑着说。

“噢，谢谢你。”邓布利多说。“我与我的弟弟和一些朋友在这里过的夜，平静又美好。”他笑着调整了一下鼻子上的半月形眼镜。“我现在要回家好好睡一觉了。”

“啊，那我挡路了，抱歉。”汤姆笑着走到一边，为邓布利多让出了壁炉。

“金妮小姐怎么了？”他站在原地问道，汤姆假装困惑地看向他。

“她半夜过来要了一个房间，脸上带着要休克一样的表情，而你……你看上去十分苦恼……你们之间发生了什么吗？”

汤姆面无表情地看着他说：“没什么，先生。”

邓布利多歪着脑袋，小心地看着他。“你没有伤害她吧？”

汤姆觉得好像又回到了十年前，邓布利多问他的衣柜里有什么。他受到了威胁。“什么？”

邓布利多笑着从小碗里抓了一把飞路粉。“一切都会完美结束。女人是世界上最复杂的生物，你就算老死也不会明白的。”

汤姆皱着眉头，等邓布利多再说些什么，因为他确实不知道要怎么回答。

“改天再见。”邓布利多点了点头，然后将飞路粉扔进壁炉，在火焰中消失了。

当汤姆在厨房的一把椅子中坐下，用手捂着脸时，他仍然对邓布利多的话感到莫名其妙，不仅如此，他还担心邓布利多知道他和金妮之间的事情不太顺利。

他一直漫不经心地接近她，而忘了观察周围是否有潜在的威胁。他就像一只野兽一样，简单地追寻着金妮的踪迹。

他怎么变得不像自己了，到底是为什么？

他靠在椅子上，跷起腿，将手搭在膝盖上，茫然地看着前方。

汤姆突然觉得被抛弃了，他们这样过了一周，他没想到她会这样做，她对他表露的迹象完全相反，但是他目前也无计可施，她对他的愤恨又被唤醒了。

抛弃，囚禁，死亡，这都是他最憎恨的东西。

他厌恶地皱起了脸。

他告诉自己，他之所以烦恼不是因为她的离开，而是他永远不会知道她在隐瞒什么。

有许多咒语保护商店，以维持生意的正常运作，其中包括保护咒、屏障和部分施加（包括他的阁楼）的隔音咒。破釜酒吧的房间与这不同，老旧的木头墙壁，腐烂的地板。那个地方的咒语恰恰能阻止客人们创造进行违法活动的环境。

如果他进入那些房间，他可能会这样做。

他有一种糟糕的感觉，他漏掉了什么重要的东西，但是还有更加紧要的事情，比如他应该拿赫普兹芭·史密斯和斯莱特林的挂坠盒怎么办。

他没法证明他的理论没错，他也无从证明他追踪金妮是合理的。

或许她在破釜酒吧待一段时间，可以让他好好想想该拿赫普兹芭怎么办，到时他就会不失冷静地与她耐心聊一聊。他可以有理有据地说服她与他一同回到商店并留下来。然后他再去考虑拿她怎么办。

汤姆想到了在她身上浪费的时间，他一直对她很友好，想诱惑她喜欢他。他本来觉得他已经达到目的了，她说话的样子……

都是谎言。

他没看出来，他怎么能看不出来呢？而她却能看穿他，仿佛他是由玻璃制成的。

汤姆用手揉着胸口，在心脏上方停了下来。她经常将手放在这里，真奇怪。

他深吸一口气，站了起来，他可能是饿了，他在赫普兹芭家没有吃好晚餐，他切食物时，老女巫一直拽着他的胳膊。汤姆卷起袖子，泡了些茶，咬着一个苹果，下楼去了店里，他需要找到赫奇帕奇金杯的记录，与挂坠盒不同，他不知道赫普兹芭什么时候得到的杯子。

他坐在商店的凳子上，翻完了博克记录挂坠盒的那本记录册，然后将金妮看的那本拿了过来。

汤姆看着封面叹了口气，目光落到了她的凳子上。他恼火地将它推到了身后的架子旁。

他揉着脸，晃了晃脑袋，他需要专注，他打开记录册，开始阅读1926年1月的记录。但是身后的凳子一直吸引着他，让他想到她坐在上面的样子，他们靠在上面做过的事情，还有那些交谈和沉默。

他又叹了口气，看着前方。

现在真的很安静，只有风吹着窗户和门框造成的抖动声与他做伴。

“真好。”他想，他想念这种时刻。

苹果放在他的旁边，只咬了一口。他不饿。

* * *

金妮小心地打开门，向走廊里看去。

空的。

他离开了，她顿觉松了口气。

金妮听到他来了，她拿着魔杖站在房间中央等着他破门而入，然后自我防卫。她真的不在乎是什么使他改变主意回去的，只要他回到商店就好了。

她关上门并上了锁，将椅子拖回原处，在上面坐了下来。她将邓布利多的便条拉了过来，启动了一半机械装置，听到滴答的声音，她松了口气。现在她只需几秒，就可以去任何想去的地方了。

到时她就完成了她的新任务。

金妮已经决定要继续进行杀掉汤姆的决定，她要冒这个险，她相信自己不过是一个微不足道的人，如同魂器在圣诞夜所指出那般，所以没有任何理由担心。她相信，就算没有战争帮助她的父母变得更加亲密，他们也仍然会相爱，她的哥哥们和她也会出生，他们可能会拥有与现在完全不同的生活。

或许她的父母可以赚更多钱，有更好的房子。她不会碰见哈利，会像她小时候她母亲多次提及那样，成为一个治疗师，这也不是一个坏主意。这是她可以接受的，经历昨晚发生的事情之后，她觉得自己配不上他了。

那将是一个更好的未来，而这都是因为没有战争和伏地魔。

现在，她只需有勇气回到博金-博克，还有面对汤姆·里德尔。

她漫不经心地揉着脖子，觉得它又烫又肿。

如果他不嫌麻烦地寻找她，跟踪她到这里（她不知道他是怎么做到的），那一定是因为他真的气坏了。而不是因为她使他心碎，他要来乞求她重新接受他。她甚至无法想象，如果他打开门，会对她做什么。

但是，或许汤姆应该进来，这样她就可以在这里解决问题，现在她就能回家了。

金妮终于记起他打算什么时候再去见赫普兹芭·史密斯，但是她没有勇气离开房间，哪怕想到下楼吃饭，她都觉得紧张，不想冒着碰到其他熟人的风险。那她就必须等待，她不能躲着全世界，她必须行动。

她也想阻止赫普兹芭·史密斯的死亡，让他的手中少一条人命。

金妮在壁炉前面犹豫着，这里的声音和味道与多年后相同，她可以将其与家联系起来。

她希望自己可以快点回去，而不是待在1946年。

她用力地抓着魔杖，深吸一口气，数到十，然后飞快地将一把飞路粉扔进火焰。

行了。

博金-博克的厨房是空的，她松了口气，她最不想一出来就碰到汤姆。

“汤姆？”她叫道，拿着魔杖走进了走廊。“汤姆！”

“他不在！”博克在一楼喊道。金妮小心地走下楼梯，可能是博克，也可能是被汤姆控制的博克。这不可能，她太疑心了，他没理由这样做，但是疑心也算是从伏地魔手中活下来的办法，她必须警惕身边的一切，最重要的是，当时机到来时，她不能犹豫。

“怎么了？”博克问道，担忧地看着手拿魔杖出现的金妮。“你在哪儿来着？”

“他在哪里？”金妮没有理会博克的问题，而是环顾四周，想在昏暗的角落里寻找汤姆。

“他和一位客户吃晚餐去了。”博克不自在地解释道。“一切还好吗？汤姆对你做了什么吗？”

“哪个客户？”她需要他大声说出来。

“赫普兹芭·史密斯……”博克掏出魔杖，指着金妮。“现在放下魔杖，告诉我到底发生了什么……”博克走向金妮，但她用一道咒语击昏博克，转身跑回了厨房。

她没时间浪费在博克身上。

她晚了，她知道的那些信息是错的，如果赫普兹芭·史密斯现在还没死，那么她今晚也会死。

金妮手忙脚乱，将一半飞路粉都洒了出去，她将魔杖紧紧抓在胸前，然后迈入壁炉，叫出了她的目的地。

她走出壁炉，来到了一个之前没来过的房间，这里没有烛光，黑暗似乎要将她吞噬。她走向窗户，看着下面的花园，但是乌云遮掩了月亮与繁星，她根本看不清楚。

她咬着嘴唇，想缓解扼住喉咙的焦虑。她看见汤姆拿着斯莱特林的挂坠盒时的那种感觉又回来了，她不应该在这儿，她不应该掺和进来，不应该看到这栋房子里发生的事情。

楼上传来的尖叫声吸引了她的主意，她立刻跑到走廊里，在跑向楼梯的方向时，她几乎撞倒门对面的一只东方花瓶。

她很高兴自己找到了门厅。她跑上楼梯，因为缺乏规律的魁地奇训练，她觉得腿变得越来越沉。

当她来到通往赫普兹芭·史密斯的客厅的走廊时，一道从客厅门中发出的明亮白光照亮了这块区域，她不得不用手捂住眼睛。赫普兹芭的家养小精灵霍基在门口缩成一团，用托盘挡着脸。

金妮摇了摇头，想去除强烈的光线所带来的眼前的白点。她没有看到。

赫普兹芭死了，汤姆有了新的魂器。

她慢慢走近，这时，老家养小精灵尖叫着从地上爬了起来，举着托盘跑进了客厅，她停了下来。

她听见了木头打在人体上的钝响和汤姆惊讶的吼叫声，但她没有动，她不想进去，她不想看见赫普兹芭死气沉沉的尸体躺在地上，她不想看到这种情况之下的他。

金妮摇了摇头，呼了口气。

他只是汤姆·里德尔，还不是伏地魔。

家养小精灵愤怒的尖叫声变成了恐惧的喊叫。

“看看你对你的主人做了什么，精灵！”汤姆的声音清晰而洪亮，充满了控制的力量。“看看吧，精灵！看看！你杀了你的主人！”金妮认不出这个声音了，也认不出那种让她灵魂颤抖的残酷冷笑。“说啊，精灵！说！说你杀了她！”他喊道。

她用手扶着墙壁，颤抖地走向客厅的门，仿佛她害怕摔倒。

“霍基没有做！霍基是一个好精灵！是你做的！我会告发的！我会的！”家养小精灵尖声叫道，但是汤姆的笑声盖住了小精灵的声音，接着，霍基的尖叫停了下来，金妮真害怕她也死了，但是她知道接下来会发生什么。

她走到门口时，汤姆正把小精灵扔到了地上。霍基看着赫普兹芭，仿佛这是她第一次见到她，她的嘴唇颤抖着，变形的双手伸向她主人的尸体。

汤姆坐在地上，靠着一张茶几，喘着粗气，想站起身来，家养小精灵从他的身边向赫普兹芭走去。“今晚没有其他人在场，只有霍基，霍基给她下了毒，霍基在她的饮料里下了毒，杀了她，霍基是一个怀精灵。”汤姆发出了一声窒息的笑声，终于用膝盖支撑着站了起来。

“你做了什么，霍基？”他回头看着家养小精灵。

“我在主人的巧克力中下了毒，我杀了她。”她跪下来说。“我是一个坏精灵……”小精灵开始用头撞向地板，金妮尖叫着跑过去，想阻止她，她没有罪，她应该停下来。她将小精灵抱了起来，但霍基一直踢她，她只得将她放下来，任由她继续伤害自己。

“你……”金妮转过身，震惊地看着汤姆，后退了几步。

她几乎认不出来他了，不仅因为他的外表改变了，也因为他……不再是他自己了。

他的外表完全不同了，他的周身弥漫着可怕的黑色光环，她能感觉到从他身上散发出来的黑魔法，还有那双可怕的红色眼睛……

这个与她对视的人是伏地魔。

金妮捂住嘴，后退着撞上了身后的沙发。她无法相信自己的双眼。哈利的故事中没有描述这一幕，这是她见过最可怕的事情之一。

汤姆站起身时，撞倒了茶几，他带着疯狂的表情向她走来，他完全不像他自己，像是疯了一样。他踉跄了一下，她看到了他脖子上金链子的反光。

他胸前的斯莱特林的挂坠盒开了，汤姆·里德尔的眼睛，那双她每天都会见到的冰冷的蓝眼睛，正注视着她，她没法移开目光了。

那双眼睛知道她是谁，她知道，这个魂器和日记一样，他认得她，她能看到其中的渴望，它们召唤着她内心深处的某些东西。

金妮开始颤抖起来，她想举起魔杖，但是他搂住了她，这个微妙的动作并不适合现在的他。

“你不应该看到这些，我的小金妮……”他疲惫地叹了口气，在她耳边喃喃道。金妮能感觉到他浑身发烫，拼命喘着气。他病了。金妮打了个寒噤，他一瞬间失去平衡时，挂坠盒压到了她的胸口。“我该拿你怎么办？”他贴着她的脸，微微笑了笑。

在她将汤姆推开之前，他幻影移形了。金妮还没有做好准备，咒语就包围了她，她的脚碰到博金-博克门前的雪地时，她以为自己要摔倒了。汤姆立刻将她推到窗边，一只手撑在墙上，另一只手抓住她的毛衣，保持平衡，喘了口气。

金妮将胳膊穿过他的腋下，紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，她的腿逐渐发软，把他也拽了下去。

他们倒了下来，双腿纠缠在一起。她更紧地抱住他，盯着街道对面的商店，几乎没注意到里面靠近窗户的黑影。

汤姆将脑袋搭在她的肩上，双手放在她的头顶，想好好喘一口气。

他抵着她的脖子轻声笑了起来，令她打了个哆嗦。

他从她怀里挣脱出来，起身后退一步，然后恢复了平衡，他将她拽起来，推着她背靠在窗户上，接着将她拖到了商店门口。

“我该拿你怎么办？”他又问道。“我亲爱的愚蠢的小金妮，我要拿你怎么办？”他笑了起来，俯身凑到她的耳边，但并没有放低声音。“或许我应该割掉你的舌头，让你不能把你所看到的事情告诉任何人，你觉得呢？”他与她额头相贴。“不，不行……那你还怎么把你的秘密告诉我呢？”他将脸贴近她的颈窝，他留下印记的地方。“你还知道我的名字吗？”

“你疯了……”她刺耳地说，靠在门上直起身体，想让他起身。她用魔杖指着他的下巴，他朝她露出了坏笑。“这件事就此结束，我不会允许你——”汤姆打开她身后的门，她向后倒了下去，猝不及防地撞到了地板上。她的头被撞晕了。

她能听见他的笑声，她摇了摇脑袋，让头停止旋转，然后睁开了眼睛。汤姆靠着门框坐在地上，唇边露出残忍又愉快的笑容。他伸手合上胸前的挂坠盒，第一次将那双蓝眼睛锁在了里面。“结束什么，吉妮维娅？你打算怎么办？”汤姆嘲笑着她。“你要怎么对付伏地魔？”他的笑容与以往不同，他站了起来，坏笑地看着她，然后抹去了脸上的表情。“谁派你来的？”他走进商店，提高声音问道，一脚关上了身后的门。

“怎么了！？”博克叫道，拿着魔杖走下了楼梯，看见金妮躺在地上，汤姆居高临下地站在她面前，面露威胁时，他停下了脚步。

“你应该去仓库，博克，数一数魔药。”汤姆露出残忍的笑容，嘶哑地说。博克眨了眨眼睛，然后听从汤姆的话，去了仓库。

金妮惊惶地看着汤姆，她低估了他。他可以随时让她说！

或者……他的红眼睛盯着她，难道他不知道自己已经达到这种水平了吗？

她的心漏跳了一拍。她一点都不了解他……

“谁派你来的？”他拿着魔杖，再次厌恶地问道。“告诉我谁派你来杀伏地魔！”

金妮爬着向后退去。

“冷静，汤姆！你得冷静下来！求求你！”她叫道。

汤姆一把抓住她的胳膊，将她拽了起来。“谁派你来的？”他没有理睬她的乞求，贴着她的脸，一字一字地问道。金妮憎恨地瞪着他，挑衅着他，他更用力地攥紧了她。

“你完全疯了……”她用魔杖指着他的胸口，低声说道。

汤姆低吼一声，夺下她手中的魔杖，愤怒地将她拖向阁楼，她跌跌撞撞，他的动作愈加粗暴，用力将她推到墙上，和她说一些他从未说过的话，摇了摇头，然后继续上楼。

他们走进阁楼，汤姆将她扔到地上，在书桌上翻找，书都落到了地上。没找到他想找的东西，他又转向书架，几本书掉到了金妮的鞋上。

“你把它放在哪儿了？”汤姆愤怒地朝金妮叫道。“你把我的日记本放在哪儿了？”汤姆走回书桌旁，把他们的魔杖丢到地上，开始脱衣服，他解下领带，将它扔到地上，然后难以忍受地扯掉外套，似乎它有千钧重量。

金妮抓住机会捡回魔杖，又向后退去，她穿过帘子，靠着他的床停了下来。她听见他推翻桌子，把其他书本扫到了地上，她闭上眼睛，吞咽了一下。她没看见他穿过帘子，把帘子扯掉了一半。

“它知道！它知道你是谁！”他抓住她的胳膊，将她扔到床上，然后欺身而上，用体重压住了她。“它保守着我的秘密，但是它会告诉我，它会告诉我，因为伏地魔是它的创造者。”汤姆抓着她的肩膀，指甲陷入了她的肉里。“告诉我真相，吉妮维娅！”他叫道。

“你弄疼我了！放开我，汤姆！”金妮想推开他，却无可奈何，她皱起眉头，发现他的头发被汗水黏在了脸上，大滴水珠正顺着他的脖子往下淌。

“我弄疼你了？”汤姆残忍地笑了。“你不知道什么是痛苦……”他又严肃起来，用手扼住金妮的喉咙，用发烧的身体所拥有的全部力气掐住她。

金妮在他身下扭动，身体渴求着空气。

她要失去意识时，他松开了她，气喘吁吁地倒在她的身上。

金妮又能呼吸后，她尝试把他推到一边，紧紧地将魔杖握在手中，他倒在她身上，如同一具死尸，她希望他昏过去了。然而，汤姆还清醒着，他把魔杖从她的手中拽了出来，费力地坐了起来，艰难地吞咽着，深吸一口气，让空气充满他的肺，似乎这样才能勉强生存。

他卷起了袖子，他还有事要做。

创造第一个魂器很容易；他的第一片灵魂进入他的日记时，他几乎没什么感觉。用戒指制造魂器时，他感受到了魔法的一些副作用，在与德国开战期间，孤儿院搬到乡下，他在途中生病了。

他没想到第三次破坏灵魂会比之前更容易，但他也没料到这些。他的内心在灼烧，摧毁了他的自控力。他真讨厌这样，这会给他带来几个星期的痛苦。他仍然不记得那晚之后，他是怎么和那些无用的麻瓜一起回到孤儿院的。

阿尔巴尼亚的情况并不相同；在那里的几个月，他到处寻找该死的拉文克劳冠冕。他吸取了教训，一直小心翼翼，找了回去疗伤的地方，可以麻痹痛苦和恢复神智的魔药，在床边等待着。

但从那以后，他就不一样了，他的脑海深处总有一种严重的疯狂，无论他十六岁时在孤儿院度过最后一个夏天，帮忙照顾麻瓜孩子，还是看着金妮做饭时，都一直存在。

那种疯狂，就是他的未来。

如果可以的话，他会担心下一次的灵魂割裂是否会让他完全发疯，并质疑这是否值得，但是他做不到，因为在那种情况之下，他喜爱这种疯狂，他展开双臂拥抱它。

如果可以的话，他会觉得这无关紧要，他想要七个魂器，只有这样他才能永生，他快要完成一半了，什么也不会阻止他。

但是，他现在不会想这些愚蠢的事，他已经走得太远，也太忙了。

汤姆阴冷地笑了笑，凝神看着身下的女人。

“吉妮维娅……”他大声说，摩挲着她的脸，按住了她的肩膀。她不应该在那里；她不应该看到他这个样子。她现在必须付出代价，她必须闭嘴。没人可以知道。

“放开我！”她尖声叫道，用胳膊撞向他的脸，想坐起来，但汤姆立刻恢复平衡，又坐在她的腿上，一手捧着她的脸，用仅剩的那点肾上腺素将她推了回去。

她发出绝望的尖叫，咬牙切齿。她不会这么轻易被打倒。

“钻心剜骨……”汤姆用魔杖尖端抵着金妮的胸口，诅咒的红光立刻在他们之间闪现。汤姆极力专心地维持诅咒，可他太虚弱，难以保持专注。金妮处于剧痛之中，她紧紧抓住汤姆，拉扯着他的马甲，汤姆则紧紧抓住她脑袋旁边的毯子；他专注地看着她因痛苦而扭曲的脸，品味着她的尖叫，因为这才是公平，她在付出代价。

“这……”他结束诅咒，轻蔑地看着她，“是要教训你，你不应该在我们睡过之后就跑掉藏起来，吉妮维娅……你属于我，你不能离开我……”他抓住她的喉咙，用她的魔杖指着她的脸颊。“从现在开始，我要用它劝说你，告诉我你到底是谁。”金妮又尖叫起来，但汤姆没有松开她的脖子，而是用力将她推到床上，没有理会她在他胳膊上留下的抓痕，看见她在他身下挣扎和尖叫，他轻轻笑了笑，觉得很愉快，虽然他更喜欢听她的呻吟，更喜欢他们上次在这张床上所做的事。

他一遍又一遍地折磨着她，直到他不省人事地倒在她身上，再也无法专心使用咒语，只能让咒语停下来。

金妮气喘吁吁地靠在他身上，紧紧搂着他的后背，紧抓着他的头发，因为她需要确保他真的在这里，她再也不会被那个诅咒所化身的无形之刃刺伤了。

她将脸埋在他的颈窝里，湿衣服不舒服地贴在她的皮肤上。

他动了动，她更紧地抱紧了他，等待他把她推开，再次折磨她，但是他没有动，只是在她耳边呻吟。

她将汤姆推到一边，推着他的胸膛，从他腿间挣脱出来，他几乎没有反应，只是难受地呻吟着。

这是她的机会。

他躺在这里，毫无防备，呼吸困难，表情痛苦，任凭她摆布。

是时候了。

她将手放在他的心口，把挂坠盒按在他胸前的湿衬衫上，屏住了呼吸。是时候了。

汤姆在沉重的眼皮底下看着她，他的眼睛是红色的，这种血红色不适合他，她永远也不会习惯在这具身体上看到红色的眼睛，这具身体与他在霍格沃茨之战时死气沉沉的身体大不相同。

她从床上站了起来，差点倒下去。“阿瓦——”她想到弗雷德。“阿瓦达——”她想到她的父亲差点被他的蛇咬死。“阿——”她想到她的朋友们，还有留下一个婴儿的卢平和唐克斯。

汤姆抓紧身下的被子，咬紧牙关，弓起后背，痛苦地将头抵在床上，然后又暂时放松下来，粗重地喘息着。

金妮转身背对着他，用手捂住了嘴。她该怎么办？她做不到。她把所有时间都浪费在了酒吧的那个房间里，整理思绪，做计划，那些完全是徒劳的。因为她不能杀死他。

“伏地魔。”她大声说，泪水顺着脸颊滚滚而下，伤心地抽泣起来。“汤姆……”

他对她做了什么？她破碎了！她无法杀死那个杀了她哥哥的男人。

她不能这么做，因为杀人是不对的，或者因为她要报复，或者因为她要懦弱地做这件事，趁他无力地躺在那里时要了他的命。

她做不到，因为她就是做不到，也不知道为什么。

她对他所怀有的爱的幻想，都在几天前夜里的那张床上破灭了，所以是什么阻止了她？

金妮发出绝望的尖叫，又坐回床上，将脸埋在他的胸前，没有理会冰冷贴在脸上的挂坠盒，几乎握断了魔杖。

一个又一个错误的决定，她无法挽回了。

她抬起身，抚摸着他的脸，他在她的抚摸之下叹了口气，几乎又恢复了生气。汤姆伸出一只手想碰她，却无力地落在了她的腿上，手指抓着衣料。

金妮站了起来，往后退去，再次举起魔杖，可她仍然没有这样做的勇气，于是她跨在他的身上，双手撑在他的脑袋两侧。

她轻蔑地望着他，他睁开眼睛时，他的眼睛因为创造魂器的咒语影响，还是红色的，她觉得非常厌恶。她厌恶他，厌恶她自己，厌恶这间商店和这张床上发生与没发生的一切。

金妮俯下身，缓慢而平静地亲吻了他，这是一个告别之吻，将他永远从她的人生中抹去。他又闭上双眼，将手伸到了她的毛衣里面，抚摸着她的腰。

她再也不会想起那本日记，她要将1946年这几个月的黑暗生活紧紧锁进脑海，再也不要想起。

她杀不了他，但是对她来说，他已经彻底死了。

他在她所属的时空里也死了，所以带上他有什么意义呢？

她坐了回去，看着他睡着了。

都结束了。

金妮摇了摇头，走了出去，觉得既空洞又麻木。

她走下楼，从口袋里拿出怀表，按照邓布利多的话，启动了机械装置。

她对仓库里的博克挥了挥手，他对她露出傻笑，手里拿满了瓶子。

金妮在门口停了下来，回头看了一眼阴暗的商店，然后流畅地打开门，走了出去。

她穿过通往街道的门时，好像有一只巨大的手将她推了回去。

金妮向后倒了下去，一天中第二次将脑袋重重撞上了博金-博克的木头地板。

“韦斯莱……”一个粗哑低沉的声音在她面前说道。金妮睁开眼睛，喘着粗气，专注地看着俯视她的男人。

凯维多轻蔑地看着她，一只手有准备地伸进了外套里。

金妮向后爬去，弄掉了怀表，她有一种似曾相识的感觉。

她回来了。

“你以为自己在干什么？”凯维多问道，上下打量着她。

凯维多，她记得他们在这次任务的简报中告诉她的内容。

他在霍格沃茨之战后不久就失踪了，近年来，人们对他知之甚少。傲罗很有兴趣审问他，他的聪明才智令他处于食死徒核心，是伏地魔最亲近的人，魔法部有几个巫师很想知道他在那里干什么，因为除此之外，没有凯维多的其他信息了。没有记录表明他进行杀戮和折磨，抢劫和操纵，或者做什么违法的事情。他们只知道，他是一个重要的食死徒，如此而已，他们没有理由将他关进阿兹卡班，尤其是现在，魔法部废除了对组织犯罪的监禁惩罚，因为在二十世纪四十年代，经过数周的审判之后，麻木而疲惫不堪的法官犯下了一些低级错误。

凯维多朝她走近，她颤抖着站了起来，觉得她的脑袋要爆炸了。她举起手，开始朝门口走去。

“真的很抱歉。”她缓慢地移动，警惕地盯着他伸进外套的那只手。

凯维多无法容忍，他觉得很愤怒。在过去的几周里，他一直住在伦敦，躲避傲罗和他们那些胡闹，等待他所需的最后一个物品，完成他主人的计划。他把一切都准备好了，马上就要成功了，这几乎令他感到害怕。伏地魔交给他的以防他死亡的计划，如此细致和完美，马上就要进入最后阶段，他不会让这个傻姑娘阻止他。

凯维多朝她走去，抓住了她的毛衣，金妮用膝盖去顶他的肚子，却没有踢到，不管怎样，他还是松开了她。她踉跄着后退，然后绊倒了。

她的脑袋刚碰到地上的鹅卵石，就幻影移形了，不过在那一刹那，有什么东西从她头顶擦过，令她的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

她叹了口气，双手摸到了陋居外面粗糙的草地。草叶碰到她的脖颈，探进了她的发丝中。

她盯着头顶的蓝色天空，叹息一声。

蓝色。

真像他的眼睛。

她讨厌那个颜色。

**「完」**


End file.
